Yoshi's Story: Adventure in Yoshi's Island
by Starrgrl24
Summary: This is a dialogued version of Yoshi's Island, which I dedicated the story to. Travel with the Yoshis as all kinds of misfortune occur. Please review! I accept anonymous reviews! now under some serious revision updates will continue.
1. Prologue

Hey, this is my first real fanfic! Hope you enjoy this one. It is based on Yoshi's Island.

Disclaimer: The italics and some passage in regular came straight from the Yoshi's Island intro. These words do not belong to me, but the rest of the story is of my own creation. The characters used also do not belong to me! Yoshi, Baby Mario, Magikoopa, Shy Guy, Baby Bowser, etc, do not belong to me!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

_This is a story about Baby Mario and Yoshi, a story that took place a long, long time ago. A stork hurries across the dusky, pre-dawn sky. In his bill, he carries a pair of brothers. Suddenly, a shadow appears in a gap between the clouds and races toward the stork with blinding speed._

_Scrreeech!!!_

"_The babies are mine!"- Kamek_

"_Whoa!!!" - Stork_

_Snatching only one baby, the creature vanishes into the darkness from whence it came. The second baby falls undetected toward the open sea…_

_On no…!_

_Meanwhile, down on Yoshi's Island, home to all Yoshis, it's a lovely day, and Yoshi is taking a walk._

"_Huh?!?" gasped a green Yoshi._

_Suddenly out of nowhere, a baby falls onto his back. Fortunately, the baby seems to be just fine. Wha--? Something else fell along with the baby… Let's take a peek… It looks like a map. Maybe the stork was using it…? Yoshi can't figure out this strange situation. He decides to talk to his friends about it…_

" _Aaaaaaaaaakk!" screamed a blue robed Koopa._

_Kamek, the evil Magikoopa who kidnapped the baby, quickly dispatches his gang of nasty toadies when he discovers that he missed the other baby!_

_Yoshi casually heads back to the other Yoshi, completely unaware of the danger close at hand. Kamek's forces are actively searching the island. Will the two brothers ever safely reach their parents?_

Welcome to Yoshi's Island, a paradise where all the Yoshis live. They are all in an uproar over a baby that fell from the sky.

"Wait! It seems as though the baby knows where he wants to go.." said the green yoshi who walked up to the baby surrounded by the curious Yoshi. He placed the baby firmly on his back as thought the baby is horseback riding except the baby faced away from the Yoshi. "The bond between the brothers tells each of them where the other one is."

_The Yoshis decide to carry him to his destination via a relay system. And so begins a new adventure for the Yoshis and Baby Mario. The green Yoshi walked away with the baby on his back as the other Yoshis cheered him on._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Let the adventure begin!

Hope you're excited. This will be an adventure based on the stages on the games. There will be plenty of laughs. Hoped you like it.

~ Starrgrl~


	2. Chapter 1: Make Eggs, Throw Eggs

Chapter 1: Make Eggs Throw Eggs

The Yoshis understood the plan: they will go ahead of Green Yoshi and stop at certain destination. Similar to a relay race, the Yoshi with the baby will pass the baby to another Yoshi who will wait patiently at his/her secret location. Once that Yoshi gets the baby, that Yoshi will move towards the next Yoshi who will also get a turn to carry the baby. The Yoshis knew the whole island by heart, but they will follow a strict route to allow each Yoshi to handle the baby. The relay system was done to confuse Kamek's nasty toadies, plus, it will give the Yoshis a chance to have a break because they will have to travel at great distances even with the relay system.

" Waaaaaaah!" cried out Baby Mario who sat on Green Yoshi's back as if Yoshi was a horse. Yoshi accidentally ran into a shy guy, who was only skipping around the flowery field on the beautiful sunny day. Clouds occasionally popped out like a blemish on a face, except that it quickly moved out of the way revealing that part of the sky again.

Green Yoshi turned his head around to check on the baby, but the baby was gone! Yoshi clasped his head as if he had hair and ran around in circles screaming:

"Where's the baby!"

A flower-like creature with a stem for a body and leaves as hands skipped along the field. The flower creature stopped to see the panicking Yoshi.

"I lost the baby!" screamed out the Yoshi. He had the baby for five minutes and he had already lost the baby. The Yoshi turned around to see the shy guy that he ran into.

"It was YOU!" snapped the Yoshi.

The innocent shy guy sat down on the flowery field and plucked a flower and sniffed it, completely unaware of the angry Yoshi. The Yoshi charged towards the shy guy, but Green Yoshi stopped directly at the shy guy's face. The Yoshi heard a cry.

"Waaaaah!" desperately cried the baby who was surrounded by a bubble apparently acting as a shield for the baby.

Yoshi saw the crying baby. Suddenly, toadies appeared from the sky. The toadies flew straight towards the baby. Yoshi saw what was happening and so he leaped high into the sky to reach to baby. The Yoshi fluttered his feet and floated higher into the sky and he popped the bubble that surrounded the baby. The baby dropped onto his back unharmed.

Yoshi fell flat on the ground, relieved that the baby was safe. Yoshi quickly got up and moved along, but a cliff blocked his path.

"How am I supposed to get through?" He thought to himself. The baby mimicked the Yoshi gesture.

An idea flashed into his head. A warp pipe stood directly in front of Yoshi.

"Why do Miyamoto do these things!" grumbled the Yoshi.

An innocent shy guy popped out of the warp pipe.

"So this is what the outside world looks like? Wonder why mother told me it was dangerous," said the shy guy that jumped out of the warp pipe.

Green Yoshi casually walked towards the shy guy and swallowed him. In seconds, Green Yoshi laid a small white egg covered in green spots.

A tiny cloud marked with an exclamation mark hovered around the base of the cliff using its miniature wings. Yoshi grabbed his egg and aimed at the tiny cloud. He threw the egg with great force. The egg flew at tremendous speed, but the cloud dodged it. The egg bounced off the wall almost hitting Yoshi, but he managed to dodge the egg. The egg continued to fly, hitting a shy guy right in the face. Its mask flew out by the impact. The egg continued to fly. The shy guy saw the broken mask and ran away in embarrassment.

"Better than being popped like a balloon I suppose." said the Yoshi to himself.

The Yoshi ran to the maskless shy guy and swallowed him.

"There, your misery is over!" exclaimed the Yoshi who quickly laid another egg and aimed at the cloud.

This time, it was a direct hit. A huge sunflower flower grew from the Earth, with long leaves stretching out of the stem. Green Yoshi stepped on the leaf to scale the cliff. He jumped out of the leaf to land on top of the cliff.

It was now a straight path towards the next Yoshi. Besides a few shy guys and flower-like creatures, it was an eventless path. Yoshi saw the familiar wall of tree stuck together like a popsicle.

"Over here!" hollered Red Yoshi

Without speaking, Green Yoshi passed the baby to Red Yoshi who quickly placed the baby onto his back.

"Good luck," said Green Yoshi. In his mind, bringing Red Yoshi was a bad decision. Especially with his short temper.

_Whenever the Yoshi looses the baby, the baby is enveloped by a protective bubble. The bubble secretly transmits a signal to the toadies that allows the baby's location to be found. BUT because the Yoshi are somehow impervious to magic, the signal will only transmit when the baby is off the Yoshi's back. Thus, the Toadies' idiot selves think that the baby is somewhere else. Why did I hire these people?_

**___________________________________________________________________**

The one who speaks in italics is Kamek. It will be explained later.

Kamek is a Magikoopa who wears spectacles and a blue robe which covers from head the toes. The Toadies are very simliar to Kamek except they wear a red robe and they fly using a wooden pinwheel on their head.

**I would like to thank Fanfiction for this gracious opportunity. When I was younger I used to write fanfiction. That was waaaay before I knew about this website. Now, I can share my stories with people around the world!**

**I also thank Dewdrop 13 for encouraging me to join fanfic!**

**Please, please please REVIEW!**

**I accept anonymous review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Watch Out Below!

**Oh yeah! Second chapter! Hope you enjoy this one. As always, I enjoy writing this, coming from someone who almost failed English. (Don't worry, I take AP English Composition now, I learn from my mistakes!)**

**FYI: the one is italics is Kamek**

**It's Red Yoshi's turn.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Anger Management.**

The seemingly endless field of flowers ended in a green meadow. The sky remained clear, but clouds gradually appeared as time progressed, castings blobs of shadows onto the ground. Red Yoshi walked causally across the grassy meadow. The Yoshi passed a sign, which he paid no attention to. The Yoshi didn't even bother to swallow the shy guys that crossed his path. The Shy guys stared at the Red Yoshi, as the Yoshi walked away.

"What an idiot," muttered one of the Shyguys, noticing that the Yoshi didn't looked at the sign.

The Red Yoshi, thought to be out of site, turned his head around with fire in his eyes. The two Shyguys shivered in fear. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over the angry Yoshi.

"What the-" muttered the Yoshi who noticed the sudden change in light. He looked at the sky and saw a giant chain chomp that is about to land right on top of the Yoshi.

Red Yoshi dashed out of the shadow. The two Shyguys couldn't help but laugh. The Yoshi looked down at the deep hole the chain chop created. The Red Yoshi glared at the two shy guys. The two shy guys froze in shock as the Red Yoshi approached.

"RUN AWAY!" screamed the shy guys in unison. They ran as fast as they could, but before the Yoshi lost sight of them, the shy guys fell down a hole created by another chain chomp.

"Serves them right," muttered the Yoshi. The Yoshi continued on.

The Yoshi emerged out of a cave that he wandered into. It took him hours to find his way out, but his secret motivation made him not give up, until he came across a huge gorge.

"Oh come on!" cried out the Yoshi who went on his knee. He felt that is was a dead end. The baby began to giggle and stretched his hands as if he wants to grab something.

"What do you want baby!" sobbed the Yoshi. The Yoshi couldn't help but look at the baby.

"Can it be!" gasped Red Yoshi.

It was one of Kamek's magic bubbles with a figure of a helicopter.

_--_

_Ack! You idiots left my morphing bubble around the island! I don't care if you guys want to know what it's like to be a boat. You can't use my magic bubble again!_

_--_

Red Yoshi looked at his surroundings to see if anyone is looking. He knew it's one of Kamek's morphing bubbles. Green Yoshi warned the other Yoshis about the bubble and it's abilities. Anything that was made by Kamek was bad, but Red Yoshi always wanted to try it. He never physically has seen a helicopter, so he might as well be one himself!

Red Yoshi jumped towards the bubble and popped it. Suddenly, Yoshi's appearance gradually began to change. He looked around and saw the baby on a bubble.

"Hmm, the baby seems safe here; I might as well try this out."

The Yoshi became a helicopter! The Yoshi flew happily over the gorge, but the Yoshi crashed into a willow-wisp ghost, gusty.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled Red Yoshi like a man in road rage.

The Yoshi continued on, but this time he flew much faster. Red Yoshi cursed at every single gusty that crossed his path. Deeply concentrated in his anger, the Yoshi crashed in to a wall. He fell on top of a red block and he returned normal. The baby was on his back.

"Noooo!" screamed the Yoshi. He wanted to continue flying. The baby stared at the desperate Red Yoshi. Red Yoshi looked at the baby. He snapped himself out.

"No, I have a mission to accomplish!" he told himself.

The Yoshi jumped straight into the warp pipe. He reappeared at the meadow. Red Yoshi saw the familiar trees and ran with joy. Suddenly, another chain chomp dropped from the sky.

"Oh, my freakin' stars!" said the Yoshi whose happiness quickly became anger. "Where do these chain chomps come from?"

---

"Hey bro want to see who can dig to the other side of the planet first!" said a chain chomp "come on, all the chomps are doin' it!"

"Nah, I'll just watch, it fun seeing that Red Yoshi get pissed off whenever one of us almost fall on him!" responded another chain, apparently his brother.

"Okay bro, Time for me to jump!"

--

"I made it!" cheered the Red Yoshi. He grabbed the baby and threw the baby onto the back of the light blue Yoshi.

"Thanks Red Yoshi!" said the light blue Yoshi. She looked at the baby and smiled at it. Baby Mario smiled back.

"You're so adorable!" squealed L. Blue Yoshi.

"Oh, and tell Green Yoshi's sis that I helped the baby and I said 'what's up!'"

"Sure," replied the light blue Yoshi. She giggled. She knows about the Red Yoshi's crush.

The light blue Yoshi now went on her journey towards the next Yoshi. She could hear Red Yoshi cursing at the chain chomps.

"Wow, I'm surprised he managed to get the baby over to me." she commented to herself and giggled. The baby giggled along with her.

___________________________________________________________________

Starrgrl including Romance! I only did it because it will play a major in later chapters. Yes, Green Yoshi's sister is a yellow Yoshi! This adds the fun! Green Yoshi can't have all the girls.

What about Birdo?

I hate it, I hate it , I hate it. Birdo is ugly as hell! Go with your own species!

It was not good as the first chapter, but it's good enough. :D

Please, Please, Please, Review! I really want to know your opinion!

Thanks for the review Haninator! My first reviewer! XOXOX

I will start to initial Yoshis. Light Blue Yoshi will be L. Blue Yoshi. Not much difference eh?

Will I ever get any more review? I get depressed very easily. That's alright, it's only my first fanfic :D


	4. Chapter 3: The Cave of Chomp Rock

Vote for your favorite colored Yoshi on my profile. Check it out! I'm curious to know if you even have a favorite colored yoshi! I do, which is revealed at the end of this chapter!

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: the cave

L. Blue Yoshi looked down at the deep gorge that crossed her path. She and the baby leaned closer to the edge to see what lies at the bottom of the cliff.

Behind them, two shy guys watched the Yoshi and her baby. They whispered to each other and snickered at the Yoshi who was unaware of the shy guy's existence. One of the shy guy crept towards the Yoshi. The other shy guy watched as he tried to hold his laughter. The shy guy pushed the Yoshi with all his might and soon, the Yoshi was screaming at the top of her lungs as she fell down the gorge.

Seconds before hitting the ground, L. Blue Yoshi fluttered jump to decrease the impact. She landed hard on her feet, but it was still a safe landing. The baby looked at the Yoshi as if nothing had happened.

"Wow, I though you'd cry little baby. You're going to be one brave person when you grow up!" said the Yoshi. "Sure wish I can be brave like Yellow Yoshi and Green Yoshi. I'm such a coward."

The baby looked at the Yoshi with his innocent eyes.

"I only fluttered jumped because I didn't want to die!" retorted the Yoshi "Can't believe a baby is braver than me," sighed the Yoshi. The Yoshi looked up and saw a warp pipe.

Long time ago, the shy guys built these to travel across the island through an underground cave that is rumored to be made of entirely of crystals, though it is only a legend that Green Yoshi told. The warp pipes have not been used for centuries by the shy guys for reasons unknown. Green Yoshi have forbidden the Yoshi from entering the warp pipe. A black yoshi once entered a warp pipe and never came out.

"Ack! There's no way out!" cried out the desperate Yoshi. She came across dead ends on both ways. It was impossible to climb up because the gorge is very steep. This place, as she found out, was a actually a deep crevice create by an earthquake from the Volcano. The Yoshi looked at the warp pipe. That was her only way out.

---

Green and Red Yoshi were together, planning the next route once the last Yoshi gets the baby. They looked at the map that fell along with the baby, determining who goes where once the all of the Yoshis had a chance to get the baby.

"Have you heard?" asked Red Yoshi.

"What?" responded Green Yoshi.

"Kamek has built more castles on this island."

"And?" retorted Red Yoshi.

---

L. Blue Yoshi stared in awe at the amazing cave that she entered by the warp pipe. The legend was true. The cave was made entirely of crystal. Even the ground was made of crystal. Suddenly, a chain chomp shaped rock came rolling through, running straight into the Yoshi. L. Blue Yoshi screamed, but her reflex made her move out of the way.

The Yoshi sighed and continued on. The rock rammed some tiny piranha plant like creature that tried to hop out of the way.

"What the heck!" cried out a shyguy who almost got ran over, but managed to escape by jumping on top of an umbrella shaped mushroom.

"hey sir!" hollered L. Blue Yoshi.

The shy guy turned around and gave a pissed off stare.

"Was that you, you shy guy eater?!" apparently, this shy guy is not afraid of Yoshis.

"uh, no sir, do you know the way out of this cave?" asked the Yoshi.

"Why should I help a Yoshi, what if I want you to get lost and starve to death?" retorted the shy guy.

"I need to return the baby to the stork!" said L. Blue Yoshi who became a bit agitated.

The shy guy only walked away. L. Blue Yoshi grabbed the shy guy and held him in front of a piranha plant. The piranha plant snapped ferociously, trying the reach the shyguy. The shyguy was only millimeters from the piranha plants reach. The shy guy shivered in fear.

"No, don't do this to me, what do you want!" demanded the shy guy. "I rather get swallowed by you. At least you won't tear me to shreds."

"What if I want you to be torn to shreds?" she retorted.

"Okay, I'll tell you the way!"

"Tell me."

"Just go straight ahead!"

L. Blue Yoshi pulled the shy guy away. The shy guy ran away. L. Blue Yoshi slapped her face. It was obvious since the cave is only one-way.

---

"Here are the castles, I heard the Chain Chomps talk about it," said Red Yoshi.

"Were you dissing the Chain Chomps again?" asked Green yoshi.

"Yes, but this time I won and before I left I heard the Chain Chomps talk."

Green Yoshi marked the places where Red Yoshi pointed out on the map.

"It can't be." gasped Green Yoshi.

Green Yoshi saw that all of the new castles were on Yellow Yoshi's route.

"Red Yoshi, go to my sis and stop her from entering the castle. The baby is going to think that his brother is there. The babies can sense each other. The castle is a trap."

"But why me?" complained Red Yoshi.

"I have my reasons. Now go! I must go to my next route."

_______________________________________________________________________

Ooooooooooh! What is going to happed next? Just wait my reader.

- Starrgrl

Next up is Yellow Yoshi, my favorite Yoshi. Is that why I'm making her such a big deal? Actually, I though' how can such a feminine colored Yoshi fight tough bosses' (they're really not that tough). I understand blue Yoshi, but Yellow Yoshi! Maybe Yellow stand for toughness (on pokemon, yellow stand for toughness, see pokemon contest)

Review, Review, Review!

**Haninator**: The floating cloud is just there. Did you read what green yoshi said? "Why do Miyamoto do these things?" Miyamoto is the creator of the Mario series. You should really learn about this guy. He's a legend. What I mean is that it's hard to explain the floating cloud, it's just there. So, I blamed it on Miyamoto for not making logical sense. Don't take it the wrong way, I like the guy, without Miyamoto, there be no Yoshi! Hope that answers your questions! Maybe I'll explain it later, when an idea comes out!

OXOXOXOXO


	5. Chapter 4: Burt the Bashful Castle Pt I

I got my essay from my AP English class and guess what she wrote? These are the exact words on the last page of my essay:

B

**Work on grammar!**

You need a great

Deal of practice.

See me.

----------------------

Yay! next chapter! I like this one. This chapter may feel like it's rated T only for the censored cursing.

Waring! Cliff hanger!

Kamek and some random people speaks in italics.

________________________________________________________________________

L. Blue Yoshi saw those familiar trees. She jumped in joy and ran towards it. There, Yellow Yoshi stood waving her hand. L. Blue rushed to the other Yoshi and hugged very tightly.

" I missed you to Blu, and the baby seems great!" said Yellow Yoshi while L. Blue Yoshi hugged her. Yellow Yoshi is used to L. Blue Yoshi's suffocating hugs.

L. Blue Yoshi handed the baby to Yellow Yoshi who quickly placed the baby on her back.

" Can I hug the baby? I'm gonna miss him!" cried L. Blue Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi nearly hesitated. Babies and deadly hugs do not go well.

" you're going to see him when it's Red Yoshi turn again." Yellow Yoshi struggled to say the name Red Yoshi. L. Blue Yoshi giggled.

" Oh and your boyfriend said he helped save the baby and he said what's up!" blurted out L. Blue Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi slapped her face.

" When is he going to get over me!" she yelled. " And I'm not his girlfriend just because I take advantage of him!"

_You see, Red Yoshi have a crush on Yellow Yoshi, so Red Yoshi is like a servant to Yellow Yoshi. Red Yoshi actually thinks she like him, but he's dead wrong. Yellow Yoshi hates him with a passion, but she only hangs out with him because he is like a servant to her. Green Yoshi doesn't suspect a thing. Or does he?  
__Crap, people are reading my mind, is this the side effect of using a crystal ball?_

_Wow Kamek, you are such a stalker! * reassures himself* get ready sire, Yellow Yoshi is coming and Red Yoshi is attempting to stop her. What should we do?_

_Don't worry, he's not going to reach her!_

_Love make people do crazy things._

_&*^%/!_

_Such a child molester._

_What was that!?!_

Well, bye Blu. Good Luck on your journey!" Shouted Yellow Yoshi as she began to walk away with the baby on her back.

" I'm going to miss you baby!" sobbed L. Blue Yoshi who fell on her knees as if she's never going to see the baby ever again. She got up once Yellow Yoshi was out of sight.

" L. Blue Yoshi!" screamed a familiar voice. The Yoshi turned around and saw Red Yoshi running towards her.

" What's going on?" she panicked.

" Where's Yellow Yoshi!" demanded Red Yoshi

" She left!"

" %^$*!" he cursed. " Which way!"

L. Blue Yoshi pointed the direction. " over there."

" &*^%! #$%#! #$#%! #$%!" he continuously cursed.

" What's wrong!" L. Blue Yoshi said frightened. She never heard Red Yoshi curse this much, except when he's angry. This time Red Yoshi is pissed off!

Red Yoshi just dashed towards Yellow Yoshi's direction.

" He'll catch up to her, I know he's crazy about my sister." said another familiar voice who placed his hands onto L. Blue Yoshi's shoulders.

She turned around and it was Green Yoshi.

" I thought you were going to your route!" exclaimed L. Blue Yoshi.

" I am, you just happened to cross my path."

" What is going on?"

" Well, Kamek set up decoy castles to traps us! The one Yellow Yoshi is going is a Decoy!"

" It's a trap!"

" exactly, I wish blue Yoshi could come to save her, but he's dealing with another castle with the actual key to Bowser's castle."

_Oh no! They are on to me, there are 7 keys in each real castle and all of the keys are needed to be collected to open King Koopa's castle._

_Kamek! I'm hungry._

_Coming my lord_

Yellow Yoshi looked up at the tall castle that came across her path. The castle door was opened.

" It's a castle, maybe one of the keys is here! Ha! Maybe I can prove Blue Yoshi that a girl can be just as strong as a boy!" gloated Yellow Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi neared the castle and stopped right at the entrance. She already sensed something was wrong.

" But , blue Yoshi's route is the one that have a castle." she commented.

" NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed out Red Yoshi who ran towards Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi turned around, but Red Yoshi knocked Yellow Yoshi into the castle.

" You fool!" taunted Kamek who used his magic wand to shut the castle.

" You son of a $!" yelled Red Yoshi " open the *^&% door!"

" hah! Too bad naughty Yoshi, now your little girlfriend will be squashed by Burt the Bashful!"

" Hey wait how d'you know I-"

" forget what I said, the baby is going to be squished along with her!"

" I'm going to get you!"

" how can you! I'm on my broom stick flying, and I can leave right now and see the girl's demise, but I love to see you mad!" taunted Kamek

From seemingly out of nowhere, Red Yoshi took out his egg and smack Kamek onto the ground. Red Yoshi cracked his knuckles.

" don't do this to me, I have to take care of a kid! You don't know what it's like to be a guardian whose son is destined to be defeated by a moustache man wearing a hat!" begged kamek

" and?" Red Yoshi retorted.

" I need to capture that baby to prevent him from defeating my child!"

" but the baby doesn't have a moustache"

" oh what do you know! You're only a stupid Yoshi! You can't understand us intelligent Koopas!"

" you know you're pissing me off?"

" do I care? At least the baby's dead and I accomplished my mission!"

" so you want to get beat up?"

" no, no, no, no, no!"

Kamek summoned his broom stick and quickly flew off.

" That Kamek's such a retard, he just told us his purpose for wanting to get the baby." said Green Yoshi from behind.

" yeah, he could have summoned his broom stick right after I knocked him down." added Red Yoshi.

" and he calls us Yoshis stupid." retorted Green Yoshi.

________________________________________________________________________

This was more of a filler to explain Kamek's plans and how do Kamek knows where the Yoshis are. In the game, he comes right on time to do his gloating and it answer's the question why the mid-bosses have no keys. It's a decoy.

Yellow Yoshi have the brain of an Einstein but the common sense of a baby. Hey, that sounds like me! dun, dun, dun! I want her to be smart, so I'll make her like me. I'm good at problem solving but I'm terribly clumsy. I almost tripped handing out classwork in Chemistry class. ( Yes we mix chemicals, but there is a lot of math to it!)

Thanks for the review BJ- Sama. When I saw your review, I was able to get out of my writer's block and come up with this wonderful chapter. See the powers of reviews? Glad you like my story!

I miss you Haninator, are you reading?

Here's a quick note: I will update less often because I have AP classes which kills me with homework. Though I will try my best! : D

I noticed I have only anonymous reviewers! You're using your freedom of speech! That is why I accept anonymous review!

I will always respond to reviewers! Every reveiwer is a friend of mine. Any suggestions are welcome, but story suggestion should go to me by email. It's on my profile! I don't mind chapter suggestion, thought I will make it on all the stages on Yoshi's Island, except secret and extra levels! I get writer's block easily because I have to concentrate on my AP essays!

Thanks you my reviewers! Hey, I thank my readers, well.. for reading. Come on, use your freedom of speech!


	6. Chapter 5: Burt the Bashful Castle Pt II

Finally an update! I was working hard on my AP English essay and my science fair project. I try my best to get good grades! Enjoy this one. Most of the time, Kamek is "thinking" to himself. When he "thinks" it will be in quotation to prevent confusion. When he actually talks to someone, there will be no quotation. Kamek and his minions speak in italics. Just a reminder.

Almost forgot, none of these charater belongs to me!!! It belongs to nintendo! But, the story line is mine!

_______________________________________________________________________

" Darn you Red Yoshi!" screamed Yellow Yoshi. She kept banging on the door hard with her fist, though there were never any response.

Finally, Yellow Yoshi fell flat on the floor.

"Just one of these day *pant* I'm going to get him" she murmured. The baby only stared at the tired Yoshi.

Eventually, the Yoshi decided to get up and explore the castle. She walked along the narrow hallway, keeping her guard up. Suddenly, she lunged out from the falling wall that was about the crush her. Then, a giant needle ball swung towards the Yoshi. She managed to avoid the ball of the death by jumping out of the way.

She looked to see where the ball is coming from. On the sealing, ghost shy guys were pushing a wheel that controlled the needle ball. They were barely seen through the tiny hole.

" hey there!" Yellow Yoshi hollered

No respond

" Hello!" she screamed

No respond.

"Yo!!!!!" she yelled

No respond.

"dude!!!!" she cried out

No respond.

" Answer me you freakin Shy Guys!!!!!!!"

A ghostly shy guy turned his head towards the annoyed Yoshi for a split second.

" don't you have anything better to do than turn that wheel!" she yelled

The ghostly shy guys suddenly stopped and so did the spiked ball.

" for how long have you been doing this?" she questioned.

The shy guys looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"for a thousand years," responded a shy guy.

"ewwww, that explains why you're ghost." Yellow Yoshi said disgusted.

" this is all we do, we have to obey Kamek."

" oh come on! You don't have to listen to that jerk!"

" but if we disobey-"

" what's going to happen!"

The ghostly shy guys eye widened and looked at each other in disbelief.

" rebellion!" cried out the shy guys in unison. The shy guys hopped out of their little cell through the little hole and disappeared. She continued her exploration.

She came across a lava pit and hovering across the edge of the pit was a the small hovering cloud.

_So Kamek, once you hit the cloud you created, will it disappear permanently?_

_* Kamek bangs his head continuously onto the table* _

_"I am an idiot."_

_You sure are._

_How did you-_

_Crystal ball_

Yellow Yoshi watched the cloud hover around the lava pit. She was intrigued by the question mark it had. She grabbed a egg and aimed it at the cloud. She threw the egg with all her strength, but the hovering cloud dodged it. The egg continued to fly and it bounced off the wall. The egg broke a wall on her background. She took a peak at the wall.

A shy guy stood conducting a whole symphony of shy guys, but when he saw the Yoshi, the shy guy stop waving his baton and the background music stopped.

O.O Yellow Yoshi widened her eyes and gave a blank stare.

After much trial and error, Yellow Yoshi was able to hit the cloud and move on. She jumped over perilous lava pits and avoided the round enemies with the bad fashion sense. She took down shy guys and dodged spiked ball.

This time, she came across a lake of lava, even though behind her is a door, but the door is locked. Based on her instinct ( or just common sense) she have to cross the lake to get the key. In order to cross the lake, she must jump on those floating platforms.

Right before she attempted a jump, a giant red goo creature appeared from the lava. Yellow Yoshi fell back from the surprise, but she quickly grabbed an egg and threw it at the creature. The creature was hit and submerged back into the lava.

She jumped onto the floating platforms and made it to the other side of the lake. She saw a random vase on a floating platform.

" Oh where did Kamek hid those keys?" Yellow Yoshi faked.

_"Ha ha ha, she doesn't know that I hid the keys in that vase."_

_You're an idiot_

_How did yo-, never mind._

Yellow Yoshi pushed the vase off the platform and it broke into pieces when it landed on the ground. She grabbed the keys, took down the lava creature, jumped the platforms and opened the locked door. She walked across the large hallway and stopped in front of the large red door.

" This may be the way out." she said almost as if she wanted the baby to hear her.

She entered the red door.

She fell into a large empty room with a single Burt ( those round thing with no fashion sense) and then Kamek suddenly appeared riding his broom stick.

" So you're still on the baby's side, Yoshi-_baby_? Then get a load of this!

Suddenly, an egg smacked Kamek in the face, though it didn't knock him down.

" What was that for?!?" yelled Kamek

" You pervert!" Yellow Yoshi yelled.

" how am I a pervert!"

" get away from me!" said Yellow Yoshi as she held up her egg in defense.

Now ignoring the Yoshi, Kamek flew around the Burt sprinkling some magic dust onto it.

Yellow Yoshi backed up, she knows that it's going to be bad.

Burt grew 10 times its size! Burt jumped into the air. Yellow Yoshi ducked into a conveniently placed hole to avoid being squashed by Burt. When Burt turned around, Yellow Yoshi stood up and threw her egg onto Burt. It was a perfect shot, but it seemed to have done no damage. Then, she noticed that its pants fell off slightly. Yellow Yoshi gave a creepy smile. Apparently, when Burt grew, so did his pants. Though, it was his pants that received most of the magic dust.

She quickly aimed at Burt before it turned around to get her. Another direct hit. She snickered to herself at the misery that Burt is going to face.

Burt began to move at a faster pace and this time, he kept his eye on the Yoshi.

She hid in her little hole to avoid Burt, but Burt kept coming back to the Yoshi. It was jumping around the room like a maniac, trying to get the Yoshi, but Yellow Yoshi remained in her little hole. She looked up to see Burt's movements. She studied his pattern, which always seem to be the same, go left than right.

Right when Burt faced away from the Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi grabbed her egg and aimed at Burt, but Burt quickly turned around. She quickly ducked again in her hole.

" how am I supposed to hit him!?!" she said. She studied Burt's movements again. Right when Burt turned around after another unsuccessful attempt the crush the Yoshi. She grabbed her egg and threw the egg with all her strength, but it missed. She quickly ducked into her little hole.

" I can't do this, he's too hard!" she sobbed. The baby only looked at the desperate Yoshi. The baby touched her shoulders.

" what is it?" Yellow Yoshi sobbed. The baby only responded with a stare.

" I'm so sorry baby, I'm not tough enough for this. I'll never be strong. I know I've always said that I'm strong, but that is a lie. I lied to everyone and now I pay with my life."

She was crying in the little hole and the only thing the baby can do is watch the Yoshi cry.

Yellow Yoshi heard a faint, yet strangely familiar voice. " don't give up,"

Suddenly, Yellow Yoshi's eyes flashed with determination.

" I will be strong!"

She watched Burt's movements very carefully. As Burt approached, Yellow Yoshi grabbed an egg and threw it straight towards Burt. Then, Burt's pants completely fell off revealing itself.

Yellow Yoshi burst into laughter. Of all the way to defeat a boss, it had to be this. Burt's cheeks became red from the embarrassment. Burt was not embarrassed that his pants fell, Burt was embarrassed that the Yoshi saw his pants fall. Burt burst like a balloon and flew around the room and exploded.

Yellow Yoshi jumped up in happiness and baby was cheering random gibberish. She entered the large red door that suddenly appeared. Yellow Yoshi emerged from the castle and saw Purple Yoshi.

Meanwhile…

" Red Yoshi, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be going to your next route." asked L. Blue Yoshi. She noticed Red Yoshi peaking into the castle that Yellow Yoshi stumbled into." I was just seeing how Yellow Yoshi is doing."

L. Blue Yoshi rolled her eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, I actually finished this during school. I was in my computer class for 4 hours because there is a state exam going around. I passed all of those test, so I remained in my first period, Keyboarding. a good excuse to practice, is it not?

You know what was funny when Yellow Yoshi cried, she only missed once. Such a perfectionist, like me! I'm seeing so much of me in Yellow Yoshi.

So glad to hear from you, Haninator. This is the is the only way I can communicate with you, beside email ( I have it on my profile). Can't believe you're comparing my story with star wars. I never saw all of it, but I know the characters pretty well.

I know about homework. I couldn't update for almost two weeks! I have chemistry but I don't get that much homework, but I have to study a looooot! Somehow, the teacher's test is designed to make you fail if you don't study _everything._ But I love that class, I learn so much. I'm going to have that same teacher next year for AP physics!

I will try to update at least once a week.! It's not easy updating especially with homework and I have to practice my piano and violin. I will major in music education! If you want a piano teacher for your kid in the future, I'm there for you *giggles*. Really, I will try my best!

When I heard Kamek said "Yoshi-baby" I was scarred for life. Was he flirting with a Yoshi! But later in Wikipedia ( I think) it was actually referring to Yoshi being a baby himself? I will never get that statement. His minions think of Kamek as a child molester because how he constantly spy on the Yoshis . XD


	7. Chapter 6: Hop! Hop! Donut Lift

I finally updated! I do have a busy weekend and so I will take a while to update , because I will be at the concert on the Lincoln Memorial at Washington D.C on Sunday! It the welcoming concert for Obama! I will be there all day. I'm going there by metro; I do live in the Washington D.C area. This should be a good thing!

Please enjoy! It's a bit shorter, sorry!

________________________________________________________________________

"Hi Yellow Yoshi!" screamed Purple Yoshi, waving his hands.

"Hey Purple Yoshi," greeted Yellow Yoshi as she walked towards the familiar trees.

Yellow Yoshi handed the baby over to Purple Yoshi. Purple Yoshi placed the baby onto his back. The baby looked at him.

"Does the baby always do this?" asked Purple Yoshi

"Yeah, it is his way of talking." responded Yellow Yoshi.

Purple Yoshi waved to Yellow Yoshi and took off with the baby. Yellow Yoshi waved back and she headed her own way.

Meanwhile…

"Sis!" yelled Green Yoshi

"Huh?" wondered Yellow Yoshi. She turned around and saw her brother.

"So glad you made it!" exclaimed Green Yoshi who came up to hug his sister. "The baby went to Purple Yoshi safely?"

"Yep!" answer Yellow Yoshi

"We should relax; Purple Yoshi is known to be a slow poke. Just because he have royal blood line doesn't mean he should be so laid back!"

"He has royal blood line, from what?"

"I don't know. He can't act like the boss if our parents are the leader of the Yoshi clan!"

"Just let the boy dream, his parents told him that to shut him up. Since when have there ever been a King Yoshi?"

"Back when the Yoshi ruled the Mushroom Kingdom."

"What?"

"It was sarcasm."

"I hope he make it,"

"On time,"

Back to Purple Yoshi…

Purple Yoshi emerged into the flowery field of the island, but in much higher altitude. The wind stirred slightly. The baby gripped his hat, to prevent it from blowing away.

"It's just a hat!" said Purple Yoshi

Purple Yoshi strolled through the field, appreciating the beauty of the land. He often stopped to look at the enormous mountain. He loved nature; he also loved to take his time. He sat on the soft grass and allows the cool wind to blow on his face. The baby ducked behind Purple Yoshi, who became a shield against the wind.

"I can be here forever." said Purple Yoshi.

"_What is that Yoshi doing? He should be going to the next Yoshi! I want to see my evil plan go into action when the Blue Yoshi gets the baby! What can I do…………. Oh, I should just make the Yoshi hurry…"_

Purple Yoshi was about to fall asleep until he heard a piercing laugh. Purple Yoshi turned his head, but he saw nothing. Suddenly, he felt that he was being pushed.

"What the heck!"

Meanwhile…

Kamek appeared behind the Purple Yoshi and summoned a large invisible force field. He used his magic powers to push the invisible wall.

"That should make the Yoshi hurry."

Back to Purple Yoshi…

Purple Yoshi jumped up. He was being pushed by an invisible force. Ahead, there was a deep cliff that ended the flowery field. He jumped to the other side of the cliff and began to race.

"Can't let that invisible force get me!"

He jumped from cliff to cliff and platform to platform, as the invisible force continued to chase him.

Purple Yoshi ran faster, but he crashed into the flower creature. The baby went flying into the air, inside its little bubble.

"_My baby senses are tingling." Toadies, go to the baby!_

_Do you know how wrong that sounded!_

_Just go!_

"The baby!" screamed Purple Yoshi. He leaped high into the air, but the wind blew the baby farther. Purple Yoshi raced towards the baby, but he crashed into a shy guy.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled the shy guy.

"You can't talk to me like that!" retorted Purple Yoshi

"Oh yes I can, so get out of my way!" The shy guy pushed the Yoshi out of his way. Somehow, that shy guy can make any Yoshi angry, even the sensitive L. Blue Yoshi.

Purple Yoshi looked up into the sky and the saw that the baby was much higher in the sky. He had an idea.

Purple Yoshi swallowed a passing shy guy and immediately laid an egg. He threw the egg at the baby. The egg pushed the baby at down enough for the Yoshi to grab the baby.

"Awww man!" echoed the toadies that suddenly appeared in the sky.

He felt the invisible wall push him.

Purple Yoshi scaled the large cliff, with the invisible wall now following from below. He stopped for milliseconds, to look at the floating donut-like platform.

"Are those donuts?" said Purple Yoshi

"_There are some things in life that can't be explained"._

"Who said that?" panicked Purple Yoshi.

"_Did the crystal ball effect become permanent?"_

"Who are you!" demanded the Yoshi.

"_I am your father - oops wrong quote"_

"You came from the dead!"

"_Uhhhhhh"_

"Do I really have royal blood line?"

"_What is this loser is talking about?"_

"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about… wait, my dad is alive"

"_Gotta go!"_

Kamek sped of into the darkening. It was already becoming dusk. Purple Yoshi jumped o the last platforms and saw the familiar trees.

"Over here!" yelled Brown Yoshi?

"Thank goodness." said Purple Yoshi relieved. "Ya'll are lucky I only came because I didn't want to be left alone. I shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff."

"But you did, so get over it! You're going to be doing it again, Anyways, I though it'll take you a week to get here!"

"Be quiet, just take the baby!"

Purple Yoshi handed the baby to Brown Yoshi. He lied down on the grass, to take a breather from all that running.

"I'm surprised that you can even get tired!" said Brown Yoshi.

"Shut up, you don't know what I've been through!"

________________________________________________________________________

Hope you like it! It will take a while to update next time; I'm going to the inauguration! I live too close to Washington D.C to miss an opportunity like this!

I have a new quote, "anything that cause havoc is done by kamek." Sounds catchy ( to me). This is the basic theme of the story. (somehow)

I can't for the inauguration!

Yours Truly,

Starrgrl

P.S check out my poll on my profile!

I WANT REVIEWS!

Haninator: Happy now? XOXO

BJ-Sama: so glad you like it, hope you're reading it. I didn't forget about you!


	8. Chapter 7: Shy Guys on stilts

Guess what, I'm not going! There is a huge crowd at the Lincoln Memorial at 8 o'clock in the morning. The concert doesn't even start until 2:30 P.M! Tourists are so dang crazy! At least I can update. I might even update sooner than you think. For now on I will write *beep* if someone or something curses.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Shy guys on stilts

Brown Yoshi walked along the flowery field, which make up almost one-third of the island. He stopped to look at a gang of shy guys on stilts.

"Are you sure the Yoshis are not going to eat us?"

"Yes, research has shown that the chances of being eaten decreases 99.9%."

"What about the 0.1%"

"uhh, I don't know."

Brown Yoshi came up to one of the shy guys and stomped on that shy guy with his great leap. The shy guy fell of his stilts. Then Brown Yoshi swallowed the shy guy and laid an egg.

"So that's the 0.1%! Wait, please don't eat me!" said a shy guy. All of the shy guys attempted to run away, but the stilts made it hard to run any faster.

Brown Yoshi only watched at the futile attempt to run away from the Yoshi. What the shy guys didn't know was that the stilts were invented just yesterday and already the statistics were made. Businesses will do anything to sell their product, so they put up false statistics, knowing the shy guys' fear of Yoshis.

"What losers." muttered Brown Yoshi.

Suddenly, the Yoshi came across a dead end. A huge cliff rose from the ground. The cliff was too steep to climb, but a warp pipe stood at the base of the cliff. He remembered the warning that Green Yoshi gave about the warp pipe, but it seemed to be the only option to get through the cliff.

He jumped into the warp pipe. The Yoshi was covered in complete darkness, as he fell on the seemingly endless pit. The Yoshi fluttered jumped continuously to soften the impact. He landed hard on his feet.

Brown Yoshi saw a small light, heading to his direction. He stared at the light mesmerized.

"move *beep*!" said the creature that was carrying the light.

"who are you calling *beep*!" retorted Brown Yoshi

"You, you *beep*." responded the creature carring the light.

"Don't be calling me a *beep* if you're a *beep* yourself!"

"You know what? Just shut the *beep* up!"

Brown Yoshi saw the figure as a shy guy, holding a lantern. The angry Yoshi threw the egg at the shy guy, but the shy barely dodged it. Instead, the lantern was knocked off.

"move *beep*" cursed the Yoshi. He pushed the shy guy on the ground and grabbed the lantern that fell. He left the shy guy alone in the darkness.

Brown Yoshi, jumped on trampolines and swallowed shy guys. Nothing special. Then he jumped onto a moving platform and emerged back into the evening sky. He jumped out of the platform and continued on.

A group of shy guys gathered and began to whisper to each other.

"We should gang up on the Yoshi, he can't handle five of us, especially since we are on our anti-yoshi stilts!"

"Anti-Yoshi stilts?"

"Look man, a guy can't give a nickname to a stilt?"

"But anti-Yoshi?"

"Just shut up!"

All of the shy guys nodded and "charged" towards the Yoshi. Instead, all of the shy guys were having trouble balancing on the stilts. A shy guy even fell of the stilts and got back on. Brown Yoshi watched the clumsy shy guys making a futile attempt the jump the Yoshi.

Brown Yoshi grabbed his egg and threw it at the shy guys. The egg ricocheted on all of the shy guys , which caused the shy guys to fall off their stilts.

"anti-Yoshi stilts huh?" taunted the Brown Yoshi.

"I should change the name." muttered a shy guy.

"yep," responded another shy guy.

"Want to ask for a refund."

"Sure."

Brown Yoshi continued on his journey. The baby looked back at the shy guys who were now carrying their stilts by hand. Brown Yoshi entered another cave. He took out the lantern that he stole from the mean shy guy.

A swarm of bats flew into Brown Yoshi. The baby began to cry. Brown Yoshi turned his head to look at the baby, but the baby was missing.

"Where's the baby?" panicked the Yoshi. The darkness made it impossible to see the crying baby. He carefully listened to the baby's crying as a clue to finding the baby.

Meanwhile…

The toadies arrived at cave as soon as they heard the transmitter, but the cave was so dark that the toadies kept bumping into each other.

"Bob where are you?" said one of the toadies.

"What do you mean where am I! Where are _you!"_

"I need to know where you are, so I can know where I am!"

"How can I know where I am if I can't even see myself!"

"Ok, Ok… Let's do Marco Polo!"

The other toady, left out in the conversation, rolled his eyes.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Oh will you just follow the signal from the transmitter!" yelled the left out toady.

"Let's go!" said "bob"

The toadies saw a faint light, moving in a crazy pattern muttering, "where's the baby?" continuously.

"Is that what I think it is!" said one of the Toadies.

"This is going to be easy." muttered the other Toady.

Purple Yoshi followed the cry of the baby. He saw the baby for a second, so he ran towards the direction.

"I think he found the baby!" said a toady.

The toadies soon followed the Yoshi.

Purple Yoshi saw the baby again. This time, he kept an eye on the baby. He jumped and grabbed the baby. He landed hard on the ground and placed the baby on his back.

"Where's the baby?" said a toady.

"I think he went somewhere else." said another toady.

"Let's go." said "bob."

The toadies flew up towards the exit, not even noticing that Brown Yoshi was right below them. Brown Yoshi continuned his trek.

Except for jumping a few platform, the rest of the way was very easy. Brown Yoshi used the bouncy ball to jump out of the cave. Pink Yoshi was lying on the grass, staring at the sunset. Suddenly, a Yoshi popped from the ground and startled the Pink Yoshi.

"Well, it's about time!" complained Pink Yoshi.

"Like you can do any better, girly girl!" retorted Brown Yoshi

"Just shut up and give me the baby."

"I see that anger runs in the family." muttered Brown Yoshi.

"You bet it does, because of idiots like you!" yelled Pink Yoshi.

Brown Yoshi handed the baby to Pink Yoshi. Pink Yoshi quickly placed the baby on to her back.

"Tell my brother that the baby is in good hands now!" said Pink Yoshi.

Brown Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" snapped the Pink Yoshi.

________________________________________________________________________

One of the Toadies is name Bob. So random. I will give the name of the other Toadies in later chapter.

Hope you like it! Next chapter will be so fun! Can you guess who is her brother? Here's a hint: her personality.

I will update as soon as I can!

Haninator: So glad you like my last chapter. I enjoyed writing that chapter. Well, I enjoy writing all of my chapter. I will update as soon as I can. I will try to update twice a week! (I have a life outside of fanfic.)

I'm getting lazy with the imagery stuff. I'm all about the dialogue. The Yoshi's personalities are based on their color! I'm surprised noboby found out. Well, it's not that obvious. Their true character will form as the story progress. I had to reserch the emotion that certain color can bring. Most of the stories I will write requires some research. ( I actually like to research, it's a strange hobby of mine besides writing fanfic and playing the piano and violin.)

I will make a list of emotions that color can bring! Color of the week:

**_Red:_ the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. **Now you know why Red Yoshi is angered easily, but he has a passion for Yellow Yoshi. I think it is adorable how Red Yoshi tries to get her attention, but Yellow Yoshi always snap back at him. She don't like it when people flurt with her or feel sorry for her. (like me!)

The quote in bold comes from a website. The quote in normal font is my explanation.


	9. Chapter 8: Touch Fuzzy, Get Dizzy

Chapter 8: Fuzzies

The flowery field at last ended, and the Yoshi now emerged into a dense jungle. The trees were enormous, nearly blocking out the sun. Yet, the sun was so bright today that not even the trees could block out the sunlight. The air was unusually dry, but it brought comfort to the Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi suddenly stopped to watch a group of shy guys, doing whatever the crazy things they do.

"This feel so good!" exclaimed a shy guy who pushed himself out of the gathering. The shy guy was moving in crazy patterns as he tried to balance himself and he was holding a small rolled up paper with a burnt end. The shy guy inhaled the content within the paper and blew smoke from his mouth.

"What are these shy guys up to?" Pink Yoshi wondered to herself.

The dazed shy guy bumped into the Yoshi and collapsed. All of the shy guys screamed in unison, but not at the fallen shy guy. They screamed at the Yoshi.

"Please don't tell our parents!" cried a shy guy (shy guy A). Pink Yoshi only stared in confusion.

"We were only curious, he showed it to us!" pointed a shy guy (shy guy B) to another shy guy (shy guy C). By the way these shy guys talked, they were teenagers.

"It wasn't my idea, you were the one who made it!" said shy guy C.

"Because you told me too!" retorted the pointing shy guy B.

"But you convinced him to smoke the fuzzies!" accused shy guy A to shy guy B.

"Smoke fuzzies?" questioned Pink Yoshi.

"Yeah, you should try it!" said shy guy B.

Shy guy A bonked shy guy B's head.

"What was that for!" complained shy guy B.

"You can't offer our precious supply of fuzzies to that Yoshi!"

"You smoke those things, as in you inhaled burnt fuzzies?" questioned Pink Yoshi, as she was looking at the dazed shy guy who took another whiff of the fuzzies. "You actually enjoy being choked by that smoke and twirl around like idiots?

"But it feels good!" said the dazed shy guy (neither shy guy A, B, or C)

Pink Yoshi rolled her eyes and walked away. Then Pink Yoshi stopped.

"Where did they get those fuzzies?" wondered Pink Yoshi. "Fuzzies are rare…the stupid shy guys must have used it up!" she chuckled.

She continued on her journey.

--------

After pummeling and swallowing some enemies, she came across a small hut. She walked up to the hut and pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Must be locked." Pink Yoshi muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, would you like to come in." said someone from the other side of the door.

"What is this place?" she said.

The door opened and a strange blue creature came out.

"Would you like to play a game?" said the blue creature. "No!" yelled Pink Yoshi "I don't have time for this!"

"But you get a prize."

"I don't care; here is your stupid key!" Pink Yoshi threw the key into the blue creature's face.

"How did you find this!?!"

"I hit a hovering cloud with my egg because I was curious and the keys popped out."

"I never saw that."

"Of course you didn't know, because _someone _was too lazy to describe the events that lead to me finding this stupid key, but _nooo_! They skipped that part and only mentioned it in the dialogue!" she nagged.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving!" roared the Pink.

Shortly after leaving the hut, a shy guy passed by the hut and found the key that was thrown into the blue creature's face.

"Would you like to play a game, you get a prize!"

"Okay!" said the gullible shy guy. The shy guy entered the hut and never came out.

Pink Yoshi came across another group of shy guys that have just emerged from the warp pipe.

"Excuse me miss." said a feminine shy guy.

"Yes." responded Pink Yoshi who rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen our kids, they always hang out together. They are a group of four, and they should be about your age." said feminine shy guy.

"Oh, they're smoking fuzzies." said Pink Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi walked away leaving behind a group of angry shy guys.

As she progressed, the path became unusually clear. There were no enemies in sight. Suddenly, a giant dandelion float across her path. It was the fuzzies. Pink Yoshi dodged all of the fuzzies that attempted to get her. She threw all of her eggs to destroy them, but when she jumped over a hill, a fuzzy caught her. Then the Yoshi's world began to spin around her and her vision became blurry. She was trying hard to balance herself.

"How can those stupid shy guys enjoy this?" she complained. She attempted to move along, but her dizziness kept making her move back and forth to balance herself.

The baby grabbed onto the Yoshi, as the Yoshi's crazy movement made it hard to stay on the Yoshi. Suddenly, the Yoshi was smacked in the face. The Yoshi shook her face and looked around.

"This may be the first time that I was happy that someone slapped me." she said to herself and continued on, without even wondering who smacked her. The baby, who was facing the Yoshi, wiped his hands and turned back to his regular seating position.

Pink Yoshi finally emerged out of the plain of fuzzies. A small river flowed under the small, yet unstable bridge. When she stepped on the bridge, a shy guy jumped in front of her.

"So, you told on our parents!" said the familiar shy guy.

"Yeah, we had to run away, to avoid being spanked by them." said another shy guy."You still get spanked?" she snickered.

"Shut up! Any movement and I will drop this bridge That what you get for snitching on us!"

"I didn't told on you, I told them on what you did." she retorted.

The shy guy roared and cut the bridge with a sharp rock they grabbed. Pink Yoshi fell into the river and floated up.

"Ha! You can't get out!" taunted the shy guy. Pink Yoshi swam under the piece of land and leaped to the other side.

"You can't do that!" said the shy guy.

"But I did! Sayonara losers!" mocked Pink Yoshi. She threw an egg and knocked one of the shy guys into the river. The other shy guys froze in fear and Pink Yoshi glared at them. The shy guys ran away and abandoned the shy guy that fell in the river, shy guy B.

Pink Yoshi ran to the familiar trees and spotted Blue Yoshi waving to her.

"Here's the baby." Pink Yoshi said as a terrible attempt to flirt with the Yoshi.

"Whatever." he responded, completely uninterested in the Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi's eye twitched from the response that Blue Yoshi gave.

Meanwhile…

"Well sis, this is my stop. Can you handle moving ahead alone?" said Green Yoshi.

"Of course brother!" Yellow Yoshi said cheerfully.

Green Yoshi smiled at his sister.

"Go ahead then!" said Green Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi hugged her brother and ran away. Her brother looked at his sister with worry.

"I hope Blue Yoshi will do fine, we gave him such a hard task." he murmured.

_______________________________________________________________________

**_* _**On Yoshi's Island, fuzzies contains a chemical that causes dizziness. Somehow, the shy guys are attracted to it. They even invented a way to smoke fuzzies. Oh, I crack myself up!

_**Color of the day: **_**Green**

**Green is life. Abundant in nature, green signifies growth, renewal, health, and environment. On the flip side, green is jealousy or envy (green-eyed monster) and inexperience. **Whether the Yoshis know it or not, they are all friends because of Green Yoshi. He is like the life of the gang. Without him, there will be no Yoshis who will stick together to save the baby.

No excuse for not reviewing! You can review without having a fan fiction account! Ha! Ha! Ha! *evil laugh*

There is definitely a lesson learned here. Don't do drugs. They're nasty! And don't fall for peer pressure. ( Whoa, where did that came from!) I can't wait to write the next chapter! It is all about Blue Yoshi! I admire this Yoshi for his bravery for fighting tough boss, but sadly he is the least used Yoshi in the game. T.T Kamek will be back for revenge! This is going to be so fun!

Haninator: You seem to be my only reviewer, but you've made me happy and you've made me continue this novel to the end! I am proud of you. Though if I wore a Yoshi shirt, my family will think I'm crazy. I live in a family where social acceptance is mandatory! Which means, everyone in my family is popular (even my parents) except me! I'm the only 'geek'. ( I feel so weird calling myself that., I don't want to be a geek, but I must face life. T.T) But, I'm loved by my family for my sense of humor! You should get a fanfic! You don't need to write a story to have a fanfic! Many people own a fanfic just to review and help other authors!

You remind me of myself before I had a fan fiction. I used to look up to other authors, awed at their story. I just loved to read other people stories, amazed at their creativeness, but now it is the other way around. Someone is awed at my creativeness! Please get a fanfic, so I can send messages to you. (Instead of adding more words to this chapter) or just send me an email so I can put you as my contact. It is on my profile!

Expect another quick update! I will update more often. Yay! I want to update faster. An idea for another novel popped up! But, I care about this story much more. This story is my top priority!

Ha! Ha! Ha! World 1 is almost over! It took a while, but I did it. I never knew I would have made it this far. I do hope I get more review. I seem to write better with more review! That is the power of review! Use it wisely people.


	10. Chapter 9: Salvo the Slime's Castle

I decided to name the chapter after the stages on Yoshi's Island. This is much longer that what I'm used to writing! Please enjoy!

I do not own any of these characters or the settings! I do own the story line and their personalites!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Salvo the Slime's Castle

Kamek stood at the top of the castle, watching for the Yoshi' arrival. He peered through the binocular, snickering to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Bob.

"Shouldn't you stand by for the transmitter!" nagged Kamek.

"I doubt the transmitter will sound with the baby riding on that Blue Yoshi's back!!" protested another toady.

"Not in this castle! I sent my toughest enemy to take care of that Yoshi!" gloated Kamek.

"Raphael the Ravine!" blurted Bob.

"Marching Milde!" blurted another toady.

"No, and heck no Carl!" roared Kamek.

"Tap Tap the Rednosed!" hollered the other toady.

Kamek bonked the last toady's head.

"I'm saving him for last, Mitch!" yelled Kamek.

"Who did you bring?" asked Carl.

Kamek clasped his hands together and snickered. The three toadies stared in utter confusion.

"You'll see." muttered Kamek.

_ _ _ _ _ _

"What is that smell?" wondered Blue Yoshi.

Blue Yoshi turned his head towards the baby. The smell became more intense; Blue Yoshi quickly turned his head in disgust.

"Why does he smell so bad!" declared Blue Yoshi as he grabbed the baby and dropped the baby on the ground.

"Don't drop the baby like that!" yelled a familiar voice from behind.

Blue Yoshi turned around and saw Yellow Yoshi glaring at him.

"Shouldn't you be at your route?" asked Blue Yoshi.

"I came to check on you, both of us have the job to enter the castles!" she stated.

"You were assigned to go to the castles as well?"

"Yep, after my brother saw me, he trusted me to handle the castle. Only because the castles suddenly appeared on my route. So, I'm here to give you a word of advice!"

"No thanks, I can handle myself." reassured Blue Yoshi.

"Are you sure, you do need some advice on that baby!"

Blue Yoshi looked at the baby, who suddenly burst into tears. Blue Yoshi flinched from the baby's loud crying.

"Tell me what to do!" demanded Blue Yoshi as he fell on the floor and covered his face to protect him from the baby's screech.

Yellow Yoshi was about to grab the baby until Pink Yoshi pushed Yellow Yoshi onto the ground.

"I can help you!" gloated Pink Yoshi.

"What are you doing here!" roared Yellow Yoshi.

"I'm here to check on Blue Yoshi, he do have the toughest task." said Pink Yoshi innocently. Yellow Yoshi rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me girl!" popped Pink Yoshi.

"Don't be yelling at me all of a sudden, I bet you have no clue on what to do with the baby!" snapped Yellow Yoshi.

The two female Yoshis began to argue with each other. Suddenly, Pink Yoshi slapped Yellow Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi fell on the ground rubbing the mark on her face that was caused by the slap.

"Don't you dare say that Blue Yoshi dislike me!" snapped Pink Yoshi.

"Blue Yoshi hates you!" declared Yellow Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi gritted her teeth and glared at the fearless Yoshi.

"Girls, you can settle down now." said Blue Yoshi as a desperate attempt to calm the girls.

Behind the bushes, Red Yoshi watched the whole scene. He was so mad at his sister for slapping his girl.

"She's gonna get it." grumbled Red Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi walked up to the baby, but she froze from the horrendous smell the baby produced.

"C'mon Pink Yoshi, you wanted to help Blue Yoshi." taunted Yellow Yoshi.

"I'm on it!" yelled Pink Yoshi.

_ _ _ _ _

"What are those Yoshis doing!" screamed Kamek.

"It seems that the Pink and Yellow Yoshi are arguing." said Mitch.

Kamek bonked Mitch's head.

"It was a rhetorical question you numbskull!" snapped Kamek.

"Geez, I didn't knew." grumbled the toady.

_ _ _ _ _

Pink Yoshi stared at the baby in utter confusion. "Why does the baby smell?" asked Pink Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi pushed Pink Yoshi and grabbed the baby. She walked towards a small stream and kneeled. She removed the diapers from the baby and washed out all of the dirtiness in the stream. She squeezed _all_ of the water from the diaper. She grabbed the baby and wrapped the diaper around the baby's bottom. Pink, Blue, and Red Yoshi jaw dropped at the sight.

"How do you know how to do that?" asked Blue Yoshi in astonishment.

"Mother's instinct!" said Yellow Yoshi.

"She more in love with the baby than L. Blue Yoshi is." thought Red Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi handed the baby to Blue Yoshi.

"Please take care of the baby. If anything happens to the baby, I will make sure you will suffer the same fate as the baby."

"Don't you dare say that to my man. You will have to get through me it he losses the baby!" snapped Pink Yoshi.

"Calm down Pink Yoshi. I _will_ take care of the baby." reassured Blue Yoshi.

"I never doubted you!" said Pink Yoshi innocently.

"But you just did." retorted Yellow Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi glared at Yellow Yoshi.

"Thanks Yellow Yoshi!" waved Blue Yoshi as he headed towards the castle.

"Bye Blue Yoshi!" waved Pink Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi waved to the baby and the baby waved back to her.

Blue Yoshi opened the doors to the castle and entered. He walked through the large hallway of the castle. There were no enemies in sight, but Blue Yoshi kept his guard up. He jumped over a large wooden wheel to reach the floor above. He looked down at the pit of lava that blocked his way. He jumped onto a platform that moved down from the weight of the Yoshi. He jumped to the other side. He jumped across another wheel that hung over another lava pit, and entered a warp pipe.

He entered a room filled with water. He stood on a dry platform. He jumped over the water to reach the platform from the other side, but the Yoshi was smacked by a jet of water. He fell into the water. A group of shy guys laughed at him from the other side.

Blue Yoshi floated up and jumped back to the platform at the entrance. Blue Yoshi attempted another jump, but a clear blob that popped out from the warp pipe in the water pushed the Yoshi and the Yoshi fell into the water, again. A shy guy tripped from laughing so hard.

After careful timing, Blue Yoshi jumped over the fish that shot the jet of water and the blue blob. He landed right in front of the shy guys and swallowed one of the shy guy and quickly laid an egg.

"Please don't swallow me!" begged a shy guy. Blue Yoshi completely disregard the shy guy's plead and swallowed the shy guy. Another shy guy popped up from the warp pipe, but this shy guy is rebellious.

"Why are you Yoshis are always in my way!" roared the shy guy.

"Just ignore the shy guy." said Blue Yoshi to himself, as he is already loaded with eggs. Suddenly, a jet of water smacked the Yoshi, again. The shy guy laughed and pointed at the soaked Blue Yoshi.

"Oh that's priceless!" mocked the shy guy. Blue Yoshi ignored the shy guy and entered the warp pipe. The shy guy remained laughing.

Blue Yoshi emerged into a large room.

"_I see why this Yoshi is revered. I should be getting ready. I'm sure his opponent will pummel that Yoshi." Toadies, go get the slime ball ready!_

Blue Yoshi, pushed the vase that hid the key, and jumped across the platforms, again, to reach the locked door. Blue Yoshi took out the key and opened the locked door. He entered a tall room, where the boss's door stood way up high. The Yoshi saw a rotating wheel with an arrow painted on.

"_Let's see how cunning this Yoshi is."_

_Dude, he already made it._

_What!_

Blue Yoshi already made it to the door by riding on the wheel. He entered the large red doors.

Blue Yoshi entered a narrow hallway, where the lanterns lit eerily within the darkness. He emerged into a large room. Kamek suddenly appeared, ready to do his gloating. A small white glob fell to the floor.

"I told you numbskulls to get the yellow one, not the white one!" roared Kamek.

"Oh, you said to get the yellow slime from the _white _room." remembered the confused toady.

Kamek slapped his face.

"You got it the other way around didn't you." said Kamek.

"Sorry sir."

"Get out!" roared Kamek.

"Hi there cute lil' Yoshi! Does baby Mario wanna go to Bowser's Castle?" said Kamek as a sappy attempt to get the baby's attention.

The baby shook his head. Kamek, grumbled.

"I'll take hum there in a hurry! Tee, hee, hee…"

"Good job baby," whispered Blue Yoshi.

Meanwhile…

Pink and Yellow Yoshi watched Blue Yoshi and Kamek through a large widow with enough sitting space.

"That Kamek is such a pervert!" said Pink Yoshi shocked.

"You don't say, he did the same to me." said Yellow Yoshi.

"I understand that he would say that to Blue Yoshi, but not to you." said Pink Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi pushed Pink Yoshi off the window and fell 10 stories high. Pink Yoshi's legs twitched as she landed hard on the ground.

Back to Blue Yoshi…

Kamek circle around the white blob and dusted his magic powder onto the slime. The slime grew ten times its size and charged towards the Yoshi. Kamek left the scene.

Blue Yoshi ran under the slime, when the slime jumped up into the sealing, and quickly grabbed an egg and threw it at the slime. The egg hit the slime, but smaller yellow slime popped out of the slime as the large slime shrunk.

Blue Yoshi quickly threw another egg that struck the slime. As Blue Yoshi grabbed another egg, a yellow slime ram into the Yoshi. The baby flew into the air and began to cry. Blue Yoshi wanted to cover himself from the baby's crying but he turned around and looked up at the baby. He jumped towards the baby, but the slime jumped up as well and blocked the Yoshi from grabbing the baby. Yoshi fell on the ground hard on his feet and grabbed another egg. He threw the egg and it struck the slime. The egg continued to fly and it bounced off the wall and struck the slime again. Yoshi quickly jumped to baby and popped the bubble that surrounded the baby.

The toadies that suddenly appeared lowered their heard and sulked. They floated away in sadness.

Yoshi took out another egg and threw it, but the slime jumped over the egg as his movements became much faster. Blue Yoshi, only had one egg left. He threw the egg that popped all of the yellow slime and the white slime, two times. The slime popped continuosly until it became it became so small, that its body can hold only an eye. The blob blinked and exploded.

Blue Yoshi jumped in joy and the baby clapped with glee. A key appeared from thin air and it fell onto the Yoshi. Yoshi, grasped the key.

"One key, seven more to go." said Blue Yoshi. Blue Yoshi walked into the door that suddenly appeared.

"Mission accomplished." said the Yoshi.

'How's my man?" murmured Pink Yoshi.

"He's dead." lied Yellow Yoshi, who was still on the window.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Pink Yoshi.

_______________________________________________________________________

This is definitely the longest chapter yet. You can see the things that Blue Yoshi had to suffer before the baby came to their life. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, my second season will start! Here comes world 2!

**Color of the day:**_** Blue**_

**Blue is calming. It can be strong and steadfast or light and friendly. Almost everyone likes some shade of the color blue. **Blue Yoshi is a very calm person. He doesn't anger easily. He is also very friendly. Even though Yellow Yoshi is very stern, he know that she is only looking out for him. Blue Yoshi is liked by everyone, especially Pink Yoshi. But, there is a certain someone, who despised him with a passion.

Haninator: I understand! No one in my family knows I have a fan fiction. I feel so terrible for not telling anyone, but it is the only way to keep myself really anonymous! No one knows my identity! * evil laugh* Hope you continue reading!

MegamanSora: It is so awesome that you're enjoying my fic! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait for season 2!

BJ-Sama: I'm so happy you are also enjoying my fic! Whooo! More reviewers! I'm so happy. :D

**Please review!!!!!! **


	11. World 2: Visit Koopa and Para Koopa

Oh Yeah! World 2! I finally have an update. I will try to update as often as I can! It's not easy coming up with something for all the stages on Yoshi's Island. Extras and secrets do not count. Enjoy! Remember, I do not own any of these character and settings. Only the story line and their personalities!

Check out my poll on my profile. The question is: What is your favorite colored Yoshi. These are the colors found on Yoshi's Island.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: Visit Koopa and Para-Koopa

Green Yoshi was lying on the grass, staring into the sky. Now that all of the Yoshi had a turn to carry the baby, the baby will come to him starting the cycle all over again.

"Hey Green Yoshi." greeted Blue Yoshi as he came over to him.

Green Yoshi got up and grab the baby that Blue Yoshi handed to him.

"How was the castle?" asked Green Yoshi.

"It was not a problem!" declared Blue Yoshi.

Green Yoshi turned around and walked away. Blue Yoshi waved his hands to Green Yoshi, but Green Yoshi only turned his head for a second and continued to walk.

The flowery field finally ended in a thick coniferous forest. Rays of light poked through the tree tops casting blobs of light onto the cool ground.

A Koopa causually walked towards the Yoshi humming a very familiar tune.

"dodoodo dodooodo do." hummed the Koopa.

The Koopa bumped into the Yoshi and sent the baby flying into the air, but the Yoshi quickly grabbed the baby.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled Green Yoshi.

Out of frustration, Green Yoshi jumped onto the Koopa causing the Koopa's shell to fall off. Green Yoshi grabbed the red shell and looked at it. He poked his through the hole where the Koopa's head was supposed to be.

"Why do the Koopas wear these things?" said Green Yoshi to himself. Yoshi turned his head towards the source of the heavy breathing.

The Koopa stared at the Yoshi with fire in its eye. Green Yoshi gave a blank stare. O.O

The Koopa rushed to the Yoshi and punched the Yoshi in the eye. Green Yoshi flew in the air and landed hard on the ground face flat. Luckily the baby was safe, in its bubble!

The Koopa, wearing his polka dot boxer, walked up to the Yoshi and grabbed its shell. The Koopa put on its shell and walked away, humming the same tune.

The bubble popped onto the Yoshi and the baby was back riding the Yoshi.

"Never steal a koopa's shell again." muttered the Yoshi to himself.

The baby stared at the Yoshi and pointed to the Yoshi's black eye.

"What's wrong?" asked Green Yoshi to the baby, completely unaware of the black eye. The baby turned back into it's regular seating position, facing away from the Yoshi. Green Yoshi continued his journey.

Meanwhile…

"I am so bored!" declared Bob.

"You ain't the only one!" yelled Mitch.

"Shouldn't we be listening to the signal?" said Carl.

"We'll rush to baby when we hear it, don't worry!" reassured Bob.

"Want to bug Kamek?" asked Mitch.

"Let's go!" yelled Bob and Carl in unison.

Back to Green Yoshi…

Green Yoshi came across a dead end, but a warp pipe stood at the base of the dead end.

"What should I do? What should I do?" repeated the Yoshi continuously. The idea of going into the warp pipe crossed his mind several times, but the Yoshi ignored the idea. Going into the warp pipes are forbidden.

"I can easily turn around and find another route, but that's take to long." he thought.

Green Yoshi took a deep breath and jumped into the warp pipe. Green Yoshi landed hard on his feet in the soft grass. Suddenly, a dog rushed to the Yoshi and sniffed the Yoshi's behind.

"What the hell are you doing you dumb creature!" snapped Green Yoshi. Green Yoshi walked away from the dog, but the dog followed him. Green Yoshi began to run, but the dog continued to follow him at a much faster rate. The dog tackled Green Yoshi onto the ground. The dog licked his face.

"You're so disgusting, I don't want your spit all over my face!" yelled Green Yoshi. Green Yoshi got up and walked away from the dog. Green Yoshi went to another warp pipe, which stood next to the warp that Green Yoshi came from, but the dog began to whimper.

Green Yoshi stood right under the warp pipe that he was about the enter, but the dog made a loud cry. Green Yoshi turned around and the dog withdrew its head and wagged its tail in excitement.

Green Yoshi found a conveniently placed tennis ball and threw it. The dog ran towards the ball. A shy guy immediately followed.

"Poochy, come back. I always lose you that way!" screamed the shy guy, chasing his dog.

"_Ha! The stupid Yoshi doesn't know that the warp pipe is a trap! He is going to a dead end! I am so brilliant."_

_Kamek, can you do a spell for us?_

_NO! "What are these numbskulls up to?"_

_Please_

_NO!_

_Please NO!_

_Please _

_NO _

_*Five minutes later…*_

_Please_

_No…._

_Please_

_Alright! _

Kamek appeared with thee toadies above a giant pit.

"What do you want?" asked Kamek.

"Well, we are so bored that we want to play a game. Do you know any game that we can play?" asked Mitch.

"No." responded Kamek coldly.

The Toadies looked down and stared at the pit below them. Kamek only stared at the toadies, trying to get this over with. Bob perked up.

"Let's play-" announced Mitch. The other toadies knew what he was thinking of.

"EXTREME TETRIS!" said Carl and Bob in unison.

"What?" blurted Kamek.

"Give us the ability to levitate rocks!" demanded Mitch.

Kamek sighed and waved his magic wand.

"_Why do I bother listening to them?" _'thought' Kamek.

"Because if you don't, we will literally annoy you to death!" said Bob.

"Yeah!" said Carl and Mitch in unison.

"Now, make giant rocks appear!" demanded Bob.

Kamek summoned large rectangular rocks and left it levitating in the air.

"You can go now Kamek, that is all I need."

Kamek quickly disappeared.

"How did I hire these people?" said Kamek to himself.

Green Yoshi jumped up into the warp pipe and entered a large pit. The warp pipe quickly disappeared.

_Yes! The Yoshi fell for my trap!_

Suddenly a large rock slowly fell towards the Yoshi. Green Yoshi ran out of the way and the rock shook ground when it landed.

"What is going on!" muttered the Yoshi.

Another rock slowly fell down, giving Green Yoshi plenty of time to jump on top of the last rock to avoid the falling rock.

_What is going on!?! My plans are ruined if the rocks continue to fall. Why are rocks falling anyways?_

"Now turned the rock and put it over there." instructed Mitch while Bob was using his levitation powers to place the rocks onto the pit where Green Yoshi was stuck in.

"This is fun!" said Bob. "I feel like I'm playing tetris except that the bricks are huge and I have to fill the whole pit without creating a gap."

"You're pretty good." said Carl.

"I love extreme tetris!" yelled Bob.

"_I am an idiot." *bangs head on table multiple times.*_

As the rocks continued to fall, Yoshi continued to dodge all of the rocks. After the rocks fill up the pit, Green Yoshi jumped up and escaped.

Except for the flower that throws its petals and the balloons that carried bombs, the rest of the way was fairly easy. Green Yoshi spotted the tall trees.

Red Yoshi was lying on the grass, staring at the clouds. "Here's the baby." said Green Yoshi.

"Finally! I was getting tired of staring at the clouds. It took you long enough." said Red Yoshi who quickly became frustrated.

"Just go." said Green Yoshi.

Green Yoshi handed the baby to Red Yoshi. Red Yoshi quickly placed the baby onto his back. He waved to Green Yoshi and walked away. Green Yoshi collapsed onto the grass and fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Red Yoshi is up! I am going to have fun with this one! Hope you liked it. I will updated sooner. I just had a busy weekend. I couldn't stop giggling at the fact that I created a game called extreme tetris. I want to play it! *giggles*

I will start a contest! If I get plenty of reviewers, I will start it.

BJ-Sama: The Yoshi are in world 2! This world may go by faster. There is really not much to talk about in this world.

Haninator: Who doesn't like that fish?

Vivian Shadow Girl: I'm glad you hate birdo and that you liked my story. Keep on reading!

Next is Red Yoshi.

I will do the color biography according to the Yoshi that the chapter is about. So there might be some repeats.

**Color of the day: **_**Green**_** (continued)**

**Green has strong emotional correspondence with safety. **I think it is obvious that Green Yoshi is very cautions. He is the one that makes the warning to his friends. (Though no one actually listens) He makes a lot of rules, but that is because he cares for for his friends. He is one of those nagging characters! (Such a tiff or Fumu from Kirby right back at ya, Wanda from fairy odd parents, Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon, or Bulma from Dragon Ball Z.) I hate nagging characters, but without them, the main character will be dead. They are that important.


	12. Chapter 11: The Baseball Boys

Today I had an early dismissal so I am able to update much earlier! Thank goodness for snow! If I have no school tomorrow, more update! Yay snow day! Enjoy the story.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11:

Red Yoshi suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Green Yoshi.

"What happened to your eye?" asked Red Yoshi.

"What about my eye?" responded Green Yoshi, completely unaware of the black eye that he have on his left eye.

"Does it hurt?" added Red Yoshi.

"What hurt?"

"That thing on your eye!" pointed out Red Yoshi disturbed.

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about." said Green Yoshi, still clueless.

"THE BLACK EYE YOU HAVE!" roared Red Yoshi.

Green Yoshi looked at the conveniently placed puddle and stared at his reflection.

"What happened to my eye!" screamed Green Yoshi. "That stupid Koopa is going to pay!"

Red Yoshi waved to Green Yoshi, again. Green Yoshi quickly disappeared to seek revenge on the Koopa.

Meanwhile…

Kamek stared into the crystal ball, jumping up and down, screaming and whooping. The toadies passed by Kamek's room, intrigued by Kamek's outburst. The toadies entered the room and Kamek quickly hid his crystal ball behind his back.

"What is going on?" asked Bob.

"Oh nothing, I was just spying on the Yoshis, as usual." said Kamek innocently.

"But we heard you jumping up and down, screaming, and whooping." said Mitch.

"Does it have to deal with the crystal ball?" asked Bob.

"Of course not!" faked Kamek.

"If our lord Bowser knows you were not doing your job-"

"I was spying on the Yoshis!" roared Kamek.

Carl suddenly gasped and covered his mouth.

"Are you watching something dirty!" accused Carl.

"Kamek! You are such a pervert!" accused Bob.

"Look Kamek, you already scarred me for life by calling a Yoshi cute and a baby, but this is going to far!" yelled Mitch.

"What are you talking about!?!" roared Kamek.

"It's a home run!" said a voice from Kamek's crystal ball.

"You were watching baseball?" said Mitch surprised.

"I'm sorry, can you please keep it a secret or _I will tell lord Bowser you were playing tetris-"_

"Extreme tetris!" reminded Carl.

"Yeah whatever, while you were supposed to find baby Mario!" yelled Kamek.

"Sorry boss." said the toadies in unison.

"And it was you stupid tetris-"

"extreme-"

"Shut up Carl! That let the Yoshi escape from the pit!"

"But you-"

"Just do your job and I will do my mine!" roared Kamek.

Back to Red Yoshi…

Suddenly an egg struck Red Yoshi and the baby flew into air. Red Yoshi grumbled and quickly grabbed the crying baby.

"Who threw the egg!" threatened Red Yoshi, glaring menacingly at the two creatures wearing baseball gears.

The creature with the baseball glove shivered in fear and at the sight of the Yoshi, the creature ran away. The yellow creature with the baseball bat threw another egg at the Yoshi.

Red Yoshi clenched his fist and ran towards the creature that attacked him. Red Yoshi punched the creature and stole the creature's bat. Red Yoshi lifted the baseball bat and…

[because this is a rated K+ fic and this scene is too violent, this scene will be skipped, plus Yoshis shouldn't be handling a bat. It dose not suit the game.]

Red Yoshi left the poor creature with dark bruises, multiple fractures and blood stains all over.

Red Yoshi grabbed his egg and threw it at the hovering cloud. The cloud popped and a large sunflower grew from the ground. Red Yoshi scaled the sunflower and some platforms ahead. He drooped into a pit signaled by an arrow. Red Yoshi was intrigued by the colorful cloud with a rotating arrow. He threw the egg and it ricocheted into a hole. A glowing star fell on the Yoshi. A cape appeared on the baby's back. Red Yoshi lifted the baby off his back and placed him into the ground.

"It can't be." muttered Red Yoshi. The star that fell on the baby can only be functioned by a star child. The Yoshi have heard about the powers of a star child, yet it was only a story that Green Yoshi told.

"I have to tell Green Yoshi and the others! This is no ordinary baby!" exclaimed Red Yoshi.

Red Yoshi transformed into an egg and followed behind the baby.

"Follow the arrow." instructed the Yoshi.

The baby nodded his head and used his star power to run at an amazing speed. The baby's special power also allowed him to run up wall and glide using his cape. The baby ran up the wall and jumped into a higher platform. The baby ran across a row of needles and the baby's cape disappeared and the Yoshi reappeared. The baby was back on the Yoshi, but the Yoshi was suffering from nausea after the extreme ride.

The Yoshi snapped himself and jumped onto a long platform. As he jumped onto another platform an egg barely missed Red Yoshi.

"What the!?!" said the Yoshi.

Red Yoshi landed on the platform and jumped to another platform. Another egg missed him.

"Those baseball freaks are going to pay!" yelled Red Yoshi.

Red Yoshi grabbed an egg and threw it at the yellow creature, but the creature hit the egg with its bat and it struck the Yoshi.

Red Yoshi fell on the ground and quickly got up. He stomped on the creature three times and the creature popped.

"Ha! That'll take care of you!" gloated Red Yoshi.

The other creature that struck the Yoshi disappeared.

...

Red Yoshi came across another maze and he is now stuck, though he doesn't want to admit it.

"Why don't you die!" screamed Red Yoshi as he tried to hit the little spiked creature with his egg. Yet, the creature only bounced back and quickly got up. Red Yoshi quickly looked up to find something to swallow when he ran out of eggs. He ate an icy watermelon that hung on the sealing, thinking that he can lay eggs with it. Instead, the watermelon was so unbearably cold that he spat ice onto the spiked creature. The Yoshi stared in disbelief at the frozen creature. He touched the frozen creature and it broke into pieces.

"Cool," muttered the Yoshi.

After hours of searching for the exit, Red Yoshi emerged into daylight.

"I'm f-free."

Red Yoshi ran to L Blue Yoshi, who was daydreaming on the grass.

"L .Blue Yoshi!" screamed Red Yoshi.

________________________________________________________________________

I really did get lost at the maze when I played Yoshi's Island.

Next is L. Blue Yoshi!

The story is somehow become more serious, now that Red Yoshi discovered that Baby Mario is a star child! All will be explained in the next chapter!

*IF I have no school tomorrow expect two chapter in one day! Yay snow day!

**Color of the Day: **_**Red**_

**It's a strong color that conjures up a range of seemingly conflicting emotions from passionate love to violence and warfare. **Red Yoshi is a very complex character. He have two conflicting emotions, love and anger, but it is his anger that get him from achieving the status of love. But, love is what get him from gaining courage.

_**Please review!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 12: What's Gusty taste Like?

It's a snow day!!!! I was able to have time to write this chapter. Don't you just love snow days? It was hard thinking of something for this chapter because I keep thinking about the next chapter, where I get to write about Yellow Yoshi. I am going to include the toadies more often, because there are not that many stories that features them. Plus they are funny! Well, in my story they are. Enjoy.

I do not own any of these characters and setting! I do own their personality and the plot!

_______________________________________________________________________

"What's wrong?" asked L. Blue Yoshi.

"This is no ordinary baby!" exclaimed Red Yoshi.

"What do you mean?"

"The sacred star fell on the baby, and the baby unlocked its hidden power."

"You mean, the star actually worked on the baby!"

"Yes! This is a star baby!"

"Is that why Kamek wants baby Mario!"

"I don't know, he just wants to kill the baby so he can't defeat Bowser in the future."

"So, he doesn't know."

"More reasons to protect the baby. Take good care of the baby, and spread the words about the baby. Oh, and tell Yellow Yoshi it was me who found out!"

"So, a star child do exist. We can't let Kamek have the baby!"

L. Blue Yoshi grabbed the baby and placed him on her back. L. Blue Yoshi smiled at the baby and the baby smiled back.

"Good to see you again!" said L. Blue Yoshi to the baby. " I will take care of the baby with my life!"

_What is a star child? Hmmm, I will find out later, but for now, I will still go with my plans. _

"If you find a star, let the baby use it. The star will help you to get to impassable places. Withdraw into an egg and you will act as a egg that followed you, but instead the eggs will follow the baby." explained Red Yoshi as he waved to L. Blue Yoshi.

The coniferous woods ended into a jungle. This is what Yoshi's Island is very well known for, the diversity of land features. So, the Yoshis can handle any type of environment.

The jungle was dense and very humid, creating an uncomfortable air for the Yoshis.

"How's the weather?" asked a gusty to another gusty.

"I know what you're thinking, the weather is so wonder-"

The gusty crashed into L. Blue Yoshi. She spun around and the baby flew out of the Yoshi's back.

"Where's the baby!?!" shrieked L. Blue Yoshi. The baby was crying in its little bubble.

Meanwhile…

The toadies heard the signal and rushed to the Yoshi, but as they arrived, they were dodging gusties.

"What the heck is going on!" exclaimed Bob.

"It's the gusty migration." said Mitch.

"They go where the wind blows." added Mitch.

"So if someone far-"

"Not that kind of wind Carl." said Mitch.

"I think I just blew some wind." said Carl.

"What is that smell!?!" exclaimed Bob.

"sorry."

Back to L. Blue Yoshi…

L. Blue Yoshi looked up into the sky and saw the baby floating below the trees. She jumped and fluttered into the air and grabbed the baby.

"Whoa, look at all these gusties, must be the gusty migration." said L. Blue Yoshi.

L. Blue Yoshi came across a warp pipe and jumped in without hesitation. She land into a crystal cave and walked straight ahead. Besides a few bats and shy guys the path was fairly calm. L. Blue Yoshi found a chomp rock.

She pushed the chomp rock across the floor and the rock quickly gained speed. The rock ran over a couple of shy guys and spiked creatures. L. Blue Yoshi followed the rock.

"What the heck was that for!" shouted a shy guy.

"I'm so sorry!" said L. Blue Yoshi. "I was just curious about the rock."

"You're sorry for killing my pals!" shouted the shy guy. The shy guy neared the Yoshi.

"Oh, not you again. You shy guy eater!" It was the same shy guy that L. Blue Yoshi came across.

"Look shy guy, I have to take this baby to his little brother so move out of my way!"

"No one messes with me!"

"Well then, that is going to change!"

L. Blue Yoshi grabbed an egg and threw it at the shy guy, but the shy guy quickly dodged it.

"Ha! After out last meeting, I took self-defense class!" gloated the shy guy.

"Since when shy guys can learn karate?" said L. Blue Yoshi.

"Don't mock my skill! If you want to return the baby, you will have to get past through me!"

The shy guy rushed to L. Blue Yoshi and punched her in the stomach. Surprisingly, the baby didn't flew off. L. Blue Yoshi grabbed another egg and threw it at the shy guy, but the shy guy grabbed the egg and threw it at the Yoshi. L. Blue Yoshi dodged the egg.

The shy guy rushed to the Yoshi and punched her face. L. Blue Yoshi fell to the ground and rubbed her face to sooth the excruciating pain.

"Ha! That'll take care of you!" gloated the shy guy.

Suddenly, a chomp rock ran over the shy guy. O.O

L. Blue Yoshi stared in disbelief at what just happened.

"Hi Blu!" greeted Yellow Yoshi, who waved from behind.

"You threw the chomp rock?" asked L. Blue Yoshi.

"I couldn't let the shy guy beat you up. Now, hand over the baby!"

"What are you doing in this cave?"

"I was going to asked you the same thing, but I now know you came here because of the dead end. I always go inside warp pipes. I know the pipe route at the back of my hand!"

" Wait, you've been going inside warp pipes before we found the baby!"

"I don't care about what my brother says. I never get lost!"

"Thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it! I will always be there for you!" Yellow Yoshi smiled at L. Blue Yoshi.

"I almost forgot! Red Yoshi said that the baby is a star child. The sacred star unlocked the baby's ability!"

Yellow Yoshi stared at the baby.

"What!?!" shrieked Yellow Yoshi. "T-The legend is true! Who knew my parent's dumb story is true!"

"I see why Green Yoshi is going to be the next clan leader." muttered L. Blue Yoshi to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean!" snapped Yellow Yoshi.

"They are the clan leader, you are supposed to listen to every word they say. They would never tell a story without a purpose. You know what was weird, your dad told it to all of us and only us!"

"True, he never told the story to other Yoshis on the island. Maybe because ya'll are our friends."

"This is creepy Yellow Yoshi. Were we destined to do this?'

"There's no destiny, we choose our fate!"

"But your dad is the clan leader!"

"So is my brother in the future, but he's not a know it all!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi as crossed her arm and pouted.

"I know you want to be clan leader." stated L. Blue Yoshi.

________________________________________________________________________

*Yellow Yoshi likes to call L. Blue Yoshi blu. They are best friends.

Wow, this story is becoming more serious.

I will explain…

Green Yoshi and Yellow Yoshi's parents are the leader of the Yoshi clan. That is their version of a King and Queen. That is why Green Yoshi is such an important character. He will be the next clan leader. You can see that Yellow Yoshi is very jealous of her brother. That would also explain why Green Yoshi is so dang cautious and a nagger, the way he is as a citizen will depend on if he has the right to be the next clan leader. If he can't control his friends, how can he control a who population of Yoshis? This adventure will tell if Green Yoshi is suited to be the next leader!

I totally took the idea for a clan leader from Paper Mario! Could that be Green Yoshi in the future? LOL

**Color of the day: **_**Light Blue**_

**Light blue is associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness. **L. Blue Yoshi is a very calm Yoshi. She dose not snap like the other Yoshis, only for self-defense, but there is only one shy guy in the whole island who can provoke such a sweet Yoshi.


	14. Chapter 13: Bigger Boo's Castle

Ha! Another update! Will Kamek stop doing his perverted taunts? Stay tuned for the this chapter!

I do not own any of these characters! Nintendo does! I only own the storyline of this wonderful story! I also do not own the setting. Remember, it is based on the exact stage of Yoshi's Island.

Just in case: the text in italics is Kamek speaking. When he "thinks" his dialogue will be in quotation. If he makes a command to someone physically, there is no quotation. Many times one of the Toadies will intervene in Kamek's dialogue.

Please Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Bigger Boo's Castle.

Yellow Yoshi and L. Blue Yoshi emerged from the warp pipe and out into the jungle. Straight ahead stood the castle of the Boos.

"Bye Blu!" waved Yellow Yoshi.

"Yellow Yoshi, wait!" said a strangely familiar voice.

Yellow Yoshi turned around and saw it was her brother.

"Don't enter the castle. There is nothing there, it is just Kamek's stupid attempt to capture the baby."

"You're half right and half wrong." stated another familiar voice.

The three Yoshi turned their heads and saw Blue Yoshi standing on a conveniently placed rock.

"What are you talking about!?!" said Green Yoshi shocked.

"I went to Piranha's castle, but there was a key hole. I also heard from the shy guys that Kamek will not allow the Yoshis into the castle without the baby. It is a way to force us into the castle and to set his traps." explained Blue Yoshi.

"Fine! I will enter the castle!" declared Green Yoshi.

"What! It is my turn to handle the baby. Don't try to hog the glory!" snapped Yellow Yoshi.

"No sis! You can't enter the castle!" yelled Green Yoshi.

"Watch me!"

Yellow Yoshi ran to the castle and slammed the castle door shut.

"You're sister have quite an attitude." said Blue Yoshi.

"She's always like that." said Green Yoshi.

"But I admire her bravery."

Somewhere around the island, the cry of a jealous Yoshi can be heard.

"I hope she live!" cried out Green Yoshi. " The boos are going to get her!"

"She dose not believe in boos." said L. Blue Yoshi.

"She's an idiot, but she's my idiot."

"_Oh my gosh! She doesn't believe in boos! I have a great idea." _

_Toadies! Get me the Boo!_

_It keep hiding its face from me. (Carl)_

_Because it was looking at your ugly face!_

_Don't be so mean Kamek._

Yellow Yoshi entered the eerie castle and the door locked itself. The castle was unusually empty and silence haunted the castle. Lava bubbled under her feet and so the room was very hot. Her footstep echoed across the room. Then, she felt a slight gust.

"Why do I feel like I'm being followed?" wondered Yellow Yoshi as she spotted the door to the next room. Yellow Yoshi turned around and saw a ghost right on her face. She screamed so loud that the Yoshis could have heard from outside.

"No, t-this can't be true." stuttered Yellow Yoshi. Her nose went through the boo's body, scaring her even more.

"Ghosts shouldn't exist!" screamed Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi ran into the next room and slammed the door. Yellow Yoshi was breathing heavily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" said L. Blue Yoshi as she was walking with Blue Yoshi.

"I heard something too," said Green Yoshi.

"I didn't hear anything." faked Blue Yoshi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She emerged into a more spacious room. A small cloud hovered in the air, but Yellow Yoshi had no eggs to hit it. She entered another door straight ahead. Yellow Yoshi screamed at the sight of the large boos and quickly shut the door. She planted her back on the door and breathed heavily.

"I should have let my brother do this. No! I must be brave. So what if boos exist? I can take them down, but I saw some eggs inside."

Yellow Yoshi reentered the room and quickly snatched the eggs and raced out of the room and slammed the door.

_This is going to be so dang easy! Go team koopas, you can easily beat those toads!_

_Are you watching baseball?_

_No. _

Yellow Yoshi grabbed an egg and threw it at the hovering cloud. The cloud popped and stairs appeared from thin air. She walked up the stairs. A gusty almost slammed into the Yoshi, but she quickly ducked to avoid losing the baby.

"How can there be gusties inside a building where there are no winds." wondered Yellow Yoshi.

Meanwhile…

"Keep it up!" yelled Bob as his voice was being muffled by the large fan.

"This feels good!" said Carl as he was standing in front of the fan.

"You're lucky that thing is not on high power." said Mitch.

Bob pushed a button on the fan. The fan blew at high power and Carl was blown into a wall. Carl collapsed onto the ground.

"What was that for?" whined Carl.

"For being stupid! The wind is for the Gusties not you!"

Back to Yellow Yoshi…

Yellow Yoshi grabbed a key by throwing an egg to the wall which ricocheted to the hovering cloud. She entered the spacious room again and opened the locked door with the key she grabbed.

Yellow Yoshi took a deep breath and jumped up to the platforms. She avoided the Boos and jumped into a warp pipe. She was back in the previous room.

"Why do Kamek do these kind of crap!" yelled Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi went into another hallway. She saw a strange blue blob on the floor squirming.

"What is that?" said Yellow Yoshi. She looked at the little blue blob, but the blob sprung on her face. She screamed and fell down on her back. She quickly got up and grabbed her egg. She threw the egg but the blue blob quickly retreated. Another blue blob appeared from the sealing but Yellow Yoshi grabbed her egg quickly and threw it. The blue blob ducked and the egg ricocheted into the Yoshi's face.

"Ouch!" yelled out Yellow Yoshi. The baby flew out of the Yoshi's back.

Meanwhile…

"Carl! Get up you fool. The transmitter sounded, oh wait, it stopped." said Bob.

"The Yoshi works fast." said Mitch.

"Stupid Kamek gets the easier job. Only because he have his fancy crystal ball, he gets to keep watch of the Yoshi. I bet he ain't doing his job!" Exclaimed Bob.

"But he works first-in-command for Bowser." said Mitch.

"You can't argue against the choice of the boss." said Carl.

"We should rebel." said Bob.

"Oh no! Kamek is going to get us if we do so!" warned Mitch.

"Do I care! That Kamek is a retard. He is just a lazy, no life, perverted Magikoopa! " exclaimed Bob.

"Uh, Bob." said Carl.

"What is it? Is Kamek standing right behind me being mad as hell?" exclaimed Bob.

"yep" replied Carl..

Bob turned around and saw an angry Magikoopa glaring right at him. Bob froze completely.

Back to Yellow Yoshi…

Yellow Yoshi entered a warp pipe and emerged into an ocean of lava. She heard a faint scream but quickly disregarded it. The only thing that made this place passable was the heat resistant bricks, but there was a dead end. Yellow Yoshi looked down and saw a log floating on the lava.

Yellow Yoshi jumped onto the log and sailed across the sea of lava.

"Get away from me you boos!" screamed Yellow Yoshi as she held up her egg in defense from the little boos. She was balancing on the log, as she felt the extreme heat from the lava.

She finally jumped onto hard surface. She entered the warp pipe and emerged into a large room. She ran to the door as a row of boos chased her.

"Stay back!" threatened Yellow Yoshi with her egg, but the boos only stood still and hid their faces.

"What?" said Yellow Yoshi, surprised at the boos' shyness. The boos hiding their faces actually creped her out. Yellow Yoshi tiptoed to the next door and slammed it shut.

Yellow Yoshi quickly jumped the moving platform and entered the boss's door.

"Oh yes, we have baby Mario's twin brother at Bowser's castle, but we're not handing him over to the likes of you!" gloated Kamek.

A boo snuck up behind the Yoshi. Kamek sprinkled his magic dust onto the boo. Yellow Yoshi move away, expecting a giant monster to appear just like the last time, but the boo only grew slightly.

"It that your magic Kamek! He only grew by a couple inches!" mocked Yellow Yoshi.

"We'll see." said Kamek and he disappeared.

"Are you going to say goodbye to your _baby?" _snickered Bob.

"Shut up Bob!" yelled Kamek. He zapped Bob with his wand and Bob turned pitch black.

Yellow Yoshi threw an egg at the boo, but it went straight through the boo.

"How can I beat him if I it won't take damage!" yelled Yellow Yoshi. Yellow Yoshi turned around to think of a plan. The egg bounced off the wall and struck the boo. Yellow Yoshi turned around and the boo was much bigger.

"How did you get bigger?" asked Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi turned around again to think, The boo slowly approached the Yoshi.

"I can't think of anything!" roared the Yoshi. She grabbed her egg and threw it at the wall out of anger. The ball bounced off the wall and struck the boo. Yellow Yoshi turned around and the boo became even bigger.

"Why is this boo getting bigger!?! It must be Kamek's dumb magic." yelled Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi threw another egg at the wall and it bounced onto the boo. The boo grew EVEN bigger.

"Hey wait, the egg bounced back to the boo! I get it, the boo becomes solid when they move, that is why they attack from behind!" realized Yellow Yoshi.

She threw the egg at the wall again and it struck Bigger Boo. Yellow Yoshi turned around and stared at the defeated boo.

"Good grief." said the boo and he popped.

A large door opened reveal and Yellow Yoshi took the key that appeared. She exited the door.

"You did it!" cried Purple Yoshi, who was waiting for her at the back of the castle.

"And my brother doubted me." said Yellow Yoshi.

"How was boo?"

"Pretty easy if you know what you're doing." responded Yellow Yoshi. She handed the baby to Purple Yoshi.

"Little baby, I will protect with all of my strength. Sure you're a star child, but you're only just a baby. I want you to go home with your brother and your mommy and daddy. They will raise you better than us. But for now, me and the Yoshis will take care of you. We will do whatever we can to get you to your brother!" said Yellow Yoshi as she hugged the baby before the baby went over to Purple Yoshi.

"Bye little baby!" cried Yellow Yoshi as Purple Yoshi left with the baby and on to their next adventure.

________________________________________________________________________

Haninator: I laughed at your review. That would be funny

"False alarm! It's just a fart! It doesn't do much." LOL

I really defeat Bigger Boo by accident. I was so desperate to defeat the boo that I threw the egg onto the wall out of anger. And I don't believe in ghost, only in spirits.(They are not the same thing.)

The next update will take a while, I have piano lessons on Saturdays. I'm more busy on weekends than on weekdays!

Please review!

**Color of the Week: **_**Yellow**_

**Yellow produces a warming effect, arouses cheerfulness, stimulates mental activity, and generates muscle energy. **She does have an attitude, but she is the most cheerful Yoshi. Everyone (except Pink Yoshi) responds to her in a positive way. She is what brings the light on the Yoshi gang. When everyone is sad, Yellow Yoshi is there to bring everyone a smile. ( except Pink Yoshi, she wants her to be miserable.)


	15. Chapter 14: Watch Out for Lakito

Wow, been a while since I've last updated! I actually have a busier weekend than weekdays, because too many people come over my house! I don't like when people come to my house while I type my fanfic because I quickly lose my trail of thoughts. So, don't always expect an update on the weekends! ^_^ I had writer's block on Monday, because I was disturbed while writing, I hope I have a better weekend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Watch out for Lakito.

The air around Yoshi's island was unusually hot today. Even the ground seemed to burst into flames any second. There was not a single cloud in sight. All of the creatures hid in even the tiniest shadow, just to avoid the unbearable heat, yet Purple was sneezing and shivering because the quick change in climate caused him to become sick. (Yoshis get sick too you know.) His extreme headache only caused him to walk much slower.

Suddenly, the Yoshi fell to the ground.

"I am so thirsty!" cried out the Yoshi. His fever caused him to dehydrate at a much faster rate, especially in this heat.

"Why do I have to suffer! I rather be left alone than be left to die of thirst!"

The Yoshi began to crawl on the ground, as he was too tired to get up. He saw a small shadow loom over him. He looked up and saw a small white cloud blocking the sun.

"It's a rain cloud." Muttered the Yoshi. He crawled right under the shadow and opened his mouth, expecting rain to fall.

Something fell from the cloud, but it wasn't what the Yoshi expected. The object fell onto the Yoshi's mouth, and he began to choke.

"That isn't a raindrop!" cried out the Yoshi. He quickly got up and grabbed his throat, as he was gasping for air. He coughed up the spiked turtle that entered his mouth.

"I wanted rain, not this!" cried out Purple. "Why does life treat me like this!"

He collapsed onto the ground, again.

"I just want some water, is that much to ask!"

A shy guy looked at the desperate Yoshi.

"Do you have water?" asked the Yoshi weakly.

"Look man, you ain't only one suffering from this heat, you can't expect water to fall from the sky!" said the shy guy.

Meanwhile…

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! We are about to crash!" said the Toad piloting the ship carrying bottled water. "The left side of the ship was hit and the cargo is falling off!"

Back to Purple Yoshi…

Purple Yoshi stared at the sky with the baby sitting at his side.

"AAAACHHOOO!" sneezed the Yoshi. Suddenly, something hit the Yoshi's head. The Yoshi grabbed the item that fell. It was a water bottle.

"Hah! In your face shy guy, the stars are sparing me!" Gloated the Yoshi. He eagerly opened the water and drank it. He gave some to the baby as well. The shy guy watched in shook. O.O

As he moved on, Lakitos kept harassing the Yoshi with spiky turtles. He managed to dodge every single one. He came across a large wall with drawings of train tracks. He saw a chalk lying on the ground. Purple Yoshi snickered. He grabbed the chalk and began drawing on the wall. He saw two shy guys walking towards him, so he quickly jumped on the chomp ball to reach the door.

"Mommy, the wall said shy guys suck eggs, is that a bad thing." said a small shy guy, who was reading the graffiti that Purple Yoshi made very well.

The older shy guy was very surprised at what her son asked him.

"No dear, eggs are full of protein. It's a good thing." faked the older shy guy.

Another shy guy passed by the mother and son pair.

"You should suck eggs." said the young shy guy to the passing shy guy.

O.O

Purple Yoshi was snickering along the way. He just love to annoy shy guys. Besides the shys guys, koopas and Lakito, Purple Yoshi had no problem. He saw the row of trees not far from him. He ran towards Brown Yoshi, who waving to him.

"I made it!" cried out Purple Yoshi. He began to break dance in front of Brown Yoshi.

"I did it, I did it, I did it." sang the Yoshi as he danced.

"Purple Yoshi." said Brown Yoshi.

"Wait, I'm busing doing my victory dance." responded Purple Yoshi.

"The baby is not on your back."

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT!!" roared Purple Yoshi.

He quickly turned around and saw a blue creature running away with the baby in his hands.

"Come here you thing!" roared the Yoshi.

He raced towards the bandit.

"I finally got the baby." muttered the bandit. "Kamek is going to be so proud of me. Finally I will get more attention that the toadies and I will be second-in-command!"

The bandit continued to run until he tripped. Purple Yoshi walked up to the bandit and grabbed the baby.

"Loser." muttered Purple Yoshi.

"Now you can do your victory dance." snickered Brown Yoshi.

"Shut up." retorted Purple Yoshi.

Brown Yoshi grabbed the baby and placed him on his back.

"Almost forgot, the baby is a star child." said Purple Yoshi.

"Wow, would that explain why Kamek wants the baby." said Brown Yoshi.

"I don't know, he said that he only wants to kill the baby." said Purple Yoshi. "That means we have to keep a sharper eye on the baby."

"Are you sick?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I can't believe you still helped the baby even when your sick."

"What's that supposed to mean.!"

_______________________________________________________________________

This chapter is shorter and straight to the point. I just wanted to reach the funny part. I had so much fun writing this chapter though! ^_^

Too bad this chapter did not include the Toadies, I couldn't come up with something for them.

The water bottle falling from a crashing place totally came from an episode of Spongebob Square Pants!

Haninator: I stay up to 1 A.M doing homework! AP English is a killer. I have three major assignments to do and all of them are due no more than three weeks. Plus I have reading assignments almost every day. That is just one class. Luckily only my English class give me hard homework . The other classes, I can finish in no more that 30 minutes. How do I still have time to write my fanfic. Why do you think I stay up to 1 A.M? I get home at 4:30, sometime at 6:30 because I am in so many after school activity.

I'm glad you still like it! You make me feel special. ^_^

VivianShadowGirl: The boos are cute, too bad that I lost like ten lives because of them. :P

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

**Color of the day: **_**Purple**_

**The color of royalty, purple connotes luxury, wealth, and sophistication.** It is no surprise that Purple Yoshi is very spoiled. He is the only Yoshi that owns a television in his home. He is usually very sophisticated, but because he hangs out a lot with his Yoshi friends his true color is shown. (no pun intended)

Note: I can finally have a beta reader! This is the best part of fanfic, besides writing this story. I will be happy to help anybody with their stories. Check out my Beta Reader profile. I too am sort of new to fanfic, so I know what it's like to write a story. I was so nervous when I got my first review. (Yes, Haninator.) I saw my email that said I have a review. I almost fainted. I was so scared to read it, because it was my first story, so I was afraid of criticism. I just love helping people! I will use my experince to help you! Check out my Beta Reader profile. I am accepting Beta Documents!

Check out my poll, the question is"What is your favorite colored Yoshi." it is a closed poll.

**And, check out my profile, I have a link to a hilarious comic! It is about the hilarious adventure of Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi! It is on a Yoshi fan website! I gurantee laughter!**


	16. Chapter 15: Mystery of the Maze Cave

Woooo! Been a while since my last update. It is not easy keeping the story interesting, because many stories loses their humor after quite a while. I am trying to avoid that. But this world don't have many interesting thing to talk about. I really am looking forward to world 3. Please enjoy anyways.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16: Mystery of the Maze Cave

The sky turned pink as the sun began to fall in the horizon, yet Brown Yoshi continued to move on with the baby. He was walking along the green meadow until he came across a dead end.

"Where am I supposed to go!" exclaimed Brown Yoshi. He looked at the baby as if he had the answer.

"dow." said the baby.

"What's that's supposed to mean!"

Brown Yoshi looked to his feet when he felt that he stepped on to something strange.

"I can break these!" exclaimed the Yoshi. He carelessly did a hard ground pound and fell down to the seemingly endless pit. He landed on the ground VERY hard. *

"Ouch." muttered the Yoshi in pain, as he landed directly on his behind very hard. He can barely get up because of the pain.

"I hope my egg laying ability is not damaged." said the Yoshi as he rubbed his behind and groaned in pain.

Meanwhile…

The toadies were floating across the sky, waiting for the transmitter to sound. Carl and Mitch were singing together in unison.

"Oh! The wheel on the bus go round and round-"

"Will you two just shut up!" screamed Bob at the singing pair. "I'm tired of hearing you sing that song."

"We're just bored." said Carl.

"Yeah, been a while since the transmitter sounded." said Mitch.

"Want to annoy Kamek?" said Carl.

"I'm on probation because of what I said to him. If I bother him again I will be fired." said Bob.

"Tough luck." said Mitch surprised.

All three toadies sighed in boredom.

Back to Brown Yoshi….

Brown Yoshi began his search to look for a door. His behind still hurts, but he ignored the pain. Brown Yoshi saw a pile of daisies on the ground.

"How can flowers grow in a place without sunlight?" wondered the Yoshi. He looked closer at the daises and sneezed. The flower blew away revealing a shy guy. The shy guy stood completely still. The shy guy still though he was a pile of daises as he held on to a single flower.

"Hello?" said the Yoshi waving his hands on the shy guy's face. The shy guy made no response.

"Dude, the Yoshi sees you." said another shy guy who also hid in the daises.

"Be quiet, the Yoshi might notice me." whispered the shy guy who lost his daises.

"He is staring right at you."

"I know, but he doesn't know I'm a shy guy hiding in a pile of daises."

"Dude, the Yoshi blew the flowers away."

The clueless shy guy looked at himself and saw that the daises were blown away.

"Retreat!" said the shy guy. The two shy guys ran away.

Brown Yoshi continued his search until he came across a hovering cloud. The Yoshi had no egg, so he had to look for some. He came across another pile of daises. He swallowed the pile. He looked at the other pile.

"Don't eat me, I'm just a pile of daises." said the 'pile of daises.'

"No you're not." responded the Yoshi.

"Oh yes I am, look I am doing photosynthesis." said the pile of daises.

"But there's no sun."

"Just don't eat me."

Brown Yoshi decided to leave the shy guy alone. He only needed one egg to break the cloud. He went back to the hovering cloud and hit it with his egg. A door appeared and Brown Yoshi entered it.

He was in a dark and foggy cave. The air was very humid, which is disturbing to the Yoshi. Not much happened in the cave except that he had to dodged the walking cannon.

"Since when cannons walk!" yelled the Yoshi as he tried to jump over the walking cannon. The silent cannon only continued to shoot at the Yoshi. The cannon shot the Yoshi and the baby flew out of the Yoshi's back.

"Come back!" cried out the Yoshi. He tried to jump for the baby, but the cannon kept striking the Yoshi. The toadies heard the signal and rushed to the baby. Brown Yoshi saw the Toadies and rushed to the baby, but the cannon followed behind and hit the Yoshi.

"I got the baby!" cried out Bob.

Bob began to break dance in the air as Carl grabbed the baby from him. The toadies flew away from the Yoshi.

"Nooooooooo!" cried out Brown Yoshi.

Brown Yoshi began to follow the toadies. The Bob and Mitch covered their ears from the baby's screech, but Carl had to endure it.

"Will you shut up baby!" cried out Carl. The baby only wailed louder. Bob suddenly stopped.

"How did we get in this cave?" asked Bob.

"I don't know, I forgot." said Carl.

"We just rushed into the cave, we must have not paid attention." said Mitch.

The toadies began to circle around and panic.

"Where's the way out!" cried out Carl.

"Try to remember!" screamed Bob. Bob smacked Carl in the head."Do you remember now!" said Bob.

"No." responded Carl.

"Mitch do you-"

Don't hit me, I don't know the exit!" cried out Mitch.

The toadies were screaming and panicking so loudly that Brown Yoshi heard them from across the cave. Brown Yoshi swallowed a near by shy guy and hit Carl with the egg. The baby flew out of Carl's hand and the Yoshi quickly grabbed the baby. Brown Yoshi ran away.

"Great going, we lost the baby." said Bob. "It's your fault for not paying attention Carl!" "What did I do, you were the first on to rush!" responded Carl.

"Guys, we should really try to find a way out of this cave instead of arguing." said Mitch.

Brown Yoshi finally left the cave, after following the toadies. He jumped on the platform that hovered above the lake. A fish popped up the water and sprayed water at the Yoshi. The Yoshi fell on the water.

The fish were laughing and pointing at the Yoshi. The Yoshi swam across the lake and stuck out his long tongue at the fish.

Brown yoshi saw the row of trees and ran towards Pink Yoshi who was lying on the grass and staring at the sky.

"Here's the baby." said Brown Yoshi.

"What took so long!" screamed Pink Yoshi.

Brown Yoshi handed the baby to Pink Yoshi. She grabbed the baby and placed it on her back.

"See you." waved Brown Yoshi.

________________________________________________________________________

*** **I actually did this in the game. I just went to very right of the thing and ground pound ALL the way to the bottom and I thought, that should hurt the yoshi, A LOT. Especially if he fell down that far. I can't imagine landing on your butt that hard.

**Color of the day:**_** Brown**_

**Brown is the color of the earth. It suggests richness, politeness, helpfulness and effectiveness. **Brown Yoshi is really a nice guy. He will help anyone out and he does have good manners, only in front of the adult Yoshis. He normally don't like being rude, but he can still be provoked, especially but that annoying Pink Yoshi.

Haninator: You're an honor student? I am, I am taking AP physics and AP English 12 next year. (This proves my love of writing.) I could have taken AP calculus, but I replaced it with physics. You take Spanish 4? I can already speak, talk, and read Spanish! I am a Spanish native speaker, so I take Italian 3 because it is a lot like Spanish.

IF you have a you tube account or ever get one, you can add me. I have the same user name. Starrgrl24. Or, just check it out. Youtube is fun!!!!

Same for those people reading this. ^_^

Go class of 2010!

Where's my other reviewers?

Read the comic! I have the link on my FF profile! I know I said this before, but I just love it and want to share it with people.


	17. Chapter 16: Cave of the Lakito

Wow, been a while since I updated. I am writing another story, but I am back, and this will be my TOP priority. Mainly because of the reviews I am receiving!

It's almost world 3! I should seriously have a party. I am almost halfway through the story. This story will be completed, most likely before June, if I do my weekly update!

Sorry it was a bit shorter. I couldn't think of much.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17: Lakito's Wall

Kamek was in the dining room, eating oatmeal for breakfast. He was sitting alone in his room, with the crystal ball activated. He silently ate his oatmeal using a spoon, as he was watching his crystal ball. Suddenly, the door burst open and the Toadies entered his room. The bag they carried rustled, causing annoyance to Kamek' s ear.

"What are you doing here!" scolded Kamek.

"Having some breakfast." said Bob.

"Why in my room!"

"Because, we like it." responded Carl.

"Get out of my room!" exclaimed Kamek.

"Can we please stay, I don't like eating in the mess hall, the koopas look at us funny." responded Carl.

"Don't make too much noise."

The toadies sat on the floor and opened their bag. Mitch and Bob had some pancakes and scrambled eggs, as Carl had a breakfast sandwich.

"Where did you get that?' asked Kamek, he knew the toadies couldn't cook.

"Duh, we went to the underground city of the shy guys and went to Micky D's to get some breakfast!" exclaimed Carl.

"What else do they serve?" asked Kamek.

"Their burger is the best." said Carl drooling.

"The underground city is actually where the pink Yoshi will be going." said Mitch.

"Interesting." said Kamek.

--

Pink Yoshi was walking along the green meadow. The sky was blue with not a cloud in sight. The Yoshi heard a group of shy guys chanting: "eat, eat, eat, eat." Two large shy guys were trying to eat a watermelon, very quickly. The shy guy broke the watermelons and ate the watermelon fiercely. They spat out the watermelon seeds every 5 seconds.

"15 minutes!" exclaimed a shy guy. when one of the fat shy guys finished the watermelon. " That is a world record!"

All of the shy guys cheered. The Pink Yoshi chuckled and walked towards the group of shy guys.

"Move out the way you dumb shy guys, I am going to beat that record!" gloated Pink Yoshi.

"You can't beat me!" said the fat shy guy that won.

"I'll show you!" snapped Pink Yoshi.

A shy guy placed the watermelon on the table prepared the timer. All of the shy guys eyed the Yoshi, while the fat shy guy watched uninterested, knowing that his record will be safe.

The shy guy slammed the timer. Pink Yoshi stuck out her tongue and swallowed the watermelon. She spat out the seeds which hit the fat shy guy. The shy guy looked at the stop watch in shock. The timer read, 1 second.

All of the shy guys watched in shock and the fat shy guy got a heart attack and fainted from the shock.

"That record is going to be impossible to beat." said the shy guy with the timer.

Pink Yoshi walked away from the shy guys, as she left them in complete shock.

The rest of the way was easy, besides dodging some bullet bill. The Yoshi entered a warp pipe that lead into a gorge. The only way to get passed was to jumping on the floating rock, if touched, it will fall. [rumored to be the remnant from extreme tetris.]

--

"Wow, that place if full of fat shy guys." said Kamek as he was spying on the Yoshi.

"I think it's because of Micky D's. Shy guys love that place. It can only be found on the underground city. The is the gathering place for the fat shy guys." explained Carl.

"That would explain a LOT."

--

"Target spotted."

"Coordinates 123.394 north and 23.241 degrees west."

"prepare for attack."

"Everyone, on station."

Suddenly, the lakitos appeared from behind the wall and attacked the Yoshi.

"Where did you guys came from!?!" said Pink Yoshi in shock.

Pink Yoshi ran away and disappeared.

"mission completed."

--

Pink Yoshi spotted at bubble containing a car. Pink Yoshi neared the object and poked it. The Yoshi transformed into a car!

"What the heck?" said Pink Yoshi in shock. The baby was on a bubble, but no toadies were after it. She decided to play around in car form. [every Yoshi's dream.]

A shy was walking along the green meadow. He stopped to sniff a flower. The day was so beautiful, he had no choice but to go outside, but the day was ruined when he was ran over by a car.

Another shy guy saw the incident.

"I never knew there were cars in Yoshi's Island." said the shy guy. "Watch where you're going, this is not a freeway!"

"Wow, what were the chances of getting run over by a car in a place with no roads." said another shy guy. "It's like getting hit by a airplane on the moon."

The Pink Yoshi's fun was ruined when she hit a pink block and she returned to her normal self. She spotted the row of trees and ran towards the Yoshi that is supposedly waiting for her.

"Hi Blue Yoshi." said Pink Yoshi at another terrible attempt to flirt.

"Just give me the baby." stated Blue Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi handed the baby to Blue Yoshi.

"It's almost dark, I should get some rest before heading to the castle." said Blue Yoshi.

"You can stay here!" exclaimed Pink Yoshi.

"That's not a bad idea." said Green Yoshi from behind.

"Where did you come from!" said Pink Yoshi in shock.

"A Yoshi gathering!" exclaimed Purple Yoshi, who too came out of nowhere.

All of the Yoshi suddenly appeared. Pink Yoshi was in complete shock. Her hopes of being with Blue Yoshi have died.

"I'll get the fire ready!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi.

"I'm coming!" said L. Blue Yoshi who followed her behind.

_Yes, the Blue Yoshi will be coming to my castle soon. I can't wait._

"Meeting commenced!" announced Green Yoshi. "The baby is in grave danger, because we now know that this baby is a star child. A star child is a child with special abilities. Now, Kamek predicted that a red capped moustache man will rise against the soon-to-be King Bowser who will kidnap the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"How do you know all this?" asked Purple Yoshi.

"I know, I spied on Kamek while he was at Bigger Boo's castle. That guy have to stop saying his plan out loud. The baby is only a child, so he cannot defend himself from Kamek's wrath, so it is up to us to reunite the babies and take down Kamek!"

"We know this already!" exclaimed Red Yoshi.

"I just want you to remember, and do not enter the warp pipes." warned Green Yoshi.

"Yeah, about that." said Yellow Yoshi.

"You don't have to say anything sis, you been going inside warp pipes ever since I first warned you five years ago!"

"how d'you know!"

"Sis, I know you, that is why I am going to be the clan leader. I actually listen to my parents and everyone actually listens to me."

All of the Yoshi gave an 'oh crap' look. None of the Yoshi obey Green Yoshi's order. The Yoshi began to whisper to each other.

"Be quiet!" yelled Green Yoshi. The Yoshis became silent. "Thank you, I am-"

"A loser." coughed out Red Yoshi. All of the Yoshi began to snicker.

"Be quiet!" roared Yellow Yoshi. All of the Yoshi, stood silent in fear. "Go on brother."

"I am going to let all of us rest, we have journeyed far. We all deserve a rest."

"We can finally sleep!" exclaimed Purple Yoshi.

"Meeting adjourned." said Green Yoshi.

"Finally!" exclaimed Red Yoshi. "That was some boring crap."

"Let's play tag!" exclaimed Purple Yoshi. All of the Yoshi began to run around each other, as Red Yoshi was "it."

"Why do I hang out with them?" said Green Yoshi to himself. "I can't wait to be leader and stop this nonsense."

__________________________________________________________________________

**Color of the Day: **_**Pink**_

**signifies romance, love, and friendship. It denotes feminine qualities and passiveness. **Very unusual, Pink is very similar to Red. Pink is actually the girl version of Red. I can't believe no one found out! Pink Yoshi is Red Yoshi's sister! Their personality should have given away! The romance and love is understandable, but the friendship part is a question on Pink Yoshi. Pink Yoshi is girly, but she also have a attitude! This Yoshi hates Yellow Yoshi. They are rivals.

Haninator: I see that you read the comic! I love that comic. I also see that you review my other story. It was that, my mind was into that story, but I'm back to Yoshi's Island. I want finish this fic and I love to write this. I was reading the previous chapter of this story, and I was inspired to write this chapter. Thanks for the last comment. You really inspired me the continue. Don't worry, I hate leaving promised fanfic unfinished. I will write it to the end. Are you happy that the Yoshis are almost on world three?

MegamanSora: You happy that I updated. I didn't do much. This chapter was hard to come up with. Sure I could have made fun of the fat shys guys, but how?

Please review! How will I know you read my chapter if you didn't review!!

Yes there will be a valentine's day special. I am just following the trend in fanfic. Yoshis do celebrate Valentine's Day.

I promise next chapter will be longer and better. It is about Blue Yoshi, and what the other Yoshi are up to.


	18. Chapter 17: The potted Ghost

It's almost world three! Party time! I would like to dedicate this story to Valentine's Day. Yoshis celebrate Valentine's Day too. Hey, I'm just going with the fanfic fad. Please enjoy! This is a long chapter time.

I do not own any of the characters I use. They belong to Nintendo! Only!

Remember, Kamek speaks in italics, along with the toadies. They are watching the Yoshi through the crystal ball. When Kamek "thinks", it will be in quotations. The side effect of the crystal ball is that people are able to read Kamek's mind. Hope you know that the setting is based on the exact stage of Yoshi's Island.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18: The potted ghost's castle

The sun began to rise from the horizon as the Yoshis still laid asleep. Surprisingly, none of the Yoshis woke up to Red Yoshi's deafening snore. As the sun glared on the Yoshis, one of the Yoshis stirred. Yellow Yoshi woke up.

"Rise and shine everyone!" yelled Yellow Yoshi.

The Yoshis stirred, but no one woke up.

"Get your butt of the ground!" roared Yellow Yoshi.

All of the Yoshis jerked up and glared at Yellow Yoshi.

"What's your problem." mumbled Red Yoshi as he leaned his head to fall back asleep.

"Do you know what day it is today?" asked Yellow Yoshi to all of the Yoshis.

"As you can see, we are not as aware of the human culture as you are." said Red Yoshi.

"True, how do you know so much about humans?" asked L. Blue Yoshi.

"I have reliable sources." said Yellow Yoshi.

"shy guy tv." muttered L. Blue Yoshi.

"shut up L. Blue Yoshi!" yelled Yellow Yoshi.

"You actually spy on shy guys watching tv?" asked Purple Yoshi.

"No, I spy on Prince Bowser watching tv." responded Yellow Yoshi.

"Sis! What the heck is wrong with you!" exclaimed Green Yoshi.

"What? His room has a window."

"If Kamek saw you-"

"He's harmless! C'mon, he never attacked us. Most of the time he sprinkles his magic dust on random enemies!"

"What's Valentine's Day?" asked Brown Yoshi.

"It a day when humans and shy guys celebrate love!"

"Oh what the hell! That's sick!" exclaimed Red Yoshi. [look who's talking.] "What do they do, kiss!"

"Look, I know it sound weird but they also give things to the people they love. Now, because I care about everyone here I bought a surprise!" exclaimed Yellow Yoshi. "Follow me!"

All of the Yoshis rose from the ground and followed Yellow Yoshi. Green Yoshi stayed behind wondering how he is related to her. All of the Yoshis gasped in surprise.

"How did you get all this!" exclaimed Purple Yoshi.

"Yellow Yoshi, this is so wonderful!" gasped L. Blue Yoshi.

"Whoa, where did you get all this?" asked Green Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi jumped between the "surprise" and the Yoshis.

"Feast your eyes on the rarest delicacy of Yoshi's Island. This can be found nowhere except on the main land of the mushroom kingdom. One must travel thousands of miles across the ocean to obtain this delicacy. I had to do some serious persuasion to obtain these." announced Yellow Yoshi.

"You stole them didn't you?" said Green Yoshi.

"No I did not steal them." said Yellow Yoshi sarcastically.

"Sis, what will I do without you?"

"Hurry up, I want some!" exclaimed Red Yoshi.

"Go nuts." said Yellow Yoshi.

All of the Yoshis cheered and ran to the pile of _chocolate_. All of the Yoshis, including Green Yoshi and Yellow Yoshi gobbled the pile of chocolates that were inside heart shaped containers. In less that five seconds, all of the chocolate were gone.

"How did you get the chocolates?" asked Purple Yoshi.

"I did some serious persuasion." responded Yellow Yoshi.

"You beat up the store clerk didn't you?" said Green Yoshi.

"How did you know?" asked Yellow Yoshi sarcastically.

"Shy Guys never sell their product to Yoshis, we don't have their currency."

"Don't you think I know that! I beat up the store clerk and robbed the chocolate from the pharmacy. I was chased by the cops, but I escaped through the warp pipe and emerged to the surface."

Green Yoshi slapped himself in shame. How could the daughter of the Yoshi clan leader be so naïve? Green Yoshi felt shameful, the good name of his family is ruined. Luckily, these Yoshis are naïve also. Small minds are attracted to small things he guess.

"It's time for me to go!" said Blue Yoshi as he was carrying the baby.

"Good luck!" said Yellow Yoshi. All of the Yoshis waved the Blue Yoshi as he walked off the face the next boss of the next castle.

"Bye Blue Yoshi." flirted Pink Yoshi.

Blue Yoshi rolled his eyes and walked towards the castle that was not too far away.

"_Excellent, the Yoshi is now approaching my castle."_

_Happy valentine's day Kamek!_

"_This is going to be one heck of a day."_

Blue Yoshi opened the door to the next castle and entered. Blue Yoshi entered a warp pipe that stood in front of the dead end, and fell to the lower level. An ocean of lava filled the room. The only way to pass through is too jumped the platforms that rose above the lava.

Blue Yoshi stepped on to the last platform, but the surface remained far away. Then the platform began to move towards the "shore", very slowly.

Five hours later…

Blue Yoshi fell asleep during the ride. He woke up and he was still riding the platform.

"Stupid platform! Why are you so slow!" yelled Blue Yoshi.

Blue Yoshi finally made it to the other side.

Meanwhile…

"Toadies, prepare the enemy for the Yoshi." ordered Kamek.

"We're finally using tap-tap!" exclaimed Carl.

"No." responded Kamek coldly.

"Do you want some Mickey D's?" offered Carl.

"You know I don't eat that junk!" yelled Kamek.

"You don't have to be so mean." mumbled Carl.

"Sir, the Yoshi passed the floor of needles because the moving ball was found in the room. Apparently, the Yoshi rid the ball and jumped into the warp pipe." said a koopa who entered Kamek's room.

"Who left that floating platform in that room!" yelled Kamek.

"Sorry Kamek, I was bored. I was riding the ball until I got bored and left it." explained Carl. Kamek banged Carl in the head.

"What was that for!" exclaimed Carl.

"For being stupid! Yet again, you foiled my other attempt to trap the Yoshi." stated Kamek.

"Look man, I didn't that pit was the trap. We were just so bored that we wanted to play extreme tetris." explained Carl.

"Carl, your on probation." stated Kamek.

"What!?!"

"Welcome to club." said Bob.

--

The Blue Yoshi was inside the warp and emerged into a room.

"Happy Valentine's Day." said a ghost shy guy from the sealing.

"Why bother, we're stuck here for eternity." said another ghost shy guy.

"Look! It's the Yoshi! Pass the bomb!" said another ghost shy guy.

The shy guys began to pass the bomb to each other.

"Hurry up!" rushed a ghost shy guy.

"I'm trying, don't rush me." responded a shy guy.

"The Yoshi is not going to stay there forever!" exclaimed the ghost shy guy. "Oh wait, the Yoshi is gone."

All of the ghost shy guys sighed.

"If you weren't so slow, we would have gotten the Yoshi!" exclaimed a ghost shy guy.

All of the ghost shy guys began to argue with each other.

"Look it's the Yoshi and he got the key!" exclaimed a ghost shy guy. "Pass the bomb!"

The shy guy began to pass the bomb. One of the shy guy dropped the bomb, but missed.

"What kind of aimer are you!" exclaimed a ghost shy guy to the shy guy that dropped the bomb.

"He was right under me!" argued the ghost shy guy.

The shy guy began to argue, again. Blue Yoshi was able to leave the room, unharmed.

--

Blue Yoshi opened the locked door and entered another large room. He passed the needled log and rode on the circle, which Carl was also stupid enough to leave. Blue Yoshi entered another warp pipe.

The Yoshi was surrounded by bandits. The bandits stared at the baby the Yoshi was holding. Blue Yoshi jumped over the gang of bandits and ran for the door, but the door was locked. The bandits charged for the Yoshi, but as they neared the Yoshi, they all fell on each other.

"Suckers." said Blue Yoshi as he jumped over the pile of bandits.

Blue Yoshi pushed a flowered pot to floor, causing the pot to break. A key appeared where the pot broke. Blue Yoshi ran to the door, with the bandits chasing behind. Blue Yoshi opened the door and slammed it shut. The bandits ran to the Yoshi, but they crashed on the wall.

Blue Yoshi entered a room filled with potted flowers. He walked across the room and entered the large red door.

As Blue Yoshi entered the room, he saw a flower in a pot.

"Kamek, are you trying to give the Yoshi a Valentine's Day present!" teased Carl as Kamek entered.

"Happy Valentine's Day Yoshi." said Kamek.

The toadies were snickering to each other.

"What's so funny!" yelled Kamek to the Toadies.

"You are such a pervert!" exclaimed Carl.

"Did you seriously think I would… Toadies, get out." said Kamek.

The toadies left the room, laughting to each other.

"Yoshi-dear, that baby is going to cause disaster to befall the koopas. So give him here before you accidently get hurt!"

"At least he didn't say Yoshi-baby." said Carl.

"Shut up Carl!" roared Kamek.

Kamek tried to sprinkle the magic dust over the shy guy, who stood next to the pot, but the shy guy sneezed and fell down the bottomless pit.

"Opps, forgot that shy guy was allergic to my magic powder." said Kamek.

But, the sprinkle still took effect, on the pot. A large translucent figure appeared from the pot and stared at the Yoshi menacingly. Kamek left the scene, leaving the Yoshi, the pot and the two shy guys alone to battle.

The potted ghost attempted to slam the Yoshi, but Blue Yoshi ducked in time. H threw an egg at the potted ghost, but nothing happened. The Yoshi remember the shy guy that fell down. Can he push the potted ghost down?

Blue Yoshi began to push the potted ghost towards the edge. The two shy guy realized what the Yoshi was up to and began to push themselves, but the Yoshi was much strong, so he was able to push the pot, but at a much slower pace.

The potted ghost attempted to push the Yoshi, but the Yoshi ducked, again. This time, the ghost spewed out small will-o-wisp at the Yoshi. Blue Yoshi had to move out of the way to avoid getting hit. The shy guys continued to push the pot, away from the edge. Blue Yoshi quickly returned to the pot and pushed even harder. The Yoshi was now near the edge. The shy guys began the panic, but they stuck. [Really, it was already suicidal enough to agree to do this.] The Yoshi continued to push, until both of the shy guys fell off the edge and into the bottomless pit. The Yoshi smiled evilly at the potted ghost.

"bye bye." said the Yoshi as he pushed the potted ghost into its doom. A large key appeared and the Yoshi grabbed it. A large red door appeared. Blue Yoshi entered the door and emerged into the fields.

"Nice job." complemented Green Yoshi.

"Thanks, here's the baby!" said Blue Yoshi. Blue Yoshi handed the baby to Green Yoshi. Green Yoshi grabbed the baby and placed the baby on his back.

"Where's the other Yoshis?" asked Green Yoshi.

"They all left. Apparently, they were hyper from the chocolate, maybe they will arrived at the destination sooner that we expected." added Green.

Meanwhile...

"Oh thank you so much for this wonderful rose, but where's the chocolate, you know I love chocolate." said a female shy guy.

"About that, the store clerk said that they were all gone." said the female shy guy's boyfriend.

________________________________________________________________________

**Color of the Day: **_**Blue**_

**blue has been associated with comfort and security.** The Yoshi do feel safe around Blue Yoshi, that is because he is the toughest and bravest Yoshi! He is known to defend his friends from any danger. That is why Blue Yoshi was chosen the infiltrate the castles.

Haninator: The Mickey D is a dumb reference to Mc Donald's. Should have said that in my last chapter. The fat shy guys are addicted to Mc Donald ..er Mickey D. LOL. Wow, you sure are into all of my stories.

**I want to strangle you to death!** You just said the biggest spoiler on one of your review! (not this fic) I was hoping someone might find out., but I was really shocked when I read the review. You are a good reader. You must gets A's in love you for reviewing though!

VivianShadowGirl: Glad to see you review again!

MegamanSora: This is my update. I will make more updates more faster. My English class is sparing me.

HAPPY ST. VALENTINE'S DAY!

[never knew Valentine is a saint. Crap, you know my religion. Uhh, Zeus is awesome?]

Expect a quick update!

World 3 here I come!

Party time!!!!

*All of the Yoshis and me begins to break dance.*

Everyone join in!


	19. World 3: welcome to monkey world

I was going to update much earlier, but fanfic was having some problem. I'm back.

I feel so ashamed of myself. I did not update for a week. T T. I was having those writer's block. Try keeping more than 15 chapters up to humor!! It's not easy. I'm back anyways. Please enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kamek was staring into his crystal ball, spying on the Yoshi, as usual. There was nothing much to do in Bowser's castle, except for taking care of Bowser. Luckily, Bowser was busy watching tv. That was the only way to keep that boy quiet. Before the television came into Bowser's life, Bowser would call Kamek every thirty seconds stating, he's bored. Kamek grew so tired of it that he flew out of Yoshi's island and bought a television and satellite cable. Ever since that day, Bowser's eyes have been glued to the television.

Kamek's stomach started churning. He grasped his stomach and got up from his seat. He ran out of the door and into the nearest bathroom. A curious guard passed by the bathroom that Kamek was using. He looked into Kamek's room and saw the crystal ball. The koopa guard walked into Kamek's room and stared at the crystal ball. The guard touch the crystal ball and the image change. The guard touched the crystal ball again and the image changed again. It change from the team koopa playing baseball to a soap opera starring koopas.

"Whoa! This is like TV!" exclaimed the koopa guard.

"Get out of my room!" screamed Kamek.

"You finish taking a dump so soon." said the guard.

"Out!" screamed Kamek.

The guard ran out of the room. Kamek sat down and stared at his crystal ball. The soap opera was shown on the crystal ball. Kamek began to watch the show with interest.

"Oh Kamek!" said the toadies in unison.

"What do you want!" cried out Kamek. The toadies ruined Kamek's moment of getting into the soap opera.

"We just wanted to say hi." said Carl.

"Get out of my room." stated Kamek.

"Are you ever going to welcome us." said Bob.

"No."

The toadies walked out of the room disappointed.

--

Green Yoshi came across a dense forest. The forest was eerily quiet, which made the Yoshi suspicious. A small little monkey crossed his path.

"Hello there." greeted the Yoshi.

The monkey only stared at the baby in curiosity. He approached the Yoshi to get a closer look of the baby. The monkey stood there very innocently.

"Yeah, I'm taking care of this baby, he lost his brother." said Green Yoshi to the monkey, though he knows that monkeys can't talk.

Suddenly, the Monkey threw a banana at the Yoshi's face and ran off with the baby.

"Where did you get that banana!?!" cried out the Yoshi as he was trying to clear the banana scum off his face.

He ran off and chased the monkey across the forest. More monkeys popped out from the trees and threw green spiked balls at the Yoshi.

"Did you monkey's planned this!?!" exclaimed the Yoshi.

Meanwhile, the Toadies were far off Bowser's castle and they were now waiting for the signal to sound at anytime. Well, their wish came true. The signal sounded and the Toadies rushed out to follow the signal. They spotted their target.

"Look! The monkey got the baby!" exclaimed Carl.

Carl grabbed a nearby ivy, where the monkeys usually hang out and swung towards the baby.

"What is he doing?" asked Mitch.

"Something stupid." stated Bob, "something stupid."

Carl swung towards the baby, and hollered like a jungle man. The monkey remained still, watching Carl in amusement. Carl was about to swipe the baby until, the monkey just moved the baby out of the way. Carl continued to swing on the ivy until he crashed in a tree.

"Carl could have just flew to the baby." said Bob.

"Doesn't matter, he was going to crash on the tree anyways." said Mitch.

Green Yoshi charged towards the monkey, but missed at every attempt to grab the baby. The monkey continued to taunt the Yoshi. Green Yoshi grabbed a egg and tossed it at the monkey. The monkey was hit and the baby flew out of its arm. Green Yoshi jumped to grab the baby, but the monkey jumped on the Yoshi's head and grabbed the baby, again.

The monkey stuck his tongue out at the Yoshi and ran off with the baby. The monkeys climbed on the thin ivy and joined its monkey friends.

"Attack!" screamed the monkey holding the baby.

"Monkeys can talk?" said Green Yoshi.

"If a green dinosaur, and walking turtles can talk, I guess it makes sense." said Carl.

"One of us, one of us." chanted the monkeys to the baby.

"The baby is not a monkey!" yelled Green Yoshi.

"He's not a Yoshi either! Yet, the baby was with you!" retorted the monkey.

"Just give me the baby!" yelled the Yoshi.

The monkey stuck out its tongue and climbed next to its brethrens. The other monkeys were laughing and pointing at the Yoshi. Green Yoshi grabbed his egg and threw it at the monkey carrying the baby. The monkey dodged the egg and smacked Carl instead. Carl fell to the ground, again.

"I am going to get you monkeys!" roared Carl.

Carl attempted to fly to the monkeys, but Mitch grabbed Carl and slammed him on the tree.

"It's not worth it, those monkeys are too dang smart, we will have to get the Yoshi's help." said Mitch.

"No!!! We are not going to help that stupid Yoshi!" screamed Bob.

"Look, I rather snatch the baby from the Yoshi than the monkey, those monkeys are crazy." said Mitch.

A monkey threw a banana at Carl's face.

"That's it!" roared Carl.

Carl raced towards the monkeys, but the monkeys dodged him. A monkey grabbed Carl's underwear [don't ask, they have to wear something under that robe.] with stealth. Carl screamed in pain and was thrown back and smacked the tree like a slingshot. Carl blacked out.

The monkeys were laughing and pointing at the unconscious toady.

"Dang, those monkeys have no mercy." said Mitch.

--

Meanwhile…

Kamek was crying while watching a sad scene from the soap opera he was watching. He was obviously not aware at the situation that was occurring in world 3-1.

"Why did you have to leave Maria, Marcus!" cried out Kamek.

"I didn't leave anyone." said a passing by guard.

"I wasn't talking to you, you ding-dong!" roared Kamek.

--

Back to Green Yoshi…

Green Yoshi became so desperate that he continuously threw his eggs at the Yoshi to the point that he started grabbing random objects to throw at the monkeys. He was throwing rocks, dirt, sticks, bananas, coconuts, and Carl. The last thing/person he threw successfully hit the monkey holding the baby. The monkey stumbled and the baby slipped out of the monkey's hand.

"At least Carl got his revenge." said Mitch.

The toadies went to pick up the unconscious body of Carl and flew away. Green Yoshi grabbed the baby and dashed out of the monkeys hang out spot.

"Suckers!" hollered the Yoshi, but the monkey threw a watermelon at the Yoshi, before he was able to make it out unharmed.

Green Yoshi continued to dodge more monkeys until he saw the row of trees and spotted Red Yoshi waving to Green Yoshi.

"Over here you idiot!" yelled Red Yoshi.

"I know, what else did you think I was doing!" yelled Green Yoshi.

"What took you so long!" exclaimed Red Yoshi.

"Lots of things happened, here's the baby."

Green Yoshi handed the baby to Red Yoshi.

"Sayonara!" waved Red Yoshi as he ran off with the baby.

Green Yoshi collapsed on the ground to rest for a while.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Color of the Day: **_**Green**_

**Sometimes green denotes lack of experience. **This is a fact. Green Yoshi is a very inexperienced leader. He think he can control his friends, but he really can't. His little sister have to do all the commanding. He is a very wise Yoshi indeed, but he can never put his wisdom into action. Basically, he is all talk.

Onatu: you really surprised me there. ^_^ I am so used to my regular reviewers that I forget about new reviewers. Welcome to the crew. LOL Glad to see you like my fic.

VivianShadowGirl: That part was funny! I always did wonder what the ghost shy guys do when they are up there waiting to drop a bomb at the Yoshi.

MegamanSora: I hope your satisfied. I am trying to get in my writing mood, hope this chapter was satisfying.

Haninator: I know I can just reply, but I hope you enjoyed it. I have to get in my writing mood.

There will be more chapters coming soon. I will continue this fic to the end. Please remember that people. I hate leaving promised fanfics unfinished. I got over 40 reviews. I am so happy.

-

Now that I have plenty of reviewer, I will be accepting ideas for any stages. If you can think of something funny based on a stage of Yoshi's Island you can P.M me.

For example, I made an idea of shy guys smoking fuzzies, based on world 1-7. I would like ideas based on a certain stage you choose, except for the ones I have already done. I would love to hear suggestions from you readers. This is quite a challenge because the concepts have to stick to the chapter. If you have a cheep cheep in a castle with no water, than that'll make no sense, unless the cheep cheep is lost, than that is something. Please, if you have any suggestion about making fun of a certain concept in a stage, send me a message, or email me if you are anonymous. This fanfic is very challenging because the concept have to come from the stage.

I am back at my consist update. Horray!!!!


	20. Chapter 19: Jungle Rythme

I will finish this fic, and you better know it. I am just busy with something else. Don't lose hope on this fic! Remember, I do not own any of the characters I use. They belong to Nintendo and Nintendo only. Capisci? Even the setting belongs to Nintendo.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Kamek?" asked a random castle guard.

"Yes." responded Kamek annoyed.

"What ever happened to the fourth toady?"

"Yeah, about that…"

--

Red Yoshi was still stuck in the jungle filled with monkeys, but the evening was approaching, so the monkeys were becoming scarce. The jungle became eerily quiet as the Yoshi became used to the monkey's chattering. The Yoshi heard some crazy music from far away.

"What the heck?" muttered the Yoshi.

Red Yoshi walked over to the source of the music and saw a group of shy guys dancing around a large campfire. They twirled around like ballerinas and swung their spears well synchronized. These shy guys wore nothing except for a patch of grass covering their spot.

"Wow, I never knew there were shy guys that live above ground." said Red Yoshi.

"Oh, I better get going." reminded Red Yoshi to himself.

He turned around only to find a group of dancing shy guys in front of him. The shy guys were pointing their spears at the Yoshi.

"This is not my day." muttered the Yoshi.

Red Yoshi opened his eyes to find out that he was tied to a pole with the baby at his side. The shy guys were dancing around the Yoshi.

"You sacrifice." said one of the shy guy.

"Sacrifice what!?!" responded the Yoshi.

"You."

"Sacrifice _me_?" said the Yoshi very surprised. "…………You're gonna kill me!" realized the Yoshi.

"What is that smell?" wondered the Yoshi all of al sudden.

Red Yoshi looked at the baby and the smell became much stronger.

"What did you do you stupid baby!" exclaimed the Yoshi.

The baby made no response because babies can't talk in the first place.

The diapers fell off from the baby's bottom and the stench became worse. The shy guys gathered around the smelly diaper.

The shy guys were talking in their own gibberish language. They bowed down to the dirty diapers. Red Yoshi wanted slap his face, but he was tied to a pole.

"They're actually worshipping a dirty diaper." muttered the Yoshi to himself.

The shy guys began to dance around the pole Red Yoshi and the baby was tied to. The shy guys were dancing for almost three hours until they stopped and looked at the dirty diapers which was already being scoured by flies and maggots. A shy guy, apparently the chief by the way he wore a large feathered hat, leaned towards the dirty diaper.

Suddenly a Yellow figure swung across the chief shy guy using a vine rope. The figure swung in so fast that the diaper was blown into the chief shy guy's face. The chief shy guy began to run around and panic.

"Woohoo!" screamed the figure. By the sound of the voice, it was Yellow Yoshi who swing on the trees.

"Wow." gasped the Yoshi.

All of the shy guys glared at the Yoshi.

"Wasn't my fault." said the Yoshi, but by the look on the shy guys' faces, they do not understand, at all.

The shy guys lit a stick on fire and walked towards the Yoshi.

"You know little baby, I didn't expect to die this way. I actually though I was going to die by doing something stupid for Yellow Yoshi."

The baby made no response.

"C'mon little baby! Are you not scared for your life! Oh, that's right, human baby don't start thinking until they are two years old." said Red Yoshi.

"Not to fear, Yellow Yoshi is hear!" hollered the tree swinger.

Yellow Yoshi swung and grabbed the pole that Red Yoshi and the baby was tied to.

"Dang Red Yosh, I didn't realize you were this heavy." said Yellow Yoshi as she struggled to hold on the pole. She landed safely on a tree branch and the pole stabbed the ground when she dropped it.

"You saved me!" exclaimed Red Yoshi.

"Scratch that, I saved the _baby."_ said Yellow Yoshi.

She untied the rope that Red Yoshi and the baby was stuck on. She climbed a tree, grabbed a vine rope and began to swing away.

"You should really try this, it is much faster!" hollered Yellow Yoshi as she disappeared.

--

"You should really try this!" exclaimed Carl who was swing on the vine rope.

"Carl, that is not necessary, you can already fly." said Mitch.

"But this is more fun!" hollered Carl.

Carl was swinging through the trees until he crashed into someone: Yellow Yoshi. The impact was so hard that Yellow Yoshi fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do!" roared Bob.

"What did I do?" asked Carl, clueless.

Carl looked down and saw the unconscious Yoshi.

"What about it?" said Carl.

"You're right, let's just go." said Bob.

The toadies flew away except for Carl, who was still swinging on the trees.

"It would have been nice if that was the Yoshi carrying the baby." said Bob

"The baby would have been dead from a crash at that speed." said Mitch. "And if that happened we would have suffered the same fate as our other friend."

There was a moment of silence.

"Carl! Will you stop swinging on the trees before you hit something or someone else!" scolded Bob.

"Never!" hollered Carl.

Bob went over to Carl who just landed on a tree branch. Bob smacked Carl and dragged Carl who was seeing birdies.

--

Red Yoshi was walking in the jungle when he came across the unconscious Yoshi: Yellow Yoshi. He stared at her for a few seconds.

"I can do so many things right now but I have a mission to accomplish." said Red Yoshi.

He walked away from the Yoshi.

Red Yoshi was able to retrieve the diaper and washed it. He saw the row of trees and ran towards it. He ran towards L. Blue Yoshi who was waving her hands.

"Over here!" hollered L. Blue Yoshi.

"I can see that!" exclaimed Red Yoshi.

He walked over to L. Blue Yoshi and handed the baby to her.

"Where are you going?" asked L. Blue Yoshi who noticed Red Yoshi going to wrong direction.

"Uhh, I am just going to get some stuff." replied Red Yoshi who quickly ran off.

He ran towards the same place where he saw Yellow Yoshi, but she was already gone. Red Yoshi walked to a nearby tree and banged his head continuously.

"Why." muttered Red Yoshi.

--

Kamek was engrossed in the soap opera that he was watching using his crystal ball.

"Kamek, I'm hungry!" yelled a very angry prince over the intercom.

"Since when did this castle have intercom." said Kamek to himself.

"Can't you call the chefs for that!" yelled Kamek over the intercom.

"Make me some food NOW!"

Kamek climbed onto his table and ripped off the seemingly visible intercom and continued watching his soap opera.

"Oh Kamek!" hollered the Toadies in unison.

Kamek flinched and changed his crystal ball from the soap opera to the Yoshi carrying the next baby.

"You are so terrible at getting the baby." said Kamek.

"But, the signal rarely rings." said Bob.

"Do I care?" said Kamek.

"Oh Kamek, Bowser told me that he is hungry, you better make him some food." said Carl.

"Isn't it about time for the chef to start cooking!" exclaimed Kamek.

"Don't you remember that the underpaid chefs are on a strike." reminded Mitch.

"They're still on a strike!" yelled Kamek surprised. "Can you cook?"

"Oh well look at the time." said Carl staring at his imaginary clock. "We have to go watch out for the baby."

"Uh-huh." said Bob and Mitch in unison and they ran off.

Kamek put on his special apron and walked into the kitchen.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Color of the Day:**_** Red**_

**Red is the color that triggers the "fight or flight" intuition in animals due to this association with blood. **It is hard to determine which team Red Yoshi is on because just as quoted, he can run away from his problems. Similar to Green Yoshi, he is just all talk, and he run away whenever he have an opportunity. This doesn't go for just fight, when Red Yoshi is asked a very personal question he "runs away" from it by changing the subject. Basically, he is unpredictable.

Haninator: Now this fic have 20 chapters! ^_^

Onatu: You are my 50th reviewer! Cheers! This fic sure went a long way. Keep reviewing my pal.

SuperLuigi: I took your advice and changed the epilogue to prologue. I knew I did something wrong, but I didn't bother. I'm glad you like it! ^_^

MegamanSora: Hope you're happy with this update! Sorry my updates are getting slower. I am very busy. I only finished because I had no school! A big winter storm struck! 7 inches of snow!!! I had no school!

Please review! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 20: NepEnuts's Domain

Wow, been a while since I updated this fic. I'm sorry my updates are much slower. Don't worry, I will start my quick updates once I'm not busy. Please enjoy this anyways.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21: Nep - enuts domain

After having a peaceful rest during the nighttime, L. Blue Yoshi woke up to the monkey's chattering. They were screaming, swinging, and throwing random objects above the trees. L. Blue Yoshi tiptoed out of the monkey's domain to avoid attracting attention.

"Intruder alert!" yelled a monkey who caught sight of the Yoshi.

All of the monkeys stared at L. Blue Yoshi.

"What is your purpose of trespassing in our domain?" said a monkey.

"No! This is Nep - Enut's domain!" roared a large blue blob that emerged from the nearby lake.

All of the monkey's squirmed away.

"Ey! Why didn't you run away!?!" exclaimed the creature to the Yoshi.

"I have to cross the lake." said L. Blue Yoshi.

"You ain't trespassing my domain!"

"I'm not trespassing, I am only taking a short cut through your domain."

"Okay." said the creature. The creature submerged back into the water.

L. Blue Yoshi was about to jump on a tree that rose from the lake when the blue creature emerged in front of the Yoshi.

"That is still trespassing!" exclaimed the creature.

"Fine then! How can I get through?" asked the Yoshi.

"No one trespasses my domain."

"Look! A monkey in pain!" pointed out L. Blue Yoshi.

The creature turned around in excitement, but when he turned around, L. Blue Yoshi was already halfway through the lake.

"That is cheating!" exclaimed the creature. "NO ONE TRESSPASSES NEP - ENUT'S DOMAIN!" roared the creature.

"But I just did!" taunted L. Blue Yoshi as she jumped away joyfully. "I feel so alive!"

Nep - Enut rushed towards the Yoshi, but L. Blue Yoshi jumped to the other side in time to avoid the wrath of the creature.

"I made it." muttered L. Blue Yoshi. "I made it!"

"What are you talking about." said a monkey behind an army of more monkeys.

L. Blue Yoshi screamed as she tried to dodge all of the spiked balls that was thrown at her.

"I guess what comes around goes around!" cried out the Yoshi.

L. Blue Yoshi was stopped by another blue creature that rose from another lake.

"This is Nep - Enut's domain." said the creature.

"That is what the last guy said; he said that is was _his_ domain." said L. Blue Yoshi.

"No, this is Nep Enut's domain!"

"No, the other Nep Enut said it was _his _domain."

"No! This is my domain!" roared the Nep Enut.

"No! This is _my_ domain!" roared the other Nep Enut from the other side.

"No! This is my domain!" roared the Nep Enut beside the Yoshi.

The two Nep Enuts began to argue with each other from far away. L. Blue Yoshi managed to sneak to the other side of the lake.

"Wow, those Nep Enuts are so territorial." said L. Blue Yoshi.

--

"Hey Bob!" hollered Carl.

"What do you want?" asked Bob as they were about to enter Kamek's castle to do their daily report. [They have to write a report on what they did in order to get paid, of course, Bob and Carl made Mitch do all that.]

"Look what I found!" said Carl.

Carl took out a baseball bat and a baseball.

"Where did you get that?" asked Mitch.

"I stole it from some guy." said Carl.

"Carl, if you can steal a bat from a baseball boy, why can't you steal a baby from a Yoshi?" asked Mitch.

"What's the difference?" asked Carl.

"You're right." realized Mitch.

"Let's play baseball!" exclaimed Carl.

"But we have to do the report." said Mitch.

"We can do that later. We deserve a little break. We fly all over Yoshi's Island to search for the baby, while the guards walk around the same hallway everyday and Kamek is shut in his room watching who-knows-what." said Bob.

"I still don't like the idea." said Mitch.

"Mitch! You are going to play baseball and you'll like it!" roared Bob.

"Alright, but if anything happens I'm not responsible." said Mitch.

"Of course."

"Let's go to the court yard." said Carl.

"Whatever." responded Mitch.

--

L. Blue Yoshi came across a bubble with the image of a helicopter. Without hesitation, she popped the bubble and transformed into a helicopter. She flew into a small hole and when she transformed back, she entered the hidden door.

At first she thought she was stuck because there was nowhere to go, but she looked down at the water and saw another bubble. This bubble was different: it was an image of a submarine.

She jumped into the water and transformed into a submarine.

"Whoa! So this is what it's like to be a submarine." said L. Blue.

She began to navigate across the water.

"So what do you say that you and me go out?" flirted a fish to a bomb that fell in the water.

The bomb made no response.

"Oh, you're the shy type? I like that." said the fish.

"Watch out!" exclaimed L. Blue as she was having trouble controlling herself.

"I'll save you my love!" exclaimed the fish.

The fish hugged the bomb in an attempt to save it, but the bomb exploded and the fish was covered in ashes.

"We lost another one! Drop another bomb." hollered a ghost shy guy from the sealing. "You shy guys can't aim for beans!"

"Hey! It's not like you can do a better job." argued another ghost shy guy.

"OMG OMG! There's the Yoshi!" pointed out a ghost shy guy.

"Pass the bomb!" hollered a ghost shy guy.

A shy guy dropped the bomb when the submarine Yoshi swam below the shy guy, but the shy guys were annoyed at the fact that the bomb sinks VERY slowly. L. Blue Yoshi easily dodged the bomb.

"My love! You have returned!" exclaimed the fish, yet he turned into dust when he hugged the bomb.

"You freakin missed!" yelled a ghost shy guy.

"It wasn't my fault, the fish got in the way." argued the shy guy that dropped the bomb.

"No! Your aiming suck!"

"I was about to hit the Yoshi but-"

"Your aiming suck." said the ghost shy guy. "Now look what you did! The Yoshi is got away!"

"Maybe if you weren't so slow maybe I would have gotten the Yoshi before that stupid fish arrived!"

"What fish! All I see is ash!"

"But… Just forget about it."

L. Blue Yoshi finally transformed back into her true self and emerged out of the water.

--

The toadies were out on the court yard, playing a game of baseball. It was Carl's turn to hit the ball while Bob was pitching. Mitch only stood at the side, trying to avoid any problems. Bob threw the ball and Carl smacked a home run. The ball crashed through a window and they heard a glass smash from inside, and it wasn't the window.

"What was that?" asked Carl.

"I think you broke something." said Bob. "We should go check it out."

Bob and Carl flew up to the broken window and saw that Kamek's crystal ball was broken. Luckily, Kamek wasn't in the room when that happened.

"What happened!" hollered Mitch as he began to write his report.

"Nothing." faked Carl.

"Something bad happened." said Mitch, expecting that Carl must have done something terrible even though in reality, that was just an understatement.

Mitch flew up to where the other two Toadies were staring and his jaw dropped.

"What did you do!" exclaimed Mitch.

"Break Kamek's crystal ball." admitted Carl.

"I should have stayed in college." muttered Mitch. "But no, I chose to be a toady for Prince Bowser! I feel like an idiot."

"Just be glad that you're not an idiot like Carl." said Bob. "What do you think we should do?"

"We're just going to have to keep this quiet." said Mitch.

"What happened to my crystal ball!" roared Kamek.

"It was Mitch!" cried out Carl as he attempted to fly away, but Mitch grabbed him.

"Oh no! It was agreed that I have nothing to do with this." said Mitch.

"It was Bob who agreed to that, not me." said Carl. "I don't want suffer from Kamek's wrath."

"You know what? We should just go and 'wait' for the baby." said Bob.

"Good idea." said Mitch.

The toadies flew off while Kamek was having his tantrum. He just missed an episode of his favorite soap opera.

--

The rest of the way was fairly easy for the Yoshi. L. Blue Yoshi saw the rows of trees and rushed to the Yoshi that is waiting for her.

"Hi Blu!" greeted Yellow Yoshi.

"Here's the baby." said L. Blue Yoshi as she handed the baby to Yellow Yoshi.

"Well, I better get going before the sun goes down." said Yellow Yoshi.

She walked towards her next destination.

________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter is going to be so much fun. This is my favorite level of Yoshi's Island next to world 5-8. [Raphael the Raven]

You should know why world 3-4 is my fav. Cough *the frog* cough.

**Color of the Day:**_** Light Blue**_

**Light blue is associated with…understanding. **She doesn't jump to conclusions like how some Yoshis are known to do. She is very understanding. She can step into anyone's shoes and know how they feel. That is why she is so understanding. [But if she keeps hanging out with Yellow Yoshi, things can change.]

Onatu: You got to wonder what the toadies do while the Yoshi is still on the baby's back. Those toadies are hilarious.!

MegamanSora: ^_^


	22. Chapter 21: Prince Froggy

Hello everyone! I haven't been receiving much review lately. Maybe that is why I feel less motivated to write this fic. I will soon update at least twice a week! I enjoy writing this fic! This fic is quite a challenge but I love it. ^_^

Remember, I do not own any of the characters I use! They belong to Nintendo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Green Yoshi, how many keys do we need in order to open Bowser's castle?" asked Red Yoshi all of a sudden.

They were walking together within the jungle. The monkeys were unusually quiet which would explain why Green Yoshi and Red Yoshi are calm.

"We need three more keys to open the door." said Green Yoshi.

"Just three more castle so we can kick Bowser's butt!"

"Whoa! Wait a sec, we are not going to fight Bowser. I heard that Bowser is a powerful and vicious monsters who will rule the Koopa Kingdom!"

"Who told you that?"

"My parents, they are the clan leader."

"Do you have to believe everything they say?"

"They never lie, because they _are_ the clan leader."

"Can't you ever be like your sister who doesn't care about life?"

"What do you mean?"

"She gets to do crazy fun stuff while you just nag about the smallest thing! You got be extreme sometimes in your life."

"I don't get it."

"You got to live your life on the edge. Life is only temporary, but death is forever. Basically, you got live your life fully! Have some fun for once in your life! I have an idea, why don't we go swimming for old time sake?"

"No! There are monsters in the lake!"

"Oh my freakin' gosh! You still believe in that!" cried out Red Yoshi.

"But that is how we lost White Yoshi, I think."

"No one really knows what happened to White Yoshi so there is no proof that monsters exist on the lake."

"But my parents said that-"

"Ohhhh! A flesh eating monster lives in a four foot deep lake! I'm so scared!" taunted Red Yoshi.

"I'm really getting tired of you."

"So are we going?"

"Only for a little while, we have to continue on to our route."

"You and your stupid relay system."

--

Yellow Yoshi continued deep into the jungle, but there was still no castle in sight. Instead, she emerged into a swamp.

"I remember this place," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Where have you not been?" said L. Blue Yoshi who was following behind.

"There is a building not far from here, I'm sure that is the castle," said Yellow Yoshi.

"You're the one holding the baby."

"You should go the other way now. I have a key to nab," said Yellow Yoshi as she pointed towards the direction to L. Blue's destination.

"Bye Blu!" hollered Yellow Yoshi while L. Blue Yoshi waved to the baby.

"I will miss you little baby!" cried out L. Blue Yoshi.

"Uh huh,"

"What are you shy guys doing?" asked Yellow Yoshi all of a sudden when she noticed a trio of shy guys wearing a piece of grass as their cover and they painted their face with red streaks. They carried spears in their hands, but it was obvious that they were the city shy guys.

"We are going to a costume party so we decided to dress up as Native Shy Guys. Why do you want to know pesky Yoshi!?" said one of the shy guys.

"Goodness, I was just asking," replied Yellow Yoshi. She knew it was best to leave the shy guys alone, yet she has a fierce urge to pummel the shy guys.

"Oh, is the Yoshi getting_ angry_?" taunted the other shy guys.

"Stupid shy guys," muttered Yellow Yoshi as she walked away from the shy guys.

"Hey, those guys stole our costume." said the same shy guy that teased Yellow Yoshi.

The shy guys that "stole" their costumed looked at the trio and withdrew their spears.

"Wow, ya'll are very convincing." Said one of the trio.

While Yellow Yoshi was aiming her egg at the hovering cloud, she heard blood curdling scream from behind.

Yellow Yoshi successfully struck the hovering cloud and a small bridge appeared.

She walked over the bridge and jumped to the other side, but a monkey was quietly hiding and sprung out when the Yoshi approached. Sadly, a flower look-alike ran over the monkey before the monkey knew what hit him.

"Wow." gasped Yellow Yoshi.

She entered the door and continued on.

--

"What are you doing?" asked a passing guard who noticed Kamek was on the top of the castle, peering through his binoculars.

"Since some pesky brats broke my crystal ball, I have to use a binocular to figure out the Yoshi's arrival." said Kamek. "Oh my gosh! There is the Yoshi!"

The guard pushed Kamek to see the Yoshi, but he only heard Kamek's screaming. Apparently, the guard pushed Kamek off the castle.

"I'll save you!" yelled Carl, but Kamek already smacked on the ground, "or maybe not."

"Hey Kamek, we just came in to give you our daily report," said Carl.

"How many times do I have to tell you that the reports go to the report bin at my office!" yelled Kamek who was lying face down on the ground which caused his voice to sound muffled.

"But your office is locked," said Mitch.

"Will you guys just leave me alone," said Kamek, "I am having a very bad day."

"What, a random guard pushed you off the castle and your crystal ball is broken," said Carl.

"How did you know my crystal ball is broken!" exclaimed Kamek who was still lying on the ground.

"Well look at the time," said Carl looking at his non-existent watch, "we got to go keep an eye on that baby!"

The Toadies flew off, leaving Kamek face flat on the floor.

"Good for nothing Toadies," muttered Kamek.

--

Red Yoshi and Green Yoshi were now standing by the lake shore. Red Yoshi dipped his foot in the water to feel the water's temperature.

"Man the water feel so good!" exclaimed Red Yoshi. "C'mon, don't you want to swim instead of suffering from the humidity?"

"No." stated Green Yoshi.

"Green Yoshi, there is nothing in this lake! Just jump in this stupid lake and have some fun for once in your life!" yelled Red Yoshi.

Green Yoshi merely looked at his own reflection in the water as he approached the water. Suddenly, something jumped into his eyes, blinding the Yoshi.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna die!" cried out Green Yoshi, "oh the agony!"

"Green Yoshi, it's only a frog," said Red Yoshi.

Green Yoshi felt the creature that grasped his eyes, it was indeed a frog. Green Yoshi pulled the frog off of his eyes and Red Yoshi burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! You thought that was the monster!" said Red Yoshi as tears rolled down the Yoshi's cheeks from the extreme laughter he is having.

"I really hate you," said Green Yoshi.

"I'll just leave you alone, I'm getting in the water myself."

Red Yoshi jumped into the water, and began to swim towards the middle of the lake.

"See Green Yoshi, there is no monster," hollered Red Yoshi. Suddenly, a large shadow cast above Red Yoshi.

"Red Yoshi! There is a monster behind you, get our of the lake!" screamed Green Yoshi as he was pointing to Red Yoshi, or what is behind Red Yoshi.

"Oh my gosh Green Yoshi! It better not be something stupid!" hollered Red Yoshi from across the lake.

Red Yoshi turned around to disprove Green Yoshi's theory, but there really was a monster behind Red Yoshi.

"Get out of Nep-Enut's domain!" roared the large blob that is presumably the monster.

Red Yoshi screamed at the top of the lungs and dashed out of the lake. Luckily the lake was pretty shallow so Red Yoshi was able to escape with ease.

"There a monster on the lake!" screamed Red Yoshi.

"No, that's just Nep-Enuts. They're very territorial, we should go to another lake," said Green Yoshi.

Red Yoshi's eyes twitched from Green Yoshi's statement.

"What the heck is a monster to you!" yelled Red Yoshi but he turned around to see the monster and it was indeed a Nep-Enut.

"He even said he name out loud and you still didn't knew! I knew that would work. I am so good at messing with people's minds!" exclaimed Green Yoshi before he burst into laughter.

"I really hate you," said Red Yoshi.

--

Yellow Yoshi came across a large body of water. She had no choice but to cross the water.

"Hey it's the Yoshi!" yelled a ghost shy guy.

"Where?" echoed many ghost shy guys.

"Pass the bomb!' cried out a shy guy.

While the shy guys were passing the bomb, the bomb accidentally slipped out of one of the shy guy's hand and miraculously hit the Yoshi.

All of the shy guys cheered until the Yoshi quickly got the baby.

"Awwwww," gasped the ghost shy guys.

"If you hadn't slipped maybe we could have timed if perfectly so that it could take longer for thee Yoshi to grab the baby!" roared a shy guy.

"At least I hit the Yoshi, which you couldn't do!" retorted the shy guy from whom the bomb slipped from.

"But the Yoshi still got the baby."

"But you couldn't drop the bomb for crap!"

"Stop the bickering!" roared Yellow Yoshi, "you stupid ghost shy guys always annoy me from your bickering. Maybe if you were bickering while the baby was out of my back, I would have ran away and abandoned the baby just to get away from you!"

Yellow Yoshi swam off.

"I quit!" cried out a ghost shy.

"Rebellion!" roared all of the ghost shy guys.

--

Yellow Yoshi was now deep into the castle. Besides dodging some enemies and jumping a few platform, it was a synch for the Yoshi. She saw the red door leading to the boss of the castle.

Yellow Yoshi was smart enough to throw the eggs at the frog, because she knew that the frogs will use their tongue to grab the baby.

She entered the red door and awaited her next battle.

"Great job, Yoshi! Now, you will be Froggy's lunch!! Hee, hee, hee!" taunted Kamek as the Yoshi entered the room.

"How is being Froggy's lunch a good thing? I know you're going to make 'froggy' bigger, but he's not going to eat me!" gloated Yellow Yoshi.

Kamek gave out an evil smile.

"For once Kamek is using his brain," teased Carl.

Kamek zapped Carl using his magic want.

"Let's go guys," said Carl.

Kamek flew over Yellow Yoshi and the frog. He sprinkled magic dust over the frog, even though the magic dust also fell on her. Suddenly, the Yoshi felt weird. The Yoshi shrunk.

Yellow Yoshi looked up to see a giant frog.

"What the heck is going on!" cried out Yellow Yoshi, but the frog swallowed the Yoshi before she had time to react.

She wound up at the frog's stomach.

"How's this even possible! You're going to pay for this Kamek. When I ever get my hands on you I will-"

[The following dialogue cannot be continued because she uses a series of words that are inappropriate for this K+ fic.]

"Wow, I am never going to think of Kamek the same way," said Mitch after they heard the Yoshi scream.

"Is this where's the party at?" asked a group of shy guys.

"There's a party!" exclaimed Carl.

"Only shy guys!" yelled a shy guy.

"You guys suck!" yelled Carl.

The froggy swallowed the shy guy that yelled at Carl.

"Thank you little froggy!" said Carl.

All of the shy guys began to panic around the room. The toadies were clever enough to leave the place locked for the sake of revenge.

"This is what you get for not inviting us to the party!" yelled Carl.

Froggy was having an all you can eat buffet with the shy guys.

Yellow Yoshi looked up at the esophagus and saw large shy guy falling towards her. Yellow Yoshi swallowed the shy guy. She looked up again and watch the uvula dangle in mid air. One rumor she knows is that when the uvula is touched, you'll throw up. She is going to prove that fact right know. Maybe she could get the frog to throw her up. Disgusting as it sounds, she will try anyways. She have to do it for the baby's sake.

She threw the large egg at the uvula and the frog reacted. As shy guys are swallowed by the frog, Yellow Yoshi swallows the shy guys and threw more eggs at the uvula. Each time it was hit, the stomach shrank.

The final shot was thrown, and time seemed to have stopped. She felt a rumble from the frog and she fell down a hole that was below the stomach.

Yellow Yoshi popped out from you-know-where and gave a hysterical look. The mere facial feature expressed "what the hell have just happened here?"

Yellow Yoshi grew back to normal size and just entered the red door when it appeared. She saw Purple Yoshi waving to her.

"How was the boss?" asked Purple Yoshi.

"Let's just say I have been scarred for life," said Yellow Yoshi.

--

"Hey Bob," said Carl.

"Yes Carl,"

"Did you see what just happened?"

"Yes, I am planning to forget that I saw that."

"Cool! I want to be swallowed by a frog. I always wanted to know what's it like to be crapped out," said Carl.

"Carl, you want to experience everything," said Mitch.

"Do you wonder how do those food come out of your-"

"That's enough Carl!" cried out Bob.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm back people! I will update more often now that I'm not busy! ^_^

My grammer is a bit funky, especially the commas. I am now using Microsoft Office Words and the grammer is no help to me. I used to use Microsoft WORKS! which suck at editing the commas. Time to relearn my grammer.

**Color of the Day: **_**Yellow**_

**You are a very happy person and give good advice to those who are down. **Well, she rarely do this , but Yellow Yoshi do give advices to her pals, but since the Yoshis act like they know what to do, Yellow Yoshi just don't care. She is definitely a happy person because she likes to have fun. She actually uses this adventure as an excuse to have extra fun. She finds ways to have fun. She is definitely someone you should be with when you have absolutely nothing to do. ;D

Keep up the review my pals!!!!

I am still begging for those! ^_^

Updated at 12:02 a.m (on a school night!!!)  
This is the sort of things I do for my readers. Now reivew this fic if you want to thank me!!! Not really, I just wanted to finish this so badly, so I didn't care about how long I stayed up.


	23. Chapter 22: Jammin through the trees

Sorry my updates are getting slower. April is going to be the busiest month of the year. I have to prepare for three music festivals, piano, orchestra, and jazz band. I will stay after school almost every day. I don't update on weekend because my weekend is also busy with family coming over. I wish they wouldn't come over so I can work on this fic. I am so sad! T.T BUT, when I have my spring break, I will update everyday! I can't wait!! ^o^

________________________________________________________________________

Kamek was inside his room, trying to glue his crystal back together. He was in total concentration since he had to get the tiny pieces in their exact place in order for the crystal ball to work. He used a tweezers to pick up the tiny glass piece.

Kamek have been doing this for 5 hours after the Yoshi defeated Prince Froggy. He finally placed the last piece, until Kamek's door slammed open and the toadies cried out "Hi Kamek!" in unison. The crystal ball collapsed from the door being slammed so hard.

"What do you guys want," growled Kamek as he tried to hold his anger.

"We just came to say hi," said Carl.

"Get out of my room," warned Kamek.

"Fine, you can never welcome us, not even once," said Carl.

"Let's just go, Kamek is in a bad mood," said Mitch.

"He's always in a bad mood!" cried out Carl.

Kamek faced the toadies and gave an eerie smile.

"What's so funny?" said Carl.

"Since you are so useless at catching the Yoshi, why don't you guys do me a favor?" asked Kamek in a seemingly evil tone.

"He's up to something!" cried out Carl.

"I want you guys to find something for me," said Kamek.

The toadies jaw dropped.

"B-but, we have to get the baby," said Carl.

"I'll deal with that, it's not like you guys do a miserable job anyways. Go get me the crystal from the volcano. It should be easy to find. NOW SCARM YOU DARN TOADIES!" yelled Kamek.

Kamek hopped into his broom stick and flew off the castle. He is heading straight towards the Yoshi.

--

"Whoa, I feel your pain," said Purple Yoshi after listening to Yellow Yoshi's story of Prince Froggy's castle.

Yellow Yoshi handed the baby to Purple Yoshi, but someone swiped the baby from Yellow Yoshi's hand. Purple Yoshi and Yellow Yoshi were merely annoyed. Who else would ride a broom stick? [other than a witch]

Yellow Yoshi began to countdown for some reason.

"Five, four, three, two, one…"

Kamek slammed into a tree and Purple Yoshi grabbed the baby before the baby landed on the ground.

"Heh, I prefer the toadies, they do a much better job than you do," taunted Yellow Yoshi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" muttered Kamek as he lied faced down on the ground.

Purple Yoshi kicked Kamek by the side.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" roared Kamek.

Purple Yoshi ran away with the baby on his back because of Kamek's sudden outburst. Yellow Yoshi only gave an amused look.

"You are lucky that you don't have the baby or I would have used my magic on you!" warned Kamek to Yellow Yoshi.

"You could have done that to us in the first place. You have a flying broom that travel at mach speed and you have an unlimited supply of magic. Imagine the possibilities that you had, instead the only thing you can do is make me shrink! You really are good at using your brain."

Yellow Yoshi walked away from Kamek leaving Kamek's jaw dropped.

"I will get you stupid Yoshi once I get the baby!" cried out Kamek.

Yellow Yoshi stuck out her long tongue.

Kamek stuck out his tongue but a hornet landed on his tongue and he panicked. Inevitably, the hornet stung his tongue.

Yellow Yoshi burst into laughter as she walked away.

"I will definitely get you once this is over," muttered Kamek to himself.

--

Purple Yoshi was walking in the forest as the baby quietly stared at his surroundings. The Yoshi heard shy guy laughter from a distant. As the Yoshi continued to walk, the laughter only grew louder until the Yoshi came across a dead end.

"Wee!" cried out a group of shy guys riding a spinning platform as if it was a Ferris wheel.

"How am I supposed to get passed those shy guys," muttered Purple Yoshi.

"Move you loser shy guys!" yelled Carl as he pushed a shy guy out of the spinning platform. Carl stood on the platform and began whooping like the other shy guys enjoying the ride.

"Carl! This is not the time for play, we should be heading to the volcano to get the crystal Kamek wants," said Mitch.

"You know how desperate Kamek is without his crystal ball," said Bob.

"But this is fun," whimpered Carl.

"How can you possibly have fun in a slow moving platform," complained Mitch.

Carl grumbled some colorful language to himself and forcefully flew off the moving platform.

"That was very convenient," said Purple Yoshi.

The Yoshi jumped on the empty platform and timed his jump to the other side. He landed safely at the other side, but a monkey threw a watermelon seed at the Yoshi and the baby flew off his back. Kamek rushed in for the baby and grabbed him. Kamek was laughing mockingly at the Yoshi, but he crashed into a tree. The baby fell of Kamek's hand and Purple Yoshi grabbed the baby and ran away.

"Goodness, Kamek is going after me! What should I do!?!" screeched Purple Yoshi.

"Not even I would make that mistake," said Carl.

"That's ironic," said Mitch.

"Are you going to the volcano?" asked Kamek threateningly.

"I'm sorry! Let's go guys!" cried out Mitch.

The toadies flew off into the horizon.

"Now, where was I?" asked Kamek to himself, but he grew frustrated when he saw that the Yoshi have already left.

Kamek's roar can be heard from the toadies.

"Wow, Kamek is doing a worse job than us," said Carl.

"Yeah, Kamek should really appreciate us," said Bob.

--

Purple Yoshi was looking back and fourth, for any signs of Kamek. He traveled across the jungle, with his guard up. Even a small rustle frighten the Yoshi. He had to keep the baby safe.

"I can't wait to get this baby to Brown Yoshi so I can have some fun," said Purple Yoshi, "I will never know why I agreed to this."

"Purple Yoshi!" cried out a familiar voice.

Purple Yoshi panicked and jumped into a nearby river, taking the baby with him.

"It's me, Brown Yoshi," said the Yoshi that came over to the river.

Purple Yoshi swam up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Kamek, as you can see, Kamek was going after me," explained Purple Yoshi.

"Okay, just give me the baby," demanded Brown Yoshi, "let's get this over with."

Purple Yoshi handed the wet baby to the other Yoshi. Brown Yoshi shivered from the wet baby touching his warm back.

"Did you have to take the baby with you!" exclaimed Brown Yoshi.

"Yes," replied Purple Yoshi, "good bye, I will swimming in this river!"

Purple Yoshi dived into the water and disappeared.

After Brown Yoshi was far off, Purple Yoshi emerged from the river and Kamek was standing next to him. He grabbed the Yoshi and squeezed his neck.

"Where's the baby!" cried out Kamek, "I need my baby!"

"I don't know!" yelled Purple Yoshi, "let go of me!"

"That magikoopa is such a pervert," whispered a shy guy to another.

Kamek dropped the Yoshi into the river.

"I am not a pervert!" roared Kamek.

"Oh my gosh! He is going to harass us!" cried out the shy guys. They ran away from Kamek.

Kamek slammed his head continuously on a tree.

"Why does everyone keep thinking I'm a pervert," muttered Kamek to himself, "I really hate my life,"

Purple Yoshi emerged from the river, but Kamek suddenly roared, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID YOSHI!"

Purple Yoshi dived in the river.

"I hope those toadies are getting the crystal," said Kamek.

--

The toadies were lying on the beach, while Carl was wadding on the water.

"Hope Kamek won't mind that we take a break," said Bob.

--

Kamek sighed. He jumped onto his broom stick and flew off towards the predicted destination of Brown Yoshi. Luckily, he was able to get some spies to find out the Yoshi's standby area. Maybe the relay system does have some setbacks.

________________________________________________________________________

T**Color of the Day: _Purple_**

**Purple is the color of royalty [continue]** Here's a little personal facts on the Yoshi. Purple Yoshi's parents are second-in-command of the yoshi tribe. No doubt Purple Yoshi is highly respected, but Purple Yoshi really hates living such a busy life. His parents are always telling him to have some manners and to always be quiet. He is not allowed to have fun because he will be second-in-command someday. This may have to do with Purple Yoshi's motivation to help the baby. Anyways, Purple Yoshi do have connections with the leader of the Yoshi tribe, Green Yoshi and Yellow Yoshi's parents. [This is really off the storyline, but it's a nice little fact to get to know Purple Yoshi better.]

he toadies make me laugh. They are so lazy.

Hope you enjoyed this nice update. I am finally focusing on Kamek for now.

I do hope you all continue to review! You are going to love me when spring break comes! 

I WANT REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 23: Cave of the Hedgehog

Yes, spring break is next week! I am going to be addicted to fanfic!! Rock on!!

None of the characters I use belongs to me! They belong to ONLY Nintendo!

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 24: The cave of Harry Hedgehog

[I think of Sonic the Hedgehog, I don't know why.]

Green and Red Yoshi were walking together in the jungle. They decided to stick together until Green Yoshi reached his destination. Before this adventure started, Red and Green Yoshi rarely talked to each other. Now, they were having full conversations.

"Hey what kind of stuff you do, since you're parents are leader of the Yoshi clan?"

"I have to attend a meeting everyday! There was bound to be a complaint every single day!" cried out Green Yoshi, "it's very hard work, and you also have to keep order. I usually help my father with his job since I am going to be a leader someday,"

"Good luck with that, Yoshi's Island will be chaos on your first day," mocked Red Yoshi.

"Shut up! I will be a good leader!" retorted Green Yoshi.

"If you are the leader, why don't you fight the bosses? Even your little sister is fighting some and that Mr. I'm-So-Perfect-Blue Yoshi!"

Green Yoshi grinded his teeth from hearing the name 'Blue Yoshi.' Red Yoshi quickly noted that.

"What's wrong Green Yoshi?" asked Red Yoshi.

"Nothing," responded Green Yoshi.

"Hi guys!" greeted L. Blue Yoshi.

L. Blue ran towards the other two Yoshis.

"I am way behind, can I come along with you guys?" asked L. Blue Yoshi.

"We are in a hurry ourselves, of course you can come along," said Green Yoshi.

"Hey Red Yoshi, did you ever tell Yellow Yoshi that you l-" Red Yoshi suddenly punched L. Blue Yoshi in the face. L. Blue Yoshi collapsed on the ground.

"What the heck was that for?!? You just hit a girl!" cried out Green Yoshi.

"You got to learn to shut your mouth for once in your lifetime!" roared Red Yoshi.

"You just hit a girl!" cried out Green Yoshi, "you are a monster!"

"Green Yoshi already knows," muttered L. Blue Yoshi.

"Know what?" asked Green Yoshi confused.

"This is none of your business!" roared Red Yoshi. Red Yoshi is having his temper problem. He balled his hands into a fist, ready to punch the innocent Yoshi if she were to speak again.

"I love watching Yoshis fight," said Carl as he and the toadies flew past them.

--

Brown Yoshi was dodging monkeys as they threw spiked balls and bombs at the Yoshi. Brown Yoshi ran inside a nearby cave, hoping to avoid the monkeys.

"Those darn monkeys never get tired of messing with me," panted Brown Yoshi. He collapsed on the ground to take a breather. Brown Yoshi heard someone else breathing beside him. He turned his head to see that it was a shy guy.

"What…are...you… doing?" panted Brown Yoshi.

"Running away from that perverted Magikoopa," said the shy guy.

Coincidentally, Kamek was hiding within the shadows, waiting to make a move on the Yoshi.

"Hi Kamek!" shouted Carl from out of nowhere.

"What the heck do you want!" roared Kamek.

"Why do you always have to be so mean," said Carl.

"Just give it up Carl, Kamek will always be mean to you," said Mitch.

Carl left the cave very disappointed.

Brown Yoshi finally finished his break and moved on. The cave was eerily quiet. Only the occasionally cave drippings can be heard. The light pierced through the cave sealing giving the cave almost a haunting look to it. It was very dark, yet the path can be seen clearly. This was the perfect environment for Kamek to nab the baby.

Kamek stood very still, waiting like a tiger would to his prey.

"Kamek," said Carl all of a sudden.

"What the heck do you want!" roared Kamek.

"What are we going to do about the mandatory report?" asked Carl.

"Just go get the dang crystal and leave me alone!" roared Kamek.

"Do you still want it?" asked Carl.

"JUST GO!"

Luckily, Brown Yoshi couldn't hear the racket that was going on because he was far away from Kamek.

"Darn, I lost the Yoshi," muttered Kamek.

Brown Yoshi suddenly turned around when he couldn't open the door which he knew was the exit. He could tell by the light that peaked through the door.

"Darn, I have to look for the keys," said Brown Yoshi to himself.

Brown Yoshi walked back to the cave entrance, not knowing that Kamek was secretly spying on him. Kamek smiled sheepishly. He felt a tap on his shoulders.

"What do you want Carl!" roared Kamek.

Kamek turned around to see that it was not Carl, but a bat biting his shoulders.

"Get it off me!" cried out Kamek.

Kamek fell off his broom stick and fell in front of the Yoshi as he struggle to remove the bat from his shoulders.

"Get it off me!" cried out Kamek.

Brown Yoshi and the baby only stared in confusion.

"Whoever you are, help me!" screamed Kamek.

Unfortunately, Kamek did not know that it was the Yoshi he was calling for help because he was too busy thrashing.

Brown Yoshi was deciding whether to help Kamek or not. Normally, he would decide to abandon Kamek because he is the one trying to nab the baby, but the words of his mother echoed in his mind.

"Treat others the way you want to be treated; you must always be nice to people my dear,"

Brown Yoshi's eyes twitched from hearing that statement.

"How could I be thinking of my mother at this time," though Brown Yoshi to himself. Brown Yoshi swallowed the bat that was hanging on Kamek's shoulders and walked away.

Kamek looked over his shoulder and saw that the bat was gone.

"Thank you so much!" cried out Kamek who was so relieved that he hugged the Yoshi without knowing that it was a Yoshi.

Kamek looked up to see his 'hero.' Brown Yoshi felt very awkward.

"My god," gasped a shy guy.

What the!" cried out Kamek when he realized that he just hugged a Yoshi. He pushed the Yoshi and hopped on his magic broom.

"You never saw this," said Kamek and he dashed off.

Brown Yoshi only stood with his eyes wide open. He was in complete shock. After a long 30 minutes of complete shook, he snapped himself out and moved on.

"Those Yoshis are right, I should really listen to myself more than my mom," muttered the Yoshi to himself.

Brown Yoshi finally walked out of the cave and spotted Pink Yoshi waving at him. Brown Yoshi walked up to the Yoshi who snatched the baby.

"What was that for!" yelled Brown Yoshi.

"What took you so long you little mamma's boy!" yelled Pink Yoshi.

"I'm not a mamma's boy. Just because I listen to my own mother does not mean I am a mamma's boy," retorted Brown Yoshi.

"Whatever, you can't listen to every word your mother say, time change and you have to listen to your own instinct. Something is definitely going to happen to you if you keep taking you're mother's words too literally," warned Pink Yoshi.

"Just go take the baby to Blue Yoshi!" yelled Brown Yoshi.

"Loser," muttered Pink Yoshi.

Brown Yoshi stuck out his tongue.

"If you keep doing that, something is going to get in," said Pink Yoshi.

"Just go to your Mr. I'm-So-Perfect!" cried out Brown Yoshi.

"You know you're not tough like my man!"

"Yes I am! I am going to beat the heck out of Blue Yoshi one day!"

Pink Yoshi was already out of sight.

"Why do everyone girl like Blue Yoshi," muttered Brown Yoshi, "my love life is miserable,"

"Aww, is the little Brown Yoshi jealous of Blue Yoshi," said Yellow Yoshi in a fake innocent voice.

"Where did you come from!" yelled Brown Yoshi who jumped up from Yellow Yoshi's surprise.

"I saw what happened. I always travel through the underground cave, I see everything and I found this neat crystal!"

Yellow Yoshi took out a crystal, the same exact material used for Kamek's crystal ball. The same exact crystal that the Toadies were searching for.

"Let me see!" yelled Brown Yoshi in delight.

Inside the oddly shaped crystal, they saw a figure of a Yoshi holding a baby.

"Since I am no wizard I cannot see the image clearly, I know that image must be Pink Yoshi."

"I can't see it at all," whined Brown Yoshi.

"You're looking at the wrong angle," said Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi pinched Brown Yoshi.

"What the heck was that for!" yelled Brown Yoshi.

"I was bored," said Yellow Yoshi. She gave out a creepy smile, "you are going to be my little slave like Red Yoshi. If you anger me or of you disobey me, I will tell everyone that you saved Kamek and you were hugged,"

"You are evil," muttered Brown Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi giggled.

"I was only kidding, I would never do that to you," said Yellow Yoshi, " but I was serious about Red Yoshi,"

"Hey wait, if you don't like Red Yoshi, then will you-"

"No,"

"You can walk with me to my destination, I may pass by Blue Yoshi just to say hi to him," said Yellow Yoshi.

"Why does everyone like Blue Yoshi!"

--

The toadies entered the volcano and found a treasure chest.

"This is Kamek's secret vault. This guy actually had some brains for once in his lifetime. He hid a treasure box near the core of the volcano and the only way to enter is through fly through the extremely hot lava!" said Bob.

"Just get the crystal, they only appear once a century," said Mitch.

Carl open the treasure box and it was empty.

"No!" cried out the toadies in unison.

"How can someone enter a volcano, you can only fly in her!" cried out Mitch.

"Kamek is so going to fire me," muttered Mitch.

"Fire _you? _What about all of us!" yelled Mitch.

"Not if I run away and live off checks by the government," said Bob.

"Uhh Bob, Kamek is the government. He works for the King of this Kingdom. You're screwed anyways," said Carl.

"No this can't happen!" cried out Bob.

"Look Bob, we can fly. We can easily search the island for the perpetrator," said Mitch.

Bob was breathing really hard.

"Okay…let's…go," panted Bob.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

*** I should really give these Yoshis a name. I am tired of writing "Green Yoshi, Red Yoshi, etc." Since I suck a coming up with name, you, my reviewers can name a Yoshi. Yes, you can give any Yoshi a name and if I like it, that will become the offical name for the Yoshi on my fic. I will definitly give credit to whoever names them. Feel free to name more than one! **

**The poll result will be reaveal when this fic is over. I can't believe I will be doing all 64 levels of Yoshi's Island. But, I'm almost half way! Woot!**

**Color of the Day: **_**Brown:**_

**Symbolic of roots, hearth, home and family security. **Brown Yoshi cares about his family without a doubt. [cough *he's a mamma's boy*] He dose fell homesick, but he have to prove to his Yoshi friends that he can live on his own. Just because he _seems _tough doesn't mean he is. His soft spot can definitely been seen when he is home, but since he is not home, he acts tough, but he really is not tough. Who's not jealous of Blue Yoshi?

Pikmin and shyguy community: I am so happy you like this fic! More reviewers! Hope you continue to review. Same goes for everyone reading this fic! I love reading your reviews.

It's almost world 4! I am so happy. Next world may be quicker because I will be having spring break! Woot!

I don't know why, Kamek doing these things amuses me. Don't take it personally, Kamek is actually one of my favorite character. I liked him since I played Yoshis Island. :) I am a Kamek fan and I'm proud.

Of course I am a Yoshi fan, if I'm not, would I write this fic? Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update more often. I have so much fun writing this. :)


	25. Chapter 24: Monkeys

I was so bored today that I finished all of my homework and still had nothing to do. My computer is being scanned for the worm so I have to stay on my computer. That should be a good thing for you all because I finally have a quick update! Yay me!

I seem to write better when I am bored. I should be bored more often.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 25: Monkeys' Favorite Lake

Pink Yoshi was a little frustrated because mud was getting all over her shoes. She was on a muddy swamp which surrounded the lakes found in this area. The monkeys were, as usual, harassing the Yoshi with spiked balls.

"Will these monkeys ever stop messing with me!" cried out the Yoshi.

She quickly grabbed an egg and aimed it at the monkey. The monkey shook its butt at the Yoshi to taunt her. Pink Yoshi's agitation only grew worse and threw the egg at top speed. Let's just say that the monkey was in terrible pain.

Pink Yoshi wiped her hands and walked away from the monkey in pain. Other monkeys came over to the injured monkeys began yelling gibberish as the Yoshi walked away.

"Stupid monkeys," muttered Pink Yoshi.

A monkey randomly threw a banana at the Yoshi and caused the Yoshi to slip on the mud and fall onto the muddy water. She was all covered in mud and so was the baby. A shy guy was passing by Pink Yoshi as she tried to get up.

"It's the mud monster!" screamed the shy guy at the top of his lungs.

The shy guy, who was on stilts, made a futile attempt to run away from the Yoshi. They were traveling no faster than turtles. Other shy guys spotted the 'monster' and tried to run away using their stilts.

Pink Yoshi walked passed a shy guy, ignoring them.

"Ha! I told you these anti-yoshi stilts work!" exclaimed the shy guy that Pink Yoshi crossed path with.

Pink Yoshi was quite annoyed by that statement and threw an egg at that shy guy. The shy guy fell of his stilts and landed on the muddy water.

"I am so asking for a refund," muttered the shy guy.

A shy guy was walking around the Yoshi trying to mock it because he thinks that the Yoshi will not be able to reach the shy guy. Pink Yoshi pushed the stilts, knocking the shy guy to the muddy water.

Pink Yoshi jumped onto a platform that moved like a wheel if she jumped on one end of end. She used this to travel across the lake without having to swim on it. Little does she knows, there is something wait to make a move.

A group of monkeys waited for the Yoshi to reach the target area. The monkeys held on to each other forming a chain and swung towards the Yoshi and her baby. Pink Yoshi dived in the water and the monkeys missed.

"You suck man!" cried out a monkey. The monkey at the bottom of the chain, the one who was supposed to grab the baby, was thrown on the water.

"I can't swim!" yelled the monkey on the water, "help me!"

Pink Yoshi emerged from the water. The baby seemed to enjoy the dive because the baby already knew that he should hold his breath when the Yoshi dived.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that to the monkey," said a monkey on the chain.

"But he told me to drop him,"

"Because he sucked,"

"Let's see you do a better job!"

"How can I not catch the baby if I am not on the bottom to catch the baby?"

"Hello! Can't you guys see I'm drowning!" yelled the monkey on the water.

"Hey you! Shut up!" yelled a monkey to the drowning monkey.

The drowning monkeys suddenly stopped making noises.

All of the monkeys stared in confusion.

"I think he's dead," said a monkey.

Pink Yoshi finally made it across the lake, while enduring the monkeys bickering.

--

Carl was biting his nails in fear of Kamek. The hidden crystal was missing from the chest. How else will they be able to find the Yoshi's exact location, or in Kamek's case, how will he ever be able to see his favorite soap opera?

"I will never be able to sleep at night, my job is at stake," muttered Carl.

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually care about your job," said Mitch.

"Hey, I wouldn't be doing those report if I didn't want to job," said Carl.

"I do those reports for you," said Mitch.

"I know,"

"Carl look!" pointed out Bob.

The toadies were looking at Yellow Yoshi holding a peculiar looking crystal. The instantly knew what it was.

"Only the crystal would gleam like that," said Mitch.

"How do you know if it's not some shiny rock that the Yoshi found, everyone likes shiny stuff," said Carl.

"Let's just grab the thing and give it to Kamek before he loses his mind," said Bob.

The toadies swooped down at Yellow Yoshi, but Yellow Yoshi ducked and Carl slammed into a tree.

"You got to be more careful Carl," said Mitch.

"He's just stupid," said Bob.

"Yeah Mitch…hey wait," realized Carl.

"Can we have the crystal," asked Mitch politely to the Yoshi.

"Hell no," replied Yellow Yoshi.

"I asked you nicely and you replied to me with such profanity!" roared Mitch.

"Whoa, take it easy Mitch," said Carl, "don't let a little Yoshi get you like that," said Carl.

"Give back the darn crystals you stupid Yoshi!" cried out Mitch. Carl grabbed Mitch before he was able to tackle the Yoshi.

"Be easy on the little Yoshi, it's the chief's daughter. Do you know what kind of trouble we can get into?" said Bob.

"I don't care if she is the Queen of Sparta! I will get her!" roared Mitch.

"I am so sorry about Mitch, can you please hand to crystal to us," asked Bob.

"Go fall in a ditch you stupid toady!" yelled the Yoshi.

Bob was trying to hold his anger, which became a bit overwhelming. Yellow Yoshi began to walk away from the toadies.

"I will get you, you stupid Yoshi!" roared Mitch as he charged at the Yoshi from the air. Yellow Yoshi jumped out of the way and Mitch crashed onto the ground.

"Ouch," muttered Mitch, "I will never let my anger get to me ever again."

--

Pink Yoshi was still on the marsh. It was a pretty big lake, so there is still a long a way to go before she reached the castle.

Pink Yoshi stopped to see a small fly buzz over a small body of water. A fished jumped up to eat the fly, but a MUCH larger creature swallowed the fish that swallowed the fly. That scared Pink Yoshi a lot. The creature stared at the Yoshi, by peeping its eye balls over the water while keeping the rest of the body submerged in the water.

Pink Yoshi threw her egg at the creature, but it did not flinched at all when the egg popped on the creature's back.

"That is definitely not a fish!" squealed Pink Yoshi.

She used her flutter jump to barely make it across the water. The creature gave a face stating, "I will get you someday," and submerged into the water.

Pink Yoshi came across more of those creatures, giving the same look the Yoshi each time she jumped over them. She stopped to see a shy guy staring at a 'flower.'

"Ohhh, pretty flower," said the shy guy.

The shy guy approached the flower and the 'flower' rammed the shy guy.

"That was not a flower," said the shy guy.

Pink Yoshi laughed a bit. Shy guys can be really stupid and yet she did though that was a flower herself.

She dodged the other 'flower' and quickly spotted Blue Yoshi waving to her.

"Hi Blue," said Pink Yoshi in her usual style.

"Just give me the baby," said Blue Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi handed the baby to Blue Yoshi.

"Hi Blue Yoshi!" yelled Yellow Yoshi as she approached with the crystal in her hands.

"Hey there Yellow, how you doing?" greeted Blue Yoshi warmly.

Pink Yoshi tackled Yellow Yoshi and began to strangle her.

"Why does Blue Yoshi greets you and not me!" cried out Pink Yoshi.

"What the heck is your problem," muttered Yellow Yoshi as she struggled to breath.

"I am the one who's supposed to strangle the Yoshi!" cried out Mitch as he pushed Pink Yoshi and strangled Yellow Yoshi instead.

"What the heck is your problem!" yelled Carl.

Carl grabbed Mitch and held onto him as Mitch struggled.

"What do you want toadies!" demanded Blue Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi fainted like a fan girl from hearing Blue Yoshi say those words. Her man is trying to be a hero.  
"We just want to crystal, but your little friend refuse to give it to us," said Bob.

"Yellow Yoshi, just hand over the crystal," said Blue Yoshi.

"Yeah Yellow Yoshi, just hand over the crystal ball," echoed Pink Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi stuck out her tongue on Pink Yoshi and handed the crystal to Bob.

"Let's go guys, you don't have to hate the Yoshi now that she doesn't have the crystal," said Carl.

Bob and Mitch sighed a relief and flew towards Bowser's castle. They couldn't wait to get their job back at capturing the baby.

--

"Hi Kamek!" greeted Carl as they entered Kamek's room.

"What do you want?" asked Kamek annoyed.

Carl gave a disappointed face. He will never please Kamek at this rate.

"Why do you even try," muttered Bob.

"We got the crystal," said Carl.

Kamek walked over to Bob and snatched the crystal.

"I just need to shaped this crystal into a ball and it'll be ready," said Kamek, "now scram!"

"Do we wait for the signal?" asked Carl.

"Yes, just leave me alone," begged Kamek.

The toadies flew out of the castle and began to wait for the Yoshi to lose the baby so they can follow him and make unsuccessful attempts at grabbing the baby.

**Color of the Day: **_**Pink**_

**While red stirs up passion and action, studies have shown that large amounts of pink can create physical weakness in people. **It's sort of sad that Pink Yoshi can be easily underestimated because she is pink. It's true, Pink does represent a weakness because girls are though to be sensitive. Pink Yoshi is sassy, but she still has her sensitive side unfortunately, especially for that someone. *Sigh*

Yes, the monkeys' bickering is a allusion to the shy guy's bickering. It's time for more Toadies' mischief. Too bad Kamek only appeared in one scene. Well, World 3 is almost over.

You can still submit names. I am still requesting names for all of the Yoshi. Check my profile to see which name is in consideration or if to see if you're Yoshi's name is in consideration. I am so happy that many of my reviewers kindly submitted names! If you have more names for the Yoshis, I will definitely accept it!

BJ- Sama; It's been a while since I heard from you! Thank you so much for helping me name the Yoshis. For a while I though you didn't have time to read. :p Don't mind me, I am a naturally slow person. 

Pikmin and shy guy community: thanks for submitting those names. I really need it. That will be pretty funny, but it's pretty short! Maybe, just maybe it will be considered. 

James Birdsong: Alright! This fic is alright!?! I'm just kidding. I'm just happy that you were patient enough to read all 24 or 25 chapters. I know I wouldn't. LOL

Keep reviewing people. I love to hear from you. I seemed to do better if I keep getting reviews. I never get more than four reviews per chapter. Send in the reviews people. I feed of it and I will continue to write great chapter. Guaranteed!


	26. Chapter 25: Naval Piranha

It's almost world 4. You guys can party but the real party will be when world 6 is done! Woot! I am more than halfway through the fic! Oh yes. I am still accepting names for my Yoshis. I really love the names you all gave the Yoshis. I may use it in future fics. :) Full credit will go to that person.

The official names will be posted on my profile once World 4 is updated! Remember, the Yoshis do not belong to me, they belong to Nintendo.

I really love the music for the castle and boss!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 26: Naval Piranha's Castle

After of taking advantage of Yellow Yoshi by making her change the baby's diapers, Blue Yoshi once again placed the baby on his back and walked towards Naval Piranha's castle.

"Good luck Blue!" hollered Yellow Yoshi.

"By Blue!" said Pink Yoshi in her flirtatious dialogue.

Yellow Yoshi rolled her eyes.

"Did you just rolled your eyes at me!" roared Pink Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi jumped on Yellow Yoshi and began to pummel her. Someone grabbed Pink Yoshi, but Pink Yoshi struggled to escapes those hands that prevented her from pummeling the Yoshi that she came to despise so much.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Blue Yoshi, the one who was holding onto Pink Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi froze. She slowly turned her face to Blue Yoshi. She felt completely embarrassed from being scolded by Blue Yoshi.

"I'm sorry?" said Pink Yoshi who didn't knew what to do.

"You better be sorry!" yelled Yellow Yoshi.

"Don't you dare yell at me like that!" snapped Pink Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi tried to pummel Yellow Yoshi, but Blue Yoshi continued to hold on to her.

"Please don't fight girls; I really need to defeat the enemy that is in this castle," said Blue Yoshi.

"Okay Blue, I will listen to you, I am gonna go to my next destination because I want to help the baby return to his brother and his parents," said Pink Yoshi innocently.

"Yeah right, you only came along because you like Blue Yoshi," muttered Yellow Yoshi.

"Shut up!" roared Pink Yoshi.

"Please calm down Pink Yoshi!" yelled Blue Yoshi.

"Yellow Yoshi is being mean to me! Why do you never yell at her!" roared Pink Yoshi.

Blue Yoshi hesitated for a second, "you were the one who provoked her,"

"But she rolled her eyes at me!"

"What's up Blue Yoshi!" greeted Red Yoshi.

"Can you please get your sister to calm down!" cried out Blue Yoshi.

"C'mon sis, let's go to our destination," said Red Yoshi as he grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her away.

"heh, heh, I'm glad I didn't came out like my brother," muttered Yellow Yoshi, but Green Yoshi heard her.

"Then I'm glad I didn't turned out like you," said Green Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi turned around who was a bit surprised to see her brother.

"Hi brother!" cried out Yellow Yoshi as she hugged her brother.

"I'm doing fine sis," said Green Yoshi as he gasped for air.

"Why do girls have such deadly hugs," muttered Red Yoshi.

"I am just here to say good luck to Blue Yoshi, this is where the piranha plants live so he got to be extra careful," said Yellow Yoshi who was also trying get Blue Yoshi to hear her.

"Good luck Blue Yoshi," said Pink Yoshi.

Pink Yoshi ran up to Blue Yoshi and hugged him. Blue Yoshi rolled his eyes, but Pink Yoshi was too happy to let that get in her way. Blue Yoshi slipped out of the Yoshi's grip.

"I got to go now,"

Yellow Yoshi hugged Blue Yoshi.

"Maybe that'll give you some confidence, Piranha plants are tough so don't get eaten by one," said Yellow Yoshi.

"I won't," said Blue Yoshi as he began to walk towards the castle. He smiled across the whole way. All of the Yoshis seem to support him, well maybe the female because L. Blue Yoshi was also waving to him.

"I really hate Blue Yoshi," muttered Red Yoshi.

"I know, even my sister have a thing for him," muttered Green Yoshi.

"I am going to beat the crap out of that Yoshi one day,"

"Same here."

"Do you want to?"

"Please don't Red Yoshi, the girls are going to hate us for life,"

"Fine,"

--

"Kamek, Kamek, Kamek, Kamek, Kamek, Kamek, Kamek, Kamek, Kamek, Kamek, Kamek, Kamek!" yelled Carl as he ran into Kamek's room.

"What do you want!" cried out Kamek.

"We got the crystal, can we get our old job back?" asked Bob.

Kamek walked up to the Toadies and snatched the crystal from Carl.

"You are back on baby nabbing duty, now scram!" screamed Kamek.

"Do you know how wrong that sounded?" muttered Carl.

"Get out of my room!" roared Kamek as he pushed the Toadies out of his room and slammed the door.

"That guy will never be pleased," said Mitch.

"You want to go to Naval's Castle?" asked Carl.

"Sounds fun," said Bob.

The toadies flew towards the castle where the Yoshis are also heading to.

--

Blue Yoshi entered the grand castle of Naval, which was just a bunch of piled bricks, and entered the warp pipe that stood on the dead end. He fell down a great distance before landing on the bottom. This castle is merely a maze of warp pipes, which he have to navigate through if he were to ever reach Naval.

Blue Yoshi saw a white blob that blocked the way. The creature was tube shaped so it was able to fit in the pipes very easily. The blob began to spit out a shy guy.

"I-I'm alive," muttered the shy guy.

"I though I was going to die in that thing. Oh my gosh, I am free!" cried out the shy guy before he was swallowed by the Yoshi in order to form an egg.

This continued with the other shy guys before Blue Yoshi was able to cause the blob to retreat near a small hole. Blue Yoshi jumped over it and continued.

Blue Yoshi came across many turns which most of them only lead to coins. It took a while for the Yoshi to find another drop. He fell down and came across some water which gushed out of a hole. This may be the shy guy's sewers.

Blue Yoshi jumped over those snapping Piranha plants and threw some eggs at the piranha plants that blocked the way into a large room. It took threw hits to destroy those.

Blue Yoshi continued on.

While Blue Yoshi was doing his things, the Toadies were heading towards Naval, a regular piranha plant.

"Hello," greeted the piranha plant.

"Oh my gosh you can talk!" screamed Carl in total shock. He jumped into Mitch's arms and shivered.

"Uh, we all can talk, most of us are just very shy," said the piranha plant.

"No, ya'll are busy snapping your teeth all day like you have nothing better to do!" yelled Carl.

"If you were closer, I would have eaten you for mocking us," said Naval.

"But you can't," retorted Carl.

"Please Carl, leave the Piranha plant alone," said Mitch.

The toadies heard footsteps from a distant.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Yoshi, hide!" cried out Carl.

"Shut up Carl, the Yoshi shouldn't hear us!" yelled Bob.

"We have to keep quite!" hollered Mitch.

"Why don't you all shut up!" cried out Kamek.

"Hi Kamek!" greeted Carl.

Kamek slapped his face. "Hello Carl, look I have no time for this, just go wait for the Yoshi to lose the baby," ordered Kamek.

The toadies flew away towards another location so they can stand by for the Yoshi.

Blue Yoshi entered the large room and the wall closed shut, trapping the Yoshi with Kamek and Naval.

"Hey, why were you alone with the piranha plant?" asked Blue Yoshi.

"This is none of your business!" cried out Kamek.

"Give it up Yoshi, you cutie without a naval! Ooopp- forget it…." Kamek flew away, seeming to regret his words.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear that Mitch!" gasped Carl.

"Are you serious," gasped Bob.

"Is he going out with that-"

"Carl, just leave it alone, we know too much," said Mitch.

"The guy just scarred me for life," said Bob.

Blue was quite shocked from that statement.

"Can he…never mind," said Blue Yoshi to himself.

Kamek sprinkled his magic powder in Naval and almost instantly, Naval grew quadruple its size. Naval jumped to the water and made its entry as an enlarged Piranha plant.

"C'mon little Yoshi," said Naval threateningly.

Blue Yoshi tossed an egg at the piranha plant, but nothing happened.

"What the heck," muttered the Yoshi.

Naval tackled the Yoshi and pushed him into the water. Blue Yoshi quickly jumped out of the water and noticed something strange. The piranha plant had a swollen injury. Blue Yoshi knew that it was its weak spot, but how was he going to hit it if the platform makes it hard to hit it.

Blue Yoshi threw the egg at the wall and it bounced to the water. The egg skipped across the water and hit the weak spot. Naval flinched from the devastating blow. Naval charged at the Yoshi, but Blue Yoshi easily dodged it.

He threw another egg at the wall and successfully hit Naval.

"Just one more to go," muttered the Yoshi.

Naval spewed out smaller piranha plants.

"Did Kamek-" muttered Carl before Bob thumped his head.

"Please Carl," said Bob.

Blue Yoshi threw another egg and made another successful hit that destroyed the piranha plant for good. When Naval finally disappeared, Blue Yoshi cheered and the key to Bowser's Castle appeared. Blue Yoshi grabbed the key and exited the castle.

Blue Yoshi spotted Green Yoshi waving to him. Blue Yoshi ran up to the other Yoshi and handed him the baby.

"How was it?" asked Green Yoshi.

"It was not that bad," said Blue Yoshi.

"Great to hear that, just two more keys needed to enter Bowser's Castle and rescue the baby and the stork,"

"Can't wait for us to get home," said Red Yoshi as he was walking with his sister Pink Yoshi.

"How come Blue Yoshi is always mean to me and not Yellow Yoshi, I hate that girl with a passion," growled Pink Yoshi.

"Please sister, just leave it alone," said Red Yoshi.

"Hah hah losers! Why are you guys taking the loser way!" yelled Yellow Yoshi as she was swinging on the vine rope.

"Hey, this is not that bad," said L. Blue Yoshi who was also swinging on the ropes.

"You stupid Yoshis can swing for nothing, watch the pro do it," gloated Carl.

Carl grabbed onto a rope and swing, but he carelessness caused him to crash onto a tree. He slid down the tree while the Yoshis were laughing and pointing at Carl.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Color of the Day: ****Almost everyone likes some shade of the color blue. **I can't believe how true this is. That would explain why the girls love Blue Yoshi. L. Blue Yoshi is also very well respect Yoshi but I will talk about her later. Blue Yoshi does get a lot of attention but that is because it is his job to fight the tough bosses.

Pikmin and shyguy community: I love the game pikmin. I played that a long time ago, but I never finished the game because we only rented it. T_T I am planning to buy the remake on the Wii!!! [To everyone else who reads this, Pikmin is a great game and it's nice to see someone who loves that game!

--

I have a fellow reviewer [and a good friend ;D] who made a fic based on Yoshi's Island as well! But the twist is that Link [The Legend of Zelda series] joins the Yoshis! Haninator [the author of the fic] is a great writer and I highly recommend reading it. The story is called, "Yoshis: The New Guy" and it is a Mario and Link crossover. It is the only one in the archive! Of course it is on my fav!

I read other Yoshi's Island fic, but most of them were never finish. I see why most of you have faith in me! ^_^ I have so much fun writing this fic. I hope you guys continue to review as it will keep my interest up. Wow, I had some people who recently faved this fic. I hope you guys review some day. I would love to hear you guys! I am so happy! I am going to be the first author to finish a yoshi's Island fic. That is quite an achievement.


	27. World 4: Go! Go! Mario!

Those fuzzies pissed me off. It's not easy playing from scratch in this game.

Green Yoshi's official name is: Cameo, named by Pikmin and Shyguy community! Congratulation Green Yoshi, you're name is Cameo. The names will be on my profile for a reminder.

These are the names: Green: Cameo, Red: Shino, L. Blue: Sapphira, Yellow: Sirius, Purple: Biggs, Brown: Boshi, Pink: Amy, Blue: Edward

Thank you so much Pikmin and shyguy community!

I had the writer's block, but when I listen to the music for the final boss, I was determined to make the Yoshi go to their destination.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 27: Go! Go! Mario!!

"I'm finally out of the jungle!" cried out Cameo as he dropped to the ground and kissed the dry grass. How happy the Yoshi was to get out of humid air.

There was a dramatic change in climate. The air was much dryer with an ocean of grass spawning in all direction. The sky was turning orange, but the Yoshi continued his trek.

"Whoa, I have never been this far off the main village," muttered Cameo. The land was so unfamiliar, but he knew that he should walk the small path that was carved for the Yoshi. He knew the path lead into another castle. Bowser's minions can get very lost easily in this island.

Just on cue, were a koopa and a goomba walking side by side. By the way they were arguing with each other, they were lost.

"Hey, let's ask that Yoshi for direction," said the koopa.

"Uhm, hey man, do you happen to know where Bowser's castle is," asked the goomba.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Cameo.

"You see, we are going to do an interview so we can be considered as Bowser's minion," said the koopa.

Cameo collapsed on the ground and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked the Koopa.

"Good luck with that, Bowser has a weird taste in minions! He has perverted Magikoopa as second-in-command and stupid mentally challenged toadies who don't do his biddings!" cried out Cameo. [The Yoshis know the toadies are lazy, it's not hard to figure out.]

"You know, I am starting to reconsider this job," said the goomba.

"Look man! I don't care about that Magikoopa and the mentally challenged toadies! We get paid three coins an hour!" cried out the koopa, "we need the job!"

"Suit yourself, just take a short cut through there," pointed Cameo near the volcano.

"Those guys are going to regret it," snickered the Yoshi.

Cameo continued his trek. More goombas began to appear on the field. He decided to swallow a couple of them. He jumped over a warp pipe and accidentally landed on a goomba.

"Hmm, what was that?" muttered the Yoshi.

"You mean, '_who was that!'_," corrected the creature that Cameo stepped on.

"Oh my gosh! I'm scared!" cried out Cameo.

"Get off me!" cried out the creature.

Cameo jumped and saw that he stepped on a goomba.

"Wow, I didn't knew I stepped on you," said Cameo, "whatever,"

Cameo just walked away and abandoned the squished goomba.

"Can anyone help me?" asked the goomba to nothing.

Cameo continued to walk quickly as the sun slowly approached the horizon. He looked up at the sky and hurried even more. He began to run but he slammed into a koopa and the baby flew out of his back.

Unfortunately, the baby flew to a nearby tree and became stuck. Cameo roared in anger and threw his eggs like a maniac at the tree. All of the eggs miss so he looked frantically for some enemies.

The koopas knew the Yoshis was looking for something to eat, so they all scattered away. Cameo walked up to the tree and shook the branches hoping the bubble would slip off. It was useless.

Cameo slammed his head into the tree and looked up to see if something happened. Not even a budge.

"Why does this have to happen to me!?!" cried out Cameo.

The baby wailed loudly as he was stuck on the tree.

"I never even knew there was a tree here!" cried out Cameo.

While Cameo was busy screaming out his problems, the Toadies were bumping into each other when they heard the signal.

"They baby is out of the Yoshi's hand, let's go!" cried out Carl.

The toadies followed the signal, but Bob stopped all of a sudden.

"Where are we going?" asked Carl.

"Follow the signal!" roared Bob.

"But you are going over the volcano, I thought the signal pointed to the donut plains,"

"The Yoshis already passed by the donut lifts you idiot!"

"They did?"

"Hey, my signal is pointing to Raphael the Ravin's castle, I was heading to the moon," said Mitch.

"Why the heck would Raphael the Raven be at the moon? You got to listen to the beeps more carefully you morons!" yelled Bob.

"Why would a Yoshi be at a volcano!" cried out Mitch.

"Why would a Yoshi be at a donut lifts!" cried out Carl.

"Uh Carl, you were about to go to the donut lifts," said Mitch.

"I like donuts," said Carl randomly, "can we go there?'

"No!" roared Bob and Mitch in unison.

Carl looked down ashamed. Carl was really hungry.

"Where should we go?" asked Bob.

"Hmm, the Blue Yoshi just came out of Naval's castle. I guess the next Yoshi should be at the meadows, where the koopas like to hang out," said Mitch.

The toadies immediately flew towards the meadow of the koopas.

At the meadows, Cameo looked up at the tree and shook the branches again. He slid to the ground and breathed heavily. He was tired. He looked up at the orange sky and sighed. Will he ever get the baby?

The toadies were in the air when they spotted Cameo lying on the ground, without the baby.

"The baby!" cried out Carl.

Carl carelessly raced to the tree, but he crashed onto it. The tree massively shook from Carl's impact to the tree. The baby flew off the tree and Cameo grabbed the baby and ran off. Carl peeled off the tree and collapsed.

"Are you alright Carl!" cried out Mitch who flew by the Carl's side and picked him up.

"It was Carl's fault for losing the baby!" cried out Bob.

"I was only trying to get the baby," muttered Carl.

"Want to go to the donut lifts?" asked Bob all of a sudden.

"I'm hungry!" said Carl excitedly.

"I don't think those 'donuts' are edible," said Mitch, but Carl already flew towards the donuts lift, waiting to get a bite of them.

--

Cameo came across a star and grabbed it. Suddenly, Cameo was encased in his own egg and everything became dark.

"Uh hello, is this supposed to happen?" asked Cameo to the baby even though he knew the baby wouldn't understand him. Suddenly, Cameo felt a burst off speed and he felt very queasy. The baby was making many loop-d-loops.

The baby jumped off a tall cliff and used his little cape as a parachute. They landed safely on the ground and Cameo finally popped out of the shell and the baby returned to his back.

"There is the other yoshi," muttered Cameo.

--

The toadies flew across the same cliff that baby Mario jumped off and decided to take a break on the base of the cliff.

Carl saw a strange butterfly-like creature and flew up to it.

"Hey there cute little puny butterfly," greeted Carl.

"Who are you calling cute and puny?" said the butterfly-like creature in a deep masculine voice.

"Well excuse me, how should I know a stupid little creature like you would be tough?" taunted Carl.

The creature turned all red and flew to Carl at top speed. Carl screamed at the top of his lungs and ran away from the creature.

"Help me! I am being chased by a butterfly!" cried out Carl.

"Heh, Carl is being chased by a butterfly," muttered Bob who snickered a bit.

"Who get chased by a butterfly?" said Mitch.

"When the butterfly is angry!" cried out Carl as he zipped passed Bob and Mitch who were lying on the grass.

Bob, looked up and saw an angry butterfly ram over him. Mitch looked at Bob and was quite amused.

"That was some butterfly," taunted Mitch.

"uh-huh," replied Bob whose head thumped on the ground.

--

Kamek finally shaped the crystal into a smooth ball shaped and returned to his soap opera, but the emergency broadcast system was on.

"No!" cried out Kamek.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Color of the Day: **_**Green**_

**Green is the color of balance. **This may be the only personality that may not suit Green Yoshi…er…Cameo, but it still connects with him somehow. He is _supposed _to keep his friends 'balanced' but they always seem quite chaotic. Especially from this adventure the Yoshis are undergoing. Basically, there will never be order among the Yoshis, but maybe someday, Cameo will take control of the whole village. He will be the future chieftain!

Pikmin and shyguy community: Here is your Yoshi's name on my fic! ^_^ I should have wrote about Kamek saying 'oh my' in that cheat to defeat Naval easily. I laughed out loud when I saw a video of it on Youtube. ^_^ A precious opportunity lost. T_T

Sorry if this is quite short. I was hoping to exceed 2,000 words.


	28. Chapter 27: The Cave of the Lakitus

Hah! I actually made a quick update. Thanks again, Pikmin and shyguy community! I like this chapter because you get to know the Toadies more. In one section, I _purposely _misspell and had bad grammar. I had SO much fun writing this, and you will see why.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 28:

"I'm so glad to be out of that jungle," said Cameo after he handed the baby to Shino.

Shino placed the baby onto his back and went on to his journey to the next Yoshi. He looked down into a cliff and saw a bunch of warp pipes cluttered into one small area. He turned around to see if Cameo was anywhere near and jumped off the cliff. He used his flutter jump to land safely on the ground.

Shino grabbed an egg and tossed it at a piranha plant. The piranha plant popped and Shino entered the warp pipe. He fell down into a crystal cave and moved on.

"Hey dude, did you get the balloons?" asked a koopa.

"I already got them. Why do we need balloons?" asked another koopa.

"Cause, the chicks dig them dude!"

"Oh yeah!"

The two koopas jumped up and did a high five. They were indeed excited.

Suddenly, an egg hit an arrow and it bounced off, hitting a spare koopa shell. The spare koopa shell bounced off the egg causing it to hit all of the balloons and the koopas.

"W-w-w-what just happened?" asked one of the koopas in utter confusion as he got up.

"I don't know man,"

"Do you think it was ghosts?"

"No such thing,"

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a red shy?" asked a ghost shy guy.

"Oh my gosh! It's a ghost!" hollered the two teenage koopas. They screamed in unison and ran away.

"What's their problem?" muttered the ghost shy guy.

Shino saw two koopas jump out of the little hole which his egg ricocheted into. He stared in amusement as the koopas disappeared deep into the cave.

--

"Okay Toadies, please hand me your reports," said Kamek, who was also in charge of receiving the reports from Bowser's minions. In order for Bowser's minions to get paid, they must submit a report of their action. Their payments are based on their performance. Kamek could tell if they made up the story, because most of Bowser's minions are idiots. When they make up a story, it is quite obvious. One good example of this mishap is the Toadies.

Mitch was the first to hand in his report. Bob stuck out his tongue at Mitch. Mitch was the smartest of the Toadies, so obviously his report is excellent. Bob was sort of in the middle. He wasn't bright, but he's not mentally challenged either. Bob turned in his not-so-excellent report. Kamek quickly read it after he finished with Mitch's report. Carl rushed to Kamek and gave him his tattered report.

"Let's see what you come up with," said Kamek:

"_Today, me, Bob, Mitch and me went to the forest. The Green Yioshi had the baby. The signal rang. I flew to the Yrohi Then, I used my super awesome ninja skills to grab the baby. But, the Yoshi was one step ahead. He used hiz ermazing psychic powers to grab the baby. I used my super awesome ninja kick to kick the Yshii. I grabbed the baby, but the Yohi used his super roar and slammed me into a tree. He suommoned his super ulta army of doom, the butterfly, and they all attacked me. The yosie laughed at me and he went away with the baby_.

"What the crap is this Carl!" cried out Kamek, "I liked it better when you copied off Mitch!"

"What?" muttered Mitch.

"How can I pay you properly if you brought this crap to me!" cried out Kamek.

"Hey Kamek, if everyone have to write a report, do you have to write a report? If you do, do you read it yourself?" asked Carl all of a sudden.

"That is the blessing of being high ranked, we don't need to do those crap that you underlings have to do," said Kamek.

"Can we be high ranked?"

"Heck no! You are an idiot! You will have to do something amazing to be high ranked like moi!" gloated Kamek.

"I bet he scarred the Yoshis for life with his perverted talk," whispered Bob, "that is an amazing achievement,"

"Shut up Bob! You guys are lucky enough to be considered on the mission! Now go back to what you were doing!" roared Kamek.

The Toadies flew away from the castle.

--

"Everyone ready?" asked a Lakitu behind a wall.

"Yes we are all on position," said another Lakitu.

The gang of Lakitu was behind the wall, waiting for anything that threatens their space. Right on cue, a red Yoshi came into view.

"Attack!" cried out a Lakitu, but they all transformed into little stars. Shino hit a "POW" block. He took the stars, not caring where they came from and how they were made. As Shino continued on, he came across more Lakito. Some many of those creatures were tossing spiked balls at him, but he managed to get away from them.

He saw Sapphira waving to him. He jumped in joy because he arrived fairly quickly. He raced towards the row of trees, but a red spiked ball hit the Yoshi. Red Yoshi turned around with fire in his eyes.

"Who hit me?" said Shino in an evil tone.

All of the Lakitos pointed to each other.

"No it was you!" cried out a Lakitus.

"I don't want to hear your yapping, if you don't tell me who threw the spike, I will break one you guy's skull and I will sure to leave a mess!" threatened Shino.

The Lakitos slowly lowered their heads behind the wall.

"Hey, don't hide from me you stupid Lakitu!" roared Shino.

The Lakitos slowly raised their heads.

"Now tell me who threw the spike ball at me," said Shino.

"Don't look at me, I didn't threw the egg," said a Lakitu.

A red egg slammed on the face of the Lakito that spoke.

"Shut up!" roared Shino as he held another egg as a threat to the Lakitu, "is there any other Lakitu who wish to speak?"

"Uh Shino, that is enough," said Sapphira.

"Why don't you shut up!" roared Shino to the light blue Yoshi.

Sapphira remained quiet. Shino's anger was getting the best of him.

"Now where was I?" said Shino to himself, but he saw that all of the Lakitus disappeared.

"What the heck!" screamed Shino.

Shino walked over the Sapphira and handed her the baby. Sapphira turned her head and smiled at the baby. The baby smiled back at her.

"Where are you heading Shino?" asked Sapphira.

"I am going to say hi to Sirius," said Shino.

"Good luck with that," said Sapphira.

"I don't need luck,"

"Okay, I got to go now,"

Saphhira walked away from Shino and went on to her next destination.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Color of the Day: **_**Red**_

**A sense of protection from fears and anxiety. **His uncontrollable anger is actually a way to hide his true fear and anxiety. Just because Red Yoshi…er…Shino angers easily, he does has his fears. He is also known to complain to his friends. Deep inside, he only does it to protect his friends from being afraid. He is very good Yoshi despite his anger. If only Yellow Yoshi…er…Sirius can see that. Maybe things can be different.

Carl should totally write my essays for AP English 11 class LOL

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. As you can see I am working on two other fics. Well, the Kirby fic , "Misadventures of Sword and Blade," is only going to be 10 chapters long, so don't worry too much about that. It is a humor fic so _IF_ you know Kirby and the tv show, check it out. I only update my smash bros fic occasionally. So if some of you people have me on author alert, I guess you can already see that. ;D

Check out my poll if you haven't. I am not so surprised at who is in the league . [Here's a hint: it is revealed in one of the color of the day.]


	29. Chapter 28:Don't Look Back

I came home at 7:30 p.m because of my chamber orchestra practice. [I will be providing the music for a musical, I play the piano.] That is going to be a whole lot of fun! So, ALL of my fics will be updated slowly. Hey, I love music. Hope you understand. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I should have been doing my homework, but I can't stop writing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 29: Don't look Back!

Sapphira looked up at the sky to see the countless balloons float up. They were so colorful, that she wanted to touch them just for the sake of it. The baby raised its hands and giggled. The baby wanted to touch the balloons as well.

As she approached the balloons, there was a dead end. She looked up at the sky and saw a platform. She looked at the balloons and an idea popped into her mind. [I just realized that was a pun] She jumped onto a balloon and floated up into the sky. She grabbed the baby and lied on her back. She looked up at the sky and felt very relaxed. The baby was sitting on the Yoshi's belly and looked around and giggled.

"How can you not be afraid of heights?" asked Sapphira, "I am afraid of heights but I feel so safe in this balloon,"

The baby only continued to clap his hands and giggle. She blew a sigh.

The toadies were traveling around the island, looking for something to do.

"Oh my gosh, I see balloons!" cried out Carl, "it's time to practice my dart skills,"

"Uh Carl, this is no time for play. We have to remain on task," said Mitch.

"Let Carl have some fun. The Yoshi rarely looses the baby so we might as well watch Carl for fun," said Bob.

Mitch had no choice but to agree. Carl took out a dart from his robe and pointed to a balloon way up in the sky. He closed one of his eye and made careful aim.

"Carl, you can't hit a balloon that far with a dart," said Mitch.

"Be quiet, I want to see what happens," said Bob.

Carl threw the dart at light speed. Bob and Mitch's jaw dropped to the ground. The dart flew way above in the air and struck the balloon that must have been thousands of feet away.

"C-Carl, how did you do that?" asked Mitch.

"I always win the ballooning popping game at the carnival," said Carl.

"Figures,"

The dart hit the same exact balloon that Sapphira was lying on. She heard a loud pop and gasped. She was falling down very fast. She used to her flutter jump to jump onto another balloon. The platform was only a short distance away so she used her flutter jump to get on the platform.

She jumped onto another platform, but a bullet bill crashed into the Yoshi. The baby flew out of the Yoshi's back. Sapphira was lucky enough to land safely onto another platform. She looked up to see the wailing baby, but then a toady-like creature snatched the baby.

"I finally got the baby!" cried out the purple toady, then he suddenly stopped. He was so happy that he decided to taunt the Yoshi. He flew over Sapphira and went close the Yoshi. Sapphira jumped to grab the baby, but the purple toady dodged it. The purple toady treated the baby as if it was a piñata.

"That's not fair!" cried out Sapphira.

She threw an egg at the toady, but the toady quickly dodged it.

"You can never get me you silly Yoshi!" taunted the Toady.

The toadies heard the signal.

"And you said that the Yoshi rarely loses the baby," said Mitch who finally proved Bob and Carl wrong.

Luckily the Toadies weren't so far away from the Yoshi. When the Toadies arrived at the scene, they saw a purple toady taunting the Yoshi.

"I should be doing that!" cried out Bob.

"I love my job," said the purple toady.

"I can't believe an under rank got the baby!" said Mitch very surprised.

Sapphira was desperately trying to grab the baby. She ran out of eggs to toss, but she didn't want to look away from the baby just so she can find some eggs.

"No, it is OUR job to get the baby," growled Carl.

Carl flew over to the purple toady and punched the purple toady in the face. The baby fell down and Sapphira grabbed the baby and ran away.

"Carl! You idiot!" cried out Mitch.

"What? He took the baby," said Carl.

"Carl, why can't you ever do that to the Yoshi? It makes life so much easier," said Bob.

"Do what?' asked Carl who was obviously clueless.

"One day, we are going to gang up a Yoshi and beat the crud out him or her just for the sake of it. I am tired of flying all over this island just so Kamek can have his baby," said Bob.

"Well we lost the baby, do you want to pop some balloons?" asked Mitch.

"Yay!" cheered Carl.

Sapphira managed to swallow a few enemies to get some eggs, but a spiked ball smacked the Yoshi and the baby flew off the Yoshi's back, again. The purple toady flew and snatched the baby. This time, Sapphira had some eggs on her arsenal and she tossed them. The egg successfully struck the purple toady and Sapphira grabbed the baby.

"When will you ever learn your lesson!?" threatened Carl who was cracking his knuckles.

He flew up to the toady and pummeled the poor purple toady. Carl flew away, leaving the purple toady with a nose bleed. Bob and Mitch were now afraid of Carl.

"Now I know why Carl made it to the assistant rank," said Mitch.

"That should teach you a lesson!" roared Carl.

"I am really scared of Carl," whispered Mitch.

"Me too," muttered Bob.

"Let's go guys!" exclaimed Carl cheerfully.

The signal rang, again. Sapphira was on a moving platform when a piranha plant, which blocked an entrance, hit the Yoshi. The purple toady flew to the baby and grabbed it.

"You still choose to not learn your lesson!" roared Carl.

Carl rushed over to the purple toady and punched the toady to the wall. The wall cracked and the debris fell on the piranha plant causing it to pop. Sapphira grabbed the baby.

"Thanks?" said Sapphira to the toadies.

"I hate you under ranks!" roared Carl.

"I-I will never-" said the purple toady before Carl punched him in the mouth, silencing the poor creature.

"You went too far Carl," said Mitch.

"You didn't know the kind of life I had suffered through before I was promoted to assistant to second-in-command! Those guys used to pick on me give me wedgies!" cried out Carl.

"Good times," muttered Bob.

"I'm glad I already graduated from high school, with honors, when I came here," said Mitch.

"No one wants to hear how much of a nerd you were Mitch!" cried out Bob.

"You're just jealous that I was automatically put assistant. At least I had an education!" retorted Mitch.

"I failed kindergarten ten times!" exclaimed Carl.

Sapphira swallowed the two shy guys that stood in her way and continued on. She jumped on the bouncy ball and flew up to a higher level. She saw a pump and a small balloon attached to it.

"This is going to be the ultimate balloon!" exclaimed a koopa.

"Can't wait," said another koopa.

The two koopas abandoned the balloon. Sapphira jumped onto the pump and did a ground pound to see what happens. The balloon grew bigger. The Yoshi was quite amused so she continued to ground pound until the balloon was enormous. She jumped onto the balloon and the balloon began to fly away. Sapphira sat down and enjoyed the ride.

The balloon became smaller and smaller that Sapphira had to jump off the balloon and flutter jump to safety. She landed safely on the ground and continued on. She looked up at the sky and saw some shy guys flying with a balloon attached to them.

"Balloons!" cried out Carl.

Carl took out his dart and threw it at the shy guys. He popped every balloon that was under the Yoshi. Sapphira had to run for her dear life to avoid getting hit by a shy guy.

"I'm scared," muttered a shy guy who was on a balloon.

Sapphira saw Sirius waving to her. Sapphira ran with joy and hugged the yellow Yoshi.

"I missed you too Sapphira," gasped Sirius who had to struggle to breath because of Sapphira's hugs. Sapphira handed the baby to Sirius.

"Good luck!" exclaimed Sapphira.

"Thanks! I have a long way to go to reach Marching Milde's castle!" said Sirius.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I just love adding some background to the toadies as well as to the Yoshis. I may just dedicate a whole one-shot to these toadies. I may just do that.

**Color of the Day: **_**Light Blue**_

**Those who wear/are light blue are said to be analytical and have a practical approach to life. **Well as you can see, light blue…er…Sapphira is very cunning. It's no surprise to see that she can be considered the most intelligent in the Yoshi clan. Other than being sweet, she is very smart.

I am learning so much about colors just from writing this fic. The one in bold is an actual quote from a website on colors. [I like to do research] I just analysis the color and see how it suits the Yoshis. Their personalities are still in development, even though it seems that they have already been defined. I am still learning about the Yoshis myself. I hope you use this as a guide to making your own Yoshi fic! This info is for everyone's use!

If any of you guys would like to write a Yoshi fic or you already have one, I would be happy to advertise it in my fic! I have to read it of course. Just send me a message.


	30. Chapter 29: Marching Milde

**Author's note: **[It looks very professional!] Sorry for the long wait, but I'm sure you will be happy with this. I hope you enjoy the story! Sirius still calls Sapphira "Blu." They are BFF!

I would like to make a special announcement: I would like to start a writing community. Since fics on Yoshi are finally starting to appear! I want Yoshi fics to be more accessible. Some of you reviewers can even join if you write a Yoshi fic! [I know some of you!] Just pm or email me if you have any question such as 'What the heck is a writing community anyways?' I'm surprised that not many people take advantage of the vast resource that fanfiction gives out.

Quote from a friend, "I'm not responsible 4 resulting dirtymindedness."

LOL

I am considering changing the rating to T. The pervert Kamek and the suggestive Toadies are not good for the kids. [I know some of you are old enough anyways, I hope]

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 30: Marching Milde's Castle.

The toadies flew towards Marching Milde's Castle after Kamek sent a special request for the Toadies. The toadies spotted Kamek, who was scanning the area with his binoculars. Carl snuck behind Kamek and screamed "Hi Kamek!"

Kamek was so surprised that he stumbled and accidentally fell 100 feet off the castle. The Toadies flew towards the crater Kamek have created from the impact.

"Are you alright Kamek?" asked Bob.

Kamek crawled out of the crater and glared at the Toadies, but then he gave an odd smile.

"Yes I am alright, I only fell 100 FOOT DOWN TO THE GROUND!" said Kamek who ended in a sudden outburst.

"I'm so glad you're alright, who else is going to sign my paycheck," said Carl.

"No one, if you keep acting like fools!" snapped Kamek.

"Why are you always so mean?" muttered Carl.

"Why did you call us?" asked Mitch.

"As you can see, the Koopa who normally walks the large chain chomp broke his back today," explained Kamek.

"I wonder why?" asked Bob sarcastically.

"I feel so sorry for that loser," said Carl.

"I want you guys to walk the chain chomp," stated Kamek.

The Toadies stared at Kamek with their jaw dropped.

"But Kamek, we have to keep an eye on the baby," said Bob.

"Look, the Yoshi will be coming to this castle, so I got it all under control," said Kamek.

"But it's the Koopa's job to walk the chain chomp, not us!" whined Carl.

"Since I am the boss, walking the chain chomp is your job until you're finished. Now scram!" ordered Kamek.

"Please Kamek! I don't want my back to be broken like that loser!" cried out Carl, who was holding onto Kamek's leg.

"Get off me you idiot!" yelled Kamek.

Kamek tossed Carl away from him. The Toadies had no choice but to obey Kamek's command. They flew behind the castle and saw a giant chain chomp sleeping soundly. Mitch grabbed the chain that tied the chain chomp to the steel pole.

"Whose the cute little chain chomp?!" exclaimed Carl who tried to get the creature's attention.

The Chain Chomp suddenly jumped up and began to bark at Carl. Carl nearly wet his pants as he climbed up to a tree and shivered in fear.

"You could have flown to the tree," suggested Mitch.

"Don't tell me what to do," muttered Carl.

Mitch unhooked the chain from the pole and pulled the chain with all of his strength to calm the large chain chomp. Strangely enough, the Chain Chomp calmed down and wound up staring a Mitch for more instruction.

"Wow, this is one well-trained Chain Chomp," commented Mitch.

"I want to walk the Chain Chomp," said Bob.

"Sure," said Mitch.

Bob snatched the chain and the Chain Chomp began to move forward. The other two toadies followed Bob behind.

--

The sun was high in the sky, but Sirius barely woke up with the baby wrapped in her arms. They slept in a small bed, which Sirius made with the leaves from the trees. The baby was still fast asleep, so the Yoshi went to a nearby tree and grabbed two oranges. The baby woke up as the Yoshi approached him.

Sirius ripped a small piece of orange and put it on the baby's mouth. Since oranges are very soft and it was a small piece, the baby had no problem swallowing it and enjoying the taste at the same time. The baby giggled. Sirius smiled at the baby. She swallowed the orange with her long tongue and ripped another piece of orange for the baby.

She wrapped the baby in her arms and rocked it back and fourth.

"Wonder who's the father?" taunted a shyguy who walked past the Yoshi.

Sirius grew fierce eyes and glared at the shyguy. She stuck out her long tongue and grabbed the Shyguy that made the comment. She swallowed the Shyguy and licked her mouth.

"You are a murderer!" cried out the Shyguy.

"No, I was just hungry, it's called survival of the fittest you idiot," retorted the Yoshi. [In your face PETA!]

The Shyguy quickly turned around to make a quick getaway, but Sirius swallowed the Shyguy before he had a chance to run. The Yoshi got up from her leaf [she was still in her bed rocking the baby when she swallowed the Shyguys] and placed the baby on her back.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Sirius as she ran towards her next destination: Marching Milde's Castle.

--

"I want some pancakes," muttered Carl.

"Carl, it's way past breakfast time," said Mitch.

"Hey, I like pancakes too! You got a problem!" snapped Bob.

"They're not even serving breakfast at Bowser's castle anymore," said Mitch.

"It's lunch time?" asked Carl.

"Yes Carl, the cafeteria is now serving lunch," said Mitch.

"I though the chefs were on strike," said Bob.

"Nah, Kamek finally convinced those guys to come back. They were actually having a strike because they don't get free lunch even though they cook the food,"

"We pay for our food!" cried out Carl.

"Of course we pay, it comes off our paychecks! Do you guys even read your paychecks!" yelled Mitch.

"I refuse to pay for my food! I want to keep all of my money!" exclaimed Bob.

"Then you might as well live off fruits like the Yoshi,"

"No, we have to have free food. We work so hard for Bowser,"

"Then complain to Bowser himself not me,"

"I can't complain to a little kid, how a little kid becomes the leader of the Koopa force in this castle anyways!"

"He is barely potty trained," said Carl all of a sudden.

"Really?" asked Bob and Mitch in unison.

"Well, he is very young, but he is going to be king of this whole Kingdom when he's grown up. I wonder what kind of life Bowser will get when he's older. I think he might become a successful king who will conquer all of the Kingdoms bordering him, including that stupid Mushroom Kingdom!" said Mitch.

"Then again, the kid is being raised by Kamek," said Bob.

All of the Toadies sulked.

"So how did we get from pancakes to Bowser?" asked Carl all of a sudden.

The Toadies just stood still wondering. The Chain Chomp began to move around a lot. It turned around to stare at Carl, who now held the chain.

"I think it needs to go potty," said Carl, but the Toadies were ignoring him.

Carl then let go of the chain to allow the Chain Chomp to do its business. Instead of doing what Carl hoped it would do, the Chain Chomp picked up a sense. The Chain Chomp focused on the yellow Yoshi and Baby that were heading towards the castle. The Chain Chomp quickly dashed towards the Yoshi.

Sirius was walking towards the castle, which she spotted from a distance. Then, she heard a loud noise. She nervously turned her head and saw a large Chain Chomp rushing to her. The Yoshi screamed and ran as fast as she could.

"Carl, that was the smartest thing you have ever done," said Mitch.

"Good job my friend," said Bob.

The Yoshi continued to run at top speed as the Chain Chomp neared her. It was chomping it's way through the soft yellow ground. The Yoshi jumped to the hard ground, made from the same material as the castle. Her eyes grew as she realized that she is done for. The Chain Chomp was about to get her.

Suddenly, the Chain Chomp's teeth bit the hard ground and its teeth shattered. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"Carl, you are such an idiot," said Bob.

"That's Carl," said Mitch.

"But you said that was the smartest thing I did," muttered Carl.

"Not anymore!" roared Bob.

--

Sirius grabbed an egg and hit the floating cloud, which caused staircases to appear. She climbed the stairs and entered the small room with a warp pipe at the center. She jumped into the warp pipe.

She fell into a room, with a locked door at the center, but there were four other paths which lead into other doors. It was obvious that the door in the middle was the way to Marching Milde. At first the Yoshi had trouble decided which door to take, but then she decided to take to door on the bottom right.

She was able to grab the key from that room very easily, so the Yoshi rushed out of the door and entered the main room. She ran to the locked door and opened it with the key she grabbed. She ran into the room, gloating how easy this was, but then she saw another locked door.

"Screw you Kamek! Why do you have to make this so hard!" complained the Yoshi.

She quickly exited the room and went to the door on the top right. She managed to get the keys from that room and she rushed to the door again. She opened to other locked door, but she spotted another locked door.

"Don't you torture me enough!" cried out the Yoshi.

Sirius ran to the door on the top left of the room and easily grabbed the key from that room.

"Just screw it, I'm going to the other room just in case," muttered the Yoshi.

She entered the room on the bottom left. The room felt much hotter than usual, but that was because there was lava pit blocking her way. She saw a small bucket hanging on the wall.

"Can I?" asked the Yoshi to herself.

She tossed an egg at the bucket and it dropped into the lava. Strangely enough, the bucket didn't melt. Sirius jumped into the bucket not even wondering why the bucket doesn't sink. After managing to dodge some lava that was being poured out of the lava creature's mouth, Sirius grabbed the keys and rushed to the door.

Just as she predicted, there was another locked. Luckily the Yoshi already had the key to the other door, so she opened it and rushed to the large red doors.

Sirius spotted a small round creature that was walking towards her, but as Kamek arrived, the creature stopped.

"Yoshi! Oh dear…Well, Marching Milde will pound you to bits!!" cried out Kamek.

Kamek sprinkled his magic dust on the small creature. Marching Milde grew about 10 times its size and it began to walk around. That's it: walking around. That was all that Marching Milde did.

"That look like a giant ball," said Sirius.

The baby's eye grew wide.

"What's wrong with you?" muttered the Yoshi.

Sirius jumped onto a platform that barely rose above Marching Milde's head.

"Let's see if Kamek's going to regret his words," said Sirius.

"You go girl!" cried out Shino from the window all of a sudden.

"Shut up!" roared Sirius.

She jumped above Marching Milde and did a ground pound on the creature's head. The creature split into two creatures. Yet, all Marching Milde did was continue to walk around.

The Yoshi continued to ground pound the March Mildes' head until they were back to their original size, but she wound up having to destroy numerous Marching Mildes. She tossed her egg and hit all of the Marching Milde.

A key appeared from out of nowhere and Sirius grabbed the key. She walked out of the door that also suddenly appeared and spotted Biggs waving his hands. Sirius rushed to the purple Yoshi and hand him the baby.

"I am so proud of you sister!" cried out Cameo as he rushed to his sister to give her a hug.

"You were watching me?" asked Sirius. That would explain why Shino was there.

"You fight a lot better than Edward!" cried out Shino.

"What are you talking about? He is a lot better than me," said Sirius.

All of the male Yoshi gave an odd glare at Sirius.

"Okay, I gotta go now," said Sirius.

"You can come with us sis," said Cameo.

"Okay,"

Biggs placed the baby on his back and moved on to his next destination.

"Hey Shino, can you get that apple way up on that impossible to climb tree," said Sirius.

"Of course!" exclaimed Shino.

"Oh my gosh," muttered Cameo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Color of the Day: **_**Yellow**_

**Yellow is the color of deceit. **I found this quote very surprising. I am really learning a lot about colors. One thing is for sure: she is definitely deceitful. Just look at how she treats Shino, like a servant! Just because she is always happy, doesn't mean she has a bad side, but it is usually leaned towards Shino. :)

I got 90+ reviews! Keep it up people. The more review I get, the more motivated I become. Thank you so much for supporting my fic.

James Birdsong: I am so happy that you enjoy the story.

Pikmin and Shyguy Community: I got to agree with you! ^o^

You reviews is what got me out of my writer's block. Thank you so much!


	31. Chapter 30: Chomp Roch Zone

**Author's note: **Sorry if this was such a short chapter. It's not that I had writer's block, but I was just satisfied with this much. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. My verbs is a little whack because I do make a constant shift in time. Sorry....

Thank you so much Haninator for officially naming Purple Yoshi! Purple Yoshi's name is officially Biggs!! Yay!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 31: Chomp Rock

The sun was high up in the sky, yet Biggs choose to lie on the grass and stare at the sky. He was not in the mood to take the baby anywhere by the simple fact that he was lazy. The baby sat on grass doing particularly nothing. He looked at the sky and found a cloud to be a very disturbing shape. The baby's eyes grew wide.

"Heh, that cloud looks like a lollipop," muttered Biggs.

Biggs remembered when Sirius brought lollipops to the Yoshis. They were very sweet treats, but it somehow made the Yoshis go crazy afterwards. Sirius said it was only sugar rush, but Cameo still had to ban the sweet treat. He must have though it had the same effects as the fuzzies, because Cameo also tried the lollipops.

Biggs couldn't help but wonder: where does Sirius find these things? Sirius is known for bringing foreign treats. No one knows where she finds these treats, not even her own brother.

During the rest of the day, all that Biggs did was lie on the grass and stare at the clouds. Eventually the sun grew closer to the horizon causing the sky to turn a pinkish tint and the trees on the background appeared as a dark green silhouette.

--

"Hey Kamek!" exclaimed Carl.

"What do you want!" cried out Kamek.

"Can you summon a large ball for us?"

"For what?!"

"'Cause we're bored," said Carl.

"Carl, you should be doing your job whether you're bored or not! You're payment is on the line, now scram!"

"Please Kamek,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

--------------------------

1 hour later….

-----------------------------

"Please,"

"Oh alright!" cried out Kamek, "What kind of ball do you want?"

"Just a ball," muttered Carl.

Kamek summoned a rock ball shaped like a chain chomp above Carl's head. Carl noticed a shadow looming over his body and he looked up when the ball fell on him.

"Opps, I am so sorry," said Kamek in a fake innocent voice.

"Kamek, I know you did that on purpose," said Mitch.

"Shut up Mitch!" roared Kamek, "Now go do whatever you guys want to do and leave me alone!"

"Can you teleport us near Marching Milde's castle?" asked Carl.

Kamek slapped his hand on his face and teleported the Toadies and ball to an open field. The Toadies stared at the ball. They did not know what to do.

"Goodness, when I said a ball I didn't mean this," complained Carl.

"Then why did you want a ball!" cried out Bob.

"I don't know," said Carl.

"Carl,"

"Yes,"

"You are an idiot,"

--

Biggs saw the Toadies fly off as he was lying on the grass.

"Eww, I better get moving," said Biggs finally realizing that the reason he had the baby was because he had to take it to Boshi.

Biggs got up and placed the baby on his back and continued to move on. On the way, he encountered a chain chomp ball in his path.

"Whoa, what is this?" asked Biggs as if the sky knew the answer.

Biggs pushed the ball and the ball began to move on its own. The ball rolled faster and faster, ramming over a couple of shyguys and koopas. One shy guy managed to avoid getting hit by the ball and he glared at the purple Yoshi who crossed his path.

"Murderer!" cried out the shy guy.

"What did I do?" grumbled Biggs.

"You killed my friends!"

"No, it was the ball not me," retorted Biggs.

"I'm so depressed, I might as well smoke some fuzzies to relieve myself," muttered the Shyguy.

"You smoke fuzzies?" asked Biggs in disgust.

Biggs decided to ignore the Shyguys. The rest of the way was a synch since Biggs rolled the ball throughout the way. It was a good barrier against the annoying enemies. Sadly, Biggs had no choice but to abandon the ball when he saw a door. The ball was too big to fit through the door.

Biggs was getting quiet attached to the ball…

[*happy music plays*]

_Biggs was happily ramming the Shyguys that blocked his path. Biggs was in a flowery field, twirling with the ball who held his hand._

_[*back to reality*]_

"Hey, a ball can't hold my hand!" cried out Biggs.

Biggs entered the door and spotted a hovering cloud. He threw an egg at the cloud, revealing a stair case. Biggs climbed the stair cases and spotted Boshi waving his hands.

"Hey Boshi!" exclaimed Biggs.

"What's up Biggs, now hand me the baby," said Boshi.

Biggs handed the baby to Boshi and they looked at the sky.

"Man it's getting dark, would you like to set up camp with me?" asked Boshi.

"Definitely," said Biggs.

Biggs went into the forest of the evergreen trees [which only proves Yoshi's Island diverse climate] to find some bedding and wood. Boshi dug a small hole in the ground so Biggs can set up the fire there.

--

Camoe, Shino, and Sirius were walking together. They managed to pass by Edwards, so they were ahead of schedule. The trio finally stopped when Camoe arrived at the row of trees, which is where Edward is going to pass the baby to Cameo.

"Well sis, you should go ahead because you're going to need more rest than me," said Cameo.

Sirius slowly turned her head towards Shino.

"I have to travel alone with _this _guy?" asked Sirius who was VERY disgusted.

"Well you two can go ahead, I have to stay here," said Cameo.

"Please don't leave me with this guy!" cried out Sirius who walked up to Cameo and hugged his leg.

"Can you please let go of my feet, go as far as you can before it becomes completely dark," said Cameo.

"Can we set up camp here!?" cried out Sirius.

"Go now sister!" roared Cameo.

"Let's go Shi_-no!" _

Shino immediately obeyed and followed Sirius into the woods.

___________________________________________________________________________________-

I am trying to make short little arcs for the Yoshis because I can't always focus on Kamek and the Toadies.

**Color of the Week: **_**Purple**_

**Purple is the color of good judgment. **(God, this is a hard one, here I go..) Purple Yoshi…er Biggs, may be very lazy but Cameo relies on Biggs for making decision. That is what Biggs's parents for Cameo's parents anyways. Biggs's parents are in charge of aiding the leader of the Yoshi in decision making. Because Biggs is going to be Cameo's advisor when he is older, Biggs have to have good judgment.

Please keep up with the reviews. I am almost up to 100 reviews. Wow, this fic have gone a long way!


	32. Chapter 31: Lake Shore Paradise

**Author's Note: **It's nice to occasionally talk about the Yoshi's night life. What do they do when they rest?

Let's just say I did something that many of you are not used to….

Yes Haninator, this should remind you of one of your chapter 'cause it really suits their situation. ^_^

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 31: Lake Shore Paradise

The sky was dark and the stars twinkled from the heavens above. Boshi and Biggs were lying on their handmade bed in the middle of an open flower field as they stared at the dark sky.

"That looks like a bird," said Biggs.

"That looks like a donut," said Boshi.

"How can a constellation be shaped like a donut? I don't see any," said Biggs.

"Oh sorry, I was just hungry,"

"Then find some fruits on the trees,"

"Can you go get some since you are right under the apple tree?"

"I should not be doing any of your peasant work! You get it yourself!" snapped Biggs.

"It's only one apple," muttered Boshi.

"But you're the one who's hungry, not me," retorted Biggs.

Boshi got up from his comfortable position and climbed up the apple tree, which Biggs lied next to.

"Can you get me an apple while you're up there?" asked Biggs.

"You're the one who wants to the apple, you get it yourself," retorted Boshi.

"Just give me the apple, you're already up at the tree!" yelled Biggs.

Boshi growled and grabbed another apple from the tree. He threw the apple at Biggs's head.

"What was that for!" roared Biggs.

"For being lazy!"

Boshi climbed down the apple holding several apples in his arm. He went to his bed and sat next the baby, who was still awake. He bit a piece of apple and squished the piece so it would be like apple sauce. He opened the baby's mouth and allowed the baby to swallow it. The baby smiled at Boshi.

"Hey Boshi, would you like to tell scary stories?"

"Okay," said Boshi nervously.

"There was once a wolf that lives in this very forest. It hides within the shade of the trees, stalking its victim. An innocent Yoshi walks past the wolf and the wolf jumped up to-."

"AHHHH!" screamed Boshi who jumped up and ran to the apple tree and climbed it.

"I didn't even get to finish the story!" cried out Biggs.

"No more scary stories," said Boshi, chattering his teeth.

"Not even the baby's scared!"

"Cause the baby doesn't understand the language we speak!"

"Oh fine, the wolf jumped up to _hug_ the Yoshi. _Happy now_?" said Biggs frustrated.

"That is a lot better. I don't want to have a nightmare when I sleep,"

"And then it ate the Yoshi,"

Boshi screamed at the top of his lungs and ran up to the apple tree, again.

"Oh stars, help me," muttered Biggs.

--

Sirius and Shino were walking in the forest together when they noticed that the air had gotten much colder.

"I-I-I am so c-cold," said Sirius shivering.

"Since it is very dark outside, maybe we can cudd…I mean huddle together so we can get warmer."

Hell no," replied Sirius, "I rather freeze to death then let you touch me,"

Shino began to curse at himself for his failed attempted of nearing his loved one. He looked at the sky and saw snowflakes falling from the sky.

"That would explain the cold," muttered Shino.

"C'mon, we should make our bed," said Sirius.

Shino agreed and climbed up a tree to grab some of the leaves and dropped them to Sirius. Sirius grabbed the leaves and formed a comfortable bed. Shino jumped off the tree and walked up to the other Yoshi.

"So you made a bed for me?" asked Shino slightly disappointed.

"Yes I did," said Sirius.

Shino lied on his bed and saw Sirius wrapping her arm and shivering hoping to fight against the cold.

"S-Shino, I-I'm cold," muttered Sirius.

"And,"

"You can sleep next to me, BUT only for warmth!"

Shino screamed happily in his mind. He rushed over to Sirius's bed and lied next to her. Sirius already regretted her situation.

"So, are we gonna hold each other?" asked Shino.

Sirius wished she died right now. She allowed Shino to grab her from the back. Shino grasped his hand onto Sirius's. Sirius could feel Shino's warm breath from the back of her head and his hands were warm as well.

Shino raised his hand and stroked Sirius's cheeks. Sirius wanted to move, but at the same time she didn't. Shino leaned closer to her and Sirius's heart began to race. He leaned even closer and nuzzled the Yoshi slightly. Sirius's eyes widened. She liked it…

Sirius jumped up and screamed. She looked up at the gray sky and saw the snow falling on her head. She turned around to see Shino sleeping on a separate bed. It was only a dream.

--

Biggs woke up and looked at the dreary sky. It looked as if it was going to rain. Biggs walked over to Boshi and tapped his shoulder to wake up the sleeping Yoshi who held the baby in his arm.

"What are you doing!" roared Biggs.

Boshi snapped from his dream and jumped up.

"What did I do!" cried out Boshi.

Boshi looked at his arm and saw that he held the baby. He felt embarrassed that he is being seen like this.

"We should get going before it rains," suggested Biggs.

"Good idea," said Boshi, who now placed the baby on his back.

"See ya Biggs!" exclaimed Boshi who began to walk to his next destination. Biggs waved to Boshi as they separated.

As time passed, the sky began to clear up. Boshi saw a large lake and ran up to it. He saw Cheep Cheeps jump from the water and splash back down.

"I'm hungry," muttered Boshi.

Boshi walked to the edge of the lake and swallowed a cheep cheep. He licked his mouth, but he did not feel satisfied. A cheep cheep jumped onto the Yoshi causing the baby to fly off his back.

--

"Oh my gosh, it's the alarm!" exclaimed Bob.

--

Boshi quickly recovered and grabbed the baby that was surrounded in a bubble.

--

"Oh wait, false alarm," said Bob.

The Toadies lowered their heads and continued to fly around the island, bored.

-

Boshi entered a door that lead into a cave. He swallowed the spiked ball that was spat out of a plant and he swallowed a few Shyguys. He exited the cave, but there was another door that stood next to the exit.

Boshi entered the door and hit the large crab with the eggs he carried. Besides those large crabs, Boshi was able to get out of the cave with ease.

The sky had an orange tint when Boshi exited the cave. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun approached the horizon.

"How long was I in that cave?" asked Boshi to himself or the baby.

Boshi spotted a group of Shyguys doing some front flips. Boshi walked up to that group of Shyguys and wondered 'what the heck where they doing?

"It's the Yoshi!" cried out one of the Shyguys.

For some strange reason, the Shyguys tried to front flip away from the Yoshi. Boshi couldn't help but stare at the Shyguys in amusement. He also saw a group of Shyguys trying to run away from Boshi with their stilts.

"Why are you running away? These Anti-Yoshi stilts are supposed to protect us!" exclaimed a Shyguy on stilts.

"I ain't takin' a chance!" cried on of the Shyguys who ran away using his stilts.

Because many of the Shyguys were running away using their stilts, they were moving at an extremely slow speed. Boshi eventually grew so impatient from the Shyguys that he threw an egg at one of the Shyguys.

The Shyguys was knocked out of his stilts and by the time he landed on the ground, he burst into full speed and left a trail of dust behind.

"Too bad the Shyguy didn't do that in the first place," said Boshi.

Boshi continued onwards. He spotted the familiar trees and saw Amy waving her hands to signal Boshi.

"Over here you jerk!" snapped Amy.

Boshi grumbled some mean words at Amy as he approached her. Amy snatched the baby from Boshi and placed the baby on her back.

"Are you going to continue on?" asked Boshi.

"Of course I will! I want to go see Edward before the sun goes down!" exclaimed Amy who then squealed.

Boshi sighed in annoyance.

"Do you have a problem?" threatened Amy.

"Uh no," responded Boshi nervously.

"Good then, well I might as well go now,"

"Good luck with the baby!"

--

Kamek was sitting on his desk, sleeping with the crystal ball functioning. His drool stained his sleeves as he slept soundly throughout the day.

"Sleeping on the job I see," said Bob as he entered the room with the Toadies.

"Just wait until I tell Prince Bowser on you," said Carl.

"And just wait until I fire you!" retorted Kamek.

"Oh come on! Do you always have to threaten our job?" asked Bob.

"Yes I do, and speaking of job, are you even doing it!?" snapped Kamek.

"Yes we are Kamek, we are waiting for the signal like you told us too," said Bob.

"Why don't you follow the signal somewhere else?!"

"So Kamek, what are you watchin'? asked Carl.

"None of your business," snapped Kamek.

"Hey, can I see what's on the sports channel?" asked Carl.

"My crystal ball is not a television!"

"But you get to watch television on your ball all the time,"

"Because it is my crystal ball, now get back to work!"

"Can you do us a favor?" asked Bob.

"Leave. Now," stated Kamek.

The Toadies floated out of Kamek's room. Kamek stared into his crystal ball and an image of a football game appeared.

"No! The Koopas lost!" cried out Kamek.

"Where's my 100 coins!" exclaimed a random guard to Kamek.

____________________________________________________________________

Yes Kamek have been engaged in betting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Now that AP English exam is over, I can focus more on my fic, thus there will be more updates!

**Color of the Day: **_**Brown**_

**People who prefer brown are often conventional and orderly. **Well, Brown Yoshi…er Boshi do prefer to take things the easy way. Boshi is also a very well-organized Yoshi, even though he can't be practical like Biggs. It is one of those subtle characteristics which can be noticed when you get to REALLY know Boshi.

It's time to party everyone because I got more than 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing. I hope you guys will continue 'til the end. I have gain some new reviewers, but I have also lost some old ones. T_T Well, school is a good excuse. [Glares at them.] Keep it up people, because it helps me get in the writing mood!

Please review!! I love to read your reviews!!


	33. Chapter 32: Ride Like the Wind

Hello everyone! Well, even though my updates are slow, they are persistent! I am still in shock for having more than 100 reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Before I almost forget, I would like to thank Pikmin and Shyguy Community [again] for Brown Yoshi's name, "Boshi." I would also like to thank [again] Haninator for Pink Yoshi's name, "Amy."

Enjoy the story!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 32: Ride Like the Wind

Even though the sky was beginning to turn dark, Amy continued to move on. The air became slightly colder as the elevation began to rise. She continued to walk. Nothing would stop this Yoshi from seeing the one she loves, even if it would kill her.

She can never stop daydreaming about she and Edward. Her eyes were out of focus, causing her to slam into a Koopa. The baby flew out of her back, but Amy was so engrossed in her daydream that she ignored the baby.

The Toadies heard the alarm, but they continued to fly around the island.

"It's just going to be another false alarm. By the time we reach that Yoshi, the baby will already be on the Yoshi's back," said Bob.

Little did the Toadies knew, Amy was right below the Toadies and she was still engrossed in her daydream. The baby continued wailing in the air, until the bubble guided itself back to the Yoshi. The bubble popped on Amy's back and the baby fell right onto her saddle.

Amy turned around to see the baby. That was when she realized that she must continue on. She snapped herself out of her daydream and stopped to see a red platform that hovered at the edge of the cliff. Amy had to wonder: why are those platforms there?

--

Earlier that day:

After a moment of silence in Kamek's room, the door slammed opened, again. He heard the Toadies' propellers buzz, a sign that Kamek is going to have to use what he learned from anger management class earlier the day.

"Hey Kamek, we are extremely bored so can you make us something?" asked Carl.

"What now Carl, are you guys always bored?!" snapped Kamek.

"The only things we do are fly around the island and wait for the signal, but whenever we arrive, the Yoshi always gets the baby. We have been suffering from false alarms more often," said Mitch.

"No one is taking to you Mitch!" yelled Carl.

"Tell what do you guys want so I can get it over with," sighed Kamek.

"Can you make a super cool roller coaster for us!" exclaimed Carl.

"Well, I can't make a roller coaster for you guys, but I will make something close to it," said Kamek. He grabbed his magic wand and waved it in the air.

"Where is the roller coaster?" asked Carl.

"Just go towards Hookbill's castle and you will see it," said Kamek.

"Thanks Kamek!" exclaimed Carl.

The Toadies flew off the castle and toward Hookbill's castle. They searched the ground to see the "roller coaster" that Kamek created. They flew off a large cliff and spotted something strange. The Toadies flew towards that strange object and saw that it was a red platform.

"What the crap is this?" asked Carl in shock.

"Hey, it is one of those fast moving platform. It can go as fast as a roller coaster, give it a try Carl," said Mitch.

Carl sat on the red platform and burst into speed. Carl screamed at the top of his lungs as he was launched in the air. He flew off the platform, and continued to fly high in the air.

Carl flew over the trees, where Edward was waiting for the baby to be passed to him. Edward heard Carl's faint scream.

"What a loser," murmured Edward.

--

That still wouldn't explain the spiked ball that circled the small red platform. Amy timed her jump and landed on the red platform. The red platform flew in the air, and Amy jumped over the piranha plant that wanted to eat her.

She tossed an egg at the piranha plant. She jumped onto another platform, which launched her into the air and above the peak where the piranha plant used to stand. She jumped onto an edged and onto another platform, which launched her in the air. She entered a small cave and emerged onto a higher elevation. A gusty nearly slammed into the Yoshi, but Amy was able to react quickly. She dodged many gusty that approached her, losing the babies a couple of times during the process.

--

"Come on guys!...oh wait…Come on guys…oh wait…come on guys…oh wait….come on guys…oh wait-"

"That enough Carl!" snapped Bob, "it's always going to be a false alarm! Just give it a rest,"

--

Amy came across more fast moving platforms. Unlike Carl, Amy knew how to plant her feet on the platforms to prevent herself from flying off. The platform's extreme speed caused Amy to be catapulted to another platform when she jumps, but she had to do quick timing.

The last platform catapulted her to the trees, where Edward stood waiting for the baby. Amy landed directly in front of Edward, trying to make an impressive entrance. As usual, Edward showed no sign that he cares.

"Hi Edward," said Amy in her flirtatious tone.

"Are you going to give me the baby," stated Edward.

Amy frowned and handed the baby to Edward.

"Hey Edward, since it is dark and all, would you like to set up camp?" asked Amy.

"Oh my gosh, camping is an awesome idea!" exclaimed Biggs all of a sudden.

Amy's dream had been shattered.

"Fine, I am going to get some wood," said Edward, who immediately disappeared into the small forest which stood next to the castle.

"I will make the bedding!" exclaimed Sapphira, who happened to follow Biggs and Boshi. Sapphira ran up to Edward and followed him into the woods.

As Biggs was digging a hole for the fire, he looked up at the castle and saw fog build up at the top of the castle. Sapphira and Edward returned from the forest and they looked at the castle.

"You should be careful Edward, that fog look pretty dense," said Sapphira.

'Yeah, I'll try to make sure," said Edward.

The sky became dark and the Yoshis gathered around the camp fire. The air was really cold, so the Yoshis decided to make their bedding next to the fire.

"_Let's gather around the campfire and sing this campfire song, our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song-"_

"Will you please shut up Biggs!" cried out Edward._  
_

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Biggs who was obviously very bored.

"Let's tell scary stories," said Amy.

"No, Boshi is a wimp," said Biggs.

"I am no wimp!" cried out Boshi.

"Then why did you ran up that tree when I tried to tell a scary story to you?" taunted Biggs. Boshi lowered his head.

"Hey I got a scary story; when Kamek flirted with me and Sirius," said Edward.

Biggs shuddered.

"I can't imagine that. I wonder what Kamek is going to do this time," wondered Biggs.

"Okay, that's enough. I am already scarred for life. I can't handle anymore rumors of Kamek," said Boshi.

"Fine, what else should we talk about? Because this wimp refuses to listen to scary stories," taunted Biggs.

"Can you please stop calling me a wimp!" exclaimed Boshi.

"Will you guys stop arguing, I'm trying to sleep!" snapped Edward.

"Not my fault he's a wimp," said Biggs.

"Can you please stop making fun of me!" exclaimed Boshi.

"Okay fatso," retorted Biggs.

"Enough with the name calling Biggs!" yelled Edward.

"Yeah Biggs!" echoed Amy.

"Shut up Amy!" snapped Biggs.

"Guys, I have to fight whatever creature that lurks in this castle, so will you guys just SHUT UP!" said Edward.

All of the Yoshis remained silent.

"Thank you," said Edward who immediately closed his eyes to try to attempted a sleep. All of the Yoshis did the same as Edward, except for Sapphira who lied face up to gaze at the stars. She looked at the star that her dear friend was named after.

"Hey Boshi," whispered Biggs.

"What do you want?" asked Boshi agitated.

"Do you want to hear a scary story?"

"No, you're going to wake up Edward," whispered Boshi.

"You're just a wimp,"

"Shut up Biggs, I am not in the mood. I want to sleep to,"

"Boshi is scared of a little story," taunted Biggs.

"Fine I'm a wimp! Are you going to shut up now?" snapped Boshi.

"Hey Sapphira, what are you doing?" asked Biggs all of a sudden.

"I'm gazing at the stars," responded Sapphira.

"How is that fun?"

"The stars are just beautiful,"

"O-kay, what are you doing Amy, I know you're not asleep," asked Biggs before he noticed Amy's dazed looked, "I don't want to imagine what you're thinking right now,"

"So Boshi, what do you want to talk about?" asked Biggs who was very bored.

"Biggs, will you just shut the hell up! I am trying to sleep!" roared Edward.

"Well, _excuse_ me pretty boy," snapped Biggs.

Edward decided to do nothing about Biggs. Biggs continued to ask random questions to random Yoshi during the entire night.

--

The Toadies entered Hookbill's castle hoping to find Kamek in order to make their complaints on the terrible roller coaster Kamek had created. They stopped in the middle of the hallway. They saw a Koopa guard enter Kamek's room. Then they heard some disturbing noises.

"Oh yeah! Come on! You can do it!" the Toadies heard Kamek yell. They approached to door to hear Kamek's disturbing words better.

"Oh my gosh, can it be!" gasped Carl.

"I knew he was a child molester but he gone to far," gasped Bob.

Mitch merely rolled his eyes when he heard the other two Toadies' over exaggeration.

"Come on Bob, we're going to break through the door and put a stop to this!" exclaimed Carl.

Bob and Carl broke the door open and saw the guard and Kamek watching the crystal ball. Apparently, Kamek and the guard was watching a hockey game starring the Team Koopa. They saw Kamek holding a wad of coins as he yelled the same words the Toadies heard from across the hallways.

Kamek heard the Toadies slam the door open. He slowly turned his head around and glared at the Toadies.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kamek who was very irritated.

The Toadies decided to forget what happened.

"Uh, Carl was not satisfied with the roller coaster," said Bob.

Kamek threw his spell beam near Carl, causing a terrible burn on the floor.

"Kamek if you keep doing that you're going to ruin your floor," said Carl.

"Get back to work," threatened Kamek.

"Let leave Mr. I-Am-Always-Angry alone," said Bob. The Toadies flew out of Kamek's room. Since they knew Edward was coming to the castle, the Toadies decided to hang around the castle for a while.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Color of the Day: **_**Pink**_

**Pink provides feelings of caring. **Even though Pink Yoshi…err Amy have an attitude problem, she does care for other Yoshis. Well her crush on Edward sort of hides that attribute, but she really does care about others. She does not want anything bad to happen to her friends and the baby, on the contrary, her bad attitude shows that she cares.

Well, my updates will pick up the pace. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Bumblebee88: I see that you changed your name eh? I'm so glad that you enjoyed the story! Good to hear from you! ^_^

Oh, and the song that Biggs sang came from Spongebob Square Pants! I guess the lyrics did not belong to me. I couldn't help but add that part. That was the first thing I though when the Yoshis decided to start a camp fire! LOL

Please review! I love to hear from you guys!!


	34. Chapter 33: Hookbill the Koopa's Castle

**Author's Note: **Wow, finally a quick update. Well, World 4 is almost done. That was really quick. Four Worlds down, two more Worlds to go! I felt like making fun of the castle's overall structure. ^_^

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 34: HookBill the Koopa's Castle.

The air felt chilly as the group of Yoshis rose after their long sleep. The fire had died down, so the Yoshis were shivering from the chilly air. Edward restarted the fire by rubbing a stick onto a piece of wood. It took nearly 30 minutes for Edward to start the fire, but all of the Yoshis jumped in joy. They all huddled near the fire.

"Why is it so cold?!" cried out Biggs.

"I don't k-know, I guess it is the high elevation," said Sapphira who was shivering as well as the other four Yoshis.

"Who's going to get the food?" asked Biggs.

"You will," said Boshi.

"It's t-too c-c-cold out t-there. You go g-get it," said Biggs.

"I will get the food," said Sapphira.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Edward who was also the one that did not want to go out in the cold.

"No I will get the food!" yelled Amy.

Amy pushed Sapphira onto the floor and walked away. Sapphira did not say anything. She merely moved closer to the fire to allow herself to warm up. All of the Yoshi did the same.

"Man, I'm hungry," said Boshi all of a sudden.

"You're always hungry. Why can't you be more like me? At least I don't eat every half-hour!" snapped Biggs.

"Look who's being Mr. Cocky," taunted Edward.

"Okay fine, but seriously, Boshi is always hungry. He ate 10 apples before we met you,"

"No, I ate 9 apples," said Boshi.

"Is that supposed make things better for you?" asked Biggs to Boshi.

"But you said I ate 10, but I only-"

"That's enough guys, we all know Boshi is fat," said Edward.

"You actually agree with Biggs!" cried out Boshi.

"Did I ever said that I agree with Biggs? No. We all know that Boshi likes to eat. It's a no brainer," retorted Edward.

"I am _really _starting to hate you Edwards," said Biggs.

"I have to go now. I need to defeat the next boss of the next castle,"

"I hope you die!"

"Same for you,"

Edward grabbed the baby, who lied soundlessly on the bedding near the fire. Edward slightly shook the baby, but the baby burst into tears from the lightest shake.

"What is going on?!" cried out Edward as he grabbed the baby and tried to cover its mouth.

"That is not how you calm a baby down!" exclaimed Sapphira.

All of the Yoshis covered their 'ears' from the deafening wail of the baby. Sapphira forced herself to approach the baby and smelt the problem. The other Yoshis noticed the look Sapphira gave when she smelt the stench.

"That baby is a pooping machine," muttered Biggs.

Sapphira grabbed the baby, but there was no river to be found. She placed the baby on the base of a tree and she climbed the tree. She grabbed a leaf, but she spotted a small lake near the castle. She jumped off the tree and grabbed the baby, but Amy stuck out her leg causing Sapphira to trip.

"Loser," muttered Amy as she grabbed the baby from Sapphira.

Amy walked up to the lake and took off the baby's diapers. She washed the dirty stuff off the diaper and neatly put the diaper back on the baby. Once Amy finished, she looked up to see a group of Shyguys grabbing water with a bucket.

"Can I drink the water now? I am so thirsty," said Shyguy carrying a large backpack.

"Hey, it's fresh drinking water; of course you can get some," said another Shyguy holding what seems to be a sleeping bag. Both of the Shyguys drank water, until they saw something disturbing floating in the water. The Shyguys spat out the water and ran away.

"The baby permanently contaminated the water," said Edward.

Edward grabbed the baby from Amy and placed him on his back. Edward looked up at the castle and braced himself.

"Good luck Edward!" exclaimed Sapphira.

"Thanks!" replied Edward.

Edward opened the large door and slammed it shut.

"We should travel together," suggested Sapphira.

"Oh, and travel with this drama queen!" cried out Biggs.

"This is going to be a long day," said Boshi to himself as he listened to Biggs and Amy arguing about nonsense stuff.

--

Kamek was inside the castle, setting up the traps he normally place in any castle. He finished setting up the needles when he came across the Toadies. Kamek took a deep breath before speaking to them.

"What do you want Carl?" asked Kamek sternly.

"Can you make something for me?" asked Carl.

"Carl, you have a job to do! You don't have time for games. You are supposed to wait for the dang alarm to ring so you can chase after the baby!" yelled Kamek.

"Oh no, this is for Bowser. We came across him and he said that he was bored and he wanted to play with something," said Carl.

Kamek knew he couldn't resist an offer by the great prince himself. Kamek waved his magic wand and a round sphere appeared with an arrow at the center. It spun clockwise, attracting Carl.

"Carl, it's for Bowser," said Mitch.

"Oh," blurted Carl.

Bob grabbed the large sphere and floated away with the Toadies. Kamek continued adding the spikes around the room until he heard the door open. Kamek grabbed his crystal ball and saw that it was Edward and the baby who entered the castle.

"_My baby has arrived at the castle_," said Kamek to himself, but because of the crystal ball's side effect, a nearby guard heard Kamek.

"Are you talking about the Yoshi?" asked the guard, "you are such a child molester."

"No, I mean the baby on the Yoshi's back!" cried out Kamek.

"Kamek, it's alright. Even though I find that really disturbing, I can't blame you for being who you are," said the Koopa guard.

"What are you talking about?! The Yoshi is a male!" roared Kamek.

"Oh god Kamek, you really are terrible!" cried out the guard in disgust.

"I cannot handle these guards," said Kamek. He grabbed his broom stick and flew away. He flew into Bowser's temporary room, because it was his job to keep an eye on Bowser no matter where Kamek goes. He saw that Bowser was riding on the ball, until he fell down and hurt himself because he accidentally stumbled off.

"Destwoy tat thing!" cried out Bowser. Despite such a young age, Bowser loved to see destruction. Kamek made the ball disappear with a wave of the wand. Kamek made a television appear and turned into Bowser's favorite channel, some random cartoons appeared. Bowser's eyes were already glued to the television. This was how he kept Bowser busy whenever Kamek had to do some business at the other castles.

The Toadies were floating around the castle when they spotted a round sphere in front of Kamek's needle which he built as a trap.

"Should we tell Kamek that the Yoshi could easily ride on that sphere to hover across the needles thus he will be able to pass the needles unharmed?" asked Mitch.

"Mitch, everyone knows that Kamek does not think when he is designing his traps in any castles. Some of the puzzles are ridiculously easy! Kamek should just get a giant flame thrower and burn the stupid Yoshi and the baby and get it over with!" exclaimed Bob.

"Or he could use his magic," said Carl.

"He's a poor trap designer,"

"Maybe in the future, Kamek will be better," said Carl.

--

Edward walked into the castle and already he could feel the heat from the lava underneath. He spotted a couple of Koopa guarding the area. A Koopa spotted the Yoshi.

"Hey, there's the Yoshi!" cried out Koopa.

"What are we going to do?" asked another Koopa.

All the Koopa froze, wondering about that question.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked another Koopa.

"Kamek was never specific,"

While the Koopa were having their conversation, Edward was able to jump over the Koopa and continue on.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked a Koopa.

"I guess we just continue to guard the castle," said another Koopa. The Koopas decided to continue their normal routine despite the fact that the Yoshi will never return.

Edward stopped when he saw a large needle ball slam onto the ground. He looked up to see that a ghost Shyguy was pulling it back up.

"If that Shyguy actually timed his drop, he could actually crush me. Too bad," said Edward as he ran below the spiked ball, "Kamek sure have the laziest minions,"

Edward dropped into a hole and spotted a door, which was too high for him to jump onto. He spotted a hovering cloud, but the entrance was too small for him to reach too.

"If I were Kamek, what would I do?" asked Edward to himself.

He entered another door, which was on the same level and rode a platform and exited at the higher level. He grabbed a Koopa with his tongue and kept it in his mouth. He dropped into the hole and spat the shell. The shell struck the hovering cloud and stairs of blocks formed. He entered the door, and grabbed the key that was hidden in a box.

He jumped onto a floating sphere and used it to pass the needles Kamek planted on the ground and sealing. He entered the door, which led into a large room. Suddenly, the baby flew out of Edward's back. Edward looked up and saw that a Lakito was holding the baby with a fishing rod.

The Lakito was taunting Edward as Edward made unsuccessful attempts at grabbing the baby.

"This is definitely the most annoying minion," growled Edward.

Edward grabbed an egg and tossed it at the Lakito. The Lakito popped and Edward grabbed the baby and ran into the warp pipe.

"Someone is so fired," said Kamek as he watched the Yoshi with his crystal ball.

Edward emerged into a room with colorful blocks on top.

"Of all the things Kamek add into this castle, why colorful blocks?!" cried out Edward, "how are colorful blocks are going to stop me?!"

Edward tossed an egg at the blocks and the egg bounced off and struck Edward.

"I got to shut up," said Edward to himself.

He continued to toss eggs at the block until a bouncy ball fell down. Edward bounced on the ball and flew up to the red door. He was in a foggy area and he could feel the cold wind wrapping his body.

He jumped to the highest ledge and ran straight into the dense fog. He ran and ran and ran and ran and ran.

Five hours later…

"Oh stars, I am so tired," said Edward as he collapsed. Then a Koopa appeared from the fog and so did Kamek.

"Little Koopa, come through for me now! Go and rock Yoshi's world!" exclaimed Kamek.

He flew over the Koopa and sprinkled his magic dust onto the Yoshi. The Koopa withdrew into his shell and grew almost quadruple in size. Edward jumped over the Koopa and landed on his shell. The giant koopa spat eggs out of its mouth.

"I don't want to know how the eggs came out of the Koopa's mouth," said Edward to himself.

"Whoa, did you see that!" exclaimed Carl.

"See what?" asked Bob.

"That Koopa spat eggs out of its mouth!"

"Kamek have gone to far,"

Edward tossed a egg at Hookbill, causing it to nearly collapse. He threw two more eggs causing the Koopa to fall over on its shell. The giant Koopa struggled to get up. Edward jumped onto the Koopa and did a ground pound on the Koopa's belly. Edward jumped off its back and the Koopa quickly got up and withdrew into its shell.

The Koopa got out of its shell and began walking toward Edward. Edward waited until the Koopa stood up straight so he could toss another egg at the Koopa. The Koopa collapsed and Edward repeated the same process until Hookbill was defeated.

A giant key appeared in front of Edward and he grabbed it. A door appeared and Edward exited. He spotted Cameo waving to him. Edward rushed to him and handed the baby.

"So how was the battle?" asked Cameo.

"There are some things in life that are not meant to be answered," said Edward.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cameo confused.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey, this chapter was quite long. Hope you enjoyed it!

Color of the Day: _Blue_

**Blue is seen as trustworthy, dependable and committed. **If Edward can get the attention of many female Yoshi, obviously he is seen as trustworthy. Edward is committed to helping the baby finds his brother. He was also trusted as the one to enter the castle.

World 5 is up! I am so close to the end! I am so excited. I can't believe I made it this far. ^o^

I hope you guys review!


	35. World 5: Blizzard!

**Author's Note**: My god, I got 150 reviews!  
[*faints*] Do I r-really deserve this much reviews?

Hope you enjoy this chapter! I would like to take BJ-Sama a.k.a. Bumblebee88 for naming Blue Yoshi, Edward or at least help me give the name. I think you gave the name for another Yoshi. That is proof of how crazy my mind is! Well I am also a natural klutz. O.O

As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 34: Blizzard!!!

The sky above was a dreary gray as Cameo strolled through the green meadow. Suddenly, an icy wind blew across the land causing Cameo to shiver. He looked up at the dreary sky and felt a snowflake touch his nose. The wind blew more fiercely and the snow fell more heavily, causing Cameo to drop on his knees and shiver. The cold weather was too unbearable for the exposed Yoshi.

"How do they expect me to move along in this cold weather?" complained Cameo. He could see his own breath escape every time he breathed. Cameo continued to move on, but the weather became worse and worse until he realized that he was in a blizzard.

"I got to move along," said Cameo to himself.

A small shadow loomed over his body. Cameo looked up and a fireball dropped from the sky. Cameo quickly jumped out of the way. Cameo had no eggs on his arsenal so he had no choice but to run away from the Lakito that was throwing the fireballs at him.

"You're not gonna get me alive!" taunted Cameo.

Cameo continued to dodge the Lakito's flame until he accidentally ran into a Shyguy. The baby flew out of the Yoshi's back. A purple Toady grabbed the baby. Cameo spotted the Toady and jumped to grab the baby, but the Toady swiftly dodged the Yoshi.

The Toadies heard the signal, but at first they remained calm. They were so used to having false alarms that they don't react as quickly as they used to. They merely continued to fly into the air.

"It's just another false alarm," said Bob.

"But it's been ringing for a while," said Mitch. "Don't you think we should at least go check? I mean, we don't have anything better to do."

"Mitch, it will always be a false alarm," said Bob.

"It's been ringing for like five minute already!"

"Let's go!" exclaimed Carl. Carl grabbed Bob's hands and flew towards the source of the signal. Mitch followed behind them.

Carl suddenly stopped.

"It's you again," said Carl in a much more serious tone. He saw the purple Toady using the baby to taunt the green Yoshi.

"Do you ever learn your lesson!" cried out Carl. Carl flew towards the purple Toady and punched it in the face. The purple Toady let go of the baby. Mitch tried to do the right thing by grabbing the baby, but the green Yoshi grabbed the baby first.

"Carl, you were supposed to grab the baby! Not beat the crud out of the purple Toady!" cried out Bob.

"But he never gave me my quarter," said Carl.

Carl grabbed the purple Toady upside down and a quarter fell out of its pocket. Carl grabbed the quarter and dropped the purple Toady into a piranha plant. Carl placed the quarter in his pocket.

An icy wind blew. All of the Toadies shivered despite the fact that they wore a robe.

"We should keep moving so we could get our bodies warmed up," said Mitch.

"But Kamek said that if we move our bodies we will freeze to death," objected Carl.

"When did Kamek tell you that?" asked Bob.

---------------------------------------------------[*flashback*]-----------------------------------

Kamek was inside Sluggy the Unshaven's castle preparing the traps. The door behind Kamek suddenly opened. The Toadies entered the room. Kamek decided to ignore the Toadies, so he continued to set up his trap. Bob and Mitch were busy poking Sluggy, but Carl was standing behind Kamek.

"What do you want?" asked Kamek agitated.

"What are you doing?" asked Carl.

"I am putting the traps for the Yoshi,"

Kamek finished adding the needles onto the sealing and he walked to the other side of the room. Carl was following Kamek. A cold wind blew through the window, causing the air to become chilly within the castle.

"K-Kamek, I'm cold," said Carl shivering.

"I don't care," said Kamek.

"Do you know anyway to warm up?" asked Carl.

An idea popped into Kamek's mind and he smiled. He looked at Carl with an evil smile.

"I have respect for you and all, but I'm not going that far," said Carl. Kamek smacked Carl with his magic wand.

"I know a way to keep yourself warm," said Kamek.

"Ill no! I'm not going to hug you!" cried out Carl.

"Not like that!" roared Kamek, "If you keep moving you are more likely to freeze so I suggest that you stand still to allow your body to gather heat,"

"Really?"

"You should stand still right now and you should close your eyes to keep your eyes from freezing," 'suggested' Kamek.

Carl took Kamek's suggestion and closed his eyes. Kamek used this opportunity to hop on his broomstick and fly away from Carl. Carl remained still with his eyes closed until Bob and Mitch found him.

--------------------------------------[*end flashback*]------------------------------------------------

"I thought you were playing hide and seek with Bowser," said Bob.

"That was yesterday, Kamek told me that today," said Carl.

"He seriously said that?" asked Bob.

"Yes,"

"Then we should stand still and do nothing!" exclaimed Bob.

"Do you guys actually believe Kamek?" asked Mitch, but he got no response because Carl and Bob closed their eyes and paid attention to nothing.

The signal rang all of a sudden, but it was ignored.

"I'm bored," said Carl all of a sudden. Carl spotted a load of Chomp rocks on top of a cliff. Carl flew up to the cliff and hugged the Chomp balls.

"I swear Bowser is good at wasting stuff," said Mitch.

"Shut up Mitch, let's roll the ball," suggested Carl.

"We do have nothing better to do," said Bob.

Carl and Bob pushed the ball into a hole. Not far from the Toadies, Cameo was approaching the Toadies. The same Chomp rock that Carl rolled into the hole nearly slammed into the Yoshi, but Cameo quickly jumped over it.

"Whoa! Where that came from!" exclaimed Cameo.

Carl dropped another Chomp rock into the hole. They heard a shriek from the Yoshi, but Carl continued to roll the Chomp rock.

"Come on Carl, we should be flying around island," said Mitch.

"Don't be such a spoiler Mitch, let Carl have his moments," said Bob.

As Cameo approached the Toadies, another Chomp rock fell on top of his head. He rubbed his head from the pain and continued to scale the cliff.

"I'm bored," said Carl.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Bob.

The Toadies disappeared exactly when Cameo emerged from the hole. He jumped out and continued to move on. He entered a cave with icy floors. He stepped on the floor and immediately slipped. Shyguys were laughing at him on the background.

"Ha ha HA! Let's see you Shyguys do any better!" retorted Cameo. The Shyguys decided to say nothing more.

Cameo picked himself up and balanced on the ice. He started out by walking slowly, but he gradually gained speed until he got the hang of it.

"Hey, I'm finally getting it," said Cameo, but those words were regretted when Cameo slipped again.

"You should try skating on the ice," suggested Edward.

Cameo looked up and saw Edward skating on the ice.

"What the crud are you doing?!" exclaimed Cameo.

"I am skating, your sister taught me,"

"Oh great, now my sister digs you," grumbled Cameo.

"Oh really?" said Edward flattered.

The way Edward responded angered Cameo. He grabbed a penguin and slammed onto Edward's face. Edward fell on the ice.

"You should be going to your destination, not skating on the ice!" exclaimed Cameo.

"I can't have a little fun for once in my life. Well if you say so, sayonara," said Edward as he skated away.

"Show off," muttered Cameo, "now my sister is into Edward. Who's next?!"

After many trial and errors, Cameo finally learned to walk on ice. Besides those annoying penguins, Cameo was able to make it out of the cave alive. As Cameo stepped out of the cave, he felt snow on the ground.

"Whoa! There must have been a blizzard!" exclaimed Cameo.

Cameo walked across the snow filled land, until he spotted a Lakito. The same exact Lakito that threw flames at him. Luckily, Cameo had some eggs on his arsenal and so he tossed some at the Lakito. An egg knocked the Lakito off the cloud.

Before Cameo walked away, he saw the cloud the Lakito rode on was abandoned. Cameo jumped onto the cloud and it felt exhilarating.

"I'm flying!" exclaimed Cameo.

Cameo maneuvered the clouds over the obstacles, until the cloud disappeared. Cameo fell in front of Shino.

"What were you doing?" asked Shino.

"I came across Edward!" cried out Cameo.

"I know, he just said 'hi' to me," said Shino, "but you still didn't answer my question,"

"I was riding on the cloud!" yelled Cameo."I'm gonna yell at my sister when I see her. She taught Edward how to ice skate! She doesn't even teach me the stuff she knows!"

"But I remember one day you said '_Sister I am capable of learning things on my own, I don't want anyone younger than me teachings me things that I don't know,"_ said Shino mimicking Cameo's exact tone of voice.

"You got to learn how to shut up one day! That is not the point I'm trying to make!"

"Hey, don't say shut up to me!" roared Shino.

"Okay I'm sorry, just take the baby,"

Cameo handed the baby to Shino. The baby opened his hand and allowed the snowflake to fall onto his hands.

"So Cameo, can you tell me what kind of man does your sister want?" asked Shino. Cameo punched Shino on the nose.

"If you dare ask that question one more time I am gonna kill you!" roared Cameo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry, I think the one-sided Shino X Sirius is just so adorable!! ^_^ I'm really lovin' how this fic is turning out. All of the Yoshis' personalites are starting to blossom and the Toadies! Don't forget about Kamek!

While I was doing research for the "Color of the Day" I came across something SO interesting. For this world I will now associate the Yoshi's colours with the 7 heavenly virtures!

**Color of the day: _Green_**

**"Green is the color of Kindness."** Despite some of the terrible flaws, Cameo is a very kind Yoshi. He is proud of the other Yoshis' accomplishment. He is pretty good at physically showing it, especially through his sister. He is really proud of her accomplishments because it was she who fought the big bosses! [Besides Edward]. He is also proud of his other friends. If only Shino learned to manage his anger, Cameo's virtue will be accomplished. XD

If I am doing the 7 heavely virtues in world 5, what will I do for world 6? [spoiler]

If I am doing the 7 heavely virtues in world 5, what will I do for world 6? [spoiler]

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! I love reviews! If I get a lot of reviews I promise I will update quicker! Okay fine, maybe not, but I'll try!


	36. Chapter 35: Ride the Ski Lifts

**Author's Note: **In this chapter, I felt like introducing you guys to Bowser's castle. Since I am finally approaching the epic battle of Baby Bowser, I think it would be nice to see the kind of things that goes on in Bowser's castle.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 35: Ride the Ski Lift

"Why couldn't we be in some warm tropical climate? But NOOOOOOO! We have to be in this stupid cold!" nagged Shino as he treaded through the deep snow.

His entire body shivered from the gust of wind that blew from the North. Despite such cold weather, the sun shone brightly from the sky, but the snow reflected the sunlight causing Shino's eye to strain. His hands covered his eyes from the harsh sunlight, but that only made his vision worse as he can only see what is below him. Shino accidentally tripped over something.

"Who did that?!" roared Shino assuming that it was someone's foot. Shino's eyes slowly focused on the ground. He saw that it was a snowball. He looked at the snowball and kicked it.

The ball rolled down a small hill causing the snow ball to become bigger and bigger. The ball rammed everything that crossed its path until it came to a halt on top of a small hill. The ball rolled backwards and it rammed Shino.

"Where did this ball come from!" cried out Shino, "who ever left that snowball there is gonna die!"

"Attack!" yelled a young Shyguy. Suddenly, a large group of Shyguys surrounded Shino. They threw snowballs at him until Shino and the baby were completely covered in snow.

Shino emerged from the snow and held a snowball in his hand. He glared at the group of the Shyguys.

"What are you gonna do with that snow ball? Kill us!" taunted a red Shyguy.

"You're gonna pay for that!" roared Shino.

Shino was buried in more snow from the Shyguys' shower of snowballs. Shino shook the snow off his body.

"I refuse to-"

Shino was pelted with more snowballs.

"I refuse to…" said Shino in a much weaker tone until he was pelted with more snowballs. Shino popped out of the mountain of snow he was covered in.

"Can I ever finish my sentence!" snapped Shino, "I refuse to be-"

A Shyguy tossed a snowball at Shino's face. Shino countered that snowball with an even bigger snowball he made from the snow he was buried in. The giant snowball knocked the Shyguy into the snow. For some reason, the Shyguy stopped breathing.

"You actually killed someone with a snowball!" cried out a Shyguy.

Shino gave a surprised looked and rushed to the Shyguy that collapsed on the snow.

"Whoa, I really did. I didn't know I had it in me," said Shino.

"You are a murderer," gasped a Shyguy.

"Do you want me to shove that snowball up your throat!" snapped Shino.

All of the Shyguys backed away from the angry Yoshi. Shino continued to threaten the Shyguys with the snowball until they are about 20 feet from the Yoshi.

"That is more like it," said Shino menacingly, but he couldn't help but wonder: was it even possible to kill someone with a snowball?

Shino dropped the snowball and kicked it. The snowball grew to the size of Shino's body by the time it dropped to the bottom of a small hill. Shino walked up to the snowball and pushed it up the hill until he couldn't push it any farther. He jumped on top of the snowball and continued his path from there.

--

Kamek was in his room staring at the crystal ball. He finished setting the traps in Sluggy's Castle so he was able to return to Bowser's castle before the Toadies returned to cause more chaos.

He used the crystal ball to scroll through each of the Yoshis that are helping Baby Mario, especially the Blue Yoshi and Yellow Yoshi. They are the ones who usually beat Kamek's minions to a pulp. He can see their every movement, but only one by one. It was quite common for Kamek to spy on a Yoshi while the other Yoshi is trying to grab the baby.

Kamek slammed his face onto the desk.

"I finally know how the Toadies feel," mumbled Kamek, "I got to do something other than stare at my crystal ball."

Kamek rose from his seat and walked out of the room. He stood in the middle of the long hallway, looking for a place to go. Kamek knew all of the rooms by heart, but he is not used to leaving his room without a broomstick to carry him.

His stomach growled.

"I might as well try out some of the food in the cafeteria," said Kamek to himself.

He waved his magic wand and teleported to the cafeteria. Once Kamek appeared at the entrance of the cafeteria, all of the Koopas and minions ceased movement. Kamek walked to the line of the cafeteria in the eerie silence that suddenly haunted the room.

The Koopas and minions were not used to Kamek's presence ever since the rumor spread. When Kamek picked up a spoon, the entire room gasped.

"It's just a spoon!" cried out Kamek as he waved his spoon to show it to the minions.

"Oh my god, is that some kind of raping device!" cried out a Koopa.

"What does a spoon has to do with…you guys are sick!" roared Kamek, "I am going to cut all of your payment if you continue to mock me!"

"Sorry man. It's just that I actually thought you were a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Just continued eating your stupid lunch and let me be in peace,"

Kamek looked at the selection of food that was available buffet style. He grabbed a chicken leg and some rice and sat on an empty seat. Before Kamek had a chance to take a bit of his chicken, he heard the cafeteria door slam open.

"Leave me alone you stupid Toadies!!" roared Kamek, but the ones that were on the door were not the Toadies, but it was baby Bowser.

"I am so sorry Prince Bowser!" cried out Kamek once he realized that it was the young prince of the Koopa Kingdom.

Suddenly, Bowser burst into tears.

"You call me stoopwed," sobbed Baby Bowser.

"Is that how you treat a little kid?" said a Koopa guard.

Kamek grabbed Baby Bowser and rocked him.

"Do I look like the fatherly type!" snapped Kamek.

No you do not. Not at all," responded a guard.

--

Shino walked through the snowy terrain until he spotted a strange object from a distance. He allowed his eyes to focus on that object until he was able to see that it was a ski lift. Shino continued to walk straight, apparently heading towards the ski lift.

"Hey there Yoshi, would you like to ride the ski lift?" asked a Shyguy that Shino completely ignored.

Shino continued to walk straight until he realized he couldn't go any farther. A large gap blocked the path. The only way for Shino to cross the huge gap is to ride the ski lifts. Shino walked back to the Shyguy.

"So would you like to ride the ski lift for a fair price of 150 coins?" offered the Shyguy.

"_No I would not like to ride thee ski lift for a fair of a price of 150 coins_!" retorted Shino.

Shino grabbed the Shyguy and tossed him of a cliff.

Ha ha! You failed to realize that I am a Flyguy! Get it? I'm fly! A guy that is fly and I fly? Oh I crack-"

Shino tossed a snowball at the 'Flyguy's' propeller causing the Flyguy to fall to its demise. Shino hopped onto one of the ski lifts and continued on.

"He's breathing!" cried out a Flyguy who was carrying a weak Shyguy, the same Shyguys Shino almost killed. "He only had an asthma attack,"

Shino felt very tempted to toss a snowball at those Shyguys, but he had to control himself. Would Sirius really appreciate him if he were to act up?

"Boggety boggety!" cried out Carl in front of Shino.

Shino shrieked, but he quickly grabbed a snowball and slammed it onto Carl's face.

"I'm blind!" cried out Carl as he flew in random directions, searching for his partners.

"I can't believe Carl did it!" exclaimed Bob, "you owe me 25 coins Mitch!"

"I admit, I didn't know Carl was able to do it, especially with the Yoshi that needs anger management," said Mitch.

"I do not need anger management!" snapped Shino. He grabbed more snowballs and began to toss it at the Toadies.

"Run away!" shouted Bob.

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Carl, who tried to remove the snow from his eyes.

Shino spotted the row of trees where Sapphira stood and waited. Sapphira spotted Shino and waved her hands to signal Shino.

"Yeah, yeah, I see you Sapphira," said Shino as he jumped off the ski lifts and landed right in front of Shino.

"Nice entrance," commented Sapphira.

"Thanks. Well here is the baby that is needed to be sent to Sirius. Have you seen her?" asked Shino.

"Yes I've seen her with Edward and Sapphira,"

"No, curse you Edward! If you dare touch her even a _teenie _bit, I am gonna beat the crap out of you!" shouted Shino.

"Even if it was a handshake?" asked Sapphira.

"That is even worse!" shouted Shino.

"How's a handshake terrible. There can be worse than handshakes,"

"You're right…a hug,"

"That's not what I'm talking about Shino,"

"Then what could you be-"

Shino's eyes grew big all of a sudden.

"Darn it Sapphira, you have such a dirty mind,"

"I wasn't thinking anything dirty. You're the one with the dirty thought. Now you made me think of it,"

"Think of what?"

The two Yoshis stood silent for a moment. They had no clue what they were talking about the whole time.

"Hey wait, since you're her best friend and all, can you tell me what does Sirius like!" exclaimed Shino enthusiastically.

"Of course Shino! Well, her favorite color is yellow-"

"Obviously,"

"And she likes strawberries and kiwis,"

"Go on,"

"She told me that she have always dreamed of traveling outside the island,"

"Okay, that is too much. Something smaller,"

"But she told me if that someone were to take her out of this island, she would love them to the end of time. Not even death could stop her from loving that person."

"Please Sapphira! Something easier!"

"Fine she likes chocolate,"

"That is more like it. Where can I get some _chocolate?" _

"The underground Shyguy city,"

"Yippe!" shouted Shino as he burst into speed and jumped into a nearby warp pipe. Sapphira looked at the baby and smiled.

"I missed you so much. Are you ready?" said Sapphira to the baby.

The baby remained silent.

"Let's go!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Who doesn't like chocolate? XD

**Color of the Day: **_**Red**_

"Red is the Color of Patience." Shino?!? Oh puh-lease! Well he is definitely patient for one thing: wait for Sirius to love him. Shino can have patience under certain one circumstance: no one pisses him off. XD

Patience is one of the seven heavenly virtue. In World 5, I will be analyzing the good quality of the Yoshi!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Snowballs fights are fun, if you are not such a crazy thrower!! XD


	37. Chapter 36: DangerIcy Condition Ahead

**Author's Notes:** Whoa! It's been a while since I last updated! I'm sorry. I just happen to have the worst luck. I can't update on weekends and my laptop was taken away for some dumb reason. I'm just glad I can finally update! I hope you enjoy this next update! School is almost over so I hope I can update much more quickly!

____________________________________________________________________-

Chapter 36: Danger—Icy Condition Ahead

The sun finally shone across the blue sky after the terrible blizzard that occurred yesterday. Sapphira was snoozing on the grass beside the fire she had created. The baby, who lied next to the Yoshi, opened his eyes and looked at the snoozing Yoshi. The baby instinctively shook Sapphira possibly trying to wake her up, but Sapphira did not budge.

Suddenly the baby wailed loud enough to cause Sapphira to jump up and instantly rock the baby and calm him down.

"I'm sorry baby," mumbled Sapphira who was still very tired, "I don't feel like going anywhere. I just want…to…..sleep…." Sapphira dropped into snow and continued her sleep.

The baby merely stared at the Yoshi, hoping she would eventually wake up on her own.

--

"Whoa," gasped Boshi as he and Biggs stared at the enormous slope, "how are we supposed to get there?"

"We could check out that little hut," suggested Biggs.

"Hey there guys!" shouted Sirius as she burst out of the hut. She stopped by the huge slope, grasped her pole and placed her feet firmly on the skis. "Come on Edward!"

"Edward?!?" gasped Biggs and Boshi in unison.

"I'm going to try out this huge slope!" said Sirius enthusiastically.

"You're crazy!" exclaimed Biggs.

Edward stood at the edge of the slope and looked down. Even he was afraid to ski down the enormous slope.

"Uh Sirius, I think I'm gonna change my mind. I rather walk down the slope and keep my head then ski down that slope," said Edward.

"I feel sorry for Sapphira," said Boshi, "she is going to have to ski down this slope because it will be impossible to walk down that slope."

All of the Yoshis nodded in agreement.

"So does anyone want to ski with me?" asked Sirius.

All of the Yoshis backed away from her.

"No thanks Sirius," said Biggs, "I actually agree with what Edward said. That slope is too dangerous."

"I ain't crazy enough to go down first," objected Sirius.

"Then why did you said you want to do down!?" cried out Biggs.

"I want to see who's crazy enough to actually ski down that hill. If anyone skis down that hill I will be their servant for a whole day since there is nothing I can offer."

"Sounds good to me! I need someone to find some food for me," said Boshi.

"You're not going to ski down that slope," taunted Sirius.

"Yeah, Boshi is such a wimp," said Biggs.

"Please shut up Biggs!" cried out Boshi.

"_I_ will try to ski the slope. I need someone to shut Amy up," said Edward.

"NO! I will ski the slope!" shouted Biggs.

"NO! I will!" shouted Boshi.

"Wow, do you guys really need a servant that bad. It was only a joke," said Sirius trying to stop the argument.

"Be quite Sirius. You're gonna be mine once I reach that slope!" shouted Biggs.

"That sounded so wrong. I only said that because I thought no one would actually ski down the slope. You guys act like you never had a mother."

"We didn't have a mother for more than 5 months!" cried out Biggs, "we are alone in the wilderness with absolutely nothing to defend ourselves beside our eggs! _You_ run away from home a lot so you know what it's like to be in the wilderness! _This_ is the first time since I've been out of the village!"

"You run away?" questioned Boshi.

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" shouted Sirius, "what if my brother heard me?!?"

"You're right sis, I did hear you," said Cameo all of a sudden.

"Biggs, after this little adventure, I am SO going to kill you," threatened Sirius.

--

Sapphira finally woke up, but she was shivering. She realized that she was lying on the snow and so she quickly got up and grabbed the baby.

The sky was high up in the sky, signaling Sapphira that it is time to move on. She walked along the snowy path until she slipped and fell face-first on the hard ice. She slowly tried to and balance herself on the ice, but it seemed impossible.

She finally managed to balance herself on the ice but now she had to walk on the ice, a much more difficult task.

"I can do this," muttered Sapphira to herself.

A penguin slid toward Sapphira and knocked her down. Sapphira tried to get up but another penguin slammed into her, causing her to almost slide off the edge. Sapphira quickly got up and tossed an egg at the penguin.

Sapphira continued to walk until a jet of water nearly struck the Yoshi. Sapphira spotted the hovering cloud and tossed an egg at it. A bridge formed over the creature that spit water. She crossed the bridge and walked over the icy ground. After a few trial and error, Sapphira managed to walk on the ice with ease.

She came across a red watermelon but she ignored it and jumped onto the platform which moved like a pinwheel, but a block of ice blocked her passage. Sapphira stood still, thinking of a solution. A idea popped out of her and so she went to the red watermelon and grabbed it with her tongue. She jumped onto the platform again and spat the fireball on the ice. The ice melted and Sapphira was able to move on.

Not far from Sapphira, the Toadies were hanging around the area since they had nothing better to do.

"What should I do with my money?" asked Bob.

"You mean MY money," said Mitch.

"I still can't believe he scared that angry Yoshi!" exclaimed Bob, "I think we should look somewhere else. I doubt the baby will be here."

"Hey guys, this used to be the place where I went skiing when I was a kid," said Carl, "there is a ski resort up ahead!"

"Look Carl! Ever since the Yoshis had the war with the Shyguys, all the Shyguys moved underground so there is no ski resort!" shouted Bob.

"But I remember there was one. I want to go skiing," mumbled Carl.

"Bob, do you have to put Carl down?" said Mitch.

"I was just being real! Aren't we supposed to be looking for the baby! Even if there was a ski resort, would you think ALL of the Yoshis will be there?" objected Bob, "I CARE about my job! I am on probation!"

"That what you get for making fun of Kamek," said Mitch.

Bob and Mitch noticed that Carl randomly took out a yogurt.

"Where did you get that yogurt?" asked Mitch.

"I got it from a Shyguy near a war pipe."

"Well the air is cold so I guess the yogurt is not spoiled."

Carl grabbed a spoon from his pocket and grabbed a spoonful of yogurt.

"Where did you get that spoon?" asked Bob.

"Kamek gave it to me since I asked for a spoon at Sluggy's castle."

"Did you hear that Kamek uses a spoon as a raping device?" said a flying Koopa who passed by the Toadies.

Carl eyes grew wide as he placed his spoon on his mouth.

--

Sapphira spotted the star from a distance. She walked up to the star and stared at it. She remembered Shino talking about this before. The baby is a star baby, so the baby will be able to do its special ability.

She touched the star and she was encased in an egg.

"What is going on?!?" shouted Sapphira.

She felt queasy since the egg moved up and down and even shook a bit. She was finally released from her egg prison and the baby landed on her back.

"Are you okay!" exclaimed Sapphira.

The baby remained silent. Sapphira grabbed the baby and hugged him VERY tightly. She quickly let go of the baby when the baby gasped for air.

"Sorry," mumbled Sapphira.

She placed the baby on her back and entered the door. She jumped on the ski lifts and walked over the slippery ice. From a distance, she heard two very familiar voices bickering.

"It's wasn't my fault!" shouted Sirius, the voice that Sapphira quickly noted.

"I am going to tell on our parents!" shouted Cameo from a distance.

Sapphira followed the source of the sound and came across the group of Yoshi. Amy and Shino were the only Yoshis absent.

"Sapphira!" shouted Sirius as she ran up to her best friend. This time Sirius gave the tight hug.

"Hey Sapphira, do you want to go skiing?" asked Sirius.

"No!" shouted all of the Yoshis in unison.

"What's wrong?" asked Sapphira.

"Don't worry about those fools-"

"You are so grounded sister!" yelled Cameo.

"Oh shut up!...Just go to that hut and get the skis and met me at the edge of the slope."

Sapphira nodded her head and entered the hut. She came out with a pair of ski and a hat with a cotton ball at its tip on the baby's head.

"Is the hat really necessary?" asked Sirius.

"I think it's cute," replied Sapphira.

Sapphira and Sirius stood at the edge of the slope. Suddenly, Sapphira's whole body shook as she realized how high in the air they were.

"Uh S-Sirius, I don't think I can do this," stuttered Sapphira.

"Yeah, even Edward chickened out and he's usually the brave one," said Biggs.

"Sirus! Don't go!" shouted Shino all of a sudden. He ran toward Sirius but he tripped and pushed Sapphira down the slope.

"You retard! You pushed Sapphira down the slope!" yelled Sirius.

"Hey, at least I saved your butt," said Shino.

"Sapphira has the baby!"

"But _you're_ safe," said Shino with a flirtatious smile.

Sirius walked up to Shino and slapped him. "I was going to ski with Sapphira! She can't handle those obstacles on her own! She needs someone to guide her! That is I waited here until all of you losers came here!"

"Did you just call me a loser!" yelled Biggs.

"I guess I'll have to get to Sapphira first," said Sirius. She was about to jumped of f the slope when Shino grabbed her. "Let go of me Shino! Sapphira needs me!"

"Sapphira is a smart girl. She can do it on her own," said Shino.

"You don't understand! She is my friend, I can't let anything happen to her!" Sirius dropped onto her knees and watched Sapphira desperately trying to control herself. Suddenly Sirius pushed Shino to the ground and jumped off the slope.

"Leave her alone Shino. The ski slope is the only shortcut to the castle," said Cameo, "you worry too much. We have to get moving ourselves."

Sapphira finally managed to control herself. She focused on the path ahead, hoping to catch any obstacle ahead of time. She jumped over a rock just in time.

"Sapphira!" shouted Sirius from behind.

Sapphira looked back and smiled. How glad she was to see her best friend. Sirius approached her.

"I'm here for you Sapphira, I know this slope at the back of my hands," reassured Sirius. She knew Sapphira was afraid to do this.

They dodged many obstacle and many pitfall. They were having fun while doing so. They giggled with delight as they enjoyed the thrill of skiing.

Suddenly, Sapphira was approaching a tree and she wasn't paying attention. Sirius pushed her out of the way, but Sirius tripped on it roots and her feet bent at an impossible angle. She fell face-flat on the snow, while Sapphira skied away.

"Sapphira," muttered Sirius as she moaned in pain. Despite her pain, she was glad that it was not Sapphira.

Sapphira finally made it to the trees which marked the end of her travel, but this felt very strange. There was no Yoshi to grab the baby. Sapphira turned around and realized that Sirius was not behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there a twist in plot! I admit this was not how I planned this chapter, it just came out of me. O.O. Since when do I do cliff hangers in this fic?!? Oh well, I still like it. :)

I think its neat how the Yoshi's personality are blossoming! I really like it. Kamek will never cease to amuse me. XD

**Color of the Day: **_**Light Blue**_

"**Light Blue is the color of Diligence."** When it comes to being on task, Sapphira does a pretty good job. She tends to remain on task when she is told to. She is a very obedient girl. (She is the few Yoshis who considers Cameo's words). Hard work and intelligence is an excellent combination!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I definitely can't wait for Sluggy the Unshaven's castle!  
LOL "Unshaven." That does not explain why Sluggy is slimey. O.O


	38. Chapter 37: Sluggy the Unshaven's Castle

**Author's Note**: I am definitely considering changing this fic to rated T! I swear I'm making people think dirty thoughts in this fic. O.o Well, don't blame it on me. It's your fault for thinking dirty in the first place!

Just in case I forget: none of these Yoshis belong to be! The names belong to the reviewers who named them, because I do not like taking all the credit. ^^

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 37: Sluggy the Unshaven's castle

Kamek entered the castle of Sluggy and peered through the window to see if the Yoshi will approach the castle. He quickly grew impatient and decided to check on Sluggy. He grabbed his broom and flew into a spacious room. Sluggy was slithering on the ceiling.

"Well Sluggy seems to be doing fine," said Kamek to himself. He flew out of the room and back to the window he was looking at. There was still no Yoshi.

"Kamek, why are you acting like a stalker?" asked Bob as he and the Toadies flew past Kamek.

Kamek nervously turned away from the window and glared at the Toadies. "And why are you guys not doing your job?!?"

"We _are_ doing our job! We are waiting for the signal as you had directed us!" retorted Bob.

"You guys never cease to annoy me," muttered Kamek.

"Don't you think the yellow Yoshi would arrive at the castle by now?" wondered Mitch, "the last time I saw the baby was around the ski lifts and that is not too far away."

--

Sirius whined in pain as she lied on the snow, possibly waiting for death to approach her. She tilted her head and only saw the endless snow falling from the sky. The visibility was extremely low so she couldn't even see the trees that were only a few feet away from her.

"Is this how I'm supposed to die?" muttered Sirius.

The pain of her feet was unbearable. She forced herself to get up, but even the slightest pressure on her leg made her scream in pain. She remained still to hear the echoes of her voice. Sirius collapsed into the snow and closed her eyes.

"I am such a failure."

"No you are not," said the strangely familiar voice. Sirius was in too much pain to even think about who the voice belong too. The voice sounded very friendly. She couldn't help but smile.

"I-I am in too much pain I need to die," muttered Sirius.

"Don't say that!" shouted the voice. "I will help you. My parents are medical Yoshi, so I learned how to deal with injury from them."

"I have a fracture there is no way you can cure that! I am going to live in pain forever, just kill me! I don't care about my worthless life!"

"Do you dare say that about yourself! You are not worthless, beside you fought Burt the Bashful very bravely despite you were a coward at first,"

"No I didn't—wait how did you know I was scared when I fought Burt the Bashful?" asked Sirius who was now suspicious. She could only here the voice of the person. She did not want to move her head to see the face of the guy who was talking to her because it would only cause more pain in her leg. The slightest movement will send a shock of pain throughout her body, yet the urge to see was strong.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that, you know me pretty well."

"But you're a medical Yoshi, we don't have any in our village."

"Oh you think so?"

"What?" gasped Sirius.

"This is going to be very painful, but it will get you fixed in no time."

"What?!?" shrieked Sirius.

Sirius screamed in pain as she felt her ankle being twisted. She screamed so loudly that all of the Goonies in Yoshi's Island flew away.

--

"Whoa! Did you hear that?" said a Koopa guard, who heard a loud scream from a distance.

"Oh my god! Kamek is harassing a little girl!" shouted a guard.

"Kamek have gone too far."

"I am right here you numbskulls," grumbled Kamek. The two guards slowly turned their heads and saw Kamek glaring at them.

--

The pain completely disappeared. Sirius opened her eyes and looked to see the one who helped her, but he completely disappeared. Sirius scratched her head why would he run away like that? Sirius got up and began to ski toward Sapphira's location.

Sapphira was sitting under the tree, holding the baby in her arm.

"Sapphira!" shouted Sirius.

Sapphira turned her head and ran toward Sirius. The two girls hugged each other, until Sirius was the one who wound up choking from Sapphira's deadly hug.

"What happened to you!" exclaimed Sapphira.

"I got my ankle dislocated and some son of a medical Yoshi helped me," explained Sirius.

Sapphira gave off an odd smile. "Oh I see. Well isn't that a miracle." Sapphira handed the baby to Sirius after Sirius took of her skis and baby Mario's ridiculous hat.

"That hat is not ridiculous!" shouted Sapphira to the air.

--

[Starrgrl24: Holy crap, the Yoshis are on to me.]

--

"Good luck!" sang Sapphira.

Sirius waved good bye to her fellow friend and walked toward the castle which can barely been seen from the horizon. It was a long walk to the castle, but Sirius managed to entertain herself by singing a random song:

"_Audi famam illius_!" she sang in her high pitch operatic voice. "_Solus in hostes wit_!"

While Sirius was busy singing, Shino was hiding in the bushes.

"God she has an amazing voice!"

"So does Edward, but you never compliment him," retorted Sapphira.

"Be quiet Sapphira, I want to hear her sing," said Shino.

"So Shino, I heard a medical Yoshi helped Sirius with her dislocated ankle," said Sapphira suspiciously.

"Okay fine it was me who helped her. I didn't want her to know it was me then she will attempt suicide. I never knew she was so suicidal. Plus, she would laugh at the fact that I am training to be a medic," admitted Shino.

"Well I would too, but you still should have told her!" exclaimed Sapphira.

"She hates me!"

"Shino you have so much opportunities and you fail to catch every one of them," sighed Sapphira.

--

Sirius finally arrived at Sluggy the Unshaven's castle. She opened the large doors and the doors slammed shut on its own.

Sirius walked across the long hallway until something grabbed baby Mario from her back. Sirius looked up and saw that it was a slime, swinging the baby back and forth.

"Let go of my baby!" shouted Sirius.

"Heh, heh, the Yoshi said it was _her_ baby," teased a Shyguy who just came out of a warp pipe.

"Shut up you stupid Shyguy!" roared Sirius.

Sirius ran up to the Shyguy and swallowed him. She quickly laid an egg and tossed it at the creature that took 'her' baby. The baby flew off the creature's mouth and Sirius grabbed the baby.

--

"I am going to explode if we have another false alarm!" shouted Bob.

--

Sirius swallowed another Shyguy and tossed the freshly made egg at the hovering cloud. Sirius climbed the stairs and dodged the slime that was in her path. She entered another long hallway on the 'second floor' of the castle. When she spotted the slime, which hung on the ceiling, Sirius grabbed her egg and tossed it at the creature. Once the creature was stunned, Sirius ran past the creature before it attempted the grab the baby.

"Sucker!" shouted Sirius as she stuck out her tongue to taunt the creature. A slime fell on top of Sirius's head and she began to panic. Strangely enough, the baby did not fly off Sirius's back.

"Get it off of me!" panicked Sirius, as the slime blocked her vision.

Sirius slammed into wall and slid to the floor. The sluggy crawled out of Sirius's face, but Sirius swallowed the Sluggy out of rage.

Sirius climbed another set of stairs and this time, she merely ran for her life when she spotted the slime that hung on the ceiling. She tossed an egg at the cracked blocks and sped off. She jumped into the warp pipe and entered another room within the castle. She ran to the left side and destroyed the crack block with her supply of eggs and dropped to a lower level. She entered another warp pipe which took her to a dead end. She had one last egg which allowed her to hit the hovering cloud that was at the other side of the room. A bridge formed between the room and Sirius jumped above the platform.

She dodged more of those slime creature and climbed more stairs. Finally, she found a door. She entered the door and jumped through the teetering platform and rushed into another room.

Before she ran any farther, a giant slime approached her. Sirius and the large slime were staring at each other, until Sirius snapped herself out.

"What the heck is that?" gasped Sirius.

The slime had a platform on its head and it stared at the Yoshi with innocent eyes.

"No, you're one of Kamek's minions! I bet you're going to slam me on the ceiling and laugh at my pain and misery with Kamek."

Silence haunted the room all of a sudden.

"Your right, Kamek is too stupid to think of such idea," said Sirius who broke the silence. "I will ride on you, you cute little slime!" squealed the Yoshi.

Sirius jumped onto the platform which stood on the creature's head. Then slime began to move, but little did the Yoshi know was that she had to dodge the obstacles in order to not fall of the slime, or worse…the Toadies..

Once the slime finally reached the end of the room, Sirius jumped out of the platform and walked into the red door.

Sirius walked into an open air room and spotted a Sluggy, slithering on the ceiling.

"Aaaaah, Yoshi! To get this far you must be powerful, but remember: This slug has no weak points!!" shouted Kamek all of a sudden.

Kamek sprinkled his magic dust on the Sluggy. Kamek flew away and Sluggy grew nearly 10 times its size. A red heart can be spotted within Sluggy. Sirius walked up to the slime and poked it.

"Whoa! Kamek is right! This slug does have no weak spotted!" exclaimed Sirius.

She continued to poke Sluggy until Sluggy grew annoyed and wanted to push the Yoshi away. Sirius was addicted to poking Sluggy. Sirius took a glimpse at Sluggy's feature and noticed the heart. Then an idea came into her head. She noticed that she could bend Sluggy and so she can use her eggs to reach the heart!

Sirius ran to the end of the room and grabbed the eggs that were being thrown in the air. Sirius ran back to Sluggy and continuously threw eggs until it was able to penetrate the heart. Sirius grabbed the eggs that were bounced off and continued to throw it at the slime until Sluggy finally gave it and collapsed.

A large door opened and she grabbed the keys to the castle. She exited the castle and spotted Biggs waving to her.

"Hi Biggs!" greeted Sirius as she walked up to him and handed the baby.

"How was the castle?" asked Biggs.

"I was in a bit of a delay, but I managed."

"Well, I better get going before the sun goes down!"

Biggs ran off with the baby. Sirius fell on the grass and relaxed.

"I am so tired from all that running on those stairs," muttered Sirius.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I do admit, there are too many dang stairs in Sluggy's castle!! I also think that the slime that lets you ride on it its cute. I don't know why. O.o Well, I admit this was a tiny bit rushed because you know how my weekends are. :p

I'm sure Hanintor can guess the reference that is being made when Sirius sings. ;D Where else did you hear her sing?

And can any of you guys guess what song is Sirius singing? Here's a hint, it is an ending theme. If you guess right, well....I don't know what to do for the right guesser....???? I will think of something eventually.

**Color of the Day: **_**Yellow **_

"**Yellow is the color of Charity**." It is shown in some parts of the fic, Sirius love to give stuff to people! Whenever she goes someplace, she is bound to bring something of interest! Like when she introduced chocolate to the Yoshis! Great times! I love chocolate. MMM.....chocolate. XD


	39. Chapter 38: Goonie Ride

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the bit of a delay. I should always remind people to never expect an update on weekends 'cause you all know that I constantly nag about it. XD I admit, I had little inspiration for this chapter. [*sigh*]

I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways! ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 38: Goonie Rides

The air felt colder as the altitude continued to rise, yet the cold was nothing compared to the blizzard the Yoshis had suffered earlier. The sky was clear and the clouds could be seen from below. A flock of Goonies covered the sky temporarily as a cool breeze blew over the soft green grass and the colorful flower.

It was a chance of a lifetime to travel around Yoshi's Island. The island is home to diverse landscapes, yet the Yoshis rarely get a chance to see those diverse features. That is why Biggs chose to take a break. He enjoyed watching the beautiful landscapes of Yoshi's Island. He thought he would never get a chance to see the whole island, until baby Mario came into his life.

Biggs blew a sigh. "I guess I have to get going before Amy explodes on Boshi," he said to himself.

The baby was quietly sitting on the grass, enjoying the beautiful environment as well. Biggs grabbed the baby and placed the baby on his back.

"We have to go before the Toadies find us," said Biggs.

The baby remained silent.

"Ahh you're right. Those Toadies are too dumb to go get us," said Biggs.

--

"Kamek," said Bob disappointingly, "I think we really lost the baby. We heard a faint signal a few seconds ago, but we don't know where it's coming from."

"Hmm, so they're finally going to Raphael the Raven's castle," muttered Kamek to himself.

Kamek walked over to a nearby window and opened it. "I guess that means you guys will have to search up there," said Kamek pointing to the sky.

"You mean we have to search for him in heaven. You are so mean Kamek," said Carl.

Kamek couldn't help but smack Carl for his stupidity.

"No you idiot, the Yoshis are in the sky! They are going to Raphael the Raven's castle! Go fly to the mountains now!" yelled Kamek.

"Okay, okay, don't be so mean," muttered Carl.

The Toadies flew out of the open window and disappeared into the clouds. Kamek blew a sigh and grabbed his crystal ball.

"Bowser, we are going to Raphael the Raven's castle. Get ready!" hollered Kamek.

"I don't want to go," objected Baby Bowser.

"You are coming with me and you are gonna like it!" snapped Kamek.

"No comment," said a passing by Koopa guard.

--

Biggs continued to go higher and higher up the mountain which towered over Yoshi's Island. A flock of Goonies nearly rammed the Yoshi, but Biggs managed to toss his arsenal of eggs at those Goonies.

"That was a close one," said Biggs wiping a sweat off his face.

Biggs continued to dodge the Goonies that continued to cross his path. Every time Biggs attempted a jump, a Goonies would always be flying over him causing the Yoshi to lose the baby almost every second.

--

[You don't even want to know how the Toadies are going to react. XD]

--

"What the heck did that Goonie ate!" shouted Biggs as he dodged a fat Goonie that attempted to roll over him.

He continued to dodge the Goonies until he came across a dead end. Not far off the edge was a bubble containing a figure of a helicopter. Biggs walked up to the bubble and looked at it.

He remembered what Cameo said about those bubbles: "Those bubbles are fun to use!"

"Or was it Shino who told me that?" wondered Biggs, "nah, I'm sure it was Cameo who said that."

----------------------------------------------------[*flashback*]-------------------------------------------------------------

_[Biggs does not remember this.]_

"_Hey Biggs, you should totally ignore Cameo and go on those bubbles one day," said Shino. _

"_But Cameo said that those bubbles were created by Kamek," said Biggs. _

"_But those bubbles are fun to use!" said Shino enthusiastically. _

---------------------------------------------[*end flashback*]----------------------------------------

"Hmmmm, Cameo does know best," thought Biggs out loud, "I feel too lazy to even care, I'm just going to touch the stupid bubble since I have no other choice."

Biggs jumped through the bubble, causing the bubble to pop. Biggs remained suspended in the air as his physical appearance began to change. Biggs was now the shape of a helicopter. The baby remained behind, floating on a bubble.

Biggs flew at top speed and he began to feel the adrenaline associated with speed. He loved the feeling of adrenaline, and so he began to fly even faster.

"Cameo is right! This is so much fun!" shouted Biggs.

Suddenly, Biggs slammed into a Goonie. Biggs was spinning out of control until he landed on a cloud.

"Okay, I will NEVER take Cameo's advice again. I almost killed myself having fun," shouted Biggs to himself.

Biggs decided to take it slow and steady, and so he managed to hit the block that caused Biggs to return to normal and retrieve the baby. Biggs jumped into a warp pipe and emerged into another location.

Biggs ran straight ahead until he came into another dead end. Only a red button with an exclamation point stood by the edge. Biggs instinctively jumped on the button and a red platform appeared. Biggs jumped on it and dodged the piranha plant that attempted to toss the spiked ball at him.

Biggs finally jumped onto hard soil and spotted Boshi waving to him.

"I'm coming you fat retard," grumbled Biggs.

"You didn't have to make fun of me Mr. I-Love-Myself!" shouted Boshi.

"Oh, now you're the one poking fun at me!" roared Biggs.

"Just give me the stupid baby and get this over with," said Boshi.

Boshi snatched the baby off of Biggs's saddle and placed the baby on his back. Biggs glared at Boshi.

"You didn't have to snatch the baby!" shouted Biggs.

"Well I did!" yelled Boshi.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that," threated Biggs.

"Let's see,"

Boshi placed the baby on the grass, not realizing that keeping the baby far away from him would cause the alarm to trigger.

--

"Hey Bob, hey Bob, hey Bob, hey Bob, hey Bob, hey Bob, hey Bob, hey Bob,hey Bob, hey Bob, hey Bob, hey Bob, hey Bob, hey-"

"What do you want Carl!" roared Bob.

"Look, I am sleeping on a cloud," said Carl as he lied on a soft cloud.

"Why do I bother hanging out with you," muttered Bob.

"Because he is really fun to have around," said Mitch, "you got to admit, Carl is the source of our happiness."

"Oh will you shut up you philosophical freak!" roared Bob.

"Hey wait, the alarm triggered and I can feel where it's coming from!" exclaimed Mitch, "just follow me!"

--

Biggs and Boshi were staring at each other, as they planned their strategy for their fight. Suddenly, Biggs jumped onto Boshi and fell to the ground. The only thing that could be seen was dirt as Biggs and Boshi began to pummel each other.

"Biggs, you pervert."

"It was only an accident," responded Boshi, as they pummeled each other.

They continued to fight, while the baby remained far away. The baby did nothing except watch the two Yoshi amusingly.

"Will you guys stop fight!" shouted Sapphira.

Biggs and Boshi finally stopped fight and looked at Sapphira innocently.

"We're sorry Sapphira," said Biggs and Boshi in unision.

"Not," said Biggs who punched Boshi all of a sudden.

Sapphira glared at Biggs. "Please Biggs, don't you have a baby to hand over?"

Biggs eyes grew wide as he realized that he abandoned the baby so he could fight Biggs. Boshi ran to where he left the baby, but the baby was gone.

"I lost the baby!" shouted Boshi.

"And you wanted to blame me," said Biggs to Sapphira.

Not far away from the Yoshi, the Toadies were searching the area for the baby. The Toadies split up in hopes of finding the baby much faster. Carl spotted a baby with a red cap, and the alarm beeped at a much faster rate.

"Hey, have you seen a baby about this high, red hat and a mustache?" asked Carl.

The baby gave no response.

"Okay. You look like the guy who Kamek described as wearing a red hat and having a mustache. You wear a hat, but where is the mustache?" wondered Carl. "Well thanks anyways."

Carl flew away. Once Carl was out of sight, Sapphira ran up to Baby Mario and grabbed him. Sapphira walked back to Biggs and Boshi and glared at them.

"Look who I found," said Sapphira angrily.

"It was Boshi's fault, not mine," said Biggs.

"It was your fault for even wanting to fight!" roared Sapphira.

"Oh fine, I'm sorry Boshi," apologized Biggs.

"Hey I forgive you," smiled Boshi.

--

"Hey Bob, I couldn't find the baby. I ask a baby with a red hat, but he gave me no answer," said Carl.

"Carl! You idiot that was the baby!" roared Bob.

"But Kamek said that the guy who will defeat Bowser in the future had a mustache," said Carl.

"NO! You can't expect Mario to grow a mustache at the age of 2 months!"

"But he said-"

"Carl, he was talking about the baby from the future. Don't take Kamek's word too literally. First of all, it'll scar you for life," said Mitch.

"Carl, how can I possible live with you," grumbled Bob.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^^ I can't wait for the next chapter because that is the level I hate the most because of the stupid gusties! I hated this level too because of the Goonies. There goes Carl being stupid again!

**Color of the Day: _Purple_**

"**Purple is the colour of humility**." Despite his attitude towards other, he does care what others think. Though he may seem pompous, he does have his room for the 'little people.' Basically, he does think of others. That quality can be seen clearly through Biggs and Boshi. Biggs may poke fun on Boshi, but Biggs actually do think about Boshi.

Anyways, I am still going crazy about the picture. Thank you so much!!! XOXO Hope you guys review! I hope to quicken my pace this week! ^^


	40. Chapter 39: Welcome to Cloud World

**Author's Note:** Oh sweet, I am on a role! I managed a quick update! Aren't you all happy? I finally have time to go on my fanfic 'cause I am home all day long! I get so bored easily. [*sigh*]. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^

"_Audi famam illius_!" she sang in her high pitch operatic voice. "_Solus in hostes wit_!"  
Okay people, these are the lyrics to the ending theme of Super Smash Bros Brawl! When you defeat Tabuu, you will hear these lyrics at the credits! Who didn't play Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Congratulation Juliet for getting it right! ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 39: Welcome to Cloud World

"Whoa," gasped Boshi as he gazed at the magnificent sight of the clouds.

He reached the end of his path and only large clouds floated beyond that point. Boshi did not know where to go from there. He merely looked at the enormous puffy cloud that floated over Yoshi's Island. He reached over the ledge to see if he can touch the cloud. Surprisingly, the cloud was solid.

"I wonder," he thought to himself.

Boshi jumped off the ledge and landed on a cloud. The cloud felt so soft and puffy that he wanted to sleep on it, but he knew he had to give the baby to Amy before she explodes.

"This is so awesome," muttered Boshi, who still couldn't believe that he is able to stand on a cloud.

--

"Ahh, it's nice to be away from all of the chaos," said Kamek as he lied on a cloud and gazed at the clear blue sky. "I am tired of being annoyed by those Toadies and Bowser."

Kamek was not too far away from Raphael the Raven's castle, where he dumped Bowser in. During his spare time, Kamek would cast a spell on a cloud so he would be able to lay on it. Of course the only catch to that spell is that it cannot be revered, until the cloud forms into rain.

There was something about the sky that gave Kamek peace from all the chaos within the castle. He kept his crystal ball at his side, but he never looked at it. Just like Biggs, Kamek had a soft spot for nature, but that would give the castle guards more reason to mock him.

"Is that Kamek?" gasped Boshi, who spotted Kamek sleeping on a cloud.

Boshi gave off an evil sneer. He walked up to Kamek and placed Kamek's finger in his mouth. Surprisingly, Kamek began to suck his thumb. Boshi walked always, trying to hold his laughter.

Two Parakoopa were flying around the sky until when they spotted Kamek sleeping on a cloud. It was rare to see Kamek out of any castle, so the Parakoopas couldn't help but get a closer look at Kamek.

"Dude, he's sucking his thumb!" exclaimed a Parakoopa.

"Now I know why Kamek is so mentally disturbed," muttered the other Parakoopa.

"I am not mentally disturbed!" roared Kamek all of a sudden.

The two Parakoopas held on to each other and screamed.

"We're sorry Kamek!" shouted the two Parakoopas in unison.

Boshi heard the entire conversation. He fell to the ground and burst into laughter. It was a chance of a lifetime to embarrass Kamek like that and he knows how quickly the rumors of Kamek can spread.

Boshi jumped across many smaller clouds as quickly as possible since he realized that is was getting dark and he was going to get yelled by Amy for being so late. He spotted a group of baseball boy who tossing eggs at the Yoshi.

"I don't even want to know how those guys got the eggs," muttered Boshi.

He jumped on those baseball boys a couple of times, causing them to pop. He continued to jump from cloud to cloud until he came across a tall group of warp pipes, blocking his passage. A balloon rose in front of Boshi, and so Boshi jumped onto the balloon and then jumped to the teetering platform.

After struggle to balance himself on the platform, he jumped onto the group of warp pipes. He swallowed a couple of Shyguys that popped out. He layed a couple of eggs continued to jumped from platform to platform, until he came across another tall warp pipe. At the other side of the warp pipe, was a baseball boy and a switch. Above the Yoshi was a green platform, but the needles were facing upward so it would be impossible to stand on needles.

"Hey sir, do you mind hitting that switch for me?" asked Boshi.

The baseball boy ignored Boshi.

"Please, I'm in a hurry. My friend is going to explode if I'm going to be late," added Boshi.

The baseball continued to ignore Boshi. Boshi tighten his fist and clenched his teeth. The baseball boy only made Boshi more agitated.

"Can you please hit the **** switch!" roared Boshi.

Boshi remained ignored by the baseball boy.

"Look you ugly piece of crap! I need to get over that **** warp pipe before sundown!" roared Boshi.

The baseball boy felt insulted. He grabbed a nearby egg and tossed it at the Yoshi, but he wound up hitting the red switch instead.

"Loser!" coughed out Boshi as he quickly jumped on the red platform and finally made it over the large warp pipe.

Another baseball boy, who stood at the other side of the warp, was angered at Boshi and so he tossed an egg at Boshi, but like his counter part, he wound up hitting a red switch.

"Wow, those guys are really stupid," commented Boshi.

Boshi came across even more platforms and clouds as he approached the baby's checkpoint. He dodged the Gusties that were flying toward him and the Piranha plants planted on the warp pipes.

Boshi jumped onto the hard surface and ran up to Amy.

"What took you so long!" yelled Amy.

"Hey, I came here before sundown; you have no reason to yell at me!" snapped Boshi.

"Just give me the baby," demanded Amy.

"You're just pressed to see Edward,"teased Boshi.

"Shut up Boshi, I am just trying to get this over with," said Amy even though Boshi was right about her reason. She indeed wanted to see Edward, very badly.

--

Cameo was on the ground, laughing really, really hard.

"Okay, are you telling me that you're a medical Yoshi?" asked Cameo as he struggled to hold his laughter, but failing terribly.

"Yes," mumbled Shino.

"I'm sorry Shino, you are not exactly the type to be a doctor. If you didn't notice, you have absolutely no patience and you get angry over the littlest thing," said Cameo, still laughing.

"I do not get angry!" roared Shino.

"Well you just did, see what I mean?"

"But my parents are the medics not me. I just learn from them."

"Why didn't you ever tell me your parents were medics?" asked Cameo.

"Because I knew you would laugh at me like you just did. I also wanted to say that your sister twisted her ankle, but I fixed it."

"Hmm, my sister did say that a medic Yoshi helped her. It was you the entire time? I believe you, since you ARE the medic," said Cameo who slightly chuckled.

"It's not funny! I just care about your sister."

"Oh Shino, well at least you are not like Amy who just constantly flirts with Edward and Edward constantly ignores her. YOU do nothing. Yhat is why you are ignored by my sis. Learn from Amy, don't be annoying."

"Wait, are you actually helping me?" gasped Shino.

"No, I am just giving you an important advice. Besides, you are my best bud! I trust you that much!"

"Thanks Cameo."

"I still can't believe you're a medic!" exclaimed Cameo all of a sudden. He fell to the ground and began to laugh, again.

--

The Toadies were floating around the sky, when a Parakoopa approached them.

"Hey Bob, I heard that Kamek suck his thumb in his sleep," said the Parakoopa.

"So does Carl, but no one thinks wrong about him," said Bob.

"I suck my thumb in my sleep?" asked Carl.

"I'm afraid so," agreed Mitch, "I practically hear you in my sleep. Do you know how disturbing that sound?"

"So, how did you find out?" asked Bob.

"I was watching Kamek sleeping," said the Parakoopa.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Carl.

Bob slapped Carl.

"Please Carl, don't think wrong. He just saw Kamek taking a nap on the clouds. He does that a lot. It's creepy, but it's true," explained Mitch.

"Oh," muttered Carl under his breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this chapter came out shorter then I expected. This fic can never go beyond 3,000 words. :p Oh well, I was satisfied with this much. ^^ I will make a promise: I will _**try **_to go beyond 4,000 words per chapter when I am in world 6! It a good way to savour the moment. ;D The end of World 5 is near. Aren't some of you guys so surprised? This fic is passing by really quickly! I hope you guys continue reading 'cause I'm nearing the end! ^^ I never I would make it this far, but I did! :)

I hope you guys continue with the reviews!!

**Color of the Day: **_**Brown [orange]:**_

"**Orange of the color of temperance**." Boshi is technically an orange Yoshi, but the game made it seem brown. :p Well, it's not like Boshi's a drug…er fuzzy addict so there is not much to say. I mean, Boshi does have a lot of control over himself; never letting his urge for something take over his mind. He is pretty good at restraining himself….most of the time.


	41. Chapter 40: Shifting Platforms Ahead

Author's note: Even though my weekends are busy, I managed to type while I was away at the beach. Yeah, I can't abandon my poor laptop! [*sniff*] Anyways, call yourself lucky because the update would have taken longer if it wasn't for my desperate action!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 40: Shifting Platforms Ahead

Amy was back on solid ground. There was no wind blowing which is strange for being in such a high altitude. She stepped on the soft green grass and took a whiff of the fresh mountain air. Even the baby seemed to enjoy the fresh air since he mimicked the exact same movement. Amy couldn't help but giggle from the baby's action.

"That dumb Sirius is right for one thing: you are cute!" squealed Amy.

The baby gave off a Sirius-is-not-dumb look, even though Amy completely took that as another cute gesture by the baby.

"I hope those other Yoshis changed that diaper of your because I ain't changing it," said Amy as she walked along the green grass until she came across a ledge. Not too far from the ledge was a moving platform. She jumped onto the moving platform and jumped over a few obstacles such as the stones which blocked her passage as she rode on the platform. She jumped onto the stone and allowed it to drop. She jumped back to her platform and kept an eye on any further obstacles.

--

"Kamek," said Carl.

"Look Carl! I already created a crap load of platforms for you and Bowser to play in! What else could you possible want!" roared Kamek, who was on top of Raphael' the Raven's castle trying to search for the Yoshi carrying the baby.

"Can you be nice to me please?"

"No!"

"Just ask Kamek what you want. No matter what you say, Kamek will always in a bad mood," said Mitch, "try all you want, you will never make Kamek a happy guy. I almost feel sorry for him because Bob and the guards keep mocking Kamek."

"I don't mock Kamek!" exclaimed Bob sarcastically, even though he hoped that everyone would take it seriously, but Mitch was too smart to fall for it.

"Unlike you dumb Toadies, I majored in psychology or I wanted to until I was kicked off Mushroom Kingdom University for being a Toady! I swear those Toads are racist. I had a better academic record then those **** Toads!" roared Mitch all of a sudden.

"I know exactly how you feel," said Kamek who placed his hand on Mitch's shoulder as an act of apology.

"Can you please refrain from touching me," said Mitch.

"Oh even you!" roared Kamek.

"Oh no no no no no!" cried out Mitch who shook his head and waved his hand, "I just feel weird when you get near me! I admit, those rumors of your scare me."

"They're just rumors!"

"Anyways Carl, just tell Kamek what you want. I'll be there for you," said Mitch who turned his attention to Carl.

"Can I play extreme tetris again?" asked Carl innocently.

"Under one condition, you take Bowser with you. That kid is crazy when he's bored," said Kamek.

"Where is Bowser?" asked Mitch.

"He's in one of the towers watching television."

The Toadies flew out of Kamek's room and went straight to the television room that was arranged for Bowser.

"Oh Bowser, we're here to take you someplace to have fun," said Mitch.

Bowser jumped up and turned off the television. "Where we gowing?" asked the young prince of Koopas.

"We're going to play EXTREME tetris, and you get to control the moving block!" shouted Carl enthusiastically.

"Are you serious Carl?" groaned Bob, "he's like four years old. You can't trust a four year old with Kamek's magic."

"Bob, this is Carl's we're talking about. The guy has the brain of a three year old. I'm sure Bowser has more common sense then Carl," reassured Mitch.

--

Amy jumped across even more platform and avoided those Raven that hung around those balls which mysteriously hung in the air. So does most of the platforms in the island, but those can easily be blamed on Kamek. Basically, this whole area is based on jumping various platforms.

Amy jumped into a fasting moving red platform which launched her toward a large block. She jumped onto the large block, but it began to shake. Amy quickly jumped onto a ball where a raven was standing on. She tossed an egg at the raven and jumped onto the grass at the other side.

"I'm tired," gasped Amy.

She sat next to a warp pipe and placed the baby on the grass beside her.

"There are just so many platforms to jump over," said Amy, "….okay time to move one."

Amy jumped into the warp pipe.

--

"Okay Bowser, are you ready?" asked Mitch.

"I wannna pway now!" roared Bowser.

"Sheesh, this kid needs some anger management!" cried out Bob.

"Hey, he's just a kid. All little kids are impatient," said Mitch.

The Toadies and Bowser were standing on the edge of a mountain, over looking the shifting platforms. Mitch handed the temporarily magic wand to Bowser.

"Bowser, once the wand is activated, the magic will only last for above five minutes because Kamek do not trust us enough with a REAL magic wand," explained Mitch.

Bowser looked at the magic wand and shook it. "How does thwis wok?" asked the young Koopa.

"It's just like the game of tetris, except that the blocks are huge and BE CARE WITH THAT KOOPA OVER THERE!"

Bowser jumped from the sudden yelling by Mitch and he accidentally dropped the wand off the mountain.

"And you call Carl stupid," said Bob.

"Just be quiet Bob. I could have sworn that the block was going to hit a Koopa from above!" exclaimed Mitch, "and look! The Koopa is over there!"

The Toadies looked at the direction that Mitch was pointing at. Bob and Carl spotted a faint figure jumping over the falling blocks. They leaned closer to the edge of the mountain, hoping to get a better view of the figure.

"Loser!" shouted Bob who pushed Mitch off the edge of the mountain.

"Ha ha, very funny Bob. You forget that I can fly," said Mitch who flew back to the ledge.

"Hey that look like Rodney the Koopa. Hi Rodney!" shouted Carl.

"Where is he? I thought he was guarding the castle," said Mitch surprised.

"I love Rodney, he is so hilarious. Is he trying to look for us?" asked Bob.

"No, he looks like his is dodging the block—hey wait that is not Rodney. That is the stupid Yoshi!"

"I am going to say hi to Rodney!" shouted Carl who was already miles away from the Toadies.

"No Carl, that is not Rodney! That is a Yoshi! Get back here!" cried out Mitch.

"Echo!" shouted Bowser randomly.

Carl did not hear the Toadies calling for him because he was too far away to be heard. Carl spotted the figure racing over a long strip of block. Carl flew toward the figure.

"Hey Rodney! This is Carl, were you looking for us?" hollered Carl who assumed the distance was a flying Koopa and not a Yoshi.

The figure jumped off the blocked and landed on the surface. Carl approached the figure, still clueless at what the figure was exactly.

"Rodney, are you listening to me?" asked Carl.

"Do I look like a Rodney?!?" roared Amy, who turned around and glared at Carl.

"Wow, Rodney. You LOOK and SOUND different. Did your nose get bigger?" asked Carl.

"Is Carl REALLY that dumb?" asked Bob, who were flying towards Carl and Amy. Mitch was holding Bowser on his back, but surprisingly Bowser was not much of a pest if he was allowed to fly with someone.

"Like I said, even Bowser has more common sense then Carl," said Mitch.

"Get away from the baby you dumb Toady!" roared Amy.

Amy grabbed her egg and tossed it at Carl's egg. Carl merely wiped the cracked shell off his face.

"So you're not Rodney?" asked Carl.

"Carl, get back over here. That is a stupid Yoshi, not a Parakoopa!" yelled Bob.

"Who are you calling stupid?" snapped Amy.

"You had to provoke a Yoshi—look Yoshi, we are only here to get Carl back, so we mean no harm-" explained Mitch until Amy tossed her last egg onto Mitch's face.

"Okay Yoshi, we were not high-ranked because of luck. We were actually trained to be Kamek's minion. Those stupid eggs will not hurt us, so hand the baby over to us," demanded Mitch.

"In your dreams!" roared Amy.

Amy slowly walked backwards, as the Toadies surrounded her.

"We finally found the Yoshi thanks to Carl's stupidity!" exclaimed Bob.

"Bob, don't call Carl stupid," complained Mitch.

"Carl is the definition of stupid. He mistook a Yoshi as a Parakoopa. Who mistakes a Parakoopa as a Yoshi?!? AND Carl thought the baby had a mustache! Carl is just plain stupid!"

"Please Bob, don't make fun of Carl like that! There is a reason why HE became a Toady!" begged Mitch.

"How did Carl became a Toady?" asked Bob.

"I wonder the same about you—anyways, just don't make fun of Carl. Did you remember what he did to that lower-ranked Toady when he tried to capture the baby?"

"Darn it you're right. I'm sorry Carl," said Bob who flew up to Carl.

"I forgive you!" exclaimed Carl who hugged Bob.

"Can you please let go of me! This feels so wrong!" said Bob who struggled to breath from Carl's squeezing hug.

"Don't worry, it's just Carl," reassured Mitch.

While the Toadies were busying bickering, Amy managed to sneak away from the Yoshi. She climbed a tree and hid in it.

"Hey, where is the Yoshi?" asked Bob.

"Oh darn! We lost the Yoshi!" cried out Mitch.

"But at least we're all happy now," said Carl.

"Screw happiness! Imagine the crap load of money we could have gotten if we grabbed the baby instead me apologizing to Carl! I hate you Carl!" roared Bob.

"Just ignore Bob," muttered Mitch.

The Toadies finally flew away and Amy jumped out of the tree.

"Oh Edward!" sang Amy once she spotted the blue Yoshi.

"Well, Amy is finally here," sighed Edward.

"Well, good luck fighting Raphael the Raven!" said Sirius.

Sirius and Edward were sitting under a tree, allowing the shade to block them from the harsh sunlight. Amy cheerfully walked up to Edward until she spotted Sirius sitting next you him.

"Get the hell away from my man!" roared Amy.

"Hey, I was having a conversation and you are always coming to me, thinking wrong!" roared Sirius.

"Why don't you talk to me Edward!" cried out Amy.

She grabbed Edward's shoulder and shook him.

"Talk to me!" cried out Amy once more.

"Hi," muttered Edward.

Amy wiped off her nervous sweat and dropped Edward.

"Hi Edward!" greeted Amy as if she never threatened Edward.

"Is this how you treat a guy? I can't imagine how you treat the baby," said Sirius.

"You shut up Sirius!" roared Amy.

"Can you please give me the baby?" asked Edward who continued to lie on the ground after he was released from Amy's wrath.

Amy placed the baby next to Edward.

"Here you go Edward!" squealed Amy.

Edward picked himself up and placed the baby on his saddle. The three Yoshi looked up at Raphael the Raven's castle which stood high up in the sky. Even the clouds were as high as the castle.

"Well, all of the Yoshi are going to be waiting for you down here. Once we get the last key, we can finally go into Bowser's castle," said Sirius.

"Good bye Edward! I'm gonna miss you!" sobbed Amy.

"Well, it's not like you flirt with me every half second when we' were back at he village," muttered Edward.

"Beat the crud out of that fat raven for me, okay Edward?" said Sirius.

"Will do!" exclaimed Edward as he began to walk off with the baby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FYI: Rodney is the Parakoopa who spreads the rumor of Kamek. He is sort of the Toadies minion since is it his job to relay the messages to the Toadies. That is why Bob found him so funny. He was actually the same koopa who cried out that Kamek was holding a raping device. LOL

**Color of the Day: **_**Pink**_

"**The Color pink is the color of joy and happiness**." Pink has no associating with the 7 heavenly virtues, so I decided to name a positive trait of pink. Amy may be a bit on crazy side, but her rivalry with Sirius sort of amuses Edward and the other Yoshis. Amy brings joy and happiness in strange ways, but she is a happy and cheerful Yoshi herself! ^^

Anyways, next chapter will be the last of World 5! That's right folks: after we're finished with Edward, we are on to World 6!

Since this fic is nearing the end, let us remember the good and fun times of this fic. In your review, I want you to remember some funny Carl moment! Jus tell me what you thought was so funny about Carl and I would definitely love for you to quote or paraphrase a scene that made Carl so funny! So from now to the end, I will be asking you to remember some characters of this fic! Mostly because I will TRULY miss typing this fic [*sob*]. I encourage EVERY reader of this fic to participate!

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Raphael the Raven's castle, here I come!


	42. Chapter 41: Raphael the Raven's Castle

**Author's Note:** Well, here is Raphael the Raven's castle! So next chapter will be the start of World 6 and my attempt to write longer chapters to make it last! Personally, this GOT to be the most fun boss ever! [Next to World 5-4 boss of Yoshi's Island DS, but that's beside the point!] I hope you enjoy the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 41: Raphael the Raven's Castle

Kamek was inside Raphael the Raven's castle, doing his regular role call in order to prepare for the Yoshi's arrival. He lined up the minions in rows and took the 'attendance' using a clip board that he carried around with him.

"Okay, the Koopas are not present. Are they really that scared of being in such a high place?" muttered Kamek.

The magickoopa continued to take the attendance.

"Since when did we have Shyguys as minions?" wondered Kamek, who noticed a group of Shyguy standing in line. "Well I guess since you're here you might as well serve some purpose."

Kamek handed each Shyguy a large chain ball.

"Just spin those around," explained Kamek.

The Shyguys were completely clueless. They were merely standing in line out of curiosity, not realizing that it was gathering for Kamek's minion.

"You're gonna regret," whispered a Parakoopa to the Shyguys.

"Carl! What the heck are you doing?!?" cried out Kamek.

Carl was spraying the bullet bill in gold paint.

"It's gonna make the bullet bill look nice," said Carl.

"Give me that paint!" yelled Kamek.

Kamek snatched the gold spray paint from Carl. Carl frowned and walked back into the line.

"Carl, you are not a minion, get back with the other Toadies," said Kamek.

"Hey, you should really chase the Yoshi instead of going straight," whispered Mitch to the 'golden' bullet bill.

"You minions can go now! I ain't responsible for any of you guys death!" exclaimed Kamek to the minions.

A Shyguy accidentally stepped on Kamek's robe. The Shyguy slipped and fell of the platform. Everyone watched the Shyguy fall thousands of feet into the air and splash into the ocean.

"He wasn't a minion anyway," said Kamek.

"Be care with Kamek's robe, it killed someone!" shouted Carl.

"Oh Carl," sighed Kamek.

Kamek hopped into his broom stick and flew away before he is accused of another thing. Too bad the rumors of Kamek spread very quickly.

--

As Edward scaled the mountain, the sky became darker and darker until the stars were completely visible through the black sky. Below, the massive ocean that surrounded Yoshi's Island could be seen as the clouds floated overhead. The sight was breathtaking and haunting at the same time. Was it possible to be above the clouds and possibly above the heavens? Yet, it just proved how big the world is beyond Yoshi's Island.

Edward jumped through the solid clouds. He took a quick glimpse behind, and saw that the group of Yoshis was only a speck. He battle through many bosses, but for some reason this castle felt different. Edward felt really uncomfortable being so high up in the air. Looking at the horizon caused Edward an uneasy feeling, which can easily be described as acrophobia.

Of course this is something that Edward does not like to admit to the Yoshis. First of all, it'll give him a bad reputation. Everyone calls Edward the bravest Yoshi in the village, which is why everyone nominated Edward to battle the big bosses and to retrieve the keys.

Why was Edward scared of height? He was actually born with the fear. He is still able to go up great heights, but the uneasiness will always remain in him.

He spotted a red platform standing between the two large clouds. He jumped onto the platform causing him to be launched high up into the air. He jumped onto another much higher red platform, repeating the same process until he jumped in front of a door.

There were two enemies planted upside down on the castle wall, but Edward managed to enter the door without getting hit by the spiked ball.

He emerged into a room where the sky and ocean can still be seen. He walked up to a warp pipe, hoping to get some eggs for his ammunition. Right on cue, a Shyguy popped out of the warp pipe and froze at the sight of the Yoshi.

"P-please don't eat me. I am just trying to explore the world!" begged the Shyguy.

"And does it look like I care?" muttered Edward.

Edward stuck out of his tongue, but surprisingly the Shyguy dodged it. Edward grew impatient began to chase the Shyguy. The Shyguy jumped up the platforms until he stood next to another Shyguy holding a LARGE chain ball.

"Help me, this Yoshi is trying to eat me!" cried out the suppose-to-be-snack-for-Edward.

"Shyguys, code Y!" cried out the Shyguy holding the large chain ball.

"What is code Y?" asked Edward.

"This is none of your business!" retorted his snack.

Edward walked away from the pair of Shyguy and walked back to the warp pipe, hoping more Shyguys would come out. He sat next to the warp pipe after waiting a couple of seconds. There were still no Shyguys.

"Oh come on! I know you Shyguys are in there!" shouted Edward into the warp pipe.

No response came from the warp pipe.

"Out of the all the Yoshis, they had to do the 'code Y' on me," muttered Edward.

--

Sirius poked her head into a nearby warp pipe.

"Shouldn't Shyguys be coming out of here?" asked Sapphira, who was also peering into the warp pipe.

"The Shyguys are on code Y," said Sirius.

"What is code Y?" asked Biggs.

--

"What happened to all of the Shyguys?" roared Edward.

"Simple, the entire underground city of the Shyguys are on a code Yoshi. When a Yoshi threatens us we suspense all travel through the warp pipes," explained the Shyguy.

"I'm still hungry," said Edward.

Edward ran up to the two Shyguys and swallowed the one with the chain ball.

"How is that possible!?!" cried out the weaponless Shyguy.

"I was hungry," said Edward, "too bad it won't be satisfying since I have to lay this egg."

"Is the code Y over yet?" asked a Shyguy who popped out of the warp pipe.

Edward walked up to the Shyguy and swallowed him. He poked his head into the warp pipe and hollered, "code Y is over. The Yoshi is gone!"

"Oh thank the stars code Y is over," said another Shyguy that popped out of the warp pipe. Edward continued to swallow every Shyguy that came out until he had enough eggs following him.

"Those Shyguys are really stupid," muttered Edward, "they actually have an emergency plan on Yoshis? How long does it take for them to realize that this island is inhabited by Yoshis?"

Edward came across another Shyguy spinning a large spiked ball. Strangely enough, that was the ONLY thing the Shyguy did, spin.

"How does Kamek train his minions?" muttered Edward, "…..well it does make life easier."

Edward swallowed the Shyguy before the spiked ball was able to strike the Yoshi. He swallowed an icy watermelon. He spat ice into the spike-ball throwing creature that hung on the ceiling.

Through the entire time, the uneasy feeling never left Edward. It was the fact that below the thin platforms, there was nothing but the ocean below Edward.

He can across a golden bullet bill, unlike other bullet bill, the golden one would ACTUALLY chase its target. When Edward tried to jumped onto the bouncy ball, the golden bullet bill struck Edward.

The baby flew off the Yoshi's back.

--

"Do you have a 5?" asked Carl.

"For the millionth time no!" roared Bob.

"Just give it up Carl, I'm sure Bob is not lying this time," said Mitch.

"Please Bob, I want the 5," begged Carl.

"Oh for the last time Carl, I do not have a 5! Just give it up Carl!"

"I want to play poker, not this kiddish game called go fish," complained Bob.

"Look, Carl does not know how to play Poker AND we're not allowed to gamble. It's a rule Kamek created because last year, too many minions were gambling and getting drunk. You don't want that to happen?" nagged Mitch.

"I won't get drunk, I just want the money! Kamek is a loser and he can kiss my a-"

"Bob, do you really want to be fired?" asked Kamek.

"What are you doing here you little stalker…uh I mean sire!" said Bob giving a military salute.

"The alarm is ringing you dumb Toadies!" roared Kamek.

It was until they had a moment of silence that the beeping of the signal could be heard. Kamek too out his crystal ball and found something very interesting.

--

The baby flew off the edge of the platform, making the baby unreachable. Edward planned to jump for the baby, but he looked down and froze. He could see the ocean below, thousands of feet in the air.

Edward tried to stretch his tongue, but it was useless. He tossed an egg at the bubble, but the baby only went lower.

"Oh darn, come here baby!" yelled Edward.

Edward tried to go get closer to the edge of the platform, but dizziness struck him. His phobia is getting to him. He was too high up in the air.

--

"I can't believe this," gasped Kamek.

--

Luckily, the baby floated back to Edward. Edward grabbed the baby placed him on him saddle. He blew a sigh. He continued to tower the castle until he came across a room filled with mysteriously floating stone. There was also one of those spinning sphere with an arrow. He tossed his eggs at those blocks, causing them to break. He grabbed more eggs from the green/white block and tossed more eggs until the room was clear. Edward jumped into the sphere and traveled to the top of the room. He jumped off and went into a warp pipe.

He emerged into another room, but the only way to get to the top was to go on the spinning arrow. He jumped onto the arrow and rose from the surface. He managed to swallow a couple of Goonies before those were able to slam into Edward.

He finally made it to the top of the room and he squeezed into the warp pipe.

He emerged, yet again, into another room. He jumped onto the wide spinning block, and waited for it to move him to the other side of the gap. He jumped and made a successful landing.

He came across more of those spinning blocks when jumped onto the bouncy ball which made Edward jump high into the air, landing onto the spinning block.

After enduring many platform jumping, and dodging the Goonies which ran up and down the stair for some strange reason, Edward finally arrived at the red door, the door that lead into Raphael the Raven.

He came out of a warp pipe when a raven approached the Yoshi. Kamek then appeared riding on his broom stick.

"You can, ah, will, aaah, never enter the Koopa Kingdom!" shouted Kamek who was at a loss of words, "I banish you to forever twinkle in the heavens. BEGONE!!"

"Wait, what do you mean banish?!?" cried out Edward who was actually worried for once in his life.

Kamek sprinkled his magic dust onto Raphael. The raven grew twice its size and bounced Edward off of the castle.

He landed onto a small planet, possibly the moon, and Raphael landed hard on the other side of the small planet.

"Oh my gosh, I can see my village from down here!" cried out Edward.

Edward hugged the small pillar which stuck out from the moon, of course that was soon delayed after Raphael began to race toward the Yoshi.

Edward was too afraid to jump away, afraid that he will fall off the small planet. Seconds before impact, Edward finally decided to jump over the raven.

"Whoa, thank the stars for gravity," muttered Edward.

--

"Isn't the moon pretty?" said Sirius as she gazed at the moon.

All of the Yoshi's were at Amy's drop-off place, waiting for Edward to arrive with the key.

"Hey, I see two figures on the moon. One of them looks like its chasing the other," said Sirius.

"Wait, that's Edward!" cried out Cameo.

"What is Edward doing in the moon!?!" cried out Sirius.

"That fat penguin is chasing Edward," said Biggs.

"Biggs, that's a raven, not a penguin," said Sirius.

"What's the difference?"

"Let's cheer for Edward!" suggested Sapphira.

"Oh, I am not cheering for that poser," said Biggs.

"Cheer for Edward," said Amy in a menacing tone.

"I am not going to cheer, only girly girls cheer."

All the female Yoshis glared at Biggs.

"Go Edward?" muttered Biggs.

--

Edward continued to dodge the raven, trying to think of a way to inflict damage on the creature. He looked at pillars, the same pillars which he can use his ground pound on. He ran up to the pillar and slammed the pillar with his behind. The pillar popped at the other side and struck the Raven at the most uncomfortable part.

"Whoa, I thought that only works for Shyguys and humans!" exclaimed Edward.

Raphael's feather tinted slightly red. He grew angry and began to race toward the Yoshi at a much faster speed.

Edward slammed onto the pillar, but the raven avoided it. Raphael stopped its movement and threw two electric bolts which circled the small planet. Edward jumped and fluttered to avoid taking damage. He landed on the ground, but he was struck by the electric bolt.

--

"Kamek, do you seriously expect us to go to the moon to get the baby?" asked Bob.

"What is your job?" reminded Kamek.

"I really hate you,"

"There goes 50 percent of your paycheck."

"Carl is right! You are mean!"

--

Edward grabbed the baby before the Toadies even decided to make a reaction. When the Raphael stopped right under a pillar, Edward slammed onto the pillar, dealing more damage to the raven.

This time, Raphael was completely red and a vein popped out of it forehead. He ran with much more speed, so Edward had to constantly jump over the raven to avoid losing the baby again.

Finally, Edward make the final blow. The raven flew up into the heavens and transformed into a constellation. A large key formed above Edward. The Yoshi grabbed the key.

"Hey wait, how am I going to get off the moon?" wondered Edward.

"So you think you guys are going to make it to Bowser castle eh?" taunted Kamek.

Kamek waved his magic wand, causing the group of Yoshis, including Edward, to be sent down to the base of the mountain.

The sky turned dark and the stars were visible in the sky. Yoshi's Island was cast into twilight…

--

"Guys, where are you?" said Sirius.

The sun could be seen standing on the horizon as the skeleton Goonies were seen flying over the sky.

"Shino!" cried out Sirius, when she spotted Shino lying on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm still alive, but where's the others?" muttered Shino as he picked himself up.

"Don't worry sis, everyone is here," said Cameo.

All of the Yoshis emerged from the bushes and they all gathered in a circle. The only Yoshi that was missing was Edward.

"Where is Edward?" asked Amy.

The bushes shook, causing all of the Yoshis to glance at the moving bush. Edward, who was rubbing his head, emerged from the bushes.

"Edward!" cried out Sapphira.

"Oh please not Sapphira too," muttered Biggs.

"I hate Edward, always getting the girls," grumbled Shino.

"I told the Yoshis to cheer for you 'cause we saw you fighting Raphael the Raven at the moon!"

"Oh I love you Sapphira," said Edward who embraced Sapphira.

Sirius and Amy mouth's dropped to the floor.

"Is there something wrong with hugging your own cousin?" asked Edward.

Sirius and Amy fell to the ground anime style.

"Sapphira, why did you tell me you and Edward were cousins? You had me going for a second," muttered Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I swear this is not a hallucination! If you play world 6-1 you will see a skeleton on the ground. I SWEAR those are Yoshi skeleton! I think it was done by Kamek from that little cut scene after you defeat Raphael the Raven! I admit, that scene is a bit creepy because the entire Yoshi's Island is cast into twilight [not darkness cause there is still sun O.O].

Yep, Sapphira is Edward's cousin. Why did she never tell? Because Amy will be all over Sapphira that is why!!

**Color of the Day: **_**Blue**_

"**Blue is the color of liberality." **Don't think politically you guys because these are Yoshis, not democrats. Yeap, bad pun but oh well. Well, Edward is a pretty open-minded fellow. It is sort of creative thinking that gets him through tough situation. He lets his mind roam free, instead of keeping it static like SOMEONE. [coughCameocough]. He is sort of like Sirius in a way, wanting to go to the extreme ends of life. He goes beyond what others does, not keeping himself strict. Basically, Edward is not a strict guy. Of course he is not so opened minded that he becomes an idiot. [coughlikeCarlcough]. Sorry folks, I have a cold. XD

I am officially done with the 7 heavely virtues! Next chapter/world, I will be doing the 7 deadly sins! This is VERY interesting because you will learn ALL of the Yoshi's quirks! ^^ I know you guys are REALLY going to enjoy that one! ^^

OMG, FINALLY a chapter that goes beyond 3,000 words!!!! Only because of the author's note, but this is my longest chapter yet. I am so proud of myself! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for your review.

Anyways, last time we did some reminiscing of the Toadies. This time, I want you guys to remember your favorite moment with Kamek! Yep, feel free to tell me you favorite scenes with Kamek and tell me why do you think he's so funny or why do you like him!

I will be honest, I love Kamek. He is one of my favorite characters. Sure I make fun of him but he will always be my favorite villain/character! ^^

Don't worry Kamek, I am the only person who still thinks you're straight. [Of course it doesn't mean that I will hug Kamek…oh fine, but my readers will think wrong!] But Kamek is still the best! ;D


	43. World 6: Scary Skeleton Goonies

**Author's Note:** Wow, I can't believe I made it to World 6. Well, time sure flys! I hope you enjoy the story! You readers are the ONLY reason why I continue to enjoy writing this fic! ^^ This was quite a long chapter, so I hope it was worth it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 42: Scary Skeleton Gooines!

The sun stood on the horizon, as the thin clouds covered the sun partially. There was a sense of haunting beauty in this strange yet familiar land. The trees were merely a dark figure and the sky was a fiery orange. The path ahead was barely visible through the faint sun.

Cameo forced himself to walk in the dreaded heat. He and the baby were dying of thirst since they were practically sweating all day without having a drink of water.

A skeleton Goonie passed above Cameo's head.

"Wait, are those supposed to have feathers?" gasped Cameo.

Cameo stumbled over a strange thing on the ground. Cameo opened his eyes and saw a skeleton in his face. Cameo shrieked and quickly got up.

"T-that can't possible b-be a-?" gasped Cameo who nearly fainted, but caught himself in time. He shook his head and continued his trek.

A group of shielded Shyguys holding a spear were marching toward the Yoshi. The Shyguys suddenly stopped their movement and stared at the Yoshi.

"Ah ro ro ro ro ro ro!" cried one of the Shyguys.

They aimed their spears at the Yoshi and ran towards him.

"This is not right!" cried out Cameo as he began to run the opposite direction, "aren't you Shyguys supposed to walk in random direction and not care about where I go?"

Cameo hid behind a tree and waited until the cry of the Shyguys faded away. He leaned his head and looked behind the tree to see if the coast was clear. He blew a sigh.

"That was a close one," muttered Cameo.

As Cameo continued on with his trek, he spotted a pit where a group of native Shyguys were dancing. They were shaking their behind and twirling their spears, but they were paying no attention to the Yoshi. Cameo jumped over the small pit, barely dodging a skeleton Goonie.

He jumped over another wide pit. Once he landed on the other side, he couldn't help but look down to see what the native Shyguys were up to.

"Don't get tired _now_ you fools, we need to summon the rain!" shouted one of the native Shyguys.

"Hey, you guys are not native Shyguys!" nagged Cameo.

"Oh crap, the Yoshi is on to us, say something that is not English," whispered a Shyguy.

"Moooo," blurted out a Shyguy.

"Is that even English?" whispered another Shyguy.

"I don't know."

"What are you Shyguys doing?" asked Cameo.

"Can't you see we are doing the rain dance!" said a Shyguy with a slurred speech.

"But the air is dry and there is no way physical body movement can alter the weather pattern of the world."

Suddenly, Cameo felt a drop of water land on his nose.

"Oh my gosh, the rain dance really does work! Me and the baby are dying of thirst!" cried out Cameo in utter surprise.

Cameo snatched a spear from a random Shyguy and dropped into the pit with the dancing Shyguys. He began to dance with the Shyguys, hoping that rain will eventually fall.

"Oh stars, what the hell is my brother doing?" muttered Sirius who sat on a dry tree branch. She was watching her brother from above, while trying to get some water out of an empty bottle she found.

What Sirius found most disturbing was to see her own brother shake his tail and dance around the pole.

"Brother, what the hell are you doing!?!" cried out Sirius.

"Oh my gosh! Sister...uhh I was only doing the rain dance!" shouted Cameo.

"Do you know how _wrong_ that looks!?!"

"But these Shyguys actually summoned rain! I felt a rain drop!"

"Didn't mom tell you stay away from fuzzies?"

"But I am serious! Sister, imagine what we can do when a severe drought strike our village! We can save our people from thirst!"

"First of all bro, we live near a lake and a spring. Second of all, you look SO stupid and gay from dancing like that! Third of all, you probably felt a drop of water that fell from my water bottle!" cried out Sirius waving her water bottle. A small drop of water fell to the ground.

"So you guys made a fool of myself. Thanks a lot," muttered Cameo to the group of Shyguys. "I really hate you guys."

Cameo swallowed all of the Shyguys and jumped out of the small pit.

"Darn, I wish there was some vines so I can swing on. Oh well, it's time to jump from tree to tree like a ninja!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Oh please don't tell me you think you're a ninja."

To Cameo's surprise, his sister was able to jump from tree to tree with ease. His sister would always surprise him. That is one reason to love his sister, but another reason to hate his sister. She seemed so perfect. Sure she may get into trouble occasionally, but it was always done with a good intention. She risks her life for others, a quality that Cameo wished he had, but he was too wimpy to posses.

"Come on! I am not a wimp!" roared Cameo.

[Starrgrl24: -_-;]

"I am just cautious," mumbled Cameo.

--

"Toadies, I want you do a little something special for me," said Kamek.

"Are we gonna get paid extra?" asked Bob.

"No."

"Oh come on Bob! We are like the highest paid minions. I think it is best if we do Kamek a favor. Isn't that right Carl?" said Mitch.

"Yep!" chirped Carl.

"What do you want us to do Kamek?" asked Bob as if he was forcing the words out of his mouth.

"I want you to feed the chain chomp. Just be careful, those chain chomps can be a bit jumpy if you know what I mean," said Kamek

"You should get those chain chomps neuter or spayed," said Bob.

"That is not what I mean Bob!" roared Kamek, "you guys can't listen to me without thinking wrong! Anyways, those are giant balls, how can they…"

"Do you even realized what you have just said?" asked Mitch.

"Just feed the chain chomps!"

The Toadies flew out of the room.

"Shouldn't Kamek have learned that he can't trust us handling chain chomps?" asked Mitch.

"Obviously not," said Bob.

"I remember the last time he made us feed the chain chomps," sighed Mitch, "I just hope it doesn't happen again."

The Toadies flew into a large heavily sealed door, which Mitch was able to open with the various keys he was given. The door screeched when Mitch opened the door slightly.

"You're gonna wake up the chain chomps," whispered Bob.

"Don't you think I know that?!?" complained Mitch.

The opened the door just enough to allow the Toadies the squeeze through in order to prevent opening the door too much. The chain chomps were sound asleep, so Mitch opened the large safe and poured food onto the chain chomps' bowl.

"Oh my gosh, I got to use the bathroom!" cried out Carl.

He raced through the group of sleeping chain chomp and he slammed the door opened, causing the chain chomps to wake up. The chain chomps barked loudly and dashed out of the open door.

"I can't believe this happened, AGAIN!" groaned Mitch.

"I'm back," said Carl after he took his trip to the bathroom.

"This is all your fault!" yelled Bob.

"So, what did Kamek mean that the chain chomps are jumpy?" asked Carl.

"He meant that the chain chomps loves to jump," said Mitch.

"Oh,"

"Don't tell me that you let the chain chomps out again!" cried out Kamek.

"Why do Kamek even bother trusting us?" muttered Bob.

"Well, if you look at it this way, the guards basically are creeped out by Kamek," said Mitch.

"Well this suck."

--

Shino was walking along the dark trail, as the sun remained halfway on the horizon. He dodged a couple of Goonies that attempted to throw bombs on him. Then, he heard some noise coming from above. He looked up and saw a streak of yellow zip by.

"Hey Shino!" greeted Sirius all of a sudden.

Shino jumped up from the sudden fright.

"You twit, you nearly scared me to death!" roared Shino.

"I'm sorry, I just love the way you yell all of a sudden for no apparent reason," said Sirius smiling at Shino.

Shino's eyes twitched. "_Was she actually smiling at me?" _thought Shino to himself.

"Why are you all twitchy?" asked Sirius, who smiled turned into a frown all of a sudden.

"Oh my gosh Sirius, those native Shyguys are gonna attack us!" cried out Shino, "I will save you!"

Just as Shino implied, a group of native Shyguys surrounded the pair of Yoshis all of a sudden. Their spears pointed at Sirius's and Shino's neck.

"Shino, I REALLY hate you," muttered Sirius.

"Don't worry Sirius I got a weapon!" exclaimed Shino, who grabbed a bone which he found lying next to him. He held the bone in an attack position, and glared at the Shyguys.

"S-Shino, where did you get that bone?" stuttered Sirius.

"Oh I found it right-" Shino flinched causing him to stumble and fall backward, causing Sirius to fall along with him.

"That's a Yoshi bone!" cried out Shino.

"Get off me you idiot!" roared Sirius.

"It's too late for that," muttered Shino as the group of Shyguys moved even closer to the Yoshis.

--

"I hate you SO badly!" complained Sirius.

Shino and Sirius were tied to a pole, as the group of native Shyguys were dancing around them.

"Don't worry Sirius, I've been through this before," said Shino.

"And it was me who saved your butt," muttered Sirius.

"So, care to tell me why you guys are tied to a pole?" asked Biggs all of a sudden.

All of the native Shyguys stopped dancing and all eyes turned to the lonely purple Yoshi. The purple Yoshi's eyes grew wide and he screamed and ran away.

"Biggs, you are such a wimp. Get back here!" cried out Sirius.

"It's too late," muttered Shino.

"Just great, I'm tied to a pole next to _you,"_ said Sirius in disgust.

Shino merely rolled his eyes. He looked up at the orange sky and sighed.

"So do you think we're gonna die?" asked Sirius, "I don't want to die."

There was something about the tone of voice that haunted Shino. Her voice was not that cheery sass talking girl he had always known. That voice of hers was a much lower sounding, as if she was sad.

Suddenly, a chain chomp dropped beside the group of native Shyguys. The Shyguys panicked and ran away, abandoning their spear.

"Come here chain chomp!" cried out Carl, who followed the chain chomp into the deep hole it created.

"Carl, get back here!" roared Kamek, "those chain chomps are trained. They will come back to the castle!"

Kamek flew above the hole and gazed into it. Carl then flew out of the hole when the other two Toadies arrived.

"I think the hole goes to the other side of this planet," said Carl.

"Well, I better post that chain chomp warning sign in case some stupid Koopa or Shyguy gets hurt…again. I am not trying to get sued by Shyguys," said Kamek.

"I guess we're just gonna search for that baby," said Bob.

Kamek and the Toadies flew away.

"Whoa, I'm surprised that they didn't even notice us," muttered Sirius.

"Now about that escape plan…do you have any ideas?" asked Shino.

"Nope, we are screwed. We are gonna starve to death."

--

It felt like hours had passed ever since the baby was given to Cameo. He continued to walk along the dim path without any break. He came across a sign with a picture of a chain chomp. He looked at the sign for a while wondering why it was placed there.

Cameo continued to walk along the path until Cameo noticed a large shadow looming over his body. Cameo looked up and dashed out of the shadow. A chain chomp slammed the ground, creating a deep hole.

Cameo continued do dodge more of those chain chomp until he accidentally slammed into a green Toady because he was in such a hurry to dodge to chain chomp. The baby flew out of the Yoshi's back and the Toady snatched the baby.

"Give me the baby!" yelled Cameo as he desperately tried to grab the baby.

Suddenly, the green Toady spotted Carl glaring at him.

"It's you," grumbled Carl.

Carl cracked his knuckles and rushed to the lower ranked Toady.

"That's for giving me a wedge when I first came here! Yeah, you didn't think I would work for Kamek eh? But I did!" roared Carl.

Mitch tried to do the right thing by attempting to grab the baby, but Cameo jumped and grabbed the baby instead. The Yoshi quickly dashed away.

"That was a close one," gasped Cameo, as he slid to the ground to get a break from the running.

"Come back here!" roared Carl as he chased the green Toady, "I want REVENGE!"

"Carl that's enough! I think you beat up enough lower ranked Toadies!" cried out Mitch, who was chasing after Carl. Bob was merely laughing his head off as he followed Mitch.

Cameo hid behind the dry tree, until the Toadies were out of sight.

--

"I'm gonna die!" shouted Sirius.

"Please don't say that Sirius! You are not gonna die young!" yelled Shino, "get yourself together! You can't lose hope _that_ quick!"

"Okay," mumbled Sirius.

"We will find a way out, there has to be."

"Ahhh!" screamed a familiar voice.

Biggs was running from the opposite direction that he was last seen.

"But you ran to the right, how could you come out from left? Did you actually run all over Yoshi's Island?" wondered Shino.

Biggs continued to scream, until he spotted Sirius and Shino tied to a pole.

",Care to tell me why you guys are tied to a pole?" asked Biggs.

"Did you ask that like 5 hours ago?" asked Shino.

"I did,, OH MY GOSH A CHAIN CHOMP!" cried out Biggs all of a sudden.

Biggs ran away from them, yet again.

"We're doomed!" shouted Sirius.

"Sirius! Instead of sobbing why don't you ACUTALLY think of a way out?!?" roared Shino.

"Okay," muttered Sirius.

Sirius began to look around the area, hoping to find something that will help her get out of the pole. She spotted a spear lying on the ground. She grabbed the spear with her tongue. She maneuvered her tongue so her hand would be able to grab the spear, though it caused her wrist to bend at an unusual angle, but not in a painful way.

Luckily the spear was quite sharp, so Sirius was able to cut the rope even though it took a long time. Shino and Sirius fell on the ground and they were finally released.

"See Sirius? This is why you can't give up so easily. " said Shino.

"Wow, and Biggs calls Boshi a wimp," chuckled Sirius, "thanks Shino."

Sirius smiled at Shino and walked away. Shino walked away as well, going to the place where he was supposed to meet up with Cameo. Surprisingly, it was only a few feet away from him.

"Carl, that is enough!" shouted Mitch, who continued to chase Carl while Bob was laughing.

"Hey there Shino!" greeted Cameo. "Here is the baby!"

Cameo tossed the baby to Shino. Shino successfully grabbed the baby and placed him on his back. Shino waved goodbye to Cameo as he walked away with the baby. He will never forget that smile that his sister gave him a while ago….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, the text barely exceed 2,600, but at least I am trying! [I am using the word count for microsoft office]. Hope you enjoyed the chapter you guys! ^^

For world 6 I will be doing something very different for the "Color of the Day," I will now associate the colors with the 7 deadly sins. These are basically BAD attributes! ;) The opposite of the 7 heavely virtue!

**Color of the day: **_**Green **_

"**Green is the color of envy." **This is one of the 7 deadly sins and this happens to be Cameo's biggest quirk. I you really pay attention to his thoughts and words, he is obviously jealous of Edward (hence the quote Mr. Perfect). There are various reasons why Cameo is jealous of him but the most important reason is that, Edward seems perfect. He is brave, cunning, good looking [that is what Amy thinks], and strong. Or so it seems! The real reason will always remain a secret…what can the reason be? If you really think about it, the reason is quiet obvious: 3

I found some REALLY interesting facts on the 7 deadly sins. There is actually a certain punishment if one commits one of these sins. The punishment for envy is "**to be put in freezing water."**

In my opinion, that is pretty scary because don't we all become jealous of something or someone at some point?

These are pretty cool fact and it took at lot of research, but I hope you enjoy it! ^^


	44. Chapter 43: The Cave of the Bandits

Author's Note: Well, the chapter rewrites will be delayed because I cannot connect my USB to my laptop, where I have ALL of the original copies of my fanfic!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is the MOST annoying stage ever! I think you shall see why. ^^

HOLY FREAKIN GOD. I actually have 200 reviews? I had a heart attack when I got 100 review, but 200? [*faints*] Thank you SOOOOO much GA96 for being my 200th reviewer! You are awesome! So are all of my reviewers! ;) I would also like to add that Haninator inspired this chapter! ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 43: Cave of the Bandit

The sky was still orange as the skeleton Goonies continued to fly over the desolated land. Beside the occasional flapping of the bird's wings and the squeaking of the annoying mouse, there was basically no sign of life.

He came across an entrance to a cave and noticed a bush standing by the entrance. First of all, this was a dry place, so it was impossible for any form of plant life to survive. Before he stepped into the cave, the leaves rustled.

"Do not enter the cave," whispered a voice from the bush.

"And I should listen to a talking bush why?" asked Shino mockingly.

"This is the cave of the bandits. We rob from the underground city of the Shyguys and hide in here to escape persecution. No Shyguys AND Yoshi knows the location of our secret hiding place. We even made sure that there is no warp pipes in this cave, 'cause you know those Shyguys love to explore this island. So yeah, you're not allowed to enter this cave because it is our secret hiding place," said the 'talking bush.'

"Dude! Did you tell this stupid Yoshi that this is our secret hiding place? You are the worst guard!" cried out a bandit who popped out of the cave entrance.

"Did you call me stupid!" roared Shino.

"Well, you are a Yoshi and you are stupid," retorted the bandit.

Shino punched the bandit.

"What is your problem you stupid Yoshi!" roared the 'talking bush.'

"I know you're just a bandit hiding in the bush!" shouted Shino.

The 'talking bush' began to panic. The angry Yoshi began to approach the bush, but the bandit jumped from behind and tackled Shino.

Shino jumped up and shoved the bandit to the cave wall. He glared at the bush and ran up to it. The angry Yoshi grabbed the bush and began to shake it violently until the bandit was revealed. He dropped the bandit to the ground and entered the cave.

Once Shino stepped into the cave, an immense heat could be felt from the lava pouring from behind. Large mushrooms also grew from solid ground. He walked past the large mushroom, when a bandit snatched the baby from Shino.

The baby burst into tears as it became encased in a bubble. Shino immediately ran to get the baby. The bandit looked behind and saw an ANGRY Yoshi chasing him.

"Give me the **** baby you ****!" roared Shino.

The bandit grew so nervous that it bumped into another bandit. Another bandit saw the baby on the bandit's hand. While the bandit regained his composure, he noticed that the baby was missing from his hands.

The bandit turned around and saw another bandit holding the baby above his head. The bandit ran for the baby.

"I stole the baby first!" shouted the bandit.

"Finder's keeper, loser's weeper," retorted the other bandit.

"But I got the baby first! I stole him before you did! I did not 'lose' the baby, you stole the baby from me!"

"But we are BANDITS. Aren't we supposed to steal from other people?"

"You can't steal from other bandits!"

"I'm a BANDIT! Aren't I supposed to steal?"

"Yeah, but you can't steal from other bandits. It doesn't make sense."

"Your face doesn't make sense."

"This conversation is going nowhere," muttered Shino.

He grabbed the baby from the other bandit's arm and walked off, leaving the bandits quarreling about nonsense. More bandits attempted to kidnap the baby, but Shino managed to kill them by ground pounding on the bandit's head. Of course despite the numbers of bandits he got rid of, more of them continued to chase the Yoshi.

--

"Guards, we are beginning preparation for the arrival of the Yoshi in Tap-Tap the Red Nose," announced Kamek in the cafeteria" so if any of you guys would like to volunteer to guard the castle, you guys are welcomed to sign your names in here."

"And why should we volunteer?" asked a random Koopa guard.

"Don't you want to defend your kingdom?"

"How can some stupid Yoshi and a baby, who poops every half second, can cause havoc to King Bowser's palace?"

"You will get double the payment," Kamek sighed.

"Oh, I'm SO in," muttered a Koopa.

A large amount of Koopa began to form a large line to sign the paper on the clip board. Kamek stood in front of the line to make sure that everyone signed their name correctly.

"Where do I sign?" asked Carl.

"You sign over---what are you doing here Carl?" shouted Kamek, "this is only for the guards and the lower-ranked Toadies. Aren't you guys supposed to be watching for the alarm?"

"Chill Kamek. We're only here to get some lunch. We eat too you know," said Bob.

"I got a seat for you guys!" hollered Mitch, who was waving his hand as he sat on an empty table.

"What do they have for lunch today!?!" shouted Carl.

"They have spaghetti and meatballs!"

"Yay! I want meatballs!"

"Oh sweet! I love spaghetti and meatballs!" cried out Bob.

Bob grabbed a plate and cut in the line, while Carl actually stood at the back of the line and waited.

"Do you like meatballs?!?" shouted Carl, hoping that Kamek would hear him.

"Yes I do like meatballs," Kamek sighed.

Kamek zapped a nearby Koopa guard before he was about to make a dirty joke on Kamek. The Koopa turned into ashes and collapsed.

"I should leave before those stupid guards annoy me," muttered Kamek.

Kamek grabbed the clipboard and hopped on his broom stick. He teleported out of the castle and flew straight to Tap-Tap the Red Nose's castle to begin preparation.

--

Despite the unbearable heat from the lava, Shino was not sweating, but the baby definitely was. Too bad Shino couldn't do anything about it, but the baby did not seem to complain much. It must have understood its situation. The cave was really straight forward, except for those bandits that attempted to kidnap the baby every half-second.

As Shino dodged those flaming balls, another Bandit bumped into the Yoshi. The Yoshi managed to grab the baby before the Toadies decided to react.

"That baby is mine, you stupid creature!" shouted the bandit as he attempted to grab the baby again.

"Stop calling me stupid you bandits!" roared Shino.

"Fine then, yo mamma is stupid," retorted the bandit.

Shino turned around and glared at the bandit with fire in his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Say," muttered Shino.

"YO MAMMA FIGHT!" shouted a random ghostly Shyguy.

"Yo mamma so stupid, that when she got locked in the grocery store, she starved!" shouted the bandit.

"oooooooohhhhh," hollered the crowd of bandits and ghostly Shyguys that gathered around Shino and the bandit.

"Yo momma so fat, that she jumped into a warp pipe and it said 'out of service,'!" retorted Shino.

Silence haunted the cave.

"You suck," shouted a random ghostly Shyguy.

Shino swallowed a nearby ghostly Shyguy and laid an egg. He then tossed an egg at the Shyguy that mocked him.

"Yo momma is so fat, that she jumped off the Grand Canyon and got stuck," said the bandit.

"Go bandit!" shouted a random ghostly Shyguy.

"Yo momma so fat, that she made Burt the Bashful feel skinny!" said Shino.

The crowd remained silent.

"Uh, yo mamma is so stupid….that…..she….uhhhhhh…"

"Ha! You give up bandit?" taunted Shino.

"I got it! Yo momma so fat that she made Yoshi's Island sink!"

The bandit received more cheers and compliments from the crowd. It seems that even if Shino wins, the crowd will not be in his favor. The angry Yoshi stomped on the ground and tighten his fist.

"Don't worry Shino! You are doing an awesome job!" shouted Sirius.

Behind her was Sapphira and Cameo. The Yoshis were cheering and shouting for Shino. Shino smiled at his Yoshi friends. They must have heard him from outside the cave, since he is very well-known as the loudest Yoshi.

"Yo momma is stupid that a pickle jar scored higher than her in an IQ test!" shouted Shino.

"You tell 'em Shino!" shouted Sirius.

"Yo momma is so fat that….she…umm…I GIVE UP!"

The bandit walked away, along with the other group of bandits and Shyguys.

"Good job Shino. I never knew you were so defensive about your mother," said Cameo.

"Yeah, don't mess with a guy who needs anger management!" said Sirius.

"I don't need anger management," grumbled Shino.

"See ya Shino!" said Sapphira.

The three Yoshi walked away, leaving Shino and the baby alone in the cave of the bandits. Not such a great idea eh?

As Shino continued to walk across the cave, he came across a group of baseball boys. A baseball boy slammed an egg at Shino. Little did the baseball boys know, Shino had a VERY short temper.

Shino tossed an egg at one of the baseball boy, but the masked creature smacked the egg with its baseball bat and struck Shino in the head.

"Don't make me shove that baseball up in your ***!" roared Shino.

The baseball boys only laughed at Shino's anger. The angry Yoshi grinded his teeth and glared at the baseball boys.

"Those guys are gonna pay," muttered Shino.

--

A few minutes later…

--

"So tell me again, how did you get a baseball bat stuck in your butt?" asked a bandit to a baseball boy.

"I tripped," muttered the baseball boy.

--

"That'll take care of him," muttered Shino.

Shino came across a yellow star. He sighed knowing what is supposed to happen. He jumped and grabbed the star. He was encased in his own egg and went for another invisible roller coater ride.

The baby ran over the needles, which strangely enough does not affect the baby. The baby dodged many enemies that blocks his way. The baseball boys tried to take down the baby, but baby Mario managed to dodge the eggs that were being tossed.

Right before the star power faded, baby Mario raced out of the needles and Shino popped out of the egg.

"This better be the last time I will be in that egg," muttered Shino.

Shino spotted Sapphira waving at him. The red Yoshi walked over to Sapphira and handed the baby to him.

"Shino, you were so awesome back there!" said Sapphira, "you really got that bandit good."

"I know," said Shino, "I hope that impressed Sirius."

"It actually did! She was laughing the whole way here! I think she is still laughing! Smooth moves Shino!"

"But that stupid Edward is still getting her attention! I hate him so much!" roared Shino.

"You ain't the only one," said Cameo.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, after Edward defeat Bowser that is the end of our mission. I am just gonna hang around with you, Shino. We're gonna plan our revenge on Edward."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sapphira.

"Oh, nothing much," Shino snickered, while Cameo tried to hold his laughter.

"As long as it doesn't involve an injury, I guess I'm in."

Shino and Cameo looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you participate," said Cameo.

"Oh don't tell me you're gonna hurt my cousin!" exclaimed Sapphira.

"Oh no no no!" said Cameo shaking his head, "he is the one who's gonna fight Bowser. We're not gonna permanently injure him, but it's gonna make him rethink about being such a womanizer."

"Yeah, even Sirius is going gaga over Edward!" shouted Shino.

Sapphira sighed. "Well as long as he's okay, do whatever you want. I can't stop you guys."

"Let's go get Boshi and Biggs!" said Shino.

"Do you guys really hate Edward?" asked Sapphira.

"Oh we don't hate Edward, we just hate him for being such a womanizer! We're still friends!" reassured Cameo.

"I guess you're just a terrible friend," muttered Sapphira.

"I am so in! I want to see the look on Amy face!' exclaimed Sirius.

Sirius joined the two boys and walked away with them. Sapphira turned around and gave a smile to the baby.

"I hope you're not gonna be like Cameo and Edward," said Sapphira, "you are too innocent to be such an envious and wrathful person."

Sapphira walked out of the cave and emerged in the twilit atmosphere. Despite the dry atmosphere, it was much better than the cave's hot air.

As Shino walked along with the Yoshi sibling, he took a glimpse of Sirius. He could have sworn that Sirius looked at him for a flash second. Maybe she was just trying to see if he was not missing.

Shino undoubtly loves her. Sure Sirius can be a bit of a pushover, but maybe she does have a soft side. She was laughing at Shino's yo momma jokes and she managed to free them from the tribal Shyguys when Shino talked to her.

Yet, the only reason why Shino does not want to tell her was because he was afraid of being rejected. He always dreamed of holding her in his arms every day and wanting to see that cute smile of hers. The thought practically made Shino cry. It's amazing how Yoshis like Edward were just born to have that quality that attracts female Yoshis. Why didn't he came out that way?

It seems that the more Shino thinks about it, the lower his self-esteem goes. How can a Yoshi fall in love with someone with such a short temper!?!

"Shino, what's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"What's wrong Shino? Normally you would be cursing out any passing by Shyguys. This is not like you," said Cameo who was very concerned.

"Don't worry guys. I'm fine. I just had one of those blank moments," reassured Shino.

"Aww Shino. You look so sad! Come on Shino, do you want to make fun of those Parakoopas?" asked Sirius, who smiled at him.

That smile was so irresistible. He smiled back at Sirius. It was that attitude of hers that attracts Shino. How can some annoying and carefree girl have the ability to lift people's spirit?

"Let's go make fun of the Parakoopas," said Shino.

"I'm in!" exclaimed Cameo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color of the day: **_**Red**_

"**Red is the color of wrath." **Really, who doesn't know this? I am just repeating myself, but it is obviously Shino's biggest quirk. He does get angry VERY easily and his anger does gets the best of him during many occasions. Like the little quarrel with the chain chomps, scaring the Toadies. He pretty much yells as a way to communicate.

Too bad for Shino; the punishment for wrath is "**to be dismembered alive**."

[*shudders*] I really can't imagine that kind of punishment.

Yep, Shino is sad. It just makes me sad. That is why Shino stopped flirting with Sirius, he is losing hope. He is beginning to realize his flaw. But hey, that is what World 6 is all about! Getting to know the Yoshi's flaws!! ^^

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made up most of the yo momma jokes! It is sort of corny, but at least I was being creative and it was a lot of fun! I got one of the joke from that MTV show "Yo Momma." Oh crap...don't think wrong people, I nornally don't watch MTV. I just love that show!!! The Yoshi's Island joke I made up myself! ^^


	45. Chapter 44: Beware the Spinning Logs

**Author's Note:** hope you enjoy this chapter. I would like to give a HUGE thanks to Kaasha! I was having writer's block, but he was SOOO nice to give me ideas. Be sure to thank him! If it wasn't for him, this chapter would have take MUCH longer. He gave the idea about the Toadies and the spinning logs! ^^

I love adding some background to each Yoshis. I have grown so attached to each Yoshi! ^^ They have become such amazing characters and so are the Toadies! ^^ Of course here is my crazy explanation for a phenomena. LOL

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 44: Beware the Spinning Logs

The sky was still orange, yet Sapphira actually enjoyed watching the beautiful sunset. Plus Sapphira prefer the warm dry air over the wet and humid air that she suffered through the previous times that she held the baby.

Sapphira blew a sigh. Now that the baby was gonna return to the stork, the adventure will soon be over and baby will permanently leave the Yoshis. In a way, it made her feel happy because she never realized that she was capable of handling such adventure. She merely joined the gang of Yoshis to accompany Sirius, but now she had gained much more confidence in herself.

She began to notice the change herself. She remembered being such a shy girl, who hesitated to talk to people. Now, she learned to talk back to others and help out others. Of course now that this adventure is almost over, she will have to return home.

"I don't want to go home," muttered Sapphira.

She was having so much fun. Sure it was very dangerous, yet she enjoyed being with the baby and her friends. Back in Yoshis island, she was practically a slave to her parents. Sure she would always listen to her parents, but she really wished she could be lazy as Biggs. Her parents were traders, so she would always be home alone taking care of her little brother and sister.

Wait as sec, she left home without telling her parents and so did all of the Yoshis partaking the journey. Sapphira was even more nervous about returning to home. Of course no one would question Sirius because she runs away from home anyway.

Sapphira spotted a spinning log in front of a large wall. She waited for the small log to stop spinning so she could jumped onto it to reach the higher ledge. She looked at the spinning. There are just so many things to wonder about in this world.

--

Within the underground Shyguy city, Kamek was taking a stroll through the toy convention. He looked at all of the crazy toys the Shyguys had to offer in order to search for something that will keep Baby Bowser quiet.

He pushed through the crowd of Shyguys and saw a Shyguy presenting the latest gizmo: a spinning log.

"What kind of invention is that!" cried out a random Shyguy.

"This is a spinning log! I guarantee that the kids will be entertained for hours by this creating!" exclaimed the Shyguy who was presenting the invention.

"This is lame!" shouted another random Shyguy.

"Your mother!" retorted the presenter.

"_Hmm, well this look like an interesting invention_," said Kamek to himself, "_I might as well buy it from the dumb Shyguy_."

"Did you call me dumb!" shouted the presenter at Kamek.

"_Oh crap, I forgot about the side effect of the crystal ball. How long does it last?" _wondered Kamek to himself, even though he just realized that it can be heard out loud.

"Hey, you're a Koopa! No Koopas allowed in the underground Shyguy city!" shouted another random Shyguy.

"_How long does it takes for these idiots to figure that out_?" thought Kamek, "I am only here to get a toy for a kid!"

"Oh, don't tell me you're gonna try to lure little children!" cried out a Shyguy.

Kamek walked up to a table and slammed his head continuously. "_Even the Shyguys are beginning to judge me_."

Kamek decided to hop on his broom stick and steal the spinning log. He flew into a warp pipe and popped in front of Bowser's castle. He entered through a window and caught Bowser watching television, while eating cereal.

"I bought a toy for you," said Kamek.

Bowser ignored him. Kamek walked up to the prince Koopa and snatched his spoon.

"You already ate breakfast Bowser! You can't eat until lunch time!" scolded Kamek as he pointed the spoon at him.

"Hey Kamek are y.....WHOA!" said a guard who entered the room to deliver a message to Kamek, but he thought wrong after seeing the spoon in Kamek's hand.

"I can't last a day without someone thinking wrong about me," muttered Kamek to himself, "ANYWAYS, here is the little toy for you. I hope you like it!"

Kamek showed the spinning log to Bowser. The young Koopa gazed at the spinning log and snatched it from Kamek. He placed the spinning log in front of him and watched it spin.

"Is that how you're supposed to play with it?" wondered Kamek.

"Hi Kamek!" shouted Carl.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking out for the alarm!" roared Kamek.

"Like we can't convince Carl to not come here," said Mitch.

"Do you have any use for this thing?" asked Kamek, knowing that Carl can use anything as a toy.

Carl looked at the spinning log and smiled.

"Hey guys do you want to play a game?" asked Carl to the Toadies.

"Carl, we're in a middle of a job," said Mitch.

"Oh don't be such a party popper. Let's see what Carl is up to," said Bob.

Carl got closer to the spinning log until he was smacked in the face and tossed away. He slammed into Kamek, causing the Magikoopa's wand to activate and zap the spinning log.

"Kamek, what happened?" asked Carl as he got up.

"You activated my multiplication spell and teleportation spell," explained Kamek.

"Hey, didn't the same thing happen when you bought the moving platforms?" asked Bob.

"The good thing is that they were all teleported into a single location, so that shouldn't be a problem. Now get back to work Toadies!"

--

Sapphira jumped onto a mushroom and waited for the spinning log to stop moving. Once the spinning log stopped, the Yoshi jumped onto the log and leaped onto a moving platform. She timed her jump to leap onto another spinning log. Merely seconds before the log spun, Sapphira jumped off and landed onto a platform.

A Parakoopa landed on Sapphira's head, causing the baby to fly off her back. For once, the Toadies actually reacted. They raced toward the source of the alarm, but the Toadies found themselves in a place filled with fuzzies.

Carl spotted the baby and carelessly flew into the maze of fuzzies. He kept his eyes focused on the baby, so he was blind of his surroundings. Carl nearly ran into a fuzzy when Mitch pushed him out of the way, causing Mitch to be touched by the fuzzy instead. Carl turned around and saw Mitch flying in a crazy pattern.

"What happened to Mitch?" asked Bob.

"He was touched by a fuzzy," said Carl.

Mitch began to fly away from the Toadies. Bob tried to chase after Mitch, but there were too many fuzzies blocking the way. Carl also found it too difficult to maneuver through the fuzzies, so he decided to remain with Bob.

"Aw great, we lost Mitch," muttered Bob.

Mitch managed to fly through the fuzzies and he spotted baby Mario trapped in a bubble. The baby was floating in random direction, until he was caught by Mitch. The bubble popped and the Toady head the baby in his lap.

"What do you want for Christmas?" asked Mitch, still intoxicated by the fuzzy.

The baby continued to cry in Mitch's lap.

"Hand over the baby!" shouted Sapphira.

"Is this your baby? You don't look human unless you.."

Sapphira tossed an egg at Mitch before he had a chance to finish his sentence. The egg caused no damage to the Toady. Sapphira tighten her fist and glared at the intoxicated Toady.

"Bring the baby over here!" hollered Bob from the other side of the maze of fuzzies.

"Hi Mitch!" shouted Carl.

"Hi Carl!" shouted Mitch who let go of the baby to wave to the Toadies.

Sapphira jumped for the baby and successfully got the baby on her back. She ran as fast as she could before any of the Toadies were able to spot her.

"Oh thanks a lot Carl, you made Mitch lose the baby," scolded Bob.

"Hey, look at this spinning log. Hey we should stand on one of these and whoever gets tossed out first loses," said Mitch as he sat on a log.

"Is that supposed to be a good idea. If Mitch was here...oh wait...he would be nagging that it would be too dangerous," said Bob.

Before Carl had a chance to stand on the log, Mitch was tossed into the air because the log he sat on spun. The intoxicated Toady slammed into Bob and together they flew in the air.

Sapphira was about to jump off the red moving platform when she spotted Mitch and Bob flying haphazardly in the air.

"I will never understand them," muttered Sapphira.

Now that the Toadies were off the 'things to worry about' list, now she had to focus on maneuvering through the fuzzies. She jumped onto the small blocks as she desperately tried to dodge the fuzzies. As she tried to jumped onto another block, a fuzzy got in her way and she was touched by it.

Sapphira struggled to balance herself as she felt a strange sensation in her head. Her environment turned into a wavy blur as the dizziness prevented her from walking straight. She spotted a white blur moving around a small mushroom.

"Is that you K.K Slider?" mumbled Sapphira who was suffering from hallucination.

The white blur, which was actually a ghost Shyguy, looked at Sapphira strangely.

"Kids these days," muttered the Shyguy, "always trying crazy things."

Sapphira finally snapped out of her hallucination. She dodged one more fuzzy before landing on solid ground. She jumped across a couple of spinning logs. She pushed a chomp rock, that happened to be in her way, causing it to roll on its own. A baseball boy slammed the chomp rock hard with its bat, causing the ball the nearly hit Sapphira. The Yoshi jumped over the ball in time.

She jumped onto another spinning log and leaped onto a chomp rock balancing on a thin pole. She leaped onto the hard surface and swallowed a nearby ghost Shyguy. She jumped onto a bouncy ball to jump onto another spinning log.

She spotted Sirius waving her hands. Sapphira made the final leap and tossed the baby to the yellow Yoshi. Sirius jumped and the baby landed on her back.

"Score!" shouted Sapphira.

"Hey there Sapphira? How did it went?" asked Sirius.

"Let's just say that now I know why our parents told us to stay away from fuzzies," muttered Sapphira.

"You actually-"

"No I didn't. I accidentally touched one."

"Sapphira, you made me so worried. I guess it's time for me to take down the last boss before baby Mario meets with the big Kahuna."

"Sirius, why is the place like this? There are bones everywhere and the trees are dry, as if all the life had drained away."

"A long time ago, the volcano near the eastern Yoshi village erupted. Luckily the wind was blowing east at that time, so it didn't affect any of the village west. The smoke and lava caused all of living things to die away, including some of the Yoshi villagers. The Yoshis from the eastern village loved to travel around this part of the island, which is why you can see their bones scattered around this part of the island. It really had nothing to do with Kamek if that's what you're thinking. He only cursed the island into temporary darkness. The eruption would explain the dry trees, the skeletons and even the ghostly Shyguys."

"How do you know so much?"

"Aw Sapphira, I am not smarter than you! I am a daughter of the village leader. I hear a lot of stuff," said Sirius smiling at her friend.

"So a volcano destroyed the western side of Yoshi's Island. That is sad."

"Well, the wind is truly a wonder! It can sometime be dangerous and it can be helpful. Isn't that how mother nature goes? The eastern village was merely caught on the bad side of mother nature, but the western villages was caught on the good side."

"Good luck Sirius. I know you can beat Tap-Tap."

"Thanks, see ya!"

Sirius walked off with the baby on her back.

"Shino, I know you're hiding behind the rock, you can come out," said Sapphira who winked at a rock.

"How did you? Never mind," muttered Shino as he stood up.

"How long have you been there?" asked Sapphira.

"Since Sirius stopped to wait for you. I think I fell in love again. She knows so much stuff-"

"_Because she is an eavesdropper_."

"She would always share stuff with other-"

"_Stuff that she stole_."

"She would always cheer me up-"

"_So she can break your heart the next day_."

"What the...Biggs stop doing that!" roared Shino.

Biggs jumped off the tree and tried to hold back his laughter. "I'm sorry Shino. I couldn't help it, but it is true."

"Some friend you are," mumbled Shino.

"Let's go and cheer for Sirius," suggested Sapphira, "this will be her last battle and so we want this one to be memorable."

"Not a bad idea," muttered Biggs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this chapter was enjoyable nonetheless. I had a bit of writer's block, but that is now gone! ^^ I hope I can update the next chapter a bit quicker. You can't blame every phenomena on Kamek, even though it would have made a lot more sense. This was supposed to remind me of the anti-Yoshi stilts. XD Shyguys and their crazy invention? How do those logs spin? O.O Can't blame everything on Kamek.

**Color of the day:_ Light Blue_**

"Light blue is the color of sloth." Well, this is just a very subtle trait of Sapphira. It is actually hard to believe Sapphira is lazy, but she sort of is. First of all, she uses her low self-esteem as an excuse to do little things. [Of course with Sirius around, that had become impossible]. Sapphira prefers the good life instead the hard working life, but everyone knows that life doesn't work that way. Isn't thinking about being lazy bad enough?

Well the punishment for being lazy is to be "**thrown in a snake pit**." Crap, Shino still has the worst punishment. [*shudders*] Unless the snakes are poisonous. XD

Since my laptop broke down, I have to research the 7 deadly sins, AGAIN!


	46. Chapter 45: TapTap the Red Nose's Fort

Author's Note: Well, I guess my updates are getting slower. July went by pretty quickly. I guess school time is approaching soon. :( Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's time for Tap-Tap the Red Nose's Fort! ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 45: Tap-Tap the Red Nose's Fort

Sirius stood at the large door of the ominous looking castle. The dark orange sky adds to the haunting feel of the castle. The skeleton goonies flew above the castle as a large gray cloud hovered over the castle. It seemed that nature intended to scare the Yoshi out of the castle ground, but Sirius was too determined to back down.

Sirius entered the castle and the doors locked on its own. Nature indeed had a purpose of making the castle seem scary, the inside of the castle was MUCH scarier. The entire room was dimly lit and only the stoned path and distant windows could be seen. The spider webs clung on the dusty wall, as the window provided the only source of light.

She swallowed two Shyguys that were in her path and jumped across a stoned platform which moved up and down. There was a Boo hiding its face near the edge of the platform, so Sirius had to be careful when making the jump.

Once she jumped over the small gap, she felt something strange, as if she was being followed. The Yoshi turned around and saw a Boo floating completely still while covering its face. It was directly in front of the Yoshi.

"Where did you come from!" screamed Sirius.

Sirius tossed an egg at the Boo, but the Boo turned seemingly invisible and the egg went straight through the ghost. The egg continued to fly in the air until it struck Kamek and knocked him off his broom.

"I see that the Yoshi had finally made it to the castle," muttered Kamek as he picked himself up and grabbed his broom stick.

"Hey Kamek, we finally put-"

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" roared Kamek to the guard that spoke to him.

"What's your problem?" mumbled the Koopa guard as he walked away from the agitated Magikoopa.

Kamek jumped on to his broom stick and flew toward the other side of the castle. He entered a large room with a lava pit below. There was a group of Koopas in construction uniform looking over the blue print to some sort of plan.

"What the hell did you do to this room!?!" roared Kamek.

"Hey, we added the bricks like you told us," said one of the Koopas.

"How the hell did you expect Bowser to play Smashing, when the brick are ON the floor! What? Did you expect Bowser to walk on the ceiling?" roared Kamek.

The Koopas once again looked over the blue prints. Kamek looked at the blue prints and slapped the Koopa, who was holding the blue print, on the side of the head.

"That's sexual harassment Kamek!"

"Don't make me cut your payment! Anyways, you idiots were holding the blue prints upside down! You guys are truly idiots!"

"Well, we can fix it if you want," said one of the Koopas.

"No you can't! The Yoshi is approaching us and I want you guys in your stations!"

"On it!" shouted all of the Koopas in unison.

--

It was basically a straight path towards the other room. Sirius had to jump across many moving platforms and flame wheel. She swallowed a couple of Shyguys along the way. The Yoshi eventually entered a warp pipe.

She popped into a room within the pipes and tossed an egg at the Piranha plant that attempted to eat her. She fell into a deep hole and emerged into a large room, filled with spikes below the checkered blocks. She jumped over to the other side of the room and stepped on the blocks nearest to the end. Suddenly, the block became whiter and rounder until it transformed into a memorable figure: Salvo the Slime.

"Wait, what's Salvo doing here?" wondered Sirius.

As if by instinct, Sirius began to toss eggs onto the oversized slime. Even though the oversized slime was jumping around the room, Sirius managed to kill of the slime quickly. She retrieved the key and entered the room locked by the door.

She emerged into a small room, with a warp pipe at the other side. She entered the warp pipe and emerged into a room enveloped in complete darkness. Only a mysterious light lit her path. She jumped into a nearby warp pipe, which sent her to the bottom level. She ran across the stoned pathway and jumped into another warp pipe which sent her even lower.

She ran to the far left of the room and entered a warp pipe at the end. She entered a small room where another oversized Sluggy waited. She tossed an egg at the slime, causing it to shrink slightly. She aimed her egg carefully and tossed it at the slime again. This time, the egg bounced off the wall, causing it the strike the slime multiple times. She continued to toss her eggs until the slime was merely an eye and disappeared.

She grabbed the egg and raced out of the warp pipe. She retraced her step and went back to the entrance. She ran towards a different warp pipe that took her up. She spotted a warp pipe blocked by a cork with a small key hole. She placed the key in the cork and the cork popped out.

She jumped into the warp pipe and emerged into a higher level. She entered another warp pipe at the end of the room.

Sirius exited the tower and came across a lake of lava separating her from the other side. The air was extremely hot from the surrounding lava, causing a little bit of sweat to trickle down Sirius's cheeks. The Yoshi could feel the baby sweating as well. She wiped off the sweat and looked down at the lava to see a wheel platform floating in the surface of the lava.

She jumped onto the platform and her weight caused the wheel to move. By jumped from platform to platform, she reached the other side of the lava, but there was another large gap separating her from the entrance to Tap-Tap the Red Nose.

She looked at the lava and spotted a small log floating on the lava.

"It's amazing how those logs do not melt on the lava...unless...nah!" thought Sirius.

Sirius jumped onto the small log. The log floated toward the other side of the castle. Before she reached a wall, a skeleton fish jumped out of the lava. The Yoshi ducked to avoid being hit by the skeleton fish.

"Oh sparkwles!" shouted Baby Bowser.

"Oh crap," muttered Sirius.

She ducked, hoping that Baby Bowser would not see her from below. "Who names a skeleton fish sparkles?...unless he tossed his fish in the lava," thought Sirius.

"Stupwid fish!"shouted Baby Bowser.

"What the fish ever done to him?" muttered Sirius.

"Who said thwat?!?"

"I got to keep my mouth shut."

"Bwad fishy!"

"_Does he actually think my voice belongs to the fish_?" thought Sirius smiling. "You smell like a butt Baby Bowser!"

"Your fwace!"

"_This kid is good_," thought Sirius.

"Die fishy!"

" Baby Bowser!" shouted Kamek. "What happened to sparkles?"

"Sparkwles bit me!" whined the young prince.

Kamek slapped his face. "How could a fish bit you?...Did you get a piranha fish?!? Oh Bowser, I told you to get GOLD fish and now you threw it in the lava! Brilliant! We could have returned it to the pet store! We can't return a skeleton fish!"

"_Who names a Piranha fish Sparkles?!?" _thought Sirius.

"Come with me Bowser. You won't be playing extreme Smashing today since those stupid Koopas doesn't know how to read a blue print! I have an enemy to prepare!"

"Did someone say extreme tetris!" shouted Carl all of a sudden, while Mitch and Bob was trying to hold Carl back.

"Carl, we have to get back to work!" shouted Mitch.

"Yeah, I don't want Kamek to cut my paycheck again!" yelled Bob.

The Toadies managed to get Carl away from Kamek and Baby Bowser. The flew into a window and disappeared into the darkness of the castle. Kamek turned his attention to the child.

Kamek grabbed young Koopa and placed him on his broom stick. They flew into another room, allowing the Yoshi to jump off the log and entered the warp pipe unseen. She entered a room heated by the lava pit below. She spotted Tap-Tap walking on a floating platform which was at the middle of the room.

Eeeeek!! How did you? You--I never expected you to get this far!" shouted Kamek in utter disbelief. "EEEEEE! Now it's over! Your game ends HERE!!"

Kamek sprinkled his magic dust onto the tap-tap, causing it to become much larger. Sirius gazed at the creature in shock. Those enemies are impossible to kill with any of her attacks. Was this truly the end?

Tap-Tap jumped off the floating platform, which stood at the center of the room, and began to follow the Yoshi. Sirius ran to the other side of the room to avoid being touched by the creature, but Tap-Tap already caught sight of the Yoshi.

Sirius jumped onto the platform and watched Tap-Tap crossed the bridge of colorful blocks, which covered the pit of lava. She tossed an egg at the creature, but Tap-Tap merely flipped and regained composure.

"How am I supposed to kill this thing if nothing I do can't hurt him," muttered Sirius.

She looked around the room to see if there was anything to combat the large walking spike ball, but there was nothing but the wall and blocks surrounding she and Tap-Tap. Tap-Tap jumped toward the Yoshi, but Sirius jumped off the platform before the creature made any contact with the Yoshi.

"I can't keep trying to dodge the thing," muttered Sirius, "I can't give up too easily. There HAS to be a way to defeat Tap-Tap."

--

While Sirius was struggling to find the creature's weakness, the Yoshi gang were outside the castle looking for a window. There were many windows on castle, but the Yoshis were looking for the window in which Sirius can be seen battling Tap-Tap. The Yoshis were jumping from window to window along the side of the castle. Strangely enough, the castle guards did not say anything and that is because they were busy playing slapjack near the entrance of the castle.

One of the guards drew a jack and all of the guards slapped the table at the same time. They all glared at each other.

"I touched the jack first so I get the deck!" shouted a guard.

"No I get the deck!" shouted another.

"No my hand is under all of your hands so I get it!"

"What are you talking about, I got it first."

"No I did."

"No I did!"

All of the Koopa guards began to punch each other, thus causing them to not notice the Yoshis climbing the castle walls.

"Kamek seriously needs to hire better guards," said Biggs.

"I see Sirius!" shouted Sapphira.

Shino and Biggs jumped to Sapphira's window and squeezed through in order to get a better view of Sirius and Tap-Tap. Shino noticed that Sirius wasn't actually trying to fight the creature, but she was merely dodging the creature.

"Oh crap, Kamek is really getting smart about the enemies he's choosing," muttered Biggs.

"Also the same guy who hired the nitwit guards," said Shino.

"Poor Sirius, there is no way she can defeat Tap-Tap," said Sapphira.

"Don' t lose hope on her too soon, " grumbled Shino, "she can find a way out if she just gets a little motivation."

Shino opened the window and poked his head inside.

"Sirius, you can't give up that easily! There is a way to defeat Tap-Tap!" shouted Shino.

Sirius looked up and saw Shino. That voice...it was that same voice that encouraged her to continue fighting Burt the Bashful...it was the same voice that soothed her when she was injured. How could she had not noticed...Shino had helped her during the entire journey.

The moment that Tap-Tap nearly stepped on her, Sirius began to realize this. Did her entire life flashed at that moment after realizing that Tap-Tap was impossible to defeat? Was it then her mind decided to create a connection to everything that happened in her journey? Her mind felt dizzy.

"Why am I such a failure?" muttered Sirius to herself.

"Sirius don't do this to yourself. You are always doubting your own abilities. You say you are not strong, but you are; you say that you are not smart, but you are; you say that you are a failure, but you're not! Please Sirius, don't be this way. You can figure this out! Do it for the baby's sake! The baby needs to return to his loving family like you have to return to your own loving family! I am tired of you acting like such a wimp!" roared Shino.

Sirius looked down. Shino was right, she was acting like a wimp. As she was looking down she noticed the colorful blocks.

"Wait a sec...aren't those breakable blocks?" wondered Sirius.

She tossed an egg at the colorful block. The block was completely destroyed. She felt the heat from the lava as she walked over the blocks. A idea came into her head: she could lure Tap-Tap into the lava pit, but she must destroy the blocks before doing so.

Sirius jumped onto the platform and grabbed some eggs. She tossed the eggs at the colorful blocks, while trying to avoid Tap-Tap. She ran around the room trying to grab some eggs. Sirius jumped over the lava pit, which was now reveal after destroying the blocks which blocked the pit. Tap-Tap followed the Yoshi along, but Tap-Tap jumped too early and fell into the lava pit. Sirius leaned over the block to see Tap-Tap burn in the lava.

"I did it," gasped Sirius.

"I DID IT! I defeated the last boss. Now all that is left is Bowser!" cheered Sirius.

She began to jump up and down, realizing how close the Yoshis are to their destination. She grabbed the key and exited the door.

"I am so proud of you!" shouted Sapphira as she ran up to her friend to give out her deadly hug. Surprisingly, Sirius took the hug until she began to gasp for air.

"Sorry," muttered Sapphira as she let go of Sirius.

"I am so tired. I've been running from Tap-Tap for such a long time," muttered Sirius before she collapsed. "I'm alright."

Shino ran up to Sirius and grabbed her hand. He pulled Sirius up, but she quickly looked away from him. She turned around and lowered her head, as if she was trying to hide her face.

"Are you alright Sirius?" asked Shino.

"I-I'm fine," mumbled Sirius.

"They why aren't you looking up?"

"I'm fine Shino."

"NO YOU ARE NOT FINE!" roared Shino.

Shino grabbed Sirius, causing her to look up at him. Sirius was blushing.

"Were you t-trying to hide your blush?" asked Shino in utter surprise.

"Let go of me," whimpered Sirius, "I can take care of myself! I don't need your help. I took care of Tap-Tap all on my own!"

Sirius pushed Shino to the ground. She walked toward Biggs and handed him the baby. "I will be heading over the Edward if you need me. Good luck with the baby."

Sirius disappeared into the dry desolated land.

"Wow, she seemed troubled," muttered Shino.

"You really embarrassed her. Did you have to shout at the window?" said Biggs.

"But, that was not how she reacted when I yelled at her," muttered Shino.

"You're just being delusional Shino. You embarrassed the crap out of her. She must have been THAT embarrassed if she blushed!"

"She looks so cute when she blushes," mumbled Shino as he gave off a dazed look.

"Shino! Are you even paying attention to me! You know Sirius is not into guys like you. She is into guys like me!" shouted Biggs who was snapping his fingers on Shino's face.

Shino punched Biggs, "I seriously hate it when you nag about yourself."

"I wasn't trying to say I was into her! I was trying to say that you gotta be cool like me. I don't get angry for the tiniest reason!" cried out Biggs, who was rubbing his nose.

"Do you wanna get a black eye!" roared Shino as he grabbed Biggs' neck.

"Shino! The baby is on his back!" shouted Sapphira.

Shino dropped Biggs. "You're right, I do get angry easily. Aww crud."

Shino dropped to the floor and shoved his face into the ground. Sapphira walked over to Shino and patted his back.

"It's alright Shino. I will teach you about anger managment," reassured Sapphira.

Biggs burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Shino and anger management? That's funny Sapphira! Shino gets angry for the tiniest things! It's impossible for Shino to NOT get angry!"

"I don't get angry for the tiniest thing!" roared Shino, but he then covered his mouth. "Wow, I do need anger management.

"We have a lot of work to do," muttered Sapphira.

"Shino! Let's go plan our prank on Edward!" shouted Cameo running towards him.

"Oh sweet! I'm coming!" shouted Shino.

Sapphira slapped her face. "Well, I give up already."

She watched Shino and Cameo run into the desolated land. By the laughing and pointing that the two Yoshis were doing, they had definitely come up with a crazy plan. She began to worry about her cousin, but then her attention quickly went to Sirius.

"_I know she is hiding something_," mumbled Sapphira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that the Toadies didn't have much involvment. They deserve a break from the action you know? XD Sapphira really did give up. Shino will never get the anger managment that he really needs. XD Ah, so Sirius blushed in front of Shino...doesn't it make you want to wonder?

**Color of the Day:**_** Yellow**_

Yellow is the color of "greed." Well, this is another of those subtle traits that the Yoshis hide (as in Sapphira's case). She does steal chocolate from the Shyguys because of her greed of course she doesn't eat it all up in one day! She likes to take everything from everyone, even though her village does not have much to offer. XD She is considered a 'hogger' taking everything and not sharing. Don't you think it's strange to see that she is not acting greedy? She really is a greedy Yoshi, but she hides it for some reason. Hmmm....

If Sirius continues to be greedy, her punishment will be "**to be boiled alive in oil**." That is really a scary punishment. It's really a slow death, compared to Shino which is quick...unless. I ain't trying to get into details. This is still a K+ fic. XD

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ It seems that Kamek will never get the respect that he deserves oh, and never give an irresponsible kid a pet. Trust me, that happened to me. [I was the irresponsible kid. XD].


	47. Chapter 46: The Very Looooong Cave

**Author's Note**: Personally, this has got to be the MOST annoying level ever! This level is incredibly long and boring. I HATE it! If anyone have an objection...OVER RULED!! So I had another writer's block. Why is the writer's blocking getting to me near the end of this fanfic?? Well I already have an idea for the next chapter. Hopefully my writer's block will be cured. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways! ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 46: The Very Loooooong Cave

A group of Koopas were gathered near the entrance of Tap-Tap the Red Nose's castle playing a game of cards on a small foldable table. The sky remained a twilit orange, but a small lantern hung above the table. The Koopas were all eyeing the Koopa that was supposed to draw the next card on his deck. The Koopa quickly drew the card and all hands attempted to slam on the table realizing that is was jack, but a different hand covered in a long blue sleeve slammed onto the card first. The Koopas looked up to see that it was Kamek, glaring at the Koopas.

"What are you guys doing?!?" roared Kamek, "you guys are supposed to GUARD the castle, not play card games!!"

"Oh my god-"

Kamek punched the Koopa that was about to speak.

"What was that for?" complained a Koopa.

"For being insolent fools!!" shouted Kamek.

"Hey Kamek since you touched the jack first, you get the deck of cards on the table," said the Koopa that drew the jack. "You see, if you touch the jack before everyone else does you get all the cards on the table."

"I'm not interested in your silly card game! The Yoshi defeated Tap-Tap and they are now heading to Prince Bowser's castle! I am ordering ALL of my troops to report to the castle ASAP!"

"Wait, the Yoshi already entered Tap-Tap's castle!?!" exclaimed a Koopa.

"You guys were _that_ clueless?" muttered Kamek, who slapped his face.

"Are you gonna get the cards or what?" asked a Koopa.

"Well I hadn't been playing card games since I was a kid."

"That must have been during the stone age," whispered a Koopa.

"Are you saying that I look old?!?" roared Kamek, "I am just as old as some of you guys are. I am just more educated. You guys have no tactics. I can beat all of you guys in a games of cards without a problem."

"Hah, you wish."

Kamek withdrew his magic wand and zapped the Koopa that spoke, the same one that he also punched earlier. The Koopa turned into ashes.

"You got to work on that anger of yours Kamek. Sometimes, you are worse than that red Yoshi I saw chasing the Toadies."

---

"Well little baby, this will be the last time that you will hitch a ride on my back. Those Yoshis better do something for my hard work," said Biggs.

He walked along the dimly lit path until he came across an entrance to a cave. Biggs looked further into the cave, only to see darkness.

"Was this how all the caves were?" asked Biggs, "I can handle this!"

Before Biggs stepped into the cave, he stepped on a tiny pebble and tripped. "That was just a minor setback."

Biggs quickly got up and walked inside the cave. Because he just barged into the cave without thinking, he fell into a hole and landed face-first on the ground. He got up and looked at the crystal cave that he fell into. It was just like any other cave he been too, except air was warm with a cold draft occasionally blowing from the cave ceiling.

He jumped over a small river of lava and dodge the small flaming ball that that hovered on the ceiling. Biggs wanted to get this over with, so he rushed through the cave. He swallowed a couple of ghostly Shyguys to gather some eggs.

Suddenly, a Chomp rock fell from the ceiling. Biggs jumped and avoided getting hit.

"Whoa, what just happened?" muttered Biggs.

--------------------------------------[*flashback*]------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, I found my golf club and the Chomp rocks that Kamek brought for us a few weeks ago," said Carl.

"What are you planning to do Carl?" asked Mitch.

"I wanna play, EXTREME golf!" shouted Carl.

"How are gonna putt a giant stoned ball with a cheap golf club you bought from the Shyguy dollar store?" asked Mitch.

"What?" asked Carl who was not paying attention.

"Never mind."

"Hey Carl, let me see the golf club!" shouted Bob.

"Okay," said Carl.

Carl handed Bob the golf club. Bob swung the golf club and hit the Chomp rock, but the golf club broke in half upon impact.

"You broke my golf club," sobbed Carl as he began to fly away from the Toadies.

"It's just a cheap golf club," said Bob.

"Do you expect saying that will make him feel better?" scolded Mitch.

"I'm sorry Carl. How can I make it up to you?"

"Play Extreme mini golf with me," mumbled Carl.

"Does every game you suggest have to start with the word extreme?" asked Mitch.

"Yes, it sounds cool."

"Don't worry, I stole this hammer from a baby blue Penguin that I saw a stork flying with. It was on a special delivery," said Carl, showing off a large hammer wooden hammer with a yellow star labeled on it.

Carl walked up to the Chomp rock and hit it with the large hammer.

---------------------------------------[*end flashback*]-------------------------------------------------

Many icy stalagmites fell from the ceiling. Biggs dodged every single one while avoided many obstacles such as the lava river and numerous enemies. The air was also a bit foggy, but it did not ruin the Yoshi's vision. As Biggs was about to jump over a lava river, a Shyguy came running toward him as his body was engulfed in flames.

"Oh boy...I'm on fire! Somebody put me out," said the Shyguy on fire.

"I can see why there are so many ghostly Shuyguys," muttered Biggs.

Biggs jumped to avoid being hit by the flaming Shyguy. He decided to ignore the Shyguy and continue on. The cave went further into the ground and Biggs continued to race through. A Chomp rock rolled across the shallow river of lava. Biggs used the platforms to get over the lava.

Another flaming Shyguy came running through.

"How stupid are these Shuguys?" wondered Biggs.

Another Shyguy jumped into the river, holding an inner tube around his waist.

"I'm on fire!" shouted the Shyguy just realizing that he cannot swim in lava.

"I have overestimated them," muttered Biggs.

The cave began to take Biggs toward the surface, as he jumped even more platforms and ledges to reach the top. A thin waterfall of lava fell along the side of the cave, causing the air to become slightly warmer. He spotted a Flyguy holding a red coin in his feet.

"I'm gonna get that red coin," said Biggs to himself.

Biggs jumped to grab the coin, but the Flyguy quickly took flight.

"Miss me!" shouted the Flyguy.

"No! I am gonna get that red coin! You'll see!" roared Biggs.

Biggs began to throw his egg at the Flyguy, but missed every single shot.

"I was just warming up," said Biggs before realizing that he ran out of eggs. " Aww crap."

The Flyguy flew away with the red coins in hand. (**AN**: Or to make a dumb pun "with the red coins in feet"). Biggs looked at the Flyguy from afar and stuck out his long tongue to make a taunt, but accidentally grabbed a bat. As he retracted his tongue, he choked.

"Stupid Flyguy!" exclaimed Biggs as he struggled to breath.

He forcefully swallowed the bat and laid an egg. He grabbed the egg, but the Flyguy had already disappeared.

"Yeah run away! You can't take me down!" shouted Biggs.

Biggs jumped over a pool of lava and swallowed a fireball that jumped out. He came across another pool of lava and tossed an egg at the icicles that hung on the ceiling. He jumped over the lava. Another Chomp rock came tumbling his way. He spotted a red arrow pointing to a small path. He ran straight through and emerged into another part of the cave. Biggs began to move at a much faster pace, realizing that he was nearing the end.

"I can make it!" shouted Biggs.

He was forced to stop when a group of skeleton Goonies popped out of a tiny hole from above. Biggs tighten his fist. Once the Gooines were gone, Biggs continued moving on until he came across the same group of Goonies appearing from a tiny hole below him. Luckily those Goonies disappeared after running into a Chomp ball which stood in their path.

Biggs jumped over a large pitfall, dodging the incoming Chomp ball which fell from the ceiling. He looked up to see where the Chomp ball came from.

Bob grabbed another Chomp rock and aimed at a large hole.

"I gotta get this right," muttered Bob.

"Hi Bob!" shouted Carl.

Bob smacked the Chomp rock and it rolled into another hole.

"Thanks a lot Carl."

"At least you managed a hole in one," teased Mitch.

"Oh shut up!" cried out Bob.

"I wanna play!" whined Carl.

"Just wait!"

"Even the Toadies are playing games!" roared Kamek.

The Toadies turned around and saw Kamek riding on his broom stick. Kamek glared at the Toadies.

"First the guards, now the Toadies. I wonder who's next?!?" roared Kamek.

"What, did you want to play?" asked Bob.

"No!"

"Hey keep it quiet there! The baby don't like loud noises!" shouted Biggs.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Yoshi and the little baby," said Kamek giving off a creepy smile. "I see that you still refuse to hand over the baby."

"Look! I got a baby to hand over! I don't want to play any of your silly games, even though I know I will win," said Biggs.

"What is that supposed to mean?!?"

"You heard me. I will beat you in any game you throw at me!"

"_Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em._ If I win, I will get the baby. If you win, I will give you 1 coins."

"It's a deal!"

"We're gonna play Extreme minigolf. Give me that hammer you stole, Carl," ordered Kamek.

"Okay," said Carl. He handed the large hammer to Kamek.

Kamek waved his magic wand to teleport Biggs into where the Toadies were and handed him a wooden hammer, similar to the one Kamek was given.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Biggs.

"Just try to put the Chomp rock on the hole, with as little stroke as possible. I will go first!"

Kamek walked up to the Chomp rock and made a careful calculation before putting. He watched the rock roll into a hole.

"Hah! Hole in one!" shouted Kamek.

Biggs walked up to another Chomp rock and smirked. He swing the hammer causing the ball to slam into a wall instead of falling into the hole.

"Did I win?" asked Biggs.

"The ball is supposed to go into the hole," said Mitch.

"Oh," muttered Biggs.

Biggs walked up to the Chomp rock and attempted another put. The ball still refused to enter the hole. Biggs attempted another putt with the same result.

---

3 hours later...

---

Biggs walked up to the Chomp and looked at the hole, hoping that he will make the shot this time. He swung the hammer and hit the Chomp rock, but missed the hole.

"_This is gonna take forever_," muttered Kamek. "You better hand over the baby, Yoshi. I won and you lose!"

Biggs slowly walked backward until he quickly turned around and ran away. He jumped into the hole. He jumped over many pit fall until he finally spotted Boshi waving his hands. Biggs ran up to Boshi and tossed the baby.

"I finally made it!" shouted Biggs. "I don't have to see that stupid baby ever again!"

"Okay...so how was it?" asked Boshi.

"Well I played a game with Kamek, but I decided to run away since I wanted to return the baby to you," said Biggs.

"You lost didn't you?" said Boshi.

"Yes," admitted Biggs. "I learned that I suck at minigolf and so I ran away. I'm just happy that I will finally get to be free from that stinky baby!"

"I can see why you took so long," muttered Boshi.

"Fine, I admit that I had some minor issue while handling the baby."

"You were rushing and so you became careless?"

"How did you know?"

"You're pretty easy to guess. I'm so tired. Would you like to set up camp with me?" offered Boshi.

Biggs and Boshi walked out of the cave and emerged back into fresh air. The sky was much darker than usual and the stars began to appear from the sky. They gathered some wood and Boshi dug a hole to place the wood in. Boshi started the fire and Biggs created the bedding. Once that was all done, they lied on their bed and looked at the sky.

"I can't believe we finally made," said Boshi.

"We're finally close to Bowser's castle. It's hard to believe we made it this far. I wonder how my family is doing. We did leave all of a sudden," said Biggs.

"I'm surprised to see that you care about your family."

"Hey, I am getting tired of life outside the village. Sure it was fun at times, but I am starting to miss my family."

"Same here."

"Why did we help the baby?"

"Because his brother was captured by Kamek. We can't let Kamek kill him and his brother. They are just babies. They still have much to live you know?"

A small meteorite appeared in the sky.

"Hey Shino, it's a shooting!" pointed out Cameo as they were walking in the dark trail.

Shino looked up at the sky and smiled. The 'shooting star' quickly disappeared behind the bright stars that lit the dark sky.

"So, once Boshi give the baby to Amy, we will go and get Edward. My sister will be joining us too, so this is gonna be awesome!" exclaimed Cameo. "Let's see if he is really that "Mr. Perfect."

Cameo gave off an evil smile and even gave off a villainous laughter.

"You're scaring me," said Shino.

"Oh sorry. Why don't we rest for the night?" suggested Cameo. "It was sweet of you talking to my sister. Usually when my sis is stuck at a situation, she gives up really easily. When she heard you, she instantly continued. I never seen her do such a thing. Thanks Shino. I didn't want to see my sister lose the baby or even her life."

"But I embarrassed her. What are you talking about?" muttered Shino.

"Don't listen to Biggs! He think he's a know-it-all, but his pride will eventually get the best of him. Let's get some rest. We need to get for the big prank we're gonna pull on Edward."

---

Sirius quickly looked back to see if she was followed. She was running through the dark forest, hoping to find a large clearing the rest in.

"I can't let this happen to me," sobbed Sirius.

"What's wrong Sirius?" asked Sapphira.

Sirius quickly turned around and jumped in surprise.

"But how did you-"

"I am pretty good at sneaking around," said Sapphria. "Anyways, why did you run away?"

"Because Shino embarrassed the hell out of me," said Sirius.

"W_as there a hint of a lie in her tone of voice_?" thought Sapphira to herself.

"Oh Sapphira can't you see that I am not allowed to fall in love!" shouted Sirius.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color of the Day: **_**Purple**_

"**Purple is the color of Pride."** Well this is what I basically tried to portray in this chapter. Writer's block hit me that hard. :( It just goes to show that excess pride can lead to nowhere...or something along the line. Biggs only thought of himself and so he ignores his surroundings. It is a subtle trait of Biggs, but I highlighted this trait in this chapter.

If Biggs continues to be proud of himself, he will be "**broken on the wheel**". This is a form of medieval torture. The person or Yoshi is tied onto a wheel and they are beaten with spiked bats until they are dead. [*shudders*] This form of torture it actually gruesome. They basically die of dehydration, loss of blood, or shock. I feel sorry for Biggs because his torture is slow and painful.

Yeah, Sirius is not allowed to fall in love? Why is that so? There is a reason. Why do you think Sirius TRIES to avoid Shino. ;) Well, school will be the week after next. My fic WILL conclude next week. I am gonna try very hard to update. I already have ideas for the next few chapter. So be prepared for an update frenzy!!! ^^


	48. Chapter 47: The Deep Underground Maze

**Author's Note:** Well I would like to thank Juliet for helping me out of my writer's block. Thank you so much! ^^ I would also like to thank Kaasha once again for letting me make a reference to his awesome fanfic! ;) I hope you enjoy the next chapter!! Coincidentally, I was writing this chapter when a band of Hurricane Bill struck. O.o It was raining all day. V.V

**FYI:** Since I will be starting with school shortly, my updates will be MUCH slower. I ain't a smart person, but I am taking 3 AP classes, AP Lang & Comp, AP physics, and AP music theory...don't forgot the honors classes! You know, how did I get those classes in the first places...I blame it on Biggs!! At least this will be my senior year, so I'm finally leaving high school! Yay!! Don't worry folks I ain't a straight 'A' student even though I wish I was. O.o I admit, I will ditch SOME of my homework to work on my fanfic. I know stupid, but I don't care!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 47: The Deep, Underground Maze

The sky was much darker and the stars grew brighter in the sky. Only a small pink band stood on the horizon. The mountains grew dark and the trail became hidden within the darkness. Despite the growing darkness, Boshi wanted to continue on. He wanted the baby to get to Bowser's castle before the break of dawn, so the Yoshis can finally go home during daylight.

"Man I'm hungry," muttered Boshi.

He also heard the baby's stomach growl.

"Hey, you're hungry too!" shouted Boshi in surprise. "Well did any of the Yoshis feed the baby anyways?!? Why don't we go get something to eat! My mother taught me how to cook and to start a fire. Meat taste delicious when cooked."

Boshi climbed up a tree and broke a branch off. He placed the branch onto the side and dug a hole on the ground. "Hey wait, where am I gonna get the meat?"

Boshi then spotted a coconut tree. He placed the baby next to the tree and the Yoshi began to climb the tree. He stretched his arm to grab the coconut, but it was too far of a reach. He then grabbed the coconut with his tongue and held it in his mouth. He climbed down the tree and placed the baby on his back.

"Now how am I gonna open this thing?" asked Boshi as if the baby knew the answer.

Boshi threw the coconut at the tree, but it was unscratched except for the tree.

"Stupid coconut! Why can't you open!" roared Boshi. "I am SOOO hungry!"

Tears welded up in the baby's eyes. Boshi turned his head and the baby burst into tears. He heard a small growl coming from the baby's stomach.

"The baby is just as hungry as I am," said Boshi. "STUPID COCONUT!"

Boshi threw the coconut in the air and it struck a skeleton Goony. The coconut ricocheted off the skeleton and slammed into a rock. The coconut broke into pieces.

"I guess anger is not always a bad thing," muttered Boshi.

Boshi allowed the baby to drink the little water that was inside the coconut and he used a rock to squish the coconut into pulps for the baby. The two began to eat in silence. Once that was done he began to walk toward a small entrance to a cave. A chomp rock came rolling down the slope, but Boshi jumped out of the way in time.

Before he entered the cave, another chomp rock came rolling toward him, but the Yoshi caught the rock and rolled it with him. The rock rolled through the small slope, but it got stuck in a tiny hole. He ground pounded the yellow material, which sent him down deeper into the cave. He landed on a pinwheel like platform.

He ran to the left and jumped. A chomp rock fell down and Boshi pushed it. He rolled the ball until he spotted a key above. He jumped down and ran straight through until he came across a dead end. He jumped onto the bouncy ball. He jumped to the top of the cave and landed on a platform. He ran straight until he came across the same pinwheel platform, but this time he went to the bottom and opened the locked door.

----

Sirius was walking across the dark trail, when she noticed that the sky was growing unusually darker. She heard thunder from a distance.

"Darn, a storm is coming," said Sirius.

Sirius turned around to see if the other Yoshis were following her, but there was no one in sight.

"Where is everyone?"

Suddenly, rain began to pour from the sky. Sirius covered her head and began to run. The rain fell so heavily that the visibility was up to 10 feet. Luckily she spotted a cave. She entered the cave and sat on a rock. The Yoshi decided to wait the rain out.

"Stupid rain!" shouted the undeniable voice of Shino.

"_Please don't let him come here, please don't let him come here, please don't let him come here_," chanted Sirius as she crossed her fingers.

As if fate wanted to piss her off, Shino entered the cave.

"Hey Sirius! I didn't expect to see you here!" said Shino.

"Same here," grumbled Sirius.

"Man, that is some storm."

"Yeah," blurted Sirius trying to get the attempt conversation over with.

"Didn't you used to know how to predict the rain?" asked Shino.

"It ain't really prediction, even though I pretend to be a witch or something. I use a little invention called a barometer to measure the air pressure. That can help predict a cold front."

"You're so smart," said Shino dreamily.

Sirius rolled her eyes. "But you can also feel the humidity. Normally in a high humidity, there is a great chance for a storm to approach. Also the change in wind can signal an approaching storm. When a wind blows east, there is an approaching storm. Also, have you heard of the saying "Red sky at night, sailor's delight?" It means good weather. Red sky at morning is a sailor's nightmare." She giggled slightly at her little joke.

Shino stared at Sirius. This was the girl he had always dreamed of, someone intelligent, funny, even though she can be a bit revolting and greedy. No one is perfect though...

A strong wind blew into the cave and Sirius shivered.

"Are you cold?" asked Shino.

"No I am not," blurted Sirius, even though her constant shivering disproved her statement.

"_This is your chance Shino...you gotta do it_," said Shino to himself.

Shino sat next to the yellow Yoshi. They watched the rain pour from the sky and the lightning tear the sky. A loud thunder caused Sirius to flinch. Another strong gust blew into the cave. Sirius began to shiver once again. Shino moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, hoping to give some warmth to Sirius.

Suddenly, Sirius threw a punch Shino.

"What the hell was that for!" roared Shino who was rubbing the bruise on his nose.

"For touching me!" shouted Sirius. "I don't care if you're the toughest Yoshi in the village! Just get away from me!"

"Hey wait. What do you mean I'm the toughest Yoshi in the village?!? I'm the toughest Yoshi in the entire island!"

"Yeah right! Remember when you fought with that little black Yoshi named Taeshi when she came to visit our village a few weeks before we left?" reminded Sirius.

"Shut up," muttered Shino.

-----------------------------------------------------[*flash back*]----------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww look at this little black Yoshi! Do you want this melon?" taunted Shino as he held the green melon above the little black Yoshi's head.

The little black Yoshi merely glared at Shino.

"Well you can't have it!" roared Shino. "This is mine 'cause I found it first you puny little Yoshi!"

The black Yoshi continued to glare at Shino.

"Oh what are you gonna do about it? Punch me with those puny arms? Well this ain't your village so you can't have things your way!" taunted Shino.

"..."

"This is MY melon and I found it first!" roared Shino gripping his melon tightly. He glared at the little Yoshi.

The little black Yoshi grabbed Shino's tailed and tossed him 10 miles away from the village. Sirius happened to be sitting in front of her home when she saw the little black Yoshi.

"Would you like my melon?" asked Sirius, who was in fear of the Yoshi.

"Okay!" said the Yoshi, who's attitude changed completely the opposite. "My name is Taeshi and I have a brother named Kaishi. He's my little brother. My daddy is Cheiftain just like your daddy!"

"That's nice," said Sirius, still in fear of the Yoshi. "I have a brother too. His name is Cameo, but's he's older than me."

Taeshi stuck out her hand to offer a piece of the melon, but Sirius took it as a threat and ran away screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What happened Taeshi?" asked Kaishi, her younger brother.

"I will never understand them," said Taeshi.

-----------------------------------[*end flashback*]--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ran away," said Shino chuckling slightly.

"That was a scary Yoshi! I can't believe that is a cheiftain's daughter! Her brother is the complete opposite, but that Yoshi has a worse temper than you Shino! Anyways, why did she wanted the melon?"

"It was last melon on the table, after the Cheiftains had their meeting. I went to get the melon until that crazy little girl followed me! Apparently, _she_ wanted the melon."

Sirius giggled.

"I really don't want to see that Yoshi when she is grown up. I'm gonna stay in my village where I am safe and sound."

"Forget you then! When I am older, I am gonna travel out of Yoshi's Island and travel around the world. I am tired of being stuck in this place! I want to see the world!" exclaimed Sirius.

Suddenly, Sirius lied on Shino's shoulders and looked at the rain. Shino blushed, but luckily Sirius was paying no attention to him. The rain finally ceased, but Sirius was fast asleep on his shoulders.

"I can stay like this forever," muttered Shino.

---

After a countless amount of time of exploration, Boshi finally found the key by randomly tossing an a egg to hit a winged cloud. He ran into the door on the other side of the cave and ignored the Shyguy that was on fire. He entered a door and ran straight until he scaled the ledge that stuck out from the wall. He tossed an egg above him and a bouncy ball fell next to him. He stepped on the ball and jumped into another room above him.

He scaled more ledges and entered another door. He can across another bouncy ball and used it to get to a higher room. He came across another Shyguy on fire, but this time Boshi swallowed the desperate creature. Two ninja likes enemies fell from the ceiling and began to attack the Yoshi. Boshi spat fire from his mouth and got rid of them. He jumped into the small hole and saw two arrows drawn on the wall.

He tossed an egg toward the direction of the arrow and heard a bridge forming from the other side. He ran the opposite side and jumped onto a bouncy ball. He avoided the ninja guy and Toady-like enemy and grounded pounded where the arrow pointed to. He landed on a platform. He followed the arrow and found the locked door. He opened the door and entered.

A chomp rock fell from above and Boshi pushed it to destroy the tap-tap that were in his path. He spotted Amy from a distance and ran straight to her.

"Here's the baby!" exclaimed Boshi.

"It's about time," muttered Amy.

Amy snatched the baby from Boshi's back and placed the baby on her saddle.

"I guess this will be the last time the baby will ride on my back," said Boshi. "I'm sure gonna miss the baby."

"Enough of your sappy talk. I got a baby to return," said Amy.

Amy walked away.

"Pssst, Boshi!" whispered Cameo.

"Hey there Cameo!" shouted Boshi.

"Shut up! I don't want Amy to hear," whispered Cameo. "We're gonna pull a prank on Edward. Want to join us?"

"Oh sure! I have nothing better to do!"

Boshi followed Cameo behind. Once they emerged out of the cave, they came across Biggs and Sapphira.

"Where is Shino and Sirius?" asked Cameo.

"I don't know. I was worried when that storm came all of sudden. Doesn't this place feel strange to you? Do you think that this is Yoshi's Island?" wondered Sapphira.

"Oh Sapphira. It is only becoming nighttime. This _is_ Yoshi's Island."

"I doubt. This place feel so different. The dead side of Yoshi's Island is less haunting than this place!" exclaimed Biggs.

"Sorrry we're late. We were trying to find cover from the storm earlier," said Shino who was holding Sirius on his back. The yellow Yoshi was fast asleep.

"Okay...anyways let's get the plan started," announced Cameo. "I got the rope, so all we need is a decoy so we can snag Edward in this rope."

"Oh don't tell me you're gonna to that corny trick! It's really stupid. Can't we just beat up Edward liked we planned to earlier?" shouted Shino.

"We're not trying to hurt Edward. He is going to be the one to fight Bowser, not me," said Cameo.

"No that trick suck! Do something else!"

"What brilliant plan do you have in mind?"

"Beat him up!"

"No, we are gonna stick with this safe, yet humiliating plan."

"Whatever."

"Is my sister still asleep?"

Shino looked behind and saw that Sirius continued to snooze. "Yeah, she's still asleep."

"Be careful. She gets very angry when awaken all of a sudden, even though she is not as bad as you."

"I DON'T need anger management!" shouted Shino.

"Did I say that you needed anger management earlier?" retorted Cameo. "You merely proved my point. You're just as angry when wide awake. You are scary when you are barely awake."

"So when are we gonna do this?" asked Biggs.

"We're gonna go now!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to get revenge of Edward!" said Boshi.

"Why do you want revenge on him?" asked Sapphira.

"Because he think he's all that. Look, practically ALL the female Yoshis goes gaga on Edward! Even back at the village, except for Sapphira for obvious reasons," said Biggs.

"Come one let's go!" roared Shino. "I want get this prank over with!"

The sky was now dark, so the Yoshis were fortunate enough to travel in a large group. After 20 minutes of travel, Cameo stopped all of a sudden.

"We're near Bowser's castle so Edward must be nearby. I will set up the trap, so I need a volunteer to get Edward to come over here," instructed Cameo.

"I will volunteer!" exclaimed Sirius.

"As long as you avoid contact with Amy, you're good."

"Yay!"

"Just be careful. It may be a short walk, but there is still a chance of something happening. It's not safe traveling at night."

"I can take care of myself. See ya!"

Sirius disappeared into the darkness.

---

"I am so bored," whined Carl.

"Yeah, the alarm hadn't rang all day. I feel that we were ignored," said Mitch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color of the day: **_**Orange/Brown**_

"**Orange is the color of gluttony**." So there you have it, Boshi likes to eat. This was a trait that I tried to grasp in this chapter, yet it is just one of those subtle traits that he hides. Boshi gets hungry quite easily and rarely is satisfied with what he eats...mostly because he is never full. Boshi basically defines the phrase "live to eat," as compared to "eat to live."

So if Boshi continues to eat more than he needs...come on think about the starving children even though there is plenty of food source in Yoshi's Island...his punishment will be *drum roll please* "**to be force-fed rats, toads, and snakes!"** It isn't a bad punishment, but it had to be eaten alive of course. This punishment is horrible because it is like an everlasting torture unlike the others in which you will die eventually. O.o That is unless the snake is poisonous. O.o

And so the reference was to when Taeshi and Kaishi were young, just so I can make some logical sense...which I always lack of. :p


	49. Chapter 48: Keep Moving!

Author's Note: After a horrible day at school, I decided to type this chapter. Wait a sec, this is the chapter before Bowser's castle. OMG, I can't believe I made it this far. When this fic is over, I'm gonna start a party. Yay for fanfic party!! Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! ^^ This is actually my favorite level! When I had the GBA, I would always play this level as a warm-up...before I aim for 100 percent on the game. ^^ Ahh the nostalgia. FYI: the only reason why I like to describe the actual game play of the level is to increase the word counts. O.O

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 49: Keep Moving!!!

The sky was completely dark, except for the thin light blue band that stood on the horizon. The sun was giving its last effort to keep the light, but the darkness eventually took over. The path was dark, yet Amy still managed to see the path. Her vision had adjusted to the darkness. She looked at the starless sky and the large evergreen trees that surrounded the area. She could feel that the baby's brother was not far away. It was the baby's instinct, that made her sense it.

It was a strange feeling she felt, whenever she made progress. Sure the Yoshi gang discussed the map, but there was something about the baby that showed that he cannot be separated by his brother. Now that was true brotherly love...even at such young age. Too bad Amy does not feel the same way towards her own brother. Their relationship was worse than Sirius and Cameo...even though their relationship was not so terrible.

"I guess this will be the last time you will be riding my back," muttered Amy. "I'm actually gonna miss being with you. This was the only time I got a chance to get out of the village and I had a lot of fun, even though Sirius came along."

Amy jumped on the platform, in which a number dialed one less whenever stepped on. There was a straight path of those platforms and whenever she stepped on those, it disappeared. She was walking through the platforms until she heard a loud noise from a distance. Amy turned around and saw an enormous Chain Chomp heading her way!

Amy screamed and began to run away from the large creature. The Chain Chomp was chomping its way through as it targeted the Yoshi as its next meal. Amy jumped onto hard surface, yet the Chain Chomp continued to follow the Yoshi until it's teeth struck the hard brick surface. A small tear came out of its eye and the chain chomp collapsed.

Amy jumped onto a green platform which circled around a spotted cube. She then jumped onto a yellow platform and the platform began to move. Another Chain Chomp came chomping its way through, but it began to slow down for some reason. She then jumped onto a fast moving red platform and jumped onto another set of platforms similar to the one she encountered earlier.

After more and more platform jumped, she jumped off the moving green platforms onto the red button platforms which disappeared whenever she jumps off. This time, it was more spaced out so Amy had to be careful on her jump especially with the sharp needles below her. Another Chain Chomp chased the Yoshi, but Amy landed on hard surface before the Chain Chomp had a chance to get her. The Chain Chomp bit it's teeth on the hard cement and collapsed.

"Poor Chain Chomps," muttered Amy.

---

"Uh Kamek, it seems that there is a group holding picket signs on us," said a random guard.

"Oh what do those dumb guards want this time. I already gave them a discount on their meals!" shouted Kamek.

Kamek opened his window.

"What the hell do you guys want!" roared Kamek.

" We want free dental coverage!" shouted a Chain Chomp with broken teeth. There were many other Chain Chomps who also had broken teeth.

"This is gonna be a long day," muttered Kamek.

---

The group of Yoshis were gathered in the evergreen forest. They were not too far away from where Amy was. Cameo was searching around the forest, until he saw a tree that was not as tall as the other trees.

Cameo began to pull the tip of a semi-tall tree so that it touched the ground. He tied a rope on the tip of the tree and placed it on his so called "noose trap." He stepped away from his hand-made trap and the Yoshis were actually impressed by it.

"How did you learn to make this?" asked Biggs.

"You don't want to know," muttered Cameo.

"What is this supposed to do?" asked Shino.

"When Edward steps on this stick, the rope surrounding it will snag his foot and send him flying into the air!" exclaimed Cameo, who then cackled loudly.

All of the Yoshis stepped back.

"What?" said Cameo. "Is there something on me?"

"You should be a villain one day! You can scare someone with that laugh!" exclaimed Biggs.

"I admit, I like to do the evil laughter, but I promise I won't abuse it."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Boshi. "I'm getting hungry."

"Shut up Boshi! You're always hungry!" snapped Biggs.

"That's enough guys. An argument is not necessary, especially since we're this close to finally getting home," said Cameo.

"You shut up you arrogant freak!" roared Boshi.

"It's better than being a fag!" shouted Biggs.

"Will you two shut up!" echoed a voice within the forest.

A flock of skeleton Gooines flew out of the forest.

"Dang your sister has good ears," said Biggs.

"No, you guys were just that loud," said Cameo. "Sister shut up! You're gonna give yourself away!" he shouted back.

"I don't care! Those guys are a menace to my ears!" shouted Sirius.

"I think we should shut up," suggested Biggs. "That includes you girl!"

"If you continue to talk to me, I am gonna shove a Shyguy up your ***!" roared Sirius.

"No profanity!" roared Cameo.

"Man this is getting really pointless," said Shino.

"Okay guys, let's be serious. I think we gotta stop this," said Boshi.

"Yeah, you guys gotta learn to control your anger like I do," said Biggs.

"You, shut up!" roared Shino. "I am tired of your stupid arrogance and everyone's bickering! Let's all justs shut the hell up and wait for Sirius."

Sirius smiled.

---

The rest of the was basically jumping through moving platforms while dodging many obstacles and enemies. She then landed onto hard cement and followed the arrows that pointed toward the castle. She grabbed the star and baby Mario grew a cape. Amy encased herself in an egg and the baby ran.

Ran through the group of bandits. At first, the bandits wanted to grab the baby until the baby ran over a bandit. The baby lost its cape and returned to Amy's saddle.

Small puffy clouds began to appear from the dark sky. She raced through the fort and entered a warp pipe below. Amy fell down along with a group of bandits. Once she landed, she was surrounded by a group of bandits.

"We want the baby," hissed a bandit.

"Get away from me you pedophilic freaks!" shouted Amy.

Amy jumped over the group and ran toward the trees that were for some strange reason grown inside the castle. She climbed the tree and waited for the bandits to disappear.

"Pedophilic?" muttered Edward.

"Eek! Don't scare me like that Edward!" shouted Amy. "Oh but don't worry, I forgive you. " Amy looked at Edward and gazed upon his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Edward.

"Edward!" shouted Sirius.

"That stupid Yoshi ruined my moment!" grumbled Amy.

"Oh Edward! Come over here! Something terrible happened!" sobbed Sirius.

Sirius fell on the floor and began to fake a sob. Edward walked over to her and patted her shoulders. Amy tightened her fist and glared at the two Yoshis.

"You, get away from my man!" roared Amy.

Amy pushed Edward away and shoved Sirius to the wall.

"Well this is interesting," muttered Edward.

"I want you to stay away from Edward," hissed Amy.

Sirius kicked Amy in the shin. She then punched Amy and knocked her out.

"I'm sorry about that Edward, she was getting REALLY annoying. Plus I like to piss off Shino. So are you gonna come? " asked Sirius.

"Sure why not."

Sirius grabbed the baby and walked away with Edward, leaving the unconscious Amy behind. They exited the castle and walked through the dark forest. Sirius saw the trap and smiled.

"Look! It's a child in pain!" shouted Sirius.

Edward turned his head to see the 'child in pain.' During his short moment of distraction, Sirius jumped over the trap and pretended that she walked over it. Edward turned his head back.

"I don't see anything," muttered Edward.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward," Sirius.

Edward stepped on the trap.

"Yes," muttered Sirius.

Edward's foot was snagged by the rope. He flew in the air and the roped snapped out of the tree. As Edward flew in the air, he slammed into Carl and together they slammed a tree.

"Was that supposed to happen?" asked Shino.

All of the Yoshis jumped out of the tree and looked at Sirius.

"Why are you guys looking at me, it was my genius brother who didn't set the trap properly," said Sirius. "You should have let me set the trap smartness! I gotta go check on Edward now! He could be badly hurt."

"That should be a good thing!" exclaimed Shino.

"Shut up Shino. No one's talking to you!"

The gang of Yoshis ran over to the crash site and saw a blue Yoshi and a Toady lying on each other. The Toady was fine, but Edward seemed to be in pain. Sirius ran over to Edward and tried to pick him up, but he moaned in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Sirius.

"M-my leg and arm. That stupid thing's weight caused my leg to break upon impact!"

"Look what you did Cameo," said Shino.

"Oh shut up Shino! You wanted to do the plan!" shouted Cameo.

"Carl are you alright!" said Mitch.

"I'm fine," muttered Carl.

"You guys are lucky that I am worried about Carl," said Mitch to the Yoshis.

"Let's go play!" shouted Carl all of a sudden and he flew away.

"Where are you going!?!" shouted Bob.

Carl jumped onto a platform which moved around in a circular motion.

"This is fun!" shouted Carl as if it was actually a Ferris wheel type of ride.

"I think Carl was injured in the head," said Bob.

"Bob, Carl has always been like this," said Mitch.

"You're right, but that does look fun."

"I see why we never get the baby," said Mitch.

---

Amy rose from the ground and rubbed her head. She looked around and then realized that Edward and the baby was taken.

"You will pay for this Sirius!" roared Amy.

Amy ran out of the castle and through the forest. Her jaw dropped at what her eyes came upon on. Sirius was sitting next to Edward, trying to comfort him. Amy turned into a ferocious beat and tackled Sirius.

"What is going on!" shouted Shino.

"Sirius punched me and knocked me out!" shouted Amy.

"What?" gasped Shino.

"It's true. I punched your sister," admitted Sirius.

"I'm gonna tell our parents when we get home," said Cameo.

"And I'm gonna tell mom that you made us go all over Yoshi's Island so we can reunite the baby!"

"I hate you."

"Are you guys gonna try to do something about Edward?" asked Sapphira.

"Okay here's the plan. We make Cameo go to the castle and fight Bowser because it was his fault," said Shino.

"What?!?" gasped Cameo.

"I gotta agree. Edward is in no condition to fight. You have to go yourself. Besides, aren't you gonna be a Chieftain?" said Boshi.

"B-but, sister why don't you go?!?"

"Because I already fought a boss and I am exhausted from fighting," said Sirius.

"You guys are horrible, I refuse to go!"

"Shino, help me out here."

All of the Yoshis surrounded Cameo.

"Okay fine I will go! I guess since I was the first one to find the baby, I have to do this on my own."

---

"Are you done yet?" complained Mitch.

"This is so much fun!" shouted Carl.

"We should get going Carl. The Yoshi is gonna enter Kamek's castle and he asked that EVERYONE to report to the castle immediatly."

"Oh fine."

The Toadies flew straight to Kamek' s castle and entered the cafeteria where all of Bowser's minions gathered. They sat on an isolated table in the middle of the room. The cafeteria was noisy and even the Toadies were contributing to it, until Kamek walked up to the front of the room and room fell silent.

"Thank you very much. As you can see that the Pink Yoshi had finally given the baby to the other Yoshi. This is the day that we fight for you kingdom! What do you say guys?" announced Kamek.

"Do we get free cookies?" asked Carl.

Kamek face palmed.

"But you promised that we get our yearly vacation this week," said a guard.

"I didn't say such nonsense!"

"Uh, the guard is right. You did promised a vacation by the end of this month, but you said that before you kidnapped baby Mario. You gotta keep your words Kamek," said Mitch.

"But you will get EXTRA pay if you join!" said Kamek.

"I rather get a relaxing vacation!" shouted a Koopa.

"You don't understand! We need our entire Koopa force to take care of these Yoshis! We can't let them enter the castle and rescue the baby and the stork!"

A random guard spat coffee on Carl's face. Carl punched the guy.

"You kidnapped the stork!" exclaimed another guard.

"Hey, it was gonna report to the officials! We don't want to handle the Mushroom Kingdom police department even though they are very lazy. Anyways, everyone on to your stations!"

"No! We're gonna fight for our right!" shouted another koopa guard.

"You guys live under monarchy. Technically you don't have rights," retorted Kamek.

The entire minions gathered in a large circle and began to make a protest right in the cafeteria. They were holding picket signs and shouting about their rights.

"I want cookies!" shouted Carl, holding a picket sign with a picture of a cookie.

"Oh Carl," muttered Mitch.

"We need free dental coverage!" shouted a Chain Chomp with broken teeth.

"That's enough! You minions can get your vacation!" roared Kamek. "I'm just gonna take care of this by myself. I might as well hire some Shyguys while I'm at it. Except for you Toadies! You guys still have your job!"

"Aww man," muttered Bob.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color of the Day: **_**Pink **_

Pink is not a part of the seven deadly sins, but it does have a negative meaning: "**having emotional neediness or unrealistic expectations**." It seems that Amy just wants to be with someone...no matter what. She has a desire for happiness, of course she is trying to achieve it the wrong way. She expects too much from people, especially Edward. She expects Edward to love her, but he never does...yet she continues to want it.

What is the punishment of Amy's action? There is no specific punishment so I did some research on a common punishment: **"a smoldering ember will be placed under the arch of his foot. His brains will boil because of it." **This is considered the 'lightest' punishment, but it gives the illusion that it is the worst punishment.

So Bowser's castle is up next! The Koopa's protest was actually a little something I found out while playing Bowser's castle. There aren't that many Koopas and isn't it supposed to be the Koopa Kingdom?!? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! ;) Next chapter will be separated into three parts: pt 1: the castle, pt 2: the big battle, pt 3: return to home/epilogue. There will basically be three chapters left to the entire fanfic!


	50. Chapter 49: King Bowser's Castle

**Author's Note:** This would have been updated during the night, but fanfic was having problem YET AGAIN! I managed to find a way to bypass the error. Anyways, this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for: the FINAL castle! I can't believe I made it this far! I guess my hard work has paid off. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This has GOT to be the longest chapter I have EVER written for ANY fanfics. O_O 4,700 words....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 49: King Bowser's Castle

All of the Yoshis were following Cameo behind. The sky was completely dark with only the large moon rising above the horizon. It was the only source of light for the Yoshis besides the twinkling stars that appeared in the sky. The trees' shadow were cast upon the ground from the bright moon, giving the trees an ominous look as if a face would pop out at any second. Boshi stayed in the middle of the group because of those trees.

"Stop being such a wimp," said Biggs even though by his facial expression, he was just as scared. He was simply trying to tease Boshi and he was just plain arrogant.

"Biggs, I know you're scared too," said Sirius. She was holding Edward on her back since fighting the numerous bosses had made her body more endurable from being tired out. The other Yoshis were already tired of walking, including Cameo, who was the one to replace Edward.

Cameo too was a bit scared, but mostly because he was the one to fight the terrible King Bowser. He had heard from his parents that Bowser was a powerful Koopa capable of crushing a Yoshi with his pure body weight. Also by the fact that he commanded an entire army of Koopas made matters worse for him. Cameo looked up at the sky and spotted the bright star named after his sister.

"I hope I can make it out alive," muttered Cameo to himself. He knew that this task would be tough for him, but it was his fault for wanting to prank Edward so he suffered the consequence. "I wish I could be just as strong as Edward. How does he do it?" he thought to himself.

"What's wrong brother?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know if I can do this. Have you heard the terrible rumors of King Bowser?" complained Cameo.

Sirius merely giggled from his response.

"What's so funny?" asked Cameo annoyed by his sister's response.

"King Bowser ain't that bad. Trust me, you're gonna do fine," reassured Sirius.

Cameo lowered his head.

Amy was walking directly behind Sirius, staring at the one she loved. Edward opened his eyes a little bit only to see the pink Yoshi's face. He quickly closed his eyes shut.

"How you feelin Edward?" asked Amy.

"I'm fine Amy. I would like for you to get away from me," said Edward. "I can't recover quickly if you keep getting on my breathing space."

"Oh Edward, you are not gonna fight King Bowser. Let Cameo take care of that! It was his idea to get us to help the baby in the first place!" snapped Sirius.

"Please, I promised to fight King Bowser and I will keep that promise," muttered Edward.

"Edward, you can't do this to yourself. I want you to rest. You are terribly injured. I'm sure Cameo can take care of King Bowser. He needs to prove that he can be the Chieftain of our village anyways," said Sapphira, smiling at her cousin.

The Yoshi gang came across a large stoned wall. There was a large door standing in front of them. They all looked at Cameo and gave him a group hug.

"Good luck brother. I know you can do this," said Sapphira.

"Yeah, go kick Bowser's butt for me, okay?" said Shino.

"Good luck!" exclaimed Amy.

"Yeah Cameo. Don't make a fool of yourself okay?" said Edward weakly.

"_Don't make a fool of yourself_." Cameo mimicked Edward in a more childish tone.

"See what I mean?" whispered Edward to Sirius.

"I know you care about all of us, but let him do it. You gotta rest," said Sirius. "Besides, he does pretty well under pressure. Isn't that what leaders are supposed to do? They make the sacrifice for others."

Cameo opened the large door and looked at his Yoshi gang one last time. "_I have come such a long way to back down. I gotta do this, for the baby and for my friends and family_," he said to himself.

"Oh Cameo! I want to give out something!" shouted his sister. Sirius ran up to Cameo and handed him a clean diaper. "I'm sure this place will be hard to navigate through, so you might gonna need it."

He smiled at his sister and closed the door. The Yoshi gang heard the door lock on its own. There was no turning back now....

---

Kamek was looking out the window to his room. He spotted a group of Yoshis gathered near the entrance to the fort. His eyes popped out of the binocular, shocked to see that the Yoshis had arrived earlier than expected...or he thought that the Yoshis would never arrive.

"Where are the Koopa guards!!" His voice could be heard all over the castle, but there was no response.

"Oh darn I forgot I gave them a vacation," he said to himself. "I gotta stop making promises for those dimwits."

He continued to look out the window and saw that a green Yoshi was approaching a bubble. "Oh no he's not!" Kamek jumped into his broom stick and flew out the window.

---

Cameo jumped and popped the balloon. His body shape shifted into a helicopter and the baby was sent to a small bubble that protected him from being detected by the Toadies' alarm. The Yoshi copter flew over the abyss and dodged many skeleton Goonies that were in his path. He followed along a trail of coins until he heard something from a distant.

"You are not getting into the castle!" shouted Kamek.

Kamek gripped his broom stick and flew toward the Yoshi copter, but Cameo dodged the attempted attack. Kamek continued to fly straight until he made a wide U-turn. Cameo saw the Magikoopa fly from a distance. He knew that Kamek was going to attempt another attack.

"You're not getting away from me." Kamek turned around and flew straight toward the Yoshi once again.

"Hey Kamek!" hollered Carl.

"Can't you see that I am busy trying to capture the baby!" shouted Kamek.

"But Bowser wants to take a nap! Shouldn't you tuck him into bed?"

"That kid can sleep standing up! I am too busy here!"

Cameo was flying as fast as he could during Kamek's interruption. He spotted the red block and increased his speed, but Carl got in his way. Cameo was forced to stop.

"Hey, do you have any cookies? I am hungry," said Carl.

"Uhhh, no I don't." Cameo gave off an awkward stare at Carl. He slowly backed away from the Toady.

"Get the Yoshi!" roared Kamek from a distance.

"What Yoshi? That is a helicopter," said Carl.

Kamek facepalmed.

"Well, I gotta go," said Cameo.

He flew past the Toady and hit the block. The baby was transported to the block and fell on the Yoshi's back.

"I am gonna get you!" roared Kamek. He spotted the Yoshi, now carrying the baby, and flew at top speed.

Cameo ran into the door and slammed it shut. Kamek was still flying at top speed, but he slammed into the closed door. "Stupid Yoshi."

Cameo walked through the hallway and spotted 4 doors spinning rapidly in a circular motion. A small plant was spewing out eggs. He grabbed the egg and tossed it at the spinning doors, causing the doors to stop spinning. Three doors disappeared except for one, which Cameo struck. The door fell to the ground. The door had a number one etched into it.

"I guess I gotta do this," muttered Cameo.

He entered the door and already he can feel the heat surrounding his body. He walked through the long hallways until a large spiked ball rose out of the ground. There was a small pit of lava and another spiked ball circling above it. Cameo timed his jump and landed on the tiny platform which stuck out of the stoned wall. He waited for the spiked ball to move out of the way to jumped onto the hard surface.

He looked below to see another lava pit. On the other side, was a ghost Shyguy pulling a spiked ball upward. Once the Shyguy grew tired, the ball landed hard on the ground.

"I hate my job," muttered the Shyguy.

He jumped to the other side and passed the spiked ball, but another dropped from the ceiling almost crushing the Yoshi.

"Whoa," gasped Cameo.

He jumped onto a platform, which rose above the lava pit. A group of colored blocks blocked the way to the other side. Cameo jumped to the middle platform to grab some eggs. He began to toss eggs at the colorful blocks, hoping to break them.

"Hey, this is actually pretty easy. I don't see how Sirius and Edward have trouble going through these castles," said Cameo.

Once all the blocks were destroyed, he ran through the spiked ball and stepped on a red switch. Cameo began to dash through the red blocks, which appeared when he stepped on the switch. He jumped onto a teetering platform, with another spiked ball circling below.

He jumped to the other side and ran straight to the door.

---

"Even though I may not be there, at least my carefully placed obstacles will stop the Yoshi from reaching Bowser!" shouted Kamek to himself.

"You villains gotta stop talking to yourself," said Mitch.

"And what are you supposed to be doing?!?" Kamek placed his hands on his hips and glared at Mitch.

"You look really gay when you do that," said Bob. "It kinda scares me."

"Get out of my room! You guys gotta stop listening to those stupid guards!"

"Oh and Mr. Smartness, the Yoshi already passed the hardest obstacle. I think he's getting close to the hostage," reminded Mitch.

"What!?! Well the Yoshi won't be able to pass the second obstacle!"

"Yeah, like the Yoshis didn't already take care of Sluggy. You are running low on profits are you?"

"Shut up. Sluggy is the only one who can't talk, so he couldn't make a rebellion. Even the other bosses are rioting because I don't pay enough health insurance."

"And I still want my cookie," said Carl.

---

Cameo entered a room that was much cooler, but he welcomed the sudden temperature drop. He looked up and saw two Shyguys on stilts.

"Oh my gosh it's the Yoshi!" shouted a Shyugy. "We're not getting paid 1 coin an hour for nothing!"

"Even though I am a Yoshi, you guys are TERRIBLY underpaid," said Cameo.

"Silence you fool! You can never hurt us with our anti-Yoshi stilts!"

Cameo grabbed an egg and tossed it at one of the Shyguys. The Shyguy popped.

"You murderer!" shouted the other Shyguy.

"Don't you stupid Shyguys realize that you are forbidden to step on our land!" shouted Cameo.

"Okay Mr. Bossy pants!"

"I don't wear pants!"

Cameo stepped on the Shyguy and swallowed him. He jumped onto the higher ledge and spotted two more Shyguys on stilts with a group of tribal Shyguys dancing below the 'see through' platform.

He jumped over the group of Shyguys and dropped to a lower level, but he was stabbed by a spear and the baby flew out of his back.

"Goodness those spears are pain!" Cameo was rubbing his behind to ease the throbbing pain. He glared at the tribal Shyguys, but he couldn't do any about them. They were safely guarded by the platform Cameo was standing on.

He quickly grabbed the baby and avoided getting stabbed the by spears this time.

"These stupid Shyguys won't let me hit that grey creature," thought Cameo to himself. He looked at the baby and remember the story that Shino once told him.

The dancing Shyguys were spinning their long spears while moving their feet to an unknown rhythm. Suddenly, the Shyguys smelled a powerful stench near the wall. They looked at the direction of the stench and walked closer. The two Shyguys bowed down.

Cameo facepalmed. "I can't believe those guys are worshipping a dirty diaper. Shino was right, those guys are REALLY stupid."

While the tribal Shyguys were distracted, Cameo jumped back down and threw eggs at the creature blocking the way. Once the creature curdled into a ball, Cameo jumped over it and entered the door. "My sister was right, I did need it."

"Look it's the Yoshi!" pointed out a ghost Shyguy. "Pass the bomb!"

The Shyguys began to pass the bomb to the one that spoke out loud, but the bombed slipped out a Shyguy's hand. Cameo jumped onto another moving platform to avoid getting hit by the bomb.

"Look what you did! You missed!" roared another Shyguy. "You should have passed the bomb to me you idiot!"

"But it slipped."

"Why did you let it slip?"

" Because you handed it to me too quickly!"

"The you should have had a better grip!"

"Then you should have given it to me properly!"

"Oh my gosh it's the Yoshi again!" Another ghost Shyguy was point at the Yoshi who now retrieved the key.

"Pass the bomb!"

The Shyguys were passing the bomb, until one of them decided to drop the bomb. Cameo dodged the bomb, but it struck a Shyguy. The Shyguy burst into flames and began to panic around the tiny pit.

"Great going, you made another fellow Shyguy go on fire." said a ghost Shyguy.

"Uhg, I now know why my sister hates Shyguys with a passions," muttered Cameo.

Once the Yoshi was away from the bickering ghost Shyguys he walked through a long passage way and jumped into a warp pipe above. He emerged out of the warp pipe and walked up to a yellow squishy cube. He ground pounded on top of it, causing it to spread out. He walked over the bridge he had created and entered the door that was not locked.

At first he doubted that there was anything of interest in the room, until he decided to explore the room for a bit since there was nothing better to do. He accidentally touched the grey block and it shape-shifted into a familiar creature, Sluggy. Cameo remembered the stories that Sirius and Edward told about Sluggy, so he knew what to do. He threw all of his eggs. The eggs were bouncing off the walls hitting Sluggy multiple times until he shrunk completely. Cameo grabbed the key and ran out of the room.

---

All of the Yoshis were gathered near Bowser's castle, looking at the bright celestial bodies that twinkled above the sky. Shino was looking at a bright star that shone not far from the moon. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius gazing at the stars.

"What's wrong Sirius?" asked Shino.

"Be quiet Shino. I'm fine," said Sirius in such an odious tone.

"No, something is bothering you! What's the matter?"

Sirius glared at Shino and got up. "I am tired of you talking to me."

"What did I ever do to you?"

Sirius remained quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"I HATE YOU!"

Sirius burst into tears and ran away.

"Wow...is Sirius having mood swings?" asked Biggs.

"No Biggs...she wanted to say something, but didn't have the courage," said Sapphira. "Poor Sirius, she is really distressed, especially since her brother is the one who's going to have to fight Bowser."

"How do you know?"

"She is my best friend...I know her."

"Sirius! What's wrong?" shouted Biggs.

Sapphira and Biggs got up and walked over to Sirius, who was sitting by a dry tree.

"Oh Sapphira this stupid arranged marriage things is messing up my mind!" exclaimed Sirius.

"What was that?!?" Biggs jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, my stupid father wants me to go marry some other guy from another village close to ours so we can become a single village. It's a dumb idea for a reunion. I hate my dad, he treats me like an object so he can do whatever he wants to it."

"Does your brother knows about it?"

"No he doesn't. It was supposed to be a secret to the village. At first I loved the idea since I am friends with the guy who I was supposed to marry, until now....I then realized that I was being used. That is why I want to run away, so I can do whatever I want without having my parents controlling me. Before this ever happened, I really did hated Shino, but he helped me out so much that I don't know how to thank him...He helped me become independent, by making me rely on myself instead of others..."

"If Shino finds out..."

"Don't even think about it," said Sapphira.

"It's not like Shino is not used to me being mean to him, but he is so persistent," said Sirius.

"So that is what you mean by you couldn't fall in love."

---

Cameo walked into the locked door and emerged into a room filled with red coins.

He noticed a block with a face on it. He hit the block with his head, which revealed a message. "RUN AWAY, HURRY!!!"

Cameo's heart raced. "Pffft, I think Kamek is just trying to scare me," he said in a much more casual tone, even though his heart continue to beat faster than normal. He jumped into the warp pipe and emerged into a cave.

"How long IS this castle!?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I can't take this anymore! This is too much for me! I hate you Kamek! For once you are being clever by tiring me out! You hear me you stupid Magikoopa who is probably looking at me through the crystal ball, YOU SUCK!"

---

Kamek was too busy watching sports through the crystal ball.

---

Suddenly, the Yoshi heard loud footsteps from a distance. Cameo turned his head and saw Tap-Tap the Red Nose walking toward him.

"You're still alive! I thought you burned in lava!" shouted Cameo.

Tap-Tap smiled at the Yoshi. Cameo gulped.

The Yoshi began to run away from the giant spiked ball, but there was something that prevented him from being no more than 20 feet from the creature.

"Man, I gotta give my sis some credit."

The temperature was high because of the lava flowing from behind. Cameo was running as fast as he could and he occasionally threw eggs at the spiked creature to avoid contact. The bats were approaching the Yoshi from everywhere, which was both a blessing and a curse.

Tap-Tap continued to give off its creepy smile. Cameo threw all of his eggs, until he couldn't grab another. The spiked creature was thrown far back, but it continued to follow the Yoshi at a slow and steady pace.

"This is torture," gasped Cameo.

Cameo was searching around for more of those annoying bats, but none appeared.

"Oh great, just when I needed them they disappear!"

Cameo continued to run away from Tap-Tap as best as he could. He came across a steep slope. He turned around and saw that Tap-Tap jumped towards the Yoshi. The Yoshi was hit by Tap-Tap and the baby flew out of his back.

---

"Nope, I'm not falling for a false alarm," said Bob.

"I still think that we should go just in case," said Mitch.

"Just wait a while."

---

Cameo spotted a bat and swallowed it. He threw his at Tap-Tap, causing the spiked creature to be thrown backward. Cameo grabbed the baby and kept his distance from the creature.

---

Right when Bob decided to get up, the alarm cut off.

"You see what I mean?!?" complained Bob.

"But the alarm was ringing for about 5 minutes! You are just being lazy!" shouted Mitch.

"Man, I am so bored," said Carl.

---

Cameo spotted a warp pipe from a distance.

"Freedom!" shouted the Yoshi.

He wanted to run much faster, but there was a mysterious force that was preventing him from moving any farther. That can easily be blamed on Kamek. Once Cameo approached the warp pipe, he looked back and saw Tap-Tap getting much closer. Tap-Tap jumped and Cameo threw an egg.

"I win!" shouted Cameo.

Cameo jumped into the warp pipe and emerged into a smaller room. He entered a door and emerged into a dark room filled with Gusties flying in all direction.

"When is this gonna be over?!?" sobbed Cameo.

"What a wimp," whispered a Gusty.

"I am just gonna ignore that comment. I can't be like Shino."

Suddenly, the floor began to move in a wavy pattern. There were thousands of coins in the air, waiting to be grabbed by the Yoshi. Cameo undoubtly grabbed as much coins as he could while dodging the Gusties.

Little did the Yoshi knew, this was where Kamek puts his money to pay the minions. Cameo grabbed every single coin and exited the room.

---

While Kamek was busy watching sports on his crystal ball, a group of Shyguys and random minions knocked on his door.

"What do you want!" shouted the agitated Magikoopa.

"We want our pay checks! The Yoshi is nearing the nursery room, so you're on your own!" shouted a Shyguy.

"Oh fine. I guess I am going to have to get rid of the Yoshi personally," muttered Kamek. He gave off an evil sneer at the minions. The minions backed away.

"You're lucky he's not holding a spoon," whispered a Koopa.

"Shut up!"

The villains followed Kamek into a room filled with Gusties, but he instantly grew frustrated at the sight of no coins.

"YOU STUIPID YOSHI!" roared Kamek. "You're gonna pay for this! He jumped into his broom stick and flew away.

The minions instantly grabbed their picket signs and walked away.

---

"Man I'm so hungry," complained Boshi.

"Would you quit whining!" shouted Biggs.

"I kinda miss Cameo even though he was so bossy."

"But we always ignore him."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss being with everyone. Now that we're gonna have to go home, our parents are probably gonna ground us for running away."

"Blame it on Cameo."

"No one is gonna blame it on my brother!" roared Sirius.

"Geeze that girl has some good ear."

"No Biggs, you are just loud!"

"Remember Sirius is distressed," reminded Sapphira.

Everyone turned their heads when they saw Shino walk up to Sirius. Shino looked at Sirius for a while, but the yellow Yoshi remained calm this time.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" asked Shino.

"Whatever. I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I just had something going on my mind and I had to put the anger on you."

"Oh that's alright. You're much better at controlling anger than me."

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna cry..." Biggs began to fake a sob.

"This is making me sick," muttered Amy.

"You're just jealous that Edward hates you!"

Amy glared at Biggs. "My man DOES NOT HATE ME!"

Biggs leaned farther away from the angry Yoshi.

Shino and Sirius were sitting by the tree looking at the stars. Sirius leaned on Shino and Shino wrapped his arms around her.

"Good job Shino," whispered Sapphira.

Sirius was too dazed to notice the light Blue Yoshi. She snuggled even closer and looked at Shino, even though he too was busy gazing at the stars.

"_Someday, I am gonna run away._

_Run away to someplace far away,_

_So I can be with the one I love._

_So I travel with the one I love_

_Nothing can stop my desire_

_Even if it was my parents' desire_."

Sirius gazed at the stars and made her wish....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can see I had made my first attempt at writing a poetry at a unique style I made up! ^^ It was so pretty and I am starting to love poetry! But these are her true motivation for wanting to run away a lot....it is very straightforward. I ain't THAT good at poetry! :p I feel like such a sadist for making Sirius worse, but this was planned out from the BEGINNING. I knew no one would expect that...I can't make it THAT easy for Shino....

Sirius is such a hard character to portray because love tend to make a person go a bit insane....I hope this chapter brought some nostalgia since I made a few reference to previous chapters and I plan to do more at the FINAL battle between Cameo and baby Bowser....remember the bickering ghost Shyguys, tribal Shyguys worshipping a dirty diaper, the false alarm, Carl protesting for a cookie and the spoon? There should be more....

**Color of the Day: Blue**

"**Blue is the color of lust."** You gotta admit, Edward has it going with the ladies. He actually enjoys the quarreling between Sirius and Amy, since it shows that girls are ACTUALLY into him. He is one of those 'ladies' guy, who acts mysterious to attract attention. It sure is working! It happens to be one of Edward's subtle quirks just like the other Yoshis!

So if Edward continues to act the way he does, his punishment will be "**to be smothered in fire and brimstone**." It may not sound much compared to the others, but a burn it actually the slowest and worst pain you can feel. That is why fire usually have such a negative connotation meaning. Yeah, decided which of the punishment is worse. O_O


	51. Chapter 50: King Bowser battle

**Author's Note:** Well this is it folks! The moment you guys have been waiting for! The FINAL chapter of Yoshi's Story: Adventure in Yoshi's Island! *throws confetti.* Oh my god...I can't believe I am doing it. I am writing the last chapter of this fanfic. This is a special double update for you guys! This ain't as long as my last chapter, but I still enjoyed typing it! ^.^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 51: King Bowser

Cameo entered a hallway with long purple pillars painted with flowers. The entire room was painted with flower, from the ground and to the ceiling. The door slammed shut on its own. The hallway was dimly lit and an eerie silence haunted the room. The Yoshi took one step forward and Kamek magically appeared onto a pile of purple/orange striped box.

"I am tired of you beating up my minions! This time, I am going to take care of you personally!" The Magikoopa pointed his magic wand at the Yoshi and summoned a beam. Cameo jumped over the beam and dodged the attack.

"You're not gonna escape from me this time!" Kamek shot another magic beam, which Cameo was able to quickly dodge.

"Darn, I gotta get to Bowser," muttered Cameo. He decided to continue moving forward, despite the constant attack Kamek was doing.

Kamek teleported farther from Cameo before the Yoshi was able to get near him. He stood on a floating platform and summoned another magic beam. Cameo jumped over the beam and the beam struck a purple block instead. Cameo turned around and his eyes grew wide open to see that the block transformed into a toilet.

"What is your problem Kamek!? Were you trying to turn me into a toilet!?" roared Cameo.

Kamek looked at his wand. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to set this wand to transform things into enemies." Kamek tapped his wand and pointed it at the Yoshi. "Now that's better."

---

"I wonder what's it like to be a toilet?" wonderd Carl.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Mitch.

Bob's stomach started churning. "Speaking of toilets, I need to go to one!"

"On the second thought, I don't want be one anymore," muttered Carl.

---

"You're not getting away from me!" shouted Kamek.

"Well I am!" retorted Cameo.

Cameo continued to run as fast as he could, but Kamek would teleport ahead of the Yoshi and toss his magic beams. Cameo dodged every single beam, which caused many enemies to appear when the beam made contact with a block.

"Fine, I guess I will have to get rid of you myself," muttered Cameo.

Cameo ran towards Kamek, but the magikoopa quickly teleported.

"Whoa," Cameo gasped.

The Yoshi looked everywhere for the Magikoopa, but a magic beam struck Cameo from behind. Cameo quickly grabbed the baby before the Toadies decided the react. "That was a close one...hmm I wonder." Cameo ran toward Kamek, but the Magikoopa teleported once again. The Yoshi turned around and spotted Kamek waving his magic wand. Cameo ran towards Kamek, causing the Magikoopa to instantly disappear.

"You can't get me!" taunted Kamek.

Cameo gave off a malicious smirk. "We'll see about that Kamek."

Cameo ran up to Kamek, but the Magikoopa disappeared once again. "What are up to you stupid Yoshi!? I'm just gonna teleport away from you!" taunted Kamek.

Kamek teleported again.

---

Bob was getting ready to use the toilet when Kamek appeared all of a sudden.

"AAAAAAH! " cried out Bob.

Kamek quickly teleported away.

---

"Uhg, stupid magic wand failing on me," muttered Kamek.

Cameo ran toward Kamek, but Kamek teleported behind him. The Yoshi continued to chase after Kamek, but the Magikoopa would constantly teleport away.

"You will never get to the door!" taunted Kamek.

"Oh the contrary, I am already at the door," said Cameo.

Kamek turned around and saw that his back was at King Bowser's door. "Curses! You still don't have a chance stupid Yoshi!"

Cameo pushed Kamek aside and ran straight into King Bowser's door.

---

Biggs was lying on the ground, gazing at the stars dimming from the rising sun.

"It's almost daytime and Cameo still hasn't returned," said Sirius who was also staring at the band of light standing on the horizon. It was the sun. She placed her head onto Shino's chest and she wrapped her arms around him. She snuggled even closer to him to get the full warmth of his body.

"_Shino really loves me...but how can I break it to him? I don't want him to be sad, by the fact that he failed to win my heart. I can't believe it myself...I fell for Shino,"_ thought Sirius to herself.

"Hey Sirius, do you think your brother made it to King Bowser?" asked Biggs.

"I-I'm not sure. I don't know how far my brother got into the castle," said Sirius.

"I think we should go see how you brother is doing. I do have confidence, but this is King Bowser that he's up against!"

"I think we should go see him," suggested Sapphira.

"Very well then, let's go," said Edward.

Sirius got up and grabbed Shino's hand to help him up. She walked towards the castle with the Yoshi gang following behind.

After about a couple of minutes of walking around the castle walls, Sirius spotted a window. She called her friends and pointed at the window. "Over here guys! I think this is it! I see some light inside!"

The Yoshis walked over to Sirius and looked at her. Biggs jumped high into the air and grabbed the window's edge. He pulled himself up and looked through the window.

---

Cameo entered a dark room. Kamek was standing in the middle of the room as if expecting him.

"But didn't I-"

"I can teleport," reminded Kamek.

"Oh."

"Anyways, YOU! are n-n-not welcome HERE!!! Yoshi, please hand OVER THE BABY!"

Suddenly, the room became lit after hearing a loud yawn from a child. Cameo looked ahead and saw that it was a strange Koopa-like creature with a spiked shell.

"Oh, dear...What to do...Young Master Bowser wakes," muttered Kamek nervously after seeing the young Koopa awake.

"Kamek, it's too noisy in here!! I wanna to sweepy-byyye!!" shouted Bowser.

Kamek was in utter shock to even react when the agitated young Koopa body slammed Kamek into a pancake. He kicked the flatten Kamek away. Then, Bowser inched closer and looked at the Yoshi with curiosity. "Huh?? Hmm?!!? Mmmmm!!!?!"

Cameo only stared at Bowser.

"What kind of gween donkey is dat? Looks wyke fun! Me wanna ri-ide!!!" exclaimed Bowser. He inched even closer. "MINE!! MINE!!!" shouted Bowser all of a sudden.

"Hey, I'm not a donkey...I think," muttered Cameo.

Bowser jumped in the air and ground pounded Cameo from above. The baby flew off his back and Bowser was on Cameo's back instead.

"Get off me!" shouted Cameo.

Cameo began to run in circles hoping to get Bowser off his back, instead Bowser was having too much fun to try to get off. The baby continued to wail loudly in his little bubble.

"Stupid baby crying," muttered Cameo.

The Yoshi jumped in the air and grabbed the baby. The baby landed on Cameo's back and Bowser was thrown off.

"Me wanna ride!" shouted Bowser.

"Well too bad Bowser! This seat has already been taken by this...smelly?...baby," said Cameo.

Bowser jumped in the air, but Cameo ran out of the way before the young Koopa had a chance to hit the Yoshi. A wave of brick came rolling towards Cameo. The Yoshi jumped and slammed the ground, causing another wave to form. Bowser turned around, but he was struck by Cameo's wave. He flipped over and fell face flat on the ground. Bowser got up in a sitting position and looked at the Yoshi. He jumped in the air and attempted another attack, but Cameo countered the attack with his own ground pound. Bowser was hit again.

"Well this is pretty easy," muttered Cameo.

Bowser quickly got up and attacked Cameo from above. Cameo jumped out of the way and slammed the ground beside the young Koopa. Bowser was hit by the wave.

Bowser was lying on the ground, but he did not get up...

"Whoa...this was a bit, too easy," said Cameo to himself.

Kamek appeared from above, riding on his broom stick. "Yoshi, why did you do this??? Young Master, let me help you! Here!"

Kamek sprinkled his magic dust over Bowser, but this time he added a bit more than he usually does. Cameo only watched what was happening. Suddenly, the entire castle began to shake.

---

Biggs was thrown off the window.

"Biggs!" shouted Sirius.

Biggs fell hard on the ground, but he managed to get up easily.

"Thank goodness. That was some fall. What happened?" asked Sirius.

"I-I don't-"

Suddenly, the entire ground began to shake.

"Oh no! We gotta get out of here!" shouted Biggs.

"No! We can't leave my brother!" shouted Sirius.

The ground shook so violently that many of the Yoshis fell down, while the others had trouble standing on their feet. Shino, the only one who was able to balance himself, grabbed Sirius. "We gotta get out of here!"

"But my brother!"

"Your brother will be fine. I get the feeling that this had something to do with Kamek."

"I think so too," said Edward, who was lying on the ground.

All of the Yoshi began to follow Shino away from the castle. Sirius was holding onto Shino's hand and she looked behind. "Be careful brother!" she cried out.

Suddenly, an enormous shadow broke out of the castle. All of the Yoshis jumped to the ground and covered their faces.

---

Cameo was staring at the horizon. A band of light stood above the dark forest, as the bright moon peek out of the dense clouds. Everywhere was destruction.

Cameo was standing on a thin platform which rose above the ground. The platform was what was left of the castle. The Yoshi looked up, and spotted more debris falling to the ground. A small figure rose from the horizon. Cameo looked at the figure and saw that it was Bowser.

"Hey, he ain't that big," said Cameo nervously.

The large figure glared at the Yoshi with his menacing blank eyes. The giant Bowser opened his mouth and raised his hands high up in the air. The debris began to rise from the ground and the platform began to shake. Cameo looked up and saw huge rocks falling toward his platform. The large rocks tore apart the platform, causing two large gaps to form where Cameo was.

"H-how am I gonna defeat that t-thing!" exclaimed Cameo.

---

"Hey look what I found!" hollered Biggs.

The group of Yoshi gathered around a box labeled "party stuff." Sirius pushed Biggs aside and opened the box. She dug her hands into the styrofoam filled box and took out a couple of balloons and a small helium tank.

"I guess Kamek must have thought he was gonna get the baby," giggled Sirius. "But we can still start the party even though it won't be for him."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Amy.

"Do you not see that giant creature on the horizon!" shouted Boshi.

"Yes I see it. My brother won't be able to defeat Bowser with those tiny little eggs that we Yoshis normally lay. That is a giant boss, so we must use giant eggs," explained Sirius.

"Yeah! There are some eggs in this other box!" shouted Sapphira. " We can tie the egg onto the balloon so it can float over to Cameo!"

"Now that's my girl!" Sirius and Sapphira jumped in the air and hi-fived.

"Then let's get to work!" shouted Shino.

---

"Bob, have you seen my party stuff box?" asked Carl.

"Why?"

"Because Kamek said I can throw a party if he gets the baby. I got balloons and those giant eggs!"

"Why did you get giant eggs?" asked Mitch.

"Because giant eggs are fun to play with."

"But, Bowser's castle is destroyed. I doubt you will find it Carl. Why don't we go to the Yoshi and wait for him to lose the baby?"

"Okay."

---

Cameo stood frozen still, awaiting for the giant creature to make its move. The creature made a step forward and the Yoshi flinched.

"Wait...how far away is Bowser?" wondered Cameo. He looked up in the air and spotted a large egg being carried by a small yellow balloon. The Yoshi jumped and grabbed the egg. "I wonder what I can do with this?" wondered Cameo. He held the egg in his hands and tossed as hard as he could. The egg did not hit Bowser. "Whoa...but he can't be that far, unless...that is one huge baby."

Bowser opened his mouth and spat a large fire ball toward the Yoshi. Cameo jumped over and dodged it. Another egg came toward the Yoshi. Cameo grabbed it and tossed even higher.

---

"Hey Bob! Look, it's Bow-" Carl was hit by a large egg before he had a chance to finish his statement.

---

Cameo saw a Toady fall to the ground.

"I guess I threw it too high," muttered Cameo.

Bowser walked even closer to the Yoshi. Judging by the size and distance, he knew that Bowser would easily destroy him if he got too close. Another large egg appeared and Cameo quickly grabbed it. He made careful aim, but Bowser spat another large fireball.

"Stupid Bowser...I can't imagine him wanting to ride on me now," muttered Cameo.

Cameo made careful aim and threw the egg toward Bowser. This time, the egg struck Bowser. Bowser jumped back, but he quickly regained composure and made a step toward the Yoshi. Bowser inhaled and spat a large fireball. Cameo jumped and grabbed an egg that floated above him. He made careful aim as Bowser approached him. He tossed the egg and it struck the giant creature on the belly. Bowser jumped backward, but he continued to walk towards the Yoshi.

"Don't worry little baby. You _will_ reunite with your brother," said Cameo. "I was the one who found you, so I am the one who is going to return you."

Cameo waited for another egg arrive. He was continuously dodging Bowser's fireball. When an egg finally appeared, Cameo grabbed it and quickly aimed. The egg struck Bowser before he made a step forward.

Bowser opened his mouth and inhaled a large amount of air. The debris began to rise from the ground as earlier. Cameo looked up at the sky and saw two large rocks falling towards him. He jumped out of the way, but he was now standing on a small thin platform that seemed as if it would crumble any second.

---

"Hey wait, is that my balloon?" wondered Carl who was dazed from the sudden attack.

Mitch was watching over Carl, who was lying on the ground. Carl quickly got up when he spotted another egg flying towards the Yoshi.

"That is my balloons!" shouted Carl.

Carl flew toward the direction where the balloons came from.

"Come along Bob, we gotta chase down Carl again," said Mitch.

Bob and Mitch chased down Carl, until they saw that he stopped. They saw a gang of Yoshis tying up the large eggs onto balloons.

"So you guys are helping your little buddy," said Mitch.

"Quick, get rid of the Toadies!" ordered Sirius.

Boshi threw a large egg towards the Toadies. Mitch dodged the egg, but Bob wasn't so lucky. The egg knocked out Bob. Biggs grabbed the Toady and tied him up using the balloon strings.

"Very resourceful," commented Edward.

Sirius tossed another egg and struck Mitch. Mitch fell to the ground, but Carl grabbed him. Carl began to fly away, but he was struck by an egg. Amy tied all of the Toadies together.

"Now, let's get back to work," said Sirius.

"B-but the alarm...we gotta hear it," mumbled Bob.

"Oh don't worry. Cameo rarely loses the baby. He will be fine," said Sirius.

---

Cameo looked at the giant creature. The giant creature glared back at him.

"You ain't gonna win," grumbled Cameo.

Bowser spat another fireball and Cameo easily dodged it. He grabbed another egg and tossed it at Bowser's head. This time, Bowser began to run towards the Yoshi.

"Oh crap..."

Cameo looked impatiently at the sky, waiting for another egg to arrive. An egg finally appeared and he didn't hesitated to grab it. He aimed at Bowser, but he was disturbed by an enormous fireball from a much closer range.

"Darn, he's getting closer to me," muttered Cameo.

Cameo threw the egg and struck Bowser's head once again. The creature ran straight towards the Yoshi. Cameo froze in fear to see how Bowser was more than 20 stories high. He had to look straight up to see his face clearly. The creature was too close to him.

"This is my only chance..."

Cameo threw the egg one last time and struck Bowser. Bowser suddenly froze still.

"W-what happened...did I defeat Bowser?" said Cameo nervously.

A large burst of colors appeared in front of Bowser, signaling that the spell was fading away.

"I-I-I won..."

Everything became blank on Cameo...

---

"He did it!" shouted Sapphira.

All of the Yoshis were jumping up and down. Everyone was hugging each other. Even Amy and Sirius hugged each other. They were happy...happy for their victory.

"We can finally return home..." said Sirius.

"We finally reunited the baby with his brother," said Biggs.

"We stopped Kamek's evil plot," said Edward.

"We worked together to help baby Mario," said Shino.

"We have finished our job," said Amy.

"We did it guys...we can go home," said Boshi.

--

"We have accomplished our task...," said Cameo.

Bowser fell from the sky, back in his original form. Kamek appeared riding on his broom stick.

"How dare you?! It's not fair...You are such a meanie...Someday...we will be back...You'll see! Waaaaah..." Kamek grabbed Bowser and flew towards bright moon.

Cameo ran towards the stork who was hanging upside down. Below the stork was a white bag, the same bag where Cameo found baby Mario. The bag shook and a baby's head popped out. The baby was very similar to baby Mario, except he had a green hat. The baby looked both direction and saw the Yoshi. The baby looked at Cameo.

"I-I did it..." muttered Cameo. "I guess this is a farewell little baby. I am gonna miss you. I admit, I had so much fun with you. I never went on an adventure like this. Well, I guess I will be back to doing my boring and uneventful labors. Good bye Mario! I hope you grown up to be a wonderful human!"

Cameo untied the stork.

"Brother!" shouted Sirius.

Cameo quickly turned around and ran towards his sister. "Sister! We did it! The babies have been reunited! We can finally return home!"

Cameo handed the baby over the stork. The stork placed the baby on another bag and grabbed the tip with its beak. It grabbed the bag containing baby Mario's brother. The stork looked at the gang of Yoshis and smiled.

"Bye little baby!" sobbed Sapphira.

Sirius walked up to Sapphira and patted her back. "It's alright Sapphira. You should be happy that the babes are gonna reunite with their parents."

"I-I know, but I'm still gonna miss being with you guys."

"Come on guys, let's go home," said Cameo.

---

_Thus, due to the marvelous team work of the Yoshi clan, the twins are reunited. The captured stork is freed by Yoshi, and sets about his duty and finally makes the long awaited delivery! Thank you, Yoshi! The twins will meet the parents soon!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There is no color of the day for this...I am finished. So that's it guys, the end of my Yoshi's Island fanfic. All that is left is the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	52. Epilogue

Epilogue

The sun was high up in the sky and the temperature and humidity was unusually mild. The trees were leaking small water droplets from the recent rain shower. A small stream of smoke rose from the sky and the Yoshis gang ran straight towards it.

The Yoshi gang emerged into their village. A large group of other Yoshis were gathered and spotted the Yoshi gang. A green Yoshi wearing a feathered hat ran up them and hugged his children: Sirius and Cameo.

"I have been so worried for you!" shouted the large green Yoshi.

"I'm sorry dad, for running away like that...It's just that I found this baby and a map and I wanted to help him. My friends also wanted to come along...I'm sorry dad for making you so worried," said Cameo weakly.

His father patted the back of his son's head. "Do not worry about it my son. I have known from the beginning. You had done the right thing for trying to help the baby as soon as you could. How do you feel now that you saved the baby?"

"I-I feel so accomplished and proud of myself. I helped a human baby return to his own family..."

"I am only glad that you two came home safely."

The other Yoshis reunited with their own friends and family. The entire village was happy for the Yoshi gang's return...

---

After a long day of talking about their adventure, Shino walked to the spring near the base of the mountains. He loved to feel the heat invigorate his body. He looked through the dense treetops and saw the sun peeking through.

"Shino..." said a voice from behind.

Shino turned around and saw that it was Sirius. The red Yoshi smiled at her. "Hi Sirius."

"I'm only here to get a break. I am still tired from those boss fights at the castle. How you been doing Shino?"

"I'm doing fine. Things are pretty boring now."

Sirius giggled. "I'm glad my brother found the baby...I'm glad we took advantage of the chance of a lifetime. We may never get to do something like that ever again, even though I wish it would but I don't want to curse the babies. They deserve to stay home safe with their parents."

"I guess so."

Sirius sat next to Shino. "ummm...shino?" she asked quietly.

Shino looked at her. "What's the matter?"

she blushed lightly and slowly stuttered. "W-well, for all those things you did for me, I didn't know how to repay you properly, but thank you for always being there for me and picking me up when I was down."

Shino smiled. "Of course, I'll always be there for you."

Sirius blushed lightly. She gently nuzzled him with her nose. Shino blushed himself from the sudden move Sirius made, but he nuzzled her back.

"S-Shino..." mumbled Sirius. She felt butterflies in her stomach. "I-I...I don't know how to say this...b-but...I LOVE YOU!"

Shino's jaw dropped.

"I don't know how...but ever since we started traveling I started getting so attached to you because you would always be there to help me. You would make me laugh and help me when I'm in need. Shino, it was you who helped me when I broke my leg. Thank you so much Shino."

"I DID IT!" shouted Shino.

Shino jumped up and began to run around. "Sirius loves me!" but he stopped all of a sudden to see that Sirius was crying. "What's wrong?" asked Shino.

"I am forbidden to tell you about it, but I have to...I cannot be with you Shino. I am set up for an arranged marriage with a Yoshi from another village."

Suddenly, Shino felt that the world had turned against him...the girl that finally learned to love him...cannot love him?

"I-I'm so sorry Shino. I had to tell you...I just couldn't let you find out the hard way. It was my fault Shino...I became too attached to you. I was hoping that you still thought that I hated you, but it was now me who had fallen for you!"

"That's alright Sirius. Now that I think about it, I heard something about a girl who was arranged for a marriage with another village leader, but I didn't think it would be you...now that I think about it, it does make sense that it would be you. Sirius, I don't know what to say, but do what you have to do. I don't want to ruin your father's will. I'm sorry for putting you through so much stress. I promise I will leave you alone. I guess it's best that we forget that we loved each other."

Sirius looked at Shino. "Thanks Shino, I have to do what's best for the village. You promise you won't be depressed?"

"I promise."

"But before we start the promise..." Sirius wrapped her arms around Shino and kissed him from lip to lip. Shino's heart raced, but he kissed back with much more passion.

Amy walked into the spring and saw the two Yoshis kissing.

"Oh my gosh," said Amy before she fainted on sight.

Sirius giggled. "Well Shino, I guess this is a farewell, but Shino,"

"Yes?"

"I don't care what is gonna happen, you know that I will love you. I wish my dad would let me love whoever I want...he can't treat me this way. I don't care if it is good for the village, I don't want to be forced to marry someone that I don't love, but I guess it was meant to be this way...but you're still a good friend!"

Sirius smiled at Shino and walked away.

"I better get my sister home as well," sighed Shino.

Shino grabbed Amy and dragged her towards the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG....FLUFF!?! . no...yeah, this is something that I rarely do...but I gotta love Amy's reaction! XD

**So I guess that's it! The story is officially complete. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! I have worked on this fanfic for over 8 months so I do feel accomplished. I am gonna miss writing this fanfic so much! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fanfiction! I thank all of my readers and reviewers for constantly supporting me! If it wasn't for you guys, this would have been another of those abandoned Yoshi's Island fanfic. V.V This was such a difficult task but I did it! I guess anything is possible as long as you can keep your mind to it. I guess the same goes for Shino since he was so persistent with getting Sirius! XD **

**So here is the deal: there WILL be a sequel BUT I am gonna take a break. This fanfic required for me to be on the computer EVERY SINGLE DAY, so it was a lot of hard work. It was still a lot of fun though! (The minimum hour I am on is 4 hours) ^.^ Obviously, I was really dedicated to this fanfic. Anyways, the sequel will be on Yoshi's Island DS so I hope you guys are looking forward to it! There will be some new characters such as the black and white Yoshi and a new Toady! There will be 4 Toadies in total! Expect the sequel around November/December...yeah it'll be that long. :P Don't kill me, I need a break from the computer AT LEAST one day!! **

**I also plan to start a forum on this website! ^.^ It will be on Yoshi's Island and you can give me ideas/suggestions...or hints for the extra/secret levels. :P yeah, those are HARD!! Hmmm, maybe even a role-play...it'll be nice to see my reviewers talk to the Yoshis! XD ****But if you do miss reading this fanfic then you guys should check out the collaborative fanfic I am doing with Kaasha! ^.^ All of the Yoshis from this fanfic are gonna be in it! Also the Yoshis from Kaasha's fanfic! ^o^ It has already been started so check out my profile!**** ^.^ I hope you guys enjoy that story!...please review it...^-^**

**Even though I will be on a break, I'm still looking forward to starting the sequel! It's gonna be a lot of fun!!!** **Maybe if I am motivated...the sequel will come out sooner so keep a sharp eye on the archive or my profile! ^.^ **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY! **

**~starrgrl24**

**P.S: Haninator, you have been with this fanfic the day that I wrote it. You are so awesome! Kaasha and Juliet, you guys were great supporters and you guys helped me with writer's block! Onatu, PokeYoshi, GoldenArcher, VivianShadowGirl, EarthmasterT, you guys are amazing for sticking with this fanfic from the end. Oh and bumblebee a.k.a bj-sama I hope you stay true to your quote :** **"keep on going, I'm gonna follow this fic 'til it's end^^" I had many readers who dropped out of this fanfic, but I had gained some new ones along the way. Congratulations for following this fanfic to the end! THANK YOU SO MUCH! XOXO**

I am asking for one favor...give me a review telling me why you liked this story so much! This will be your last reviews so make it worthwhile! Okay? Feel free to quote!


	53. SEQUEL PUBLISHED!

SEQUEL UPDATE!!!!

Okay, the official sequel to my Yoshi's Island fanfic has been released! It is titled "Yoshi's Story: Return to Yoshi's Island." This fanfic will be based on Yoshi's Island DS! ^o^ Thank you guys for your huge support! I know I was gonna take a break...but I can't stand the boredom! Yes, I was SOOO bored. I NEED to write a fanfic to keep me occupied. I guess you guys can call yourselves lucky.

Enjoy the story and thank you guys so much for following me through the end! Now, everything is starting from scratch with some new characters! ^.^ This is gonna be a lot of fun!


End file.
